Married Forever Loving Forever More
by EvaC
Summary: Growing up with your one true love knowing you are to wed… Will Mamoru let anything come between him & Usagi? A secret from his parents past with someone who could interfere with that love- Will Mamoru fight for that love or just give up... MORE INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

Married Forever/ Loving Forever More

**Summary: **Growing up with your one true love knowing you are to wed… Will Mamoru let anything come between him & Usagi? A secret from his parents past with someone who could interfere with that love- Will Mamoru fight for that love or just give up on it thinking Usagi doesn't really love or want him? Or will Mamoru's stubborn own self drive Usagi away. Love can hurt so much sometimes especially when you don't tell each other-I Love You.

_Hello hello! New story with the idea from Daddy (growing up together with parents around) (AND ONLY THAT) and Marriage Arrangement (Always knowing they will marry)._

_Another story with Usagi and Mamoru and one of my favorites…. MOTOKI! I so love to use him! In this new story Motoki and Usagi are once again related but this time cousins. I like to think he acts like a big brother to both her and Mamoru in this. And again Usagi and Mamoru are very close growing up together learning about their growing selves and love. Nothing sad this time but some drama._

_I'm using the Japanese names since I really like them and they are the original. I'm also going to keep Usagi's hair blonde in this going with all the pictures I have of her and because I want to. You the reader can pick the year and the town, city etc. I hope you enjoy._

_THIS IS **RATED M**! For future chapters so do not read if you can't handle an M rating! _

_**AND A WARNING ABOUT THIS STORY:** Mamoru is not very nice at times in this story AND he is **very** controlling. Parts of it are cute but this is a darker story as far as controlling relationships go. I wanted to make a point with this story to warn others that some relationships ARE controlling. So keep that in mind if you read this._

_Remember... If you read any of my profile... **YOU SHOULD HAVE AN OPEN MIND TO READ MY STORIES!** _

_p.s. remember... It's only a story. EvaC._

Chapter 1

Nine year old Usagi, with her long blonde hair tied in a single ponytail, flowing down her back and ending at to her hips, stood there looking down at her bare feet on the soft green grass. Her white summer dress that stopped just above her knees was billowing in the gentle summer breeze. Her cousin, fourteen year old Motoki, with his own dark blonde hair and green eyes, laughed as he looked at her.

"Come on, Usa, say it," Motoki said, smiling. Usagi looked at him with her blue eyes, blinking a few times, then glanced over to her right. She blushed profusely and looked down again. Standing to her right stood her neighbor and only and best friend in the whole world, Mamoru.

Mamoru was twelve years old, with the blackest hair and darkest blue eyes around. He and Usagi were the only two kids that lived in that neighborhood at the time, and so they only had each other to play with. Their parents were the best of friends with each other and not only lived right next door to each other but their father's worked in business together. Usagi and Mamoru had known each other since Usagi's birth. Neither could fathom what a day would be like not seeing the other.

Once in a while Motoki would come to stay for many months, living with his Aunt, Uncle and only cousin. His parents were divorced and traveled the world for their jobs, leaving Motoki alone to just about raise himself, but they made sure the boy had plenty of money to live.

During the divorce settlement, Motoki's parents both wanted to keep him, but gave him the choice of choosing which parent he wanted to stay with. Since they had both wanted him to live with and pick a parent fighting over it during the divorce, Motoki wouldn't choose and said that he was better off alone. Usagi's parents were the ones who told his parents to get Motoki the place, but they also suggested that the young boy stay with them most of the time since Ikuko didn't like Motoki staying alone so much and Kenji agreed.

Motoki, Mamoru and Usagi stood in the back yard of Usagi's home by the oak tree enjoying the soft summer breeze.

"Usako, say it. I already said my part," Mamoru said in a soft voice as he moved Usagi's head to look at him. He smiled tenderly at her, causing Usagi to smile back.

They looked into each other's eyes, and then she said softly, "I, Usagi, take you, Mamoru, for my husband."

"Good! Now say, I promise to love you and only you always," Motoki said as he continued to smile broadly. Usagi looked down and repeated what Motoki told her to.

"Tell her to promise to obey me and do what I say and never no one else," Mamoru said, looking at Motoki then back at Usagi.

Motoki smiled at Mamoru then looked at Usagi and said, "Usa, repeat what Mamo just said."

Usagi glanced at him and watched Motoki pick up her free hand, since Mamoru was holding the other one.

Usagi looked back down at the ground and moved her right foot just a little back and forth then said, "I promise to obey and do what Mamochan says."

"Always and no matter what?" Mamoru quizzed.

"Always and no matter what it is," Usagi said in a whisper. She felt Mamoru squeeze her hand and looked up at him seeing him grinning even more.

They both looked at Motoki as he clapped his hands excitedly a few times. "Good now that you both have said the vows, it's time to kiss!" Motoki said looking at both of them expectantly.

Usagi cocked her head to the side and looked at him like he was nuts, then glanced over at Mamoru fast, which caused her eyes to open wider.

Mamoru smiled and turned her head up to face his, and then bent over and kissed Usagi fast on the lips. Satisfied with the kiss, when Mamoru was done he straightened up and smiled along with Motoki as they both looked down at Usagi. Her short stature meant she only reached Mamoru's bare chest, while Mamoru only reached Motoki's bare shoulders. Both boys were dressed only in some summer shorts.

"There! You are now married to each other. Usagi, you can never date or love anyone but Mamoru. And Mamoru, you can't date or love anyone but Usagi. You are husband and wife now, always and forever. Let no one come between you two. Ever!" Motoki said in a very serious voice as he looked at Usagi then at Mamoru while he had spoke.

The two, still holding each other's hand, looked at Motoki and noticed that the sun had gone behind some clouds while Motoki had just talked and it was getting a little dark. They both squeezed the each other's hand just a little tighter. Blinking at the same time, they noticed the clouds suddenly clear and the sun was shining brightly.

Motoki then grinned and announced, "Later, Mamoru will give you a ring, Usagi. A nice big diamond, bought with his own money! Then a house!" Motoki nodded his head up and down excitedly a few times and smiled even more while as he clasped his hands and held them together in front of his body.

Mamoru's mouth fell open as he looked at Motoki while Usagi blinked her eyes and looked from her cousin to her new husband. Suddenly she started crying and ran from the boys and into her house fast.

Usagi ran into the kitchen and over to Mamoru's mother Miko as she sat at the table peeling potatoes.

"Usagi, what is wrong dear?" her mother asked, walking back into the kitchen. Miko looked at Ikuko. They looked at each other then down at Usagi, as Miko patted Usagi's her head, which was now resting on her lap. The two women were used to Usagi's crying when the two boys were together. Usagi would only cry for a few minutes, stopping completely whenever Mamoru came to get her. The two women looked at each other again then back at Usagi as she lifted her head up from Miko's lap.

Looking at them, she blurted out, "I don't get to date anyone but Mamochan!" She then started crying again as her head went back down on his mother's lap. Miko looked at Ikuko, and they both smiled and started to laugh softly.

"Mamoru is all you need Usagi," her mom said while his agreed. Usagi looked up at them both seeing them smiling and slowly nodding their heads at the same time. She blinked her eyes then looked over at the screened backdoor as it was opened, and Mamoru walked in followed by Motoki.

"Come on little one, let's go play in your room," Mamoru said as he walked to Usagi and took hold of her hand. Usagi looked at him, and then stood up and followed him out of the room. Once alone in the living room, Mamoru stopped walking and looked down at her.

"Come on, Motoki said we now have to do the honeymoon part," Mamoru whispered.

Usagi just looked at him.

Mamoru smiled and wiped her eyes, then suddenly picked her up bridal style and carried her down the hallway to her bedroom. Once inside the room, he closed the door with his foot and then walked over to her bed, and gently placed Usagi down on it.

Usagi laid there and watched while Mamoru walked around to the other side of the bed and sat down, than laying down beside her. They stayed there staring at the ceiling, whilst each of them silent holding the others hand.

After Mamoru and Usagi had left the kitchen, their fathers walked in together. Both men stopped when they heard Motoki telling his Aunt and her best friend that Mamoru and Usagi should marry each other when they got older. Motoki then said that the two needed each other and that if they married it would join the two families and two businesses for good.

Ikuko looked at her best friend Miko, who also looked back. Both women then looked at their husbands, Kenji and Mamoru Sr., who were also looking at each other.

The two men then looked over at their wives. The four adults all seemed to be thinking about what Motoki had said; each of them slowly forming smiles on their faces.

Motoki left the kitchen to go to Usagi's room, leaving the four adults to ponder more about his suggestion. The parents continued to look at each other, each with the smiles still in place, with Mamoru Sr.'s smile being the biggest.

To be continued

_I want to give a __**BIG THANKS**__ to m1ssp1ggy and TVObsessee for your help with this new story. You both are GREAT!_

_Hee hee another story for your enjoyment! Right now I can not tell how long the chapters will be. All depends on what pops in my crazy mind at the time. I wanted something to do one day and this story started flying out of my mind and fingers._

_Like I said before THIS story will be rated __**M **__for later chapters… (For adult themes, dirty words and…sex)… So don't read if you aren't of age and if you do then don't complain later._

_Oh yes-This will be an AU story no SM powers etc…. AND if you think I own the Sailor Moon characters then you belong locked up in a padded room…..EvaC_


	2. Chapter 2

_I once again want to thank __**m1ssp1ggy**__ AND __**TVObsess**__ for their help with this. You two are the BEST! _

_I also thank everyone who reviewed the first short chapter and to EVERYONE who is adding this story in their alerts. AND for reading! You all make me want to rush this story but I won't, need to take my time so it will be good. AGAIN THANKS TO EVERYONE! EvaC._

Chapter 2

Thirteen year old Mamoru glared at ten year old Usagi causing her to look down at her feet. They had both just been told that they would marry each other when they grew older. Their parents were very happy about their decision and it showed on their faces.

"But I don't want to! It's not fair! I want to pick my own girl!" Mamoru shouted as he looked angrily at his parents and Usagi's. He stood in the middle of his parent's living room waiting silently for their reaction, however, the four adults just smiled happily at him. Usagi's eyes didn't leave her feet.

"Junior, you will fulfill the agreement that Usagi's parents, your mother and I have agreed to," Mamoru's father said sternly as he sat beside his wife and looked at their only child. Mamoru Sr. was very happy since the union between the families would make his and Kenji's businesses the biggest in the industry.

"But Usagi is a pain and a brat! She follows me everywhere!" Mamoru whined whilst looking at his parents and pleading with his eyes.

"So are you! Junior! - And you make Usagi follow you. The poor girl never has anytime to herself except when she pees and even then you are outside the bathroom door most times waiting for her. - And don't forget Mamo, - you also make Usagi sit on your lap when your parents are gone. Every- Time." said fifteen year old Motoki who was smiling mischievously at the younger boy.

Mamoru went wide eyed then blushed while he tried to glare at Motoki for daring to let the adults know about his behavior when they were gone. Motoki's smile only broadened. Mamoru hoped that Motoki wouldn't spell what else he did at school to the boys who dared to even look at Usagi.

"Mamoru you will change your mind as you both get older," Usagi's father said, before he chuckled knowingly.

"Yeah! Just wait until she gets bigger boobies! Oh I can't wait to see the look on his face and how he acts then!" Motoki shouted as he started to laugh and spin the bar stool that he was sitting on.

Mamoru blushed bright red and his eyes went wide as he looked toward Usagi, sneaking a glance fast at her chest then returned his eyes back to her head. He stood there listening to Motoki and the four parents laughing at him. The adults knew that what Motoki said was true.

Usagi continued to sit in her chair with her head hanging down. Mamoru watched her closely and watched a tear drop slide down her face, his eyes went wide again. Mamoru didn't realize she would be upset. Mamoru wondered if she was crying because of what their parents had said or him. He slowly started to walk to her.

"Alright Motoki, that's enough," Ikuko said as she stood up from her chair, suddenly stopping, she went wide eyed as her left hand grasped onto her pregnant belly.

"Ikuko what is it?" Miko questioned as she stood and moved to her friend's side quickly.

Ikuko looked at Miko then at Kenji. "My water has broken." She said calmly. Both mothers smiled at one another, while Mamoru Sr. ran to Kenji and caught him before he collapsed to the ground.

"I told you he would pass out. He did it with Usagi too. What a wuss- !" Said Mamoru Sr. Then he started to laugh heartily, while Miko warned him to stop. Meanwhile she put her arm around Ikuko and reminded her to start breathing slowly.

"I'm going to kill him once this is over! - Imagine getting me with child at this age!- " Ikuko said through gritted teeth, as Miko started to walk them to the front door and reassuring her that she wasn't that old. Ikuko was only a year older then Miko and Kenji, whereas Mamoru Sr. was the oldest out of them all, being a year older then Ikuko, making it two years to the others.

"Hey Motoki! Give me that glass of water beside you," Mamoru Sr. said as he smiled at the teen who smiled back.

"This glass of ice water sir?" Motoki asked grinning as he pointed at the said tumbler.

"Yes sir, that ice… cold… glass… of water," Mamoru Sr. said, smirking even more and nodding his head up and down whilst looking down at his best friend. Motoki grabbed the glass and ran over to the men. Mamoru and Usagi stood beside each other watching everything silently.

Mamoru Sr. smiled as he took the glass then splashed his best friend in the face with the cold water. Letting go, he watched his friend fall to the carpet. As Kenji began to wake up, Mamoru Sr. quickly sat back on his heels acting like nothing had happened.

"What the hell! What's going on?" Kenji yelled as he sat up and looked around. His eyes found the door and he saw his wife and Miko standing. They were both smiling, with Miko shaking her head back and forth in disbelief. Ikuko went to say something but couldn't as she doubled over with another contraction.

"THE BABY!" Kenji yelled loud, standing up fast, he started to run around looking for his wife's bag.

Mamoru Sr. stood up and walked over to Kenji, grabbing his arm, before calmly speaking. "Miko has the bag and I will be driving. If you drive we will never arrive at the hospital and Ikuko will have the baby in the car." Both men then walked toward the waiting women.

Kenji tried to pick up Ikuko but she slapped his hands away. "Not this time honey. Last time when I was with Usagi, you almost dropped me!" Ikuko and Miko then made their way out of the house together.

Mamoru Sr. walked past Kenji, but not before slapping the back of his head. "Dumb ass." Mamoru Sr. whispered.

Kenji blinked his eyes in realization, and ran to the car before the women, to open the doors.

The four left the house with Motoki, Mamoru and Usagi following. Ikuko instructed Motoki to watch the other two, while Miko told him that someone would call later once the baby was born. The three kids stood in the front yard and waved while the adults got in Mamoru Sr.'s car and drove off.

Usagi and Mamoru both looked at Motoki once the car was out of sight. "Who wants pizza for dinner and cake for dessert?" Motoki asked the kids. He smiled when Usagi and Mamoru both jumped up and down and yelled out that they did. Once they calmed down, they followed Motoki back into the house.

Motoki ordered the pizza, and sat by the other two as they and played a game, finally joining in with them as they waited. Motoki had to smile and laugh to himself as he watched Mamoru pull Usagi onto his lap while they continued to play, even continuing to sit together as they ate.

After eating and cleaning up, Motoki sent the pair upstairs to take their bath and get ready for bed; promising Usagi that he would wake her when he found out the baby was born. Usagi told him okay then walked out following Mamoru who had already run ahead.

Usagi stopped walking suddenly and turned around to go back to Motoki so he could tie her hair up for her. She found Motoki talking on the phone in the kitchen. He continued to talk on the phone while he tied Usagi's hair in a bun.

From what Usagi could hear, the person Motoki was talking to was a new guy friend named Taro. Once Motoki was finished with Usagi's hair, she ran off to Mamoru's bedroom, finding him in his ensuite pouring bubbles in the tub while it filled with water.

Mamoru saw Usagi standing at the entrance to his bathroom and waved her to come in. Meeting her halfway, he started to undress her, something he had always done as they were growing up. Once Usagi was undressed, she climbed into the tub while Mamoru turned the water off, then also undressed and joined her.

Sitting at opposite ends of the large tub facing each other, Usagi looked down at the bubbles in front of her and wouldn't look at Mamoru, who was staring at her hard.

Mamoru moved forward toward her and placed his right hand under her chin, then tilted her head up so she had to look at him. "Don't worry little one. I'll marry you… maybe," he said, smiling down at her, but knowing damn well that he would and that he wanted to.

"No you don't have too," Usagi whispered, moving her head out of his hand so she could look back down at the water, missing Mamoru's eyes widen, just a little, from shock and surprised.

Mamoru then placed both hands on her cheeks and turned her head back toward him and said, "Yes I do. Motoki said so, remember?"

"Yes," Usagi whispered as they stared into each other's eyes. Usagi glanced away first but looked back at Mamoru when she felt him pulling her into his arms and onto his lap. Usagi felt Mamoru wrap his arms around her body and hold her tight against his own.

They sat like that for awhile until Mamoru felt it was time to clean up and get dressed. They sat beside each other and cleaned up quickly, with Usagi getting out first, she dried off before going to the dresser in Mamoru's room and pulling out one of her nightgowns and some panties. Since they practically lived at each other's houses, they kept some clothes there too; their mother's found it easier for them not to have to go between houses to get dressed.

After getting dressed, Usagi walked over to Mamoru's bed and got comfortable. She then watched Mamoru walk out of the bathroom and to the dresser, pulling out some underwear and putting it on. He turned and looked at her with a smile, before he ran to the bed and jumped on it. Moving under the covers, he crawled and bounced around while making barking noises like a dog. Usagi couldn't stop her laugher and laughed even more when Mamoru pulled the covers over their heads for a second before moving the covers higher to cover their bodies better once he settled down beside her.

They laid beside each other for a while before Usagi reached over and took his right hand and held it under the covers. Mamoru smiled then moved around so she was now lying on his arm while his body faced hers. They fell asleep in each other's embrace, with his arms around her body and Usagi's hands resting on his left arm, which was draped over her stomach.

Motoki came in many hours later and got into the bed with the two. Usagi woke up from the shift in weight and looked at her cousin who was smiling down at her. "Congrats Usa! You now have a little brother and from what Mamoru Sr. said, the boy looks just like your dad. Of course, I won't say what Mamo's dad said about your father, - It wasn't nice though, but - you know how those two are with each other. - Anyway, your dad now has a son, which means, my sweet little girl cousin, you can get whatever you want from your father! He has his little princess and now a prince, - So go for something big!" Motoki said before he adjusted the pillow under his head better. He then laughed just a little thinking about his uncle.

"A baby brother!" Usagi said as she looked over at Mamoru who simply smiled at her. She smiled back, and then lay back down on his arm. They both felt Motoki move to be facing them and the three soon feel back to sleep.

The three kids were woken up late the next morning by Kenji, who was putting a cigar in their mouths as they lay in the bed before continuing to run around his best friend's house yelling out that he had a son.

Mamoru Sr., being the oldest and to him the smartest, reached over and took the cigars from Usagi and his son while shaking his head and rolling his eyes. "All night I've been dealing with him," Mamoru Sr. said, looking at the two kids then at Motoki who just smiled. Mamoru Sr. left the room allowing Motoki to keep his cigar.

"Who's the man? I'm the man! Look at my manliness! I made a son- a son- a son- a son!" Kenji was heard yelling throughout the house.

"You ain't a man, you just got lucky. Ikuko did all the hard work… Hey, don't give the dog a cigar!" Mamoru Sr. suddenly yelled before he was soon seen running past Mamoru's room fast with one hand holding a bunch of cigars that he had just picked up from different locations around the house.

Kenji ran back into Mamoru's room and saw Usagi. He ran to her and picked her up and swung her around the room, telling her he loved her and calling her his baby princess. Putting Usagi back on the bed, he ran out with his best friend who was walking out of another room and yelling at Kenji not to break anything or he would hit him.

Motoki smiled and looked at Usagi who looked back at him. "Have him take you to the store today, - I'm telling you, - you will get whatever you want." said Motoki as he winked. He then left Mamoru's room to go find the two adults. Usagi and Mamoru turned and looked at one another and smiled. They then they got out of the bed and got dressed.

True to his word, Motoki was right and Usagi was able to get whatever she wanted that day from her father. He also bought Motoki and Mamoru something new. Kenji even took them out for breakfast, lunch and a big dinner.

After the trip to the stores, they went to the hospital. However Usagi wasn't allowed to go in the room, as she wasn't old enough and had to wait in the hall. Mamoru waited with her since he didn't want her alone. However they did get to go to the nursery with Kenji and look through the window at Usagi's newest little brother. This made the two kids smile along with Kenji, who kept repeating "That's my son" while he pointed. Usagi and Mamoru both agreed that the little baby looked like both her mom and dad.

A few days passed and Usagi's little brother was finally brought home, making both Usagi and Mamoru happy. That summer, they both helped Ikuko and Miko with taking care of the newborn, stopping when they had to return to school in the Fall. This didn't stop them racing home every day after school together to help with the baby boy.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

_I again want to thank m1ssp1ggy and TVObsessee for the wonderful help with this chapter and THANKS to everyone reading and reviewing. EvaC_

Chapter 3

When Mamoru had turned eight years old he visited his grandfather at his work almost every day during that Summer. It got to the point to where Mamoru wouldn't leave five year old Usagi alone, so Miko asked the older man to entertain the young boy each day, until Motoki showed up to stay with his Aunt Ikuko and Uncle Kenji.

Mamoru remembered during those Summer meetings, his grandfather's good friend and his only grandson, who was also four years older then Mamoru, turned up one afternoon.

Mamoru smiled and tried to shake the other boy's hand, after they were introduced, but Taro Darmoo looked at the offered hand as though it was the dirtiest thing around.

Taro turned his head up and walked away, appearing to be better than Mamoru and too good to be around the younger boy.

Taro stopped at the door and turned around and glared at his own grandfather then said out loud that he was going to go and wait in his father's limo.

He looked at Mamoru with hatred in his eyes before leaving the office fast, a hatred that Mamoru didn't understand.

Mamoru never forgot that day or that boy since he hadn't liked him either. He felt the bad vibes when Taro looked at him making him think that Taro Darmoo was bad news and he would cause trouble in the future.

Mamoru was glad he never had to meet that boy alone again. If he and his family saw the Darmoo father and son, Mamoru was always ushered away quickly by his mother and Ikuko, who would be holding Usagi in her arms or by her hand as she got older.

Kenji would stand beside Mamoru Sr. just to make sure his best friend and Mr. Darmoo didn't get into any fights in public. It wouldn't be good publicity for either of the important families, to be splashed on the front page of the papers showing them fist fighting.

The only time Mamoru Sr. and Taro's father were ever in the same room and not fighting was when their own father's were also in the room, but even then, the two men were seen glaring at each other; the tension was so thick, not even a knife could cut through it.

However, the older men were able to keep the peace for a short time, but discovered that they could not to let their sons be in the same area for too long.

Even to this day, Mamoru didn't know what to think about Taro Darmoo. He remembered both grandfathers telling him how sorry they were after Taro left the room. Both men were looking sad and Mamoru didn't like that.

He still didn't like how the men had looked and sounded upset like they had that day, as though they had done something terrible.

Mamoru stood there looking at Motoki who was talking on the phone.

He remembered that particular day all those years back because at that moment, Motoki was talking to the same boy; Taro Darmoo. Mamoru knew that Motoki had befriended and become close friends with Taro about a year ago.

Mamoru put his drink down on the table at the booth that he and Usagi were sharing.

They had gone to the arcade, where Motoki had gotten a part time job, and usually hung out there, every other day after school.

This happened once Usagi's little brother started to walk and interfere with everything. The novelty of a newborn baby had definitely faded over time.

Mamoru wondered about Motoki talking to Taro, even questioning their friendship, because he knew that Motoki was aware that the Chiba's and Darmoo's were enemies in the business world, also that the fathers' of Mamoru and Taro hated each other with a passion.

The only adults within the families that were civil to each other were the two grandfathers.

Mamoru had learnt at a very young age that his father and Taro's father disliked each other. The Darmoo name was forbidden to be spoken within the house.

Usagi was also aware of the situation between the two families. As the Tsukino's were friends with the Chiba's, they would always side with them.

The elderly men didn't interfere with their sons knowing that in time everything would work out, or at least they hoped it would.

The rift that tore the families apart, hopefully would be healed in time by Mamoru and Taro, but right now there was no such luck.

Taro was just as hateful and mean as his father, and despised Mamoru with a passion.

Mamoru's grandfather hoped that with Motoki being friends with Taro, it would allow Taro and Mamoru to get closer, however, Mamoru didn't know the truth behind the two fathers hate towards each other.

Mamoru stood up from the booth and looked over at Usagi who was now playing a video game not too far away.

As he looked at her, he smiled but suddenly it turned into a frown as Mamoru spotted another boy looking at Usagi and smiling also.

Clenching his fists as he watched, Mamoru figured that he was new to the area and didn't know that Usagi belonged to him and only him.

Mamoru made the effort to memorize the boy's face so he could confront him the next day at school.

Mamoru wouldn't let any boy look at his Usako, ever, and heaven help any boy who would dare go and try to talk to her, especially alone, about something that wasn't school related and Mamoru found out about it.

Seeing the other boy take a step closer to Usagi, Mamoru just about ran to her side and stood beside her, glaring at the boy until he quickly walked away.

Happy with the outcome, Mamoru unclenched his fist and sat down behind Usagi with the biggest smile on his face, knowing that boy walked away looking scared.

Reaching around Usagi, Mamoru took over the video to help get more points.

Usagi leaned back into his body, smiling broadly, and content just watching him play.

They waited for Motoki to finish work so that he could drive them home.

Now that Motoki was seventeen and had practically finished school, he had moved into his own place, near his job at the arcade, and not too far from the Tsukino's, since they wanted to make sure he was taking care of himself.

Motoki hung up the phone and walked over to Mamoru and Usagi telling them to get their things and to follow him.

He had finished for the day and had to get home; he had a date to prepare for!

As they walked to the car, Mamoru held Usagi's hand before letting it go and opened the car door, letting Usagi get in first.

Taking her usual seat in the middle, followed by Mamoru, Motoki drove them home.

Whistling to the song playing on the radio, Motoki was in a very happy mood. Once he reached their houses, he dropped them off before driving himself home.

Mamoru held Usagi's hand as they left the car and walked towards her house. Upon entering the living room they heard their parents laughing.

Walking to her little brother's playpen, Usagi dropped Mamoru's hand so she could pick him up.

The young boy smiled at Usagi and showed her the toy that he was holding tightly in his hands as she had picked him up.

Usagi turned to look at her mother as she asked Usagi to give her brother a bath. Usagi nodded her head before walking out of the room with the little boy.

Mamoru looked at his own mother once Usagi had left the room. Miko told him that he and Usagi would be staying home alone while the adults went out for a few hours.

Mamoru understood and watched them leave before going to find Usagi. He found her in her parent's ensuite, sitting on the floor beside the bathtub, watching her brother play in the shallow water.

Mamoru smiled and considered taking a bath with Usagi. He thought about undressing her but suddenly looked down at his pants, after he felt some movement in his lower region, it was jumping slightly a couple of times.

Lately, Mamoru had been waking up with his underwear and sheets wet surprising him and making him forget the dreams he had about Usagi the night before. Mamoru didn't know what was going on so he kept silent.

"Mamochan could you please pass the baby shampoo?" Mamoru heard Usagi asking. He looked to see her pointing, so he moved to grab the bottle before walking back to her.

He kneeled down beside her and continued to watch her wash her brother's hair after she told him thanks.

Mamoru helped her finish preparing her brother for bed. Once they had finished, Mamoru took the boy from Usagi so she could clean up the bathroom.

Mamoru dressed him in his PJ's before taking him back to his playpen in the living room. Afterwards, he went into the kitchen to get their dinner.

Usagi entered the living room and saw that Mamoru had placed her plate down beside his on the coffee table.

Sitting down beside him, she looked at him quizzically, surprised that he didn't pull her onto his lap.

Usagi started to eat her food while they watched the TV in silence.

"Mamochan?" Usagi said after awhile.

"What?" Mamoru answered as he stuffed more food into his mouth.

"How come you asked our parents about school this morning?" Usagi asked before taking a sip of her drink.

"Huh?" Mamoru asked as he continued to chew his food, not looking away from the TV.

"You asked them about graduating from school." Usagi said looking at him as she placed her glass down.

Mamoru glanced at her then swallowed his food before saying, "I asked them when we have to marry." Mamoru turned back to the TV.

"Oh." Usagi said still looking at him.

Mamoru glanced agitatedly at her before returning his attention to the TV. "They told me that when I finish, we could marry no matter our ages." Mamoru said without looking at her.

"I thought you didn't want to marry me." Usagi said whilst looking down at her plate.

"I don't!" Mamoru said quickly before standing up, grabbing his plate and walking to the kitchen.

Usagi watched him walk away then looked down and sighed deeply.

Once she had finished eating, she also took her plate to the kitchen and found Mamoru standing by the sink looking at the dirty dishes.

"Do the dishes." Mamoru commanded once he spotted her. He then walked away.

"You do them!" retorted Usagi angrily as she placed her plate by the others. Turning around she glared at Mamoru to gauge his reaction.

Mamoru moved quickly to be in front of her and grabbed a fistful of her shirt, causing her to stand on her tip toes. Standing taller than her, he glared down at her, while Usagi glared up at him.

"You do what I say! I'm older and bigger. I'm also in charge when no one's here." Mamoru exclaimed while Usagi went wide eyed.

Releasing her unexpectedly, Mamoru looked at the back door just as it opened, revealing their parents, who had walked in laughing and talking. Usagi noticed them also.

"Usagi go have your bath and get to bed." Ikuko said when she spotted Usagi.

"But the dishes -" Usagi started to say but was interrupted when her mother said that she and Miko would do them.

Usagi bolted from kitchen, not knowing that Mamoru had been watching her.

Running into her room, Usagi undressed and put a bathrobe on. When she walked over to the bathroom, she stopped when she saw Mamoru was standing in front of the tub, preparing her bath water, however, his back was facing her and he was completely naked.

Feeling Usagi's presence, Mamoru started to get into the bath before sitting down in the tub.

He sat there looking at her for a moment before he dropped his head and looked down at the bubbles.

"You going to get in?" Mamoru asked not lifting his head.

"No we are too old to bathe together. You're fifteen now and I'm twelve." Usagi said looking down at the floor, missing Mamoru roll his eyes at her comment.

Then she heard Mamoru getting out of the tub.

"Usagi, get in the tub now!" Mamoru hollered whilst pointing to the water.

"NO!" Usagi yelled back before going to open the door. Lunging for the door, Mamoru slammed it shut and stood in front of her smiling triumphantly.

Usagi finally looked up at him and went wide eyed when Mamoru untied her robe before pushing it off her shoulders.

He then picked her up in his arms and walked back to the tub. Meanwhile Usagi moved her hands to cover her breasts as her body started to wiggle.

"LET ME GO!" Usagi finally screamed once Mamoru had stepped into the tub.

Whilst standing still in the water, Usagi continued to wiggle her body around.

"BE QUIET AND STOP MOVING! Or I will fall and hurt us both!" Mamoru answered.

Usagi complied and stopped moving, allowing Mamoru to slowly let her down into the tub.

As she was being lowered, they looked into each other's eyes. Mamoru's expression suddenly changed to a smirk.

Once he sat down, he tugged on her arm, pulling her down and making her sit in front of him. Mamoru reached forward and turned the water off then focused on Usagi as they faced each other.

He hadn't noticed the surprised look of awe in her eyes as she had slid down his body.

The few bubbles in the tub covered them both to their waists.

Usagi sat on her knees facing him, but kept her hands covering her chest. She glanced at Mamoru's chest then looked away.

"Move your hands you don't have noth-" Mamoru had started to say as he gently tried to move her hands away. His mouth dropped open and his eyes widened as he looked at her growing chest; Usagi was developing very nicely.

Usagi looked down and went bright red, while Mamoru sat there wondering when her chest had started to grow.

He noticed Usagi blushing but then smirked again and said, "Well…they aren't that big. Where's my magnifying glass?"

"Well you aren't either!" Usagi said looking pointedly at his soft penis that was floating up and down under the water.

Usagi started noticing months ago that more hair had grown below his waist.

The pair didn't realize that Usagi was maturing in her mind faster than Mamoru was.

Mamoru moved his hands to his nether region quickly whilst he glared at her.

"Turn around!" He cried whist pouting. Usagi smiled smugly before slowly standing up to turn around fast so that her back was facing him.

She too missed Mamoru's eyes growing wide once again as he noticed the hair growing between her legs.

Mamoru's eyes flew to his own body when he felt himself starting to get hard. He watched while it got bigger and harder. He looked up at Usagi and saw her starting to wash her body.

"Usagi hurry up and get out." Mamoru said as his voice cracked.

However, Usagi noticed his voice and thought something was wrong, so she started to turn her head and body to face him but was stopped by Mamoru's hands on the back of her head.

"NO! DON'T TURN AROUND! JUST HURRY UP!" Mamoru screamed out looking at her then back down at his private standing tall at attention.

Usagi noticed his voice straining more and washed up even faster before getting out of the water quickly.

Grabbing her towel she glanced at him, and saw him with his head down and his hands covering his lower body.

"Go dry in your room! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Mamoru yelled with his head still looking down.

Usagi opened the door and managed to slam it behind her, however she left wondering what was wrong with him since he had never yelled at her this much before, or ever.

As soon as the door shut Mamoru sighed deeply in relief then started to look at his hard penis and examined it slowly rubbing his hands on it, enjoying the feeling and getting a smile on his face now and then.

Twenty minutes later, Mamoru finally left the bathroom with the biggest smile on his face. He entered Usagi's room with a towel around his waist.

Walking to the dresser, he found some clean underwear and put them on. He turned around and looked at Usagi.

He found her sleeping on her side of the bed with the blanket pulled up to her chin.

Mamoru who was still smiling walked to the bed and slid under the covers, rolling onto his side, with her back facing him.

Usagi's eyes opened when she felt Mamoru slide his arm around her, pulling her closer to his body.

Mamoru raised an eyebrow when he felt her body stiffen just a little.

To say Usagi was confused with his behavior was an understatement. She didn't understand him lately.

When he didn't leave the bathroom, she had almost got up to check on him, but hesitated, still wondering why he had yelled at her to get away from him. He had never done that before.

"Usagi." Mamoru whispered into her ear. He felt her move her head just a little toward him.

"Usagi listen to me. You know I'm not happy about having to marry you right?" He whispered.

Usagi nodded her head slowly knowing it was true since she had heard him say it so often.

She looked down as she felt him move his hand from her waist to cup her chin, turning her head towards him, but still pulling her closer to his body.

"I will marry only you if you start doing what I say. I'm older. I'm the man don't forget that." Mamoru whispered harshly.

"Okay." Usagi whispered.

"I mean it! If you don't start showing me that you will be a good wife I won't marry you. I don't care what our parents say." Mamoru lied knowing that he would marry only her.

"I…." Usagi started to say but went silent when Mamoru once again pulled her even closer to him.

"Usako show me. Make me proud. Make me happy. Be the wife that I want." Mamoru whispered still holding her chin.

"I will." Usagi whispered.

"Good! Then start by doing what I say always. Don't you remember our vows?" He whispered thinking about that summer a few years ago.

Usagi looked toward the window then said, "Kind of….Actually yes, I do remember. I promise."

"Good!" Mamoru said while he smiled knowing that Usagi would start to do what he asked or told her to do.

He moved Usagi's head gently towards him and gave her a chaste kiss on her lips before letting her go and rolling onto his back, smiling contentedly.

Mamoru's smile grew even more when he felt Usagi turning around to lay half on his body, to which he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

They fell asleep soon after, both lost in their own thoughts except for one though….they say they want me but do they really?

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

_I AM SOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE! It's been a few crazy weeks with me. Anyways, Here is chapter 4 AND I promise to have the next one out in a day or so. It won't be a long wait. EvaC_

Chapter 4

Later that night Mamoru woke up with his newest attention getter hard. He looked at Usagi remembering the dream he just had about her. He smiled as he reached over and rolled her on to her back. Once she was flat on her back, Mamoru started to slowly remove her nightgown. He wanted to see her chest again, still surprised that she was growing up and he hadn't notice it before.

He reached over and turned on the bedside lamp, before looking back at Usagi's chest. Reaching over, he touched her right breast first then the left one. His lips curled into a smile as he looked and touched her chest.

Quickly checking Usagi's face, Mamoru made sure her eyes were still closed before he leaned closer towards her chest. Sticking his tongue out, he got close enough to lick her right breast before gently kissing it. He then treated her left breast to the same affection, however, he hadn't noticed that Usagi was now wide awake and watching him.

Laying there motionless, Usagi watched Mamoru as she bit into her bottom lip, wondering why and what he was doing, but one thing was certain, she liked it! Usagi almost smiled but contained it when she locked eyes with Mamoru. Caught by surprise, his body jerked backwards, causing him to pull back and wonder how long she's been awake and watching him.

"Close your eyes and stay quiet." Mamoru whispered suddenly. He didn't want her looking at him with those emotion filled eyes that he couldn't read. Usagi did what he asked and began to feel him pulling her panting down her legs before returning to fondle her chest. Usagi still did nothing to interrupt instead allowed the bizarre sensations of Mamoru's ministrations to carry her mind away.

Usagi continued to lay still, feeling his hands moving all over her body. Her eyes flew open when he moved away to turn off the side light. Usagi watched Mamoru closely as he returned to covering her body with his and positioning his legs on either side of hers to keep them tightly shut. Usagi's eyes widened as she felt Mamoru move his body rhythmically on top of hers, still wondering what he was doing but also not wanting him to stop or upset him, she kept silent.

Leaping from the bed quickly, Usagi sat up and watched Mamoru run into the bathroom. Leaning over the side of the bed, Usagi could see into the bathroom and was puzzled to see Mamoru standing over the toilet as though he was waiting to pee.

She continued to watch Mamoru stand there for a few minutes breathing very heavily. He then wiped the seat and flushed the toilet before walking to the sink and washing his hands. He dried them before leaving the bathroom, flicking the light off on his way out.

Usagi noticed that Mamoru wouldn't look at her as he walked over to the dresser to put on some clean underwear. Mamoru changed quickly, then moved to the bed and reached for her nightgown and panties. Handing them back to her, he instructed her to put them back on. Usagi did as she was told, while Mamoru climbed into his side of the bed and made himself comfortable under the covers.

Once changed, Usagi laid back down and watched Mamoru as he covered her tightly before flopping on to his back. He laid there staring at the ceiling. Usagi turned her head to the side so she could admire his face more clearly.

"Usako don't tell anyone about what I just did." Mamoru whispered as he glanced at her.

"I won't." Usagi whispered back, not making eye contact, as she was too busy looking at his bare chest.

"You better not. If I get into trouble you'll be sorry." He looked back at the ceiling while his mind drifted to the images of her body under his and how much he liked it.

"I promise not to tell anyone. Not even our moms." Usagi said softly as she started to turn to fluff her pillow.

She suddenly found herself flat on her back again and looking into Mamoru's eyes as he looked down at her. He had turned and moved to be laying fully on her in between her open legs with their heads level.

Usagi's eyes went wide with shock.

"Do not tell them! They will hurt me if they find out!" Mamoru exclaimed sounding scared as he grabbed a handful of Usagi's hair with his left hand.

"I won't! Now let me go!" Usagi said as she went to push at his chest. Mamoru moved his hands so that he could grab both her hands and pin them above her head.

"Usako let's get this straight again. I'm the man and you are mine, even though I don't like the idea that we have to marry." Mamoru said as he looked into her eyes.

"I know. I'm sorry-"

"Shut up and let me talk. If you interrupt again I'll hit you."

Usagi was paralyzed with fear not aware that Mamoru knew he would never hit her in a million years, but the situation was getting to him.

"Do you want to marry me?" Mamoru asked.

Usagi nodded her head up and down but kept her mouth shut.

Mamoru smiled. "Good because I'll marry you. But if you keep acting up I won't and if our parents make me, I'll beat you every time you go against me or talk back when you shouldn't. Do you understand?" Mamoru asked letting the grip he had on her hands lessen.

"Yes I understand." Usagi whispered not wanting to look away from him and wondering for the first time if he was playing around or was actually serious.

"Good. I'll be watching you. I'll show you how I want you to be the type of wife I want you to be. I'll decide who you should be friends with and you are not to talk to any other guys. Remember, your parents gave you to me. You will be my wife and only mine, my sweet Usako."

"I'm sorry." Usagi whispered.

"Don't be, because I'm not!" Mamoru leant forward and kissed her on the right corner of her mouth. Mamoru pulled away and Usagi noticed him smiling even more. Mamoru looked at Usagi, happy with himself for coming up with the idea to scare her, thinking that it would make her love him more. He got off of her and went to his side of the bed and settled down with his back toward Usagi.

Usagi continued to lie there, looking at him and not really sure what to think at that moment. She sighed not knowing that Mamoru heard her and smiled again. Usagi rolled to her side to face him, putting her arm around his body, she thought to herself that she would think about how he was acting after she was rested.

Mamoru lay there thinking about Usagi and listening to her breathing. When her breathing sounded deeper, Mamoru knew that she had fallen asleep. Feeling thirsty, he decided to go to the kitchen to get a drink. He got out of bed and walked to the dresser to put some clothes on before leaving the room.

As he walked into the kitchen, he saw his mother in tears, with his dad holding her tightly as Ikuko consoled her with words. Mamoru then heard his grandfather, surprised that he was there at that hour, saying something about Taro Darmoo graduating from high school earlier that day.

Mamoru walked to the fridge and opened it. While looking to see what there was to drink, Mamoru asked out loud why they should care about Taro and how he thought the Darmoo family was the enemy. Looking out of the fridge, he found all five adults staring at him. His mother looked away first returning her gaze to her hands. The others just looked at each other, eventually all looking at Mamoru Sr.

"Son, I think it's time he knew the truth." Mamoru's grandfather said looking at his son and Miko, who was still looking down. Mamoru looked at his Dad who was nodding his head up and down slowly.

"Junior, Taro is your older brother." Mamoru Sr. said quietly, aware that Miko hadn't moved an inch after the announcement.

"He can't be. He has parents and they aren't you two." Mamoru said before taking a drink from the soda can that he had taken out of the fridge. He watched his parents as he drank. Mamoru glanced at Ikuko and Kenji who were both shaking their heads slowly and looking a little sad also. Mamoru then noticed that his mother was crying again.

"Boy, come with me." Mamoru's grandfather said. Placing his hand on Mamoru's back, he directed him out of the kitchen and in to the living room.

The older man took the drink from Mamoru's hand and sat him down on the couch before sitting on the edge of the coffee table in front of him. Mamoru looked at his grandfather expectantly, waiting for the man to talk and wondering what he was going to say that required such delicacy.

"Mamoru, Taro is your mother's first child. She had him when she was fifteen. Taro's father, who you know is older than your parents, was a married man and wanted a child, but his wife at the time, refused to give him one, not wanting to ruin her perfect figure. Taro's father met your mother when she had just turned fifteen and she believed that he loved her." He paused, making sure that Mamoru was paying attention before continuing.

"He got her pregnant and her family threw her out of their home. So Taro's father took her in, but kept her hidden until she had the baby. He made his wife pretend that she was pregnant so that no one would learn about Miko. When Taro was born, his father ordered her to leave immediately - not even an hour after Taro was born. His father - my dear friend - brought her to me. I took her in and gave her a home and an education."

Mamoru's grandfather stopped for a moment before continuing, "When your father came home from private school, he fell in love with her instantly. Soon after, she fell for him too, you were born and they got married."

Mamoru finally blinked his eyes after his grandfather stopped talking and smiled at him.

"How come I wasn't told sooner? Why now?" Mamoru whispered.

"Because you are now old enough to know, ignoring the fact that no one is still to know the truth. Taro's father will deny everything of course and he has Taro believing that your mother hates him and left him. I could tell you more of what that man has said about her but not right now. Also, don't forget your father and Taro's hate each other with a passion. Yes, it has to do with the business but it is really because of your mother and how she was treated," Mamoru's grandfather said. "You are also being told this now because Taro has finished school and has more freedom than before. We want you to know just in case Taro ever sees you and were to say something."

Mamoru's grandfather touched Mamoru on his leg while Mamoru sat there thinking about everything for a moment. He suddenly stood up and ran back to Usagi's room. Everyone downstairs heard the door slam. Mamoru quickly got into the bed and pulled Usagi into his arms, holding her tightly all night. He didn't sleep much that night. He was too busy thinking about the secret his family had hidden all these years.

The next day Mamoru slept until noon. When Usagi woke up, she was told to leave him alone, so she went outside to play with her brother. The two played in the sandbox for a long while; Usagi making sure the little boy was entertained.

Mamoru woke to an empty bed. He remembered the night before with Usagi in his arms and felt himself getting hard, as his thoughts were about her growing chest. Mamoru leapt from the bed and ran to the bathroom wondering what he should do about his 'hard' problem. When his mind suddenly thought about Taro Darmoo his situation disappeared instantly. Mamoru sighed heavily, shaking his head.

After using the bathroom, Mamoru went back to Usagi's room to get dressed before heading in to the kitchen. He saw his mom and ran to hug her from behind. Miko smiled at the gesture as she turned, and hugged him back. After a moment they let go and she told him to eat. Mamoru did as he was told and started eating the food that Ikuko placed in front of him.

He looked up after awhile and glanced around, gazing out the windows that overlooked the backyard and spotted Usagi in her small bikini playing with her brother in the sprinkler.

Mamoru went wide eyed when he saw Usagi's breast giggling around. She really needed a better fitting swimsuit. Mamoru didn't notice the two mothers leaving the room or his father and Kenji looking at him then outside to see what the young teen was looking so intense at that the food in his mouth fell to his plate, which he didn't even notice.

Mamoru Sr. and Kenji looked at each other after seeing Usagi. They both went to the table and sat down near Mamoru who still hadn't noticed them. The two men acted like they were reading the newspaper when they saw Usagi coming toward the house.

Ikuko walked outside to get her son, while Usagi ran into the kitchen and attached herself to Mamoru. Hugging his head and calling him Mamochan, she did not notice Mamoru's eyes almost popping out of his head as his head rested on Usagi's chest.

When Usagi let go of his head, he looked down and continued to eat, shoveling the food down his throat. Both fathers were surprised that he didn't start choking on the food in his mouth.

Mamoru still couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed her chest growing before. He wondered when they had started growing and how he could have missed their growth.

Mamoru heard Ikuko and Miko talking to each other as they walked in and out of the room. Kenji felt Mamoru Sr. kick him under the table. The two looked at each other and smiled mischievously.

"Make her leave!" Mamoru Sr. mouthed to Kenji who gave a slight nod of his head to show he understood.

"Usagi, honey, baby girl, why don't you go and clean up then come back here for some ice cream." Kenji said still looking at his best friend who was smiling broadly.

"Okay daddy," Usagi answered before running out of the room, not realizing that Mamoru had stopped eating and was bouncing his left leg fast.

Mamoru sat there looking down at the hard bulge in his pants while his leg moved even faster, not noticing both men moving closer to him.

"Son, are you okay?" Mamoru Sr. asked. Mamoru nodded his head whilst continuing to look at his lap.

"Eat your food Mamoru Jr." Kenji said.

"I'm not really hungry right now." Mamoru squeaked, not bothering to look up.

Kenji and Mamoru Sr. looked at each other and smiled again. They watched Mamoru stand up and walk briskly toward the back door.

"Jr. where are you going?" his father asked.

Mamoru stopped walking and held the doorknob tightly not wanting to turn around to face his father, especially not with his pants standing out.

"I'm… I'm… I'm going home to… to… to clean up and change clothes." Mamoru stuttered.

"Why not do that here? Go jump in the shower with Usagi." Kenji said looking at Mamoru Sr. who was grinning even more. They turned their attention back to Mamoru.

"NO! I'LL NEVER BATHE WITH HER AGAIN!" Mamoru yelled remembering the last bath with her and what his body had done. He ran out of the house with his face red and into the house next door with his hands covering his crotch. When he reached his room he locked the door, not wanting anyone near him for a while.

Back in the Tsukino's kitchen, the two best friends looked at the door which was still open before looking at each other.

"My boy is on his way to being a man! Stiffy has arrived finally!" Mamoru Sr. exclaimed looking and sounding happy as he wiped the corners of his eyes pretending to cry tears of joy.

"Oh this is going to be an interesting year! Thank goodness Summer is here!" Kenji answered. Both men started laughing as they remembered how Mamoru had just acted.

They fell to the floor when Usagi came in asking where Mamoru went off to so quickly. Looking at both men on the floor, Usagi stood there thinking that they were crazy.

Before she could leave the room to go find Mamoru, Kenji got up off the floor and told Usagi to get some ice cream. Mamoru Sr. then told her that Mamoru was okay, he was just taking care of something and would be back later. Usagi said okay and went to the freezer while the two men left the room to find their wives.

They needed to let them know that Mamoru was now at the age where he was too old to be taking bathes with Usagi - for awhile. Once telling them, both Miko and Ikuko agreed; then explained how Usagi had gone to them to say that she had started her period, surprising the adults.

Usagi got her ice cream and sat down in the seat that Mamoru had been sitting in. She smiled while she ate and thought about what her mom had just told her.

Earlier, when Usagi had gone to change she had seen the blood. She ran to her parents' room and told her mom and Miko since both women were in there. The two women smiled while Miko gave Usagi a pad and showed how to put it on since Ikuko was busy bathing her son in the tub.

"Usagi, you are now a woman," Miko said, smiling at Usagi who looked at her with shining eyes.

"Yes Usagi, now Mamoru Jr. will love you even more," Ikuko said whilst looking at her daughter, who looked back with a growing smile.

Usagi hugged both women and ran to her room to finish dressing. Afterwards, she went back to find Mamoru, only to see him running back to his own house and their father's laughing in the kitchen.

Usagi couldn't wait to tell Mamoru what had happened but she didn't see him until much later that day. He finally returned when Motoki was visiting, but Usagi wasn't comfortable to say anything with Motoki there, knowing he would embarrass her.

Usagi sat down on the floor beside her brother and joined him with his coloring in books. Mamoru sat behind her instead of in front knowing he would look down at her chest and remember when she was hugging him in the kitchen. It was definitely safer to be behind her.

The adults had gone out for the evening leaving Motoki to look after the kids. He walked into the living room drinking from a glass and sat across from Usagi and Mamoru, who hadn't moved and sitting there pretending to read a book, but was really starting to picture Usagi naked.

Motoki looked at Usagi, then at Mamoru, and his smile grew. Mamoru Sr. and Kenji had told him about Mamoru watching Usagi in her bikini and how he was getting hard and when he ran out home and stayed in his room almost all day. Motoki almost broke his neck to get to his Uncle's house to watch Mamoru reacting.

Motoki smiled again and looked at Usagi who also looked up at him and smiled then looked back down and reached over for a blue crayon.

"Usa! You're getting bigger boobies aren't you? Oh yes you are! And I bet they are soft! Soft enough to rest your head on and- oh I don't know - But they are bigger now!" Motoki said whilst looking at her and acting like he was happy and surprised. He had noticed some months ago that her chest was starting to grow. He also looked at Mamoru with the biggest smile, waiting to see his reaction.

Usagi flushed bright red and nodded her head ever so slightly up and down, not looking at anyone. She glanced up when she felt Mamoru stand up. She and Motoki both watched Mamoru leave the room and run down the hallway to Usagi's room slamming the door shut behind him.

Motoki burst out laughing. "Usa, stay here with your brother please. Mamoru and I need to talk alone for a few minutes." Motoki walked out of the room. Usagi watched him then turned her attention to her brother and reached over to remove the crayons that were sticking out of his mouth while telling him "No!"

Motoki walked into Usagi's room and found Mamoru standing by the window looking out. Motoki closed the door gently before walking over to Usagi's bed and sitting down. Mamoru turned around quickly thinking it was Usagi who had entered his room. Blushing profusely, he looked down with an embarrassed when he saw Motoki sitting there, smiling at him.

"Mamoru come sit by me." Motoki said as he patted the bed.

Accepting the offer, he sat down and leaned back against the headboard beside Motoki.

"So you're getting hard finally?" Motoki grinned.

Mamoru continued to blush but nodded his head a few times.

Motoki smiled even more. "I told you! Just wait until they get bigger and also, when her baby fat disappears and she gets her curves!"

Mamoru gaped at him with wide eyes.

Motoki only nodded his head and said, "Girls grow up to be women with curves. Some with hardly any and some with lots, but all of them are perfect!"

Mamoru lowered his head to his chest and whispered, "What do I do when I get hard? I can't be around her like that! She's only twelve!" Mamoru looked at Motoki who smiled again.

"I'm leaving soon for the night. But I'll pick you up tomorrow, and we will go to my place, I'll show you how to rub yourself the right way. It'll give you something to do until Usagi is a little older and then you can take the next step with her."

"Okay thanks." Mamoru said softly and looking at Motoki who gave a gentle genuine smile.

"Motoki can I ask you something else?"

"Yes anything."

Mamoru looked down again then back at Motoki, "Is your friend Taro's last name Darmoo?"

Motoki looked at him then said, "Yes it is. We are very close friends. Why do you ask?"

"He's my older brother." Mamoru whispered waiting to see how Motoki would react.

Motoki looked at him then lowered his head before answering, "Yes I know. I was told when Taro and I first became friends. As a matter of fact, your grandfather told me who he was and about what had happened but before you ask, yes, your father knows we are friends. As long as I don't bring Taro to his house he said I can be friends with whoever I want." He smiled as he remembered that conversation all those years ago, then chuckled and said, "Telling me that I will learn about true friendship in the long run. I won't tell you some of the things he has said about Taro, but I bet you can guess them."

Mamoru remained silent, but watched Motoki smiling.

"How come I wasn't told sooner about Taro?" Mamoru suddenly asked. He was a little upset that Motoki had never told him before.

"No one is to know. Also, Taro hates you." Motoki said.

"How come? I've only met him once and he glared at me. He doesn't even know me."

"Taro hates you because of your mom. He's jealous and has been led to believe that she loves you more but don't worry about it, Taro always ask me about you."

"He does?" Mamoru asked surprised not knowing what to think.

"Yes I think deep down he might care for you, even love you in a way, and one day he will want you in his life. Taro right now just has to deal with his father and discover what he really wants." Motoki answered. He wasn't going to mention how he thought Taro was brainwashed by his own father when it came to his birth mother Miko.

"We will see." Mamoru answered, looking away.

"Let's go back to Usagi. Don't think about her chest right now. I have to leave, I'm a busy man." Motoki said as he got off the bed. Standing beside the bed, Mamoru joined him.

"Hey, don't worry about Taro right now. I'll be over tomorrow to get you," Motoki said as he put his arm around Mamoru's shoulders and lead him out of the room, Mamoru nodded his head understanding.

Reaching the living area, Motoki removed his arm from Mamoru and walked over to his cousins, hugging and wishing them goodnight before leaving the house.

Mamoru sat down and started watching the TV.

Usagi sat beside him, balancing her brother on her lap. The three sat and watched TV until Usagi's brother fell asleep. Usagi moved to the floor to lay down with the little boy, placing him in front of her, knowing that she too was feeling sleepy. Mamoru followed and moved behind Usagi to hold her.

The three were fast asleep when they were found by their parents many hours later in the same position. Kenji picked up his son and left with Ikuko to go to their bedroom, while Mamoru Sr. and Miko covered Mamoru and Usagi with a blanket before leaving to go to their home.

In the middle of the night, Usagi woke up and went to the bathroom. She changed her pad and went back to Mamoru, resting half her body on his since he was now on his back.

Mamoru initially woke up when Usagi had left. When she returned and made herself comfortable again him, he wrapped his arms around her but turned around so she was underneath him. He moved his head to the crook of her neck and kissed it softly while Usagi hugged him back.

Usagi whose eyes were closing opened them suddenly when she felt Mamoru move his hand under her dress and touch her panties. She reached to grab his hands and held them. Mamoru looked at her seeing her blushing at him. Mamoru removed his hands from her grip and reached again for her panties. Usagi tried to grab his hands again.

"Little one, what are you doing?" Mamoru whispered wondering why she was stopping him.

"Mamochan don't," Usagi whispered back, still holding his hands.

"Why not? I only want to look."

He escaped her hold again but grabbed her hands instead and held them above her head with one hand. Then moved his free hand to her panties to start moving them down.

"Mamoru, I started my period," Usagi said louder and more insistently. "You can't do that right now. When it's over you can, but not now."

Mamoru stopped his hand and looked at her with his eyes wide. He lifted the panty slightly and saw the pad.

"When did this happen?" He questioned looking into her eyes.

"Today, around lunch time," Usagi whispered back.

Mamoru smiled as he moved off of her. He sat up and left to go to the bathroom. He was gone a little longer than normal.

Finally leaving the bathroom, he returned to Usagi, picking her up and carrying her to her room; laying her down first before settling in next to her and holding her in his arms. He drifted off to sleep with a large grin on his face, thinking of Usagi and how Motoki was coming for him in the morning. Mamoru knew that Motoki would help him out.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

_Motoki explains to Mamoru how…to please himself…..Alone. hee hee_

_I did make some changes to chapter 4 nothing big, __just some words and punctuation, thanks to help from TVObsessee on that chapter and this one.  
I again THANK everyone for reading. EvaC_

_P.S. REMEMBER that this is rated M!_

Chapter 5

The next day Motoki came over as promised to get Mamoru. They left and went to Motoki's apartment after promising Usagi that they would take her out later for ice cream. Usagi stomped back to her room, angry that she didn't get to go with Mamoru over to Motoki's with them.

After arriving at Motoki's Mamoru went and sat down when Motoki told him to. Motoki went and got them both something to drink than sat down beside Mamoru on the sofa.

Mamoru told him about Usagi starting her period and Motoki only smiled, a little surprised but not say anything. He did ask if Mamoru knew that Usagi could get pregnant now and Mamoru nodded, countering that he where babies came from while rolling his eyes. Mamoru was glad that he had really listened to his father when the man went to him some time back to explain the facts of life to him.

Mamoru asked Motoki about Taro and Motoki told him everything that he knew - which wasn't much - about his friend's family life. Motoki told him how the only thing he really knew - besides Taro hating Mamoru because of their mother - was that his stepmother had died many years ago in a car accident. So Taro had lived alone with his father, who seemed to be happy that his wife was gone. Taro's father also seemed very pleased with Taro most of the time.

After awhile Motoki got up and went to his bedroom walking out with a book in his hands then handing it to Mamoru.

"Here. Keep this and read it. That way, when the time comes, you can please Usagi," Motoki said sitting back down.

Mamoru opened the book and went wide eyed.

"Don't let your mom find that book. And if she does you did not get it from me!"

Mamoru was blushing while looking at some of the pictures in the book. He glanced at him then nodded his head in understanding and looked back at the book. It was an adult book about making love with different pictures of people having sex in different positions.

Mamoru looked at Motoki after he started to chuckle since Mamoru was looking so hard. Mamoru blushed again than placed the book down on the coffee table.

"Thanks." Mamoru said not really sure on what to say at that moment.

"You're welcome. So when you get hard what do you do with it?" Motoki asked, sitting his glass down on the table.

Mamoru looked down red in the face and said, "I just move it around in my hands hoping it will go down."

He wasn't going to tell how he laid on Usagi the other night. That was no ones business but his and Usagi's. Mamoru knew Motoki would get mad and might tell on him because of her age.

"Have you kissed her on the lips with your tongue in her mouth?' Motoki asked.

"No, not really." Mamoru replied after thinking for a few seconds. He looked at Motoki who smiled.

"That's good right, because when you do, it will very likely lead to sex. Make sure you are both ready before you start, because once you start kissing hard with tongues you will want more." Motoki said, making sure that Mamoru understood him.

"Okay. I understand. Wait with the tongue in the mouth.' Mamoru mumbled quietly to himself.

Motoki smiled then let Mamoru's chin go. "Get undressed. I'll be right back." Motoki said standing up then walking to his room.

Mamoru did what he was told than sat back down, covering himself while he waited.

Motoki came out with a towel and a bottle of lotion. He placed the things down, then got undressed also, and sat down beside Mamoru. It wasn't the first time they had seen the each other naked.

"All right, let's start…..I want you to think about Usagi. Think about how her body is looking. How you would like to lay on her between her open legs."

Mamoru, who had closed his eyes thinking about Usagi, opened them back up when he saw himself grow. He closed his eyes and leaned back with a sigh.

"Relax Mamo, remember we wanted that to happen remember. I'm going to show you how to help yourself for later." Motoki said after he touched Mamoru's arm.

Mamoru looked at him and smiled while he nodded his head up and down.

Motoki reached and grabbed Mamoru's hand and placed it on his penis. "Now hold it with your hand wrapped around it like this," Motoki said, closing Mamoru's fingers. He then slowly and gently started to move Mamoru's hand up and down. After a few moments he let Mamoru's hand go and watched him for a few minutes.

Motoki reached for the lotion and put some on Mamoru. Mamoru stopped and looked at him, then back down, and started to rub again.

"Here Mamoru, watch me," Motoki said, putting some lotion on his own penis and start to rub it.

They were both silent for awhile just stroking like they had all the time in the world.

Mamoru noticed Motoki saying something softly to him self now and then, but he kept silent. After a moment he paused, entranced by Motoki's actions.

Mamoru reached and touched himself again while watching.

"Here let me show you how to grip it better," Motoki said, reaching over to hold Mamoru's hand. "Remember, this is your best friend, and in time it will be Usagi's also. After awhile you will get the movement you like to please yourself."

Mamoru sat back and watched while Motoki stroked him faster, only stopping when Mamoru moaned out in pleasure and rolled his eyes closed.

Motoki smiled and grabbed the towel and cleaned his hand up and Mamoru's leg. Mamoru sat there for awhile with the smile on his face as he watched Motoki cleaning up.

"Get dressed." Motoki said after standing up and reaching for his own clothes.

Mamoru did what he was told than sat back down beside Motoki who smiled at him.

"Hey, you should stay the night one night and I'll show you a porn movie. I have lots, all types." Motoki said while Mamoru took a drink.

Mamoru nodded his head yes while saying, "All right I will."

Motoki smiled and took a drink from his own glass noticing Mamoru just looking at him.

"How close are you to Taro?" Mamoru suddenly asked. He looked at Motoki who smiled then looked down.

"Why do you ask?" Motoki asked looking at Mamoru's head.

Mamoru looked up at him then said in a soft voice, "Because you moaned his name earlier."

Mamoru looked back down after seeing Motoki smile.

"Mamo," Motoki began, "Taro and I are lovers sometimes. Does that bother you that I've been with a man?"

Mamoru noticed the serious look in Motoki's eyes and the serious tone to his voice. "No, it doesn't bother me. Do what you want. Have you always been gay?" Mamoru asked, watching the look in Motoki's eyes change.

"Only after I met him. You could say right now I'm experimenting."

"Have you been with a girl before?" Mamoru asked.

Motoki stood up and turned around and smiled. "Yes, I have. It was good and like I said, right now I'm experimenting it all." Motoki said, waving his hands around. He then reached for his and Mamoru's empty glasses and took them to his kitchen.

Mamoru just sat there thinking about Motoki and Taro, wondering what Taro was really like as a person.

"Hey Mamo don't worry I won't do you. You're Usagi's man only." Motoki said from the doorway.

Mamoru looked up at him seeing Motoki smiling in which Mamoru smiled in return knowing that Motoki was joking.

Mamoru stood up and walked toward him.

"Come on let me get you home, I have a promise of ice cream to get someone special." Motoki said as he thought about Usagi.

"Thank you Motoki for showing me and helping me out." Mamoru said as he went and hugged Motoki who hugged him back.

"You are very welcome. Any time I can help, I will. How can I not help out my favorite cousin's husband out with everything?" Motoki said he then laughed while Mamoru let him go and smiled.

Mamoru went and grabbed the book while Motoki got his keys. They left out together then went to get Usagi.

On the way to Mamoru's Motoki told him to not worry about Taro and that in time Taro would come around to meeting Mamoru again. Mamoru told Motoki that he hoped so and how he had always wanted a sibling. Motoki pulled his car up out front of Mamoru's parents place and the two got out to Usagi smiling at them both then she started to run to them.

Mamoru looked at her chest, blushed, and ran to his house hiding the book in his hands inside his jacket. Motoki grabbed Usagi's hand and started walking toward her parent's house, making sure she was with him.

"What's wrong with Mamochan?" Usagi asked, looking at her cousin.

"He has to do something. He'll be over in - oh - about twenty minutes." Motoki said.

Usagi stopped walking and looked over at Mamoru's house.

"Does he need our help?" She asked, looking back at a smiling Motoki.

"No Usa, not right now. Mamo has to take care of his hard problem on his own right now." Motoki said as he put his arm around Usagi's shoulders and started walking with her again. "But when you are older you can help him out with that problem." Motoki whispered so only Usagi heard.

"Really you promise?" She asked looking up at him. Motoki smiled even more and nodded his head up and down.

Usagi looked back down and missed Motoki winking at Mamoru Sr. and Kenji who both chuckled since they had seen and heard everything but Motoki's last sentence.

Motoki ended up taking Usagi out for ice cream alone that day.

All that week Mamoru would suddenly run to his room or the bathroom. Mostly to his room so he could grab the book that Motoki had given to him. When he finally did return, he wouldn't look at Usagi.

Usagi didn't know what to think and she worried about him. Even more after Mamoru stopped sleeping beside her. When she asked him about it, Mamoru just told her that it was because she was on her period.

Usagi could tell that something was wrong with Mamoru but she didn't ask again. Not after both her father and Mamoru's told her that Mamoru was fine and to leave him alone. Then they would both smile, look at each other, and started laughing while Usagi would slowly back out of the room.

On Friday Usagi went to bed crying because not only was Mamoru not there with her like before, but he spent the night at Motoki's and she didn't get to go. And to top that off, before he left Mamoru had gone to her alone and told her to leave him alone for awhile. Usagi was really starting to think that Mamoru hated her now and she started to wonder what she had done wrong to make him act that way.

Mamoru came home on Saturday afternoon with a huge smile on his face. He smiled at Usagi then stopped walking and ran to his room. Before Usagi could say anything Motoki had her hand and was leading her to his car while telling her he was taking her out on a date to the mall.

Usagi soon forgot Mamoru and his new strange ways while she and Motoki walked the mall. While they ate the ice cream Motoki had bought, Taro Darmoo showed up and went to Motoki who smiled big. He introduced Usagi to Taro, only telling her his first name. She only glanced at Taro fast to say hello and went back to eating her food, missing the older two smiling at her then start to talking to each other.

Taro never really even looked at Usagi, not until Motoki dropped her off. Then Taro watched Usagi and Mamoru run to each other and hug. Mamoru took Usagi's hand and started to walk toward the houses. Taro had ridden with Motoki since he wanted to spend time with him.

Taro watched how Mamoru held Usagi close and he started to wonder and think only stopping after Motoki took his hand and held it. Taro smiled and ended up staying the night with Motoki that night.

That night Usagi walked out of Mamoru's bathroom, seeing Mamoru, who had just showered before her sitting on his bed just watching her every move.

Their parents, who were heard now and then laughing, were downstairs playing cards. Usagi had been happy when Mamoru had asked her to stay the night with him in his room.

"Usako, dry off and come lay by me," Mamoru said in soft voice. Usagi looked at him seeing him smiling, she smiled back and did what he asked. Usagi walked to the bed happy that Mamoru seemed to be back to his normal self now. Maybe he ate something bad the past week to make him act up Usagi thought.

Mamoru, who had watched Usagi drying off her body and was now hard, smiled and pulled Usagi down on his body while he laid back. He had loved how her body was starting to look and knew he couldn't wait for her to get older.

Mamoru felt Usagi trying to get up so he rolled so she was under him.

"Mamochan, I need to get my nightgown," Usagi whined, pushing at his chest.

"No, don't put anything on yet." Mamoru said, reaching for her hands.

"Why not?" Usagi implored.

"Usagi!" Mamoru said loudly. Usagi stopped pushing on his chest and looked away, remembering how she had promised to do everything he said.

"Little one, don't question me okay?" Mamoru said leaning up just a little to look down at her.

"All right," Usagi promised softly.

"I mean it. When I tell you to do something, do it. Promise me again."

"I promise." Usagi said softly.

"Who am I?"

"My husband," Usagi said a bit more firmly.

Usagi and Mamoru lay there looking at each other, Mamoru loving how her body felt under his and Usagi noticing that he was also naked.

"Usako, would you do me a favor?" Mamoru asked as he slowly moved his hips just a little now and then.

"Yes Mamochan. Anything."

"For now on when I go to your room and close the door and lock it or we are in here and I do that, I want you to undress and go and lay on the bed with your legs closed," Mamoru said moving his hands to her head as he laid his body more on hers.

"Like now?' Usagi asked, looking at his chest.

"Yes, just like now. And when I lay on you like now turn your head and don't look at me and try to not touch me until I say to," Mamoru said moving his hips a little faster.

Usagi noticed it, but kept silent. "Okay, but what about when I'm bleeding?" Usagi asked after a few seconds.

Mamoru was silent for a few seconds then whispered, "Then I won't lay on you. I'll only do it when you're not bleeding. Also, always let me know when you start."

Mamoru laid his head down and moved a little faster.

Before Usagi could answer Mamoru was up and running to his bathroom and finished by rubbing himself.

Usagi sat up and watched him wondering what he was doing since his back was toward her. She could see his left arm moving up and down but nothing else. She started to get out of the bed thinking something was wrong but than sat back after Mamoru looked at her smiling.

Mamoru cleaned up then walked out and over to the dresser to get Usagi something to put on. He walked to the bed and handed her gown and panties to her. While Usagi dressed Mamoru did the same. He then walked over and unlocked and opened his door just a little. Mamoru walked back to his bed and got in it beside Usagi and pulled her to be half on his body.

"Remember, don't tell anyone what I have done or what I want when we are alone. I'll get into trouble." Mamoru said as he moved some of her hair back gently.

"I'll never tell anyone. I don't want you in any trouble ever." Usagi said as she hugged him.

Mamoru smiled and hugged her back, soon falling asleep with a smile.

The rest of the week Mamoru laid on Usagi at night. If he had to wait to make love to her he would but he would enjoy himself with having her body under his with her legs closed tight and his penis between them while he moved. Mamoru wanted to kiss her but remembered Motoki telling him to wait since it would lead to the next step, and Mamoru knew Usagi was no where ready for that step just yet.

Two weeks later they both started back with school, and once again at school, Mamoru chased every new boy away from Usagi, and Usagi wouldn't talk to any other boy unless it had to do with school since Mamoru asked her not to.

During the school year Mamoru and Usagi would sleep alone in their beds, only being together on the weekends. On those weekends Mamoru would lay on top of Usagi until he was done, then he would hold her tight with a smile on his face.

One week day, Mamoru was walking home by himself since Usagi was home sick with a cold. Mamoru walked along the street looking down at his homework. He had started to push himself with his school work. He wanted to finish school so he could marry Usagi.

Mamoru suddenly stopped walking and looked up and over to the left at the street after he heard a loud car engine and loud music. Taro Darmoo turned his car off and got out of his red sports car.

He walked over to the other side and looked at Mamoru as he leaned back on the hood of his car with his sunglasses down just a little to show his eyes. Mamoru looked at him while Taro only smiled.

Mamoru noticed that Taro's eyes were just a little lighter blue then his own and Taro's dark hair the same color as Mamoru's making him think that the two had got the hair color from their mother.

Mamoru stood there not knowing what to say and at the moment not knowing what to think while he watched his older brother - who wanted nothing to do with him - suddenly smile.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

_I once again thank you all for reading and enjoying!_

Chapter 6

A few silent minutes passed, while Mamoru stood on the empty sidewalk looking over the rims of his reading glasses at the young man who his father, grandfather and Motoki had said was his older brother, Taro.

Mamoru still hadn't gone to his mother and asked her any questions since he knew that she would get upset and sad about Taro. Mamoru also knew from his father not to ask his mother anything since the man told him not too so Mamoru didn't.

Mamoru watched while Taro removed his sunglasses then looked Mamoru up and down a few times the whole time smiling. A smile, Mamoru wasn't sure how to explain it, if he was asked to. He started to debate about just walking away and going home fast.

"Motoki told me some time back that you know the truth about you and me." Taro suddenly said while he continued to look at Mamoru while moving his eyes up and down Mamoru's body slowly.

Mamoru nodded his head slowly in agreement. "I'm happy to have an older brother. I hope we can be friends." Mamoru said slowly not really knowing what to say as he took his glasses off.

Taro suddenly walked up to Mamoru quickly and grabbed him by his shirt pulling Mamoru close and making Mamoru drop all of his things to the ground.

"You better never tell anyone about us! Do you understand? I hate you and I always will! And I will do all in my power to make sure you know it! I will hurt you in ways you can't imagine!" Taro said glaring down at Mamoru as he held his shirt tight. Mamoru felt it being pulled from his pants. Mamoru eyes widened while Taro talked.

"Why? We are brothers. We have the same mother." Mamoru said above a whisper a little confused. How could Taro hate him so much when he didn't know him? Mamoru wondered.

Taro let Mamoru's shirt go suddenly than hit him in the mouth hard making Mamoru's head fly to the left fast.

"That woman you call your "mommy", is a bitch and a whore!" Taro said as he punched Mamoru in his stomach knocking the wind out of him. Mamoru went to his knees fast holding his belly tight.

"You're a little pussy like that bitch mother of yours. I can tell it will be easy to hurt you!" Taro said as he walked back to his car while he laughed. Mamoru glanced at Taro and saw him giving him an evil glare.

"Go on and tell your Daddy what I did, little boy and I will make sure my father hurts your slut mother even more! I do believe he has pictures of her being naked! I'm sure your father would just love for those to get out! - Perfect wife my ass!" Taro said than put his sunglasses back on and drove away making sure his tires squealed.

Mamoru's eyes filled with tears as he picked up his items from the sidewalk as he felt the blood drip from his mouth. He walked home slowly and went to his room fast staying there all night pretending he wasn't feeling well.

All week he was silent not talking to anyone and Usagi noticed. Since Mamoru was quiet Usagi was quiet also. She had seen his swollen mouth but didn't say anything since Mamoru didn't. Usagi did wonder what had happened. She wondered if another boy had hit him because of her.

Usagi hated that Mamoru would chase the other boys at school away but she never said anything. She only worried and prayed that Mamoru wouldn't get into trouble or worse into a fight over her. Usagi couldn't live with herself if something happened to him because of her. And since she worried so much about Mamoru's safety, Usagi wouldn't talk to the other boys just so Mamoru wouldn't get hurt.

Friday night while lying in the bed holding Usagi's body close in his arms, Mamoru started thinking about Taro and how he wouldn't tell anyone what had happened. Mamoru didn't want his mother upset or his father mad and Mamoru had believed Taro about the pictures.

Not noticing his tears, Mamoru glanced at Usagi surprised after she sat up and looked at him then reached and wiped his eyes. She bent forward and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips, pulling back she saw Mamoru smiling at her. When he reached and started to pull her gown up, Usagi let her arms go up and allowed the gown to come off.

While Mamoru went and closed and locked his door, Usagi got undressed and laid in the middle of the bed with her legs closed tight and waited for Mamoru who smiled the whole time. Afterwards and cleaning up, Mamoru went back to Usagi and laid with his head on her chest thinking about how much he loved only her. He fell asleep thinking about their future.

A few days later, Mamoru who couldn't stop thinking about what Taro had done and said, went to visit Motoki alone. He told Motoki about Taro and that one afternoon. Motoki got upset and told Mamoru he was sorry and he was sure Taro was sorry and didn't mean it. Mamoru kept silent since he didn't know at the moment what to think. Mamoru knew that Motoki really liked Taro and that the two were close and Motoki would believe Taro since Motoki kept saying over and over that Taro was sorry and would never hurt anyone.

Mamoru heard him continue to talk about how Taro was just confused about Mamoru and his feelings. Mamoru knew it was time to leave when Motoki went and changed the subject and didn't want to talk about Taro any more that day, showing Mamoru that Motoki at the moment cared more about Taro than him.

A month after that week went by, Mamoru and Usagi were home alone swimming in the pool at her parents house. Their parents were gone for the day and had taken her little brother with them. Mamoru got out of the pool and went into Usagi's house to get something to drink for himself and Usagi. He went to the bathroom first not seeing the two people walking toward the front door. Mamoru walked out of the bathroom and grabbed the drinks then started to walk outside but came to a standstill when he heard Taro's voice coming from the backyard.

"It's nice to see you again Usagi." Taro said.

While Mamoru continued to stand like a statue in his spot while watching Usagi blush and move behind Motoki's body more while she looked down at the ground. Motoki and Taro smiled at each other.

"She's a cute little thing. To bad she isn't older, I would date her." Taro said jokingly with Motoki who smiled more.

"No you wouldn't! Any ways Usa is Mamoru's girl." Motoki said.

"What do you mean his girl?" Taro inquired while looking at Usagi then back at Motoki, a little surprised by this new information that he had just learned.

"Usa and Mamo are to marry when they get older. They are engaged." Motoki said.

"Yes I love Mamochan and only him." Usagi said in a soft voice as she continued to look at the ground. Motoki turned around and smiled while he looked at her. Usagi glanced up blushing then looked down fast as she tossed her arms around Motoki's torso and squeezed his body. Motoki grinned even more and hugged her back.

Taro smiled at Motoki's little cousin thinking she was an adorable little youngster. He suddenly looked up to his left, spotting Mamoru, with the kind look in his eyes disappearing. Taro seeing Mamoru glanced back at Usagi then at Mamoru again and the smile on his face went away while he looked Mamoru in the eyes.

Taro looked at Usagi again, checking out her young feminine figure that was filling out nicely, in her one piece swimsuit, making sure his eyes went up and down slowly and making sure that only Mamoru saw him. He looked back at Mamoru as he licked his lips and grinned with an evil gaze on his face and in his eyes.

Mamoru with his eyes wide open ran out fast and grabbed Usagi's hand and dragged her into the house than out and over to his house, making sure the door was locked. He ran up to his room and pushed Usagi down on the bed then turned and ran to the door locking it. Mamoru leaned against the door, knowing that Motoki wouldn't bring Taro into the house since his father wouldn't have allowed it and Motoki wouldn't want to make Mamoru Sr. mad.

Usagi started to sit up as Mamoru ran to her fast and pulled her to his arms and held her tightly after he crawled onto his bed.

"Mamochan?" Usagi questioned trying to breathe feeling his hold on her tighten.

Mamoru loosened his grip just a little and lay back on his pillows taking her with him. He rolled so Usagi was under him.

"If Taro ever tries to talk to you alone you tell me that same day!" Mamoru demanded with a serious look in his eyes as they darted back and forth between her own.

"Okay." Usagi whispered afraid to look away from him. She had never seen his eyes looking so anxious and worried and it frightened her. Mamoru gave a long deep sigh then settled his body down half on her body and hugged her tightly. Usagi slowly relaxed as she felt his body relaxing also.

Mamoru whispered into her ear what Taro had done to him that one day. Usagi didn't say anything but was thankful that she now knew where he got that fat lip that time.

The two stayed in his room for the rest of the day. Mamoru wouldn't let Usagi leave his room without him beside her and that night he made her stay the night with him holding her in his arms tight while looking around seeming to be keeping watch over them until sleep over took him.

After that day Mamoru kept Usagi even closer then before. He and Motoki got into an argument because Mamoru had told his father about Motoki bringing Taro over and not only did his father get on Motoki about it but Kenji had also.

That next day Mamoru and Motoki had gotten into it again because Mamoru told Motoki that Taro would hurt Usagi and Motoki didn't believe him and again tried to defend Taro. Motoki told Mamoru that Taro wasn't like that but Mamoru didn't believe him. He tuned Motoki out after the older boy started talking about how Mamoru just needed to wait and get to know Taro.

After that day Mamoru decided not to go to Motoki any more for advice on anything. As long as Motoki was friends with Taro, Mamoru would distance himself from the guy he had always thought of like an older brother and he would make sure Usagi did the same.

Mamoru would start to go see and visit his grandfather and get advice from the older man who at the moment was neutral. The older man knew that Mamoru needed time about Taro.

Mamoru and Motoki got into it again one day, this time with a hit to the jaw when Motoki tried to talk to Usagi alone one day and Mamoru went and pulled Motoki back while telling Motoki to not talk to her. Mamoru had worried that Motoki would take Usagi to Taro some day later.

Motoki had to hit Mamoru and remind him that he was Usagi's cousin and he would talk to her whenever he wanted. Mamoru told him sorry since he didn't want Motoki to tell his father. But Mamoru wouldn't let any other guy talk to Usagi alone and he made Usagi promise not to go anywhere with Motoki alone with no one but them knowing.

Since Usagi loved Mamoru so much and she knew about the feud between the Chiba and Darmoo families she would do what Mamoru asked of her. He was her husband after all.

Motoki noticed one day that Usagi was doing everything that Mamoru said more then ever before but he kept silent. He did get a little upset after he noticed that Usagi didn't really talk to anyone but him and Mamoru. And Motoki didn't like that or think it was healthy but since Usagi hadn't complained and seemed happy and her parents and Mamoru's didn't say anything Motoki didn't.

Motoki knew that there were now more adolescents around the two's ages in the area and Mamoru had met a few in school and a few others were in classes with Usagi that year also. Motoki did hope that year that the two would have more friends.

Mamoru and Usagi had both been transferred to a new school since their parent's homes on their street were now in a different district. The area was now starting to grow even more and the city managers made changes to the school districts so now at the new school Mamoru and Usagi had been the new kids since their old classmates went to the old school and even hung out at a different arcade near their school.

So now the new group of kids that the two had just met didn't know about Mamoru's past of chasing others away from his Usako.

Motoki knew that Mamoru had met a few guys who were his age. One named Kunzite and the other named Zoisite. Motoki had seen the two and Mamoru working together after school on a school project. Motoki didn't know that if it hadn't been for that project Mamoru wouldn't have talked to the two guys.

Mamoru liked to keep to himself and only trusted Usagi. But he was civil to the guys and through them he was introduced to a girl by the name of Makoto and her friend Rei. They were also in the same grade as Mamoru but a different class room.

They in turn introduced Mamoru to a guy named Jadeite and another one named Nephrite. Mamoru knew that those guys knew two girls who went to classes with Usagi. One by the name of Ami and the other one named Minako.

Mamoru and Usagi both learned that Jadeite and Nephrite were in the same area of the school with Usagi and the two girls but in a grade above them. They were in the younger classes while Mamoru and the others were higher up. The grades were all in the same school building with the classes in different locations.

Mamoru and Usagi only saw the eight others at school or after school at the arcade that Motoki was still working at. Everyone thought that Mamoru and Usagi were siblings at first since they were always seen together. Showing up at the school together at the same time, with Mamoru dropping Usagi off at her classroom first. Then both of them sitting and eating lunch together away from any other people. Then after school the others had all seen Mamoru rushing out of his classroom and go to Usagi's class to wait for her just like at lunch, then he would take her hand and walk away fast almost with Usagi having to run to keep up with him right at first. Mamoru would slow down once they were away from the others and the building.

Minako asked Usagi one day at the arcade if she and Mamoru were sister and brother and Usagi smiled and told her no that Mamoru was her neighbor and friend. Mamoru heard her and before Minako or Usagi could open their mouth again to say something else Mamoru had Usagi by her wrist and was taking her outside and walking toward home fast making her go with him right then and there.

When they got home Mamoru told Usagi not to tell anyone that they were engaged or even close friends. Usagi asked why and Mamoru only glared and told her to do what he said. Usagi looked down and told him she would. She then ran to her house and to her room once again getting confused by how Mamoru was acting.

Usagi cried that afternoon thinking Mamoru hated her again, crying even more when Mamoru never went to check on her like he had done in the past since he was in his room working on his school work. She also cried since Mamoru didn't seem to talk to her like he had done in the past when they were younger making her feel that he was pulling away from her.

If only Mamoru would talk to Usagi like before. If only Mamoru would tell Usagi three little words to let her know how he really felt than maybe Usagi wouldn't be so confused at the moment.

Usagi didn't know that Mamoru wanted to finish school fast. For Mamoru knew that if he could finish with his studies than he and Usagi would be married and then he wouldn't have to worry about someone trying to get Usagi and hurt her. Just like his mother who was married to his father, Usagi would be safe from the enemy Mamoru thought.

Mamoru could remember hearing his father telling his mother how he would always protect her from everyone and anything calling her his life. And Mamoru hearing that so many times while growing up would think the same with Usagi since she was his life. In the back of his mind Mamoru could half remember some from when Usagi was first born and Motoki telling him that Usagi was his to protect always.

One evening Mamoru had gone to his parents and than to Usagi's and asked if he could marry Usagi when HE was done with school not them both. The four adults had all smiled and told him yes each of them not thinking Mamoru would be done any faster than normal. They all thought about him going to college but never said he had to be done with college first just saying school.

The only one in the family who knew that Mamoru had started to push his studies was his grandfather who had already started to think of a job for Mamoru to do after he was done with school. The older man knew that Mamoru was pushing himself in order to protect Usagi and he kept silent knowing in the end it was the best thing. The older man knew the fear Mamoru had about Taro and he also knew Taro wanted to hurt Mamoru since he couldn't go after his mother.

Mamoru started to get upset some days since the others that were trying to be his and Usagi's friends, seemed to be in his and Usagi's business. Mamoru didn't want the others to know the truth about his and Usagi's relationship because Usagi was the youngest out of them all and he was the oldest. He also didn't want anyone to know since it just wasn't common at that day and age for two people to have their parents arrange a marriage. Mamoru didn't want anyone to say how he was only with Usagi because of their parents. Mamoru also didn't like the girls around Usagi since he worried that they would try to change her and Mamoru loved the way Usagi was even if she didn't know it at the time.

Since Mamoru did like to talk to Kunzite and Zoisite he and Usagi would continue to go to the arcade some days. Out of the girls Mamoru liked to talk to Makoto the most. He thought she was cool since she seemed to be able to handle anything and everything that came her way. Mamoru was a little in awe with her after he learned she had a black belt in karate and the guys all seemed to respect her because of it. Makoto acted like a lady but would put someone in their place fast if they were out of line or in the wrong. Mamoru also liked her since she didn't try to get in his and Usagi's business and he heard her one time telling the other girls to leave Usagi alone when they had been talking about her.

Mamoru thought Minako was okay but he really didn't like how she acted sometimes. Mamoru knew that Minako would tease Kunzite then go running when he'd try to take the next step then turn around and flirt with other boys even Mamoru at times. Mamoru wondered why Minako did that when he could tell that she really liked Kunzite.

With Ami and Rei, Mamoru didn't like them very much since they were both very nosy and would ask a million question's at times and to him try to analysis everything and everyone thinking it was their job to tell people how to live their life's.

Mamoru didn't like Jadeite and Nephrite at all since they would both look at Usagi every time they saw her then they would talk about her talking about how fine Usagi was. Mamoru had heard Jadeite telling Nephrite one day that it was to bad that Usagi wasn't older with Nephrite agreeing and telling how he couldn't wait for her to be able to date. They would then start to laugh even more after Nephrite told how Usagi would be good when she got older. Mamoru glared at them but didn't say anything. He knew he wasn't allowed to fight after his little talk one evening with his father who had found out what Mamoru had done in the past with the boys at the old school and had warned him not to do it again.

But Mamoru did almost hit Jadeite once for going up to Usagi and trying to play a game with her. But Mamoru didn't do anything since Usagi got up and ran over to him. Mamoru grabbed her hand and they left together and walked home. The rest of that week they wouldn't go to the arcade since Mamoru didn't want to.

Their new classmates didn't understand the two and Motoki wouldn't say anything. He knew why Mamoru didn't say anything at the moment about his and Usagi's relationship and Motoki knew that Mamoru would later. Motoki could tell how much Mamoru loved Usagi even if no one else could.

With Usagi and what she thought about the others, well since Mamoru was that way and thought the way he did about them, Usagi was that way also. All her life she had only known him and since he didn't want her being close friends with anyone but him, Usagi wouldn't try to become close friends with the others. They were just people she saw at school and the arcade.

When Mamoru would tell Usagi that he was all she needed, Usagi would agree remembering that one summer day when Motoki married them and her mother and Miko had also told her that Mamoru was all she needed.

No one in the two families really noticed how possessive Mamoru really was with Usagi and Usagi didn't notice and even allowed it to happen thinking it was the right thing.

When Mamoru kept Usagi close as a child the four adults thought it was cute and in their own ways let it happen. It was now to the point to where it was natural to see Mamoru being right beside Usagi telling her things. His parents and Usagi's parents hadn't noticed the change with Mamoru and how his controlling behavior toward Usagi was now starting to lean a little toward verbal abuse at times.

The night before Mamoru's sixteenth birthday, Mamoru laid on Usagi and she wrapped her arms around his body while he moved. Mamoru grabbed her hands holding them tight at their sides as he moved faster.

Usagi noticed that he stayed on her longer than before. They both noticed that their chest touched now and Mamoru was able to lay his head beside hers. His head was right by her's but his face was turned away since he wouldn't face her. Deep down Mamoru felt badly for laying on her like he was but he didn't and wouldn't stop.

When he was done Mamoru walked out of the bathroom and went back to Usagi and lay by her and held her like he always did.

"Usako don't touch me when I'm on you or try not to okay?" Mamoru asked knowing he wasn't ready for her to touch him.

Mamoru knew that when she touched him he wasn't thinking right and he would end up forgetting to get up and run and finish in the bathroom. He didn't want Usagi to see him finishing thinking she wouldn't understand never noticing or knowing that Usagi knew more then she let on. She didn't go to the library some days just to go.

"I'm sorry." Usagi whispered.

"It's okay." Mamoru whispered then kissed her head.

Usagi smiled and hugged him than lay there wondering about him again. Something she had been doing a lot of lately. Usagi just didn't understand how some days it seemed that Mamoru didn't want anything to do with her then others he wanted her right by him. And times when they were in his room or hers with the door closed Mamoru was very happy and even loving being his old self that Usagi loved. She really hoped in time Mamoru would stop being so changeable.

The next morning Mamoru got up fast and ran to his bathroom to shower and to take care of his friend who wanted his attention that morning. Mamoru knew his parents would be showing up in his room and he wouldn't be able to lay on Usagi.

Afterwards and everyone was up and dressed, the families took Mamoru out for a birthday brunch and after eating Mamoru went with his father to get the new car that he and Usagi had picked out together. Mamoru was very happy and on top of the world as he drive his new car home following his father.

Usagi, her parents and Miko were all outside waiting to see the car. They all loved the dark midnight blue car. It was blue because Usagi told Mamoru when he asked what color he should get she told him blue and Mamoru did it.

Mamoru Sr. and Kenji looked at the engine and talked about it while Ikuko and Miko stood back both smiling and talking to each other about the car. Mamoru looked at Usagi.

"Usako would you like to go for a ride?" Mamoru asked smiling down at her.

Usagi smiled at him and whispered yes as her eyes lite up.

Mamoru went and opened the door for her to get in. His Dad closed the hood while Mamoru got into the drivers seat. Their parents smiled as Mamoru drove off the four than went into his parent's house.

Mamoru came to a stop at a stop sign and looked at Usagi who was smiling as she looked around.

"No more walking home in the rain or snow." Usagi said making Mamoru smile.

"Come sit closer to me." Mamoru said as he moved the center arm rest up. Usagi moved over and put the center seatbelt on while Mamoru started driving again.

Mamoru was glad that her body was now touching his. Mamoru just couldn't explain if asked why he wanted Usagi near him so much. He just loved how it felt to have her body near his.

He drove around the area ending up at the arcade wanting to show Motoki his new car. But Motoki wasn't there. The guys were and they went outside with Mamoru so he could show off his new car. Mamoru was after all in that group of friends the first to get a new car. All the guys loved the car and the girls who had followed them out said that the car was pretty making the guys all roll their eyes then say how girls just didn't understand the working of cars. Usagi stood by Mamoru the whole time not saying anything.

Afterwards Mamoru drove him and Usagi to a park. They got out and sat on the hood to watch the sun starting to go down. Mamoru went to get him and Usagi something to eat from a vendor after he heard Usagi's stomach growl then his did. It was after all dinner time. Usagi watched him walking away as she waited.

The two never saw Taro getting out of his car after Mamoru had walked away from Taro had seen the two at the arcade and followed them to the park and watched and waited. His smile grew when Mamoru walked away leaving Usagi alone.

Taro looked at Usagi and smiled as he slowly walked toward her. He glanced at Mamoru seeing his back and glared making his steps go a little faster to Usagi who sat and watched Mamoru with a smile on her face.

When the shadow fell over her, Usagi looked to her right and saw Taro standing there smiling down at her. A smile, Usagi wasn't sure how to explain it if she was asked to.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

_I once again thank everyone who has reviewed and to everyone for reading. Here is the next chap. Enjoy! EvaC._

Chapter 7

Taro looked intently at Usagi loving how her eyes looked in the setting sun light. He loved how beautiful Usagi was getting only really remembering how she looked when they were younger and he had only seen her from a distance. Only seeing her up close that time when Motoki took him to Usagi's house that one summer day. And even then, just like at the mall that one day, Usagi wouldn't look at him not like now while she sat there looking at him with her eyes starting to get wider. Taro still didn't believe Motoki after his friend told him Usagi's age. No she had to be older, she looked older, Taro thought.

Taro smiled again than said in soft deep voice, "Do you remember me Usagi? I'm Motoki's good friend, Taro."

Usagi nodded her head yes then looked over toward where Mamoru had walked off toward seeing him still walking to the vendor. Taro glared and moved to block Usagi's view of Mamoru just as she went to open her mouth. Taro smiled after Usagi looked up at him again as she closed her mouth.

"You are getting very pretty with each passing day. I would love to take you out sometime on a date." Taro said in a soft voice letting his eyes dip to her lips.

"Yes very appealing with kissable lips that I bet are dieing to be kissed deep and long - with love." Taro whispered as his eyes dip to her chest than back to her eyes.

Usagi looked away from him wondering what she should do. Taro really wasn't doing anything but talking at the moment. And he was Motoki's friend. A friend Motoki trusted so he couldn't be that bad. Usagi thought.

"Usagi look at me, talk to me please." Taro's voice purred out as he reached to touch her chin. Usagi pulled back a little while she blushed never before hearing a man's voice sound the way his did, so gentle and smooth and soft, like melting butter.

"Please Usagi. Let's be close friends like me and Motoki. I bet we could be even more than just friends." Taro said letting his fingers gently stroke her cheek with a feather like touch.

Usagi gave a gasp then stood up to start walking in the direction Mamoru had gone. Taro closed his eyes and pictured hearing that same gasp coming from Usagi while her body lay under his in his bed.

Taro opened his eyes and got angry seeing Usagi walking away. Taro walked fast and snatched Usagi from behind before she could get too far and covered her mouth. He carried her to be behind some low trees and bushes. No one was around and it was darker out now.

Taro started to feel Usagi's chest and tried to left up her skirt while Usagi started to slap and hit him. He tried to kiss her but Usagi moved her head as he ripped her blouse open. Usagi slapped him making Taro glare then hit her in the mouth a few times making Usagi cry even more while her body wiggled faster trying to get out of his grasp.

Taro forgetting that Mamoru really wasn't that far, got lost to the feelings of trying to have Usagi right then and there. He never had someone try to fight or deny him before and it made him suddenly feel powerful. Her protesting him only seemed to inflame Taro, fueling his rage and making him more determined in having Usagi as his own.

Usagi screamed when Taro uncovered her mouth for a second so he could try to kiss her. He recovered her mouth again then reached with his free hand under her skirt ripping her panties. He uncovered her mouth to tear her bra open with both of his hands causing Usagi to scream out Mamoru's name again.

Taro was suddenly pulled from Usagi and Mamoru started hitting him not holding back.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY LITTLE ONE AGAIN!" Mamoru yelled out as he attacked Taro.

Usagi cried harder as she fell to the ground as Mamoru made Taro fall down with him on top, to the hard ground not far from where Usagi sat.

Mamoru, who had caught Taro off guard, gave him a black eye, cut lip, a bloody nose and was able to crack a rib. Taro was able to get a few hits in but not as many as Mamoru since Mamoru had the advantage. Mamoru finally stopped in his attack after Taro lay on the ground moaning out in pain and not moving as they heard Usagi's cries while trying to say Mamoru's name.

Mamoru looked at Usagi as she sat there sobbing harder, trying to keep her ripped blouse closed. He noticed her skirt up around her thighs showing her panties half off. Mamoru ran over to Usagi and picked her up. He walked fast to his car and put her in. Mamoru ran over to his side and got in. He drove home fast never seeing Taro sitting up fast and watching while his eyes narrowed.

Taro wiped his lip as he stood up and walked to his car to drive home knowing he was about to have to deal with his grandfather. Taro suddenly wished his father wasn't gone on a business trip. Taro knew that he hadn't meant to hurt Usagi or to scare her. He had wanted to hurt Mamoru and his plan to make Usagi fall in love with him was now going to be harder for him to do.

After Taro got home he ran to his private room and waited while his mind drifted to Usagi and thinking about how much he wanted her as his own. He glanced over at his karate trophies knowing he could have hurt Mamoru if he hadn't had been caught off guard and wanting to have Usagi at that moment.

"No, I won't hurt you physically little brother. No - I will hurt you by taking Usagi from you and having her as my own since I can tell you love her. But I will have Usagi's love and you will be left alone!" Taro said to himself than started laughing and thinking of Usagi again as he sat in a chair drinking the cold beer that he kept putting up to his cut, swollen lip.

Taro reached over for his phone and called his father praying he would answer, knowing he was going to need the man there later to help him.

Mamoru put Usagi's head in his lap as he drove and at one time put some tissue to her lip since she was bleeding.

When Mamoru got home he saw Motoki outside in the front yard smiling. Motoki was there waiting to see Mamoru's car since he hadn't been at the arcade. Motoki raised an eyebrow while losing the smile when Mamoru glared at him as he parked his car than again as Mamoru got out of his car. Motoki went wide eyed when he saw Mamoru's face, his hair messed and ripped shirt and heard Usagi crying.

Motoki ran to go into Mamoru's house while Mamoru took Usagi out and started carrying her toward the house. Their parents started to walk out but stopped when they saw Mamoru with Usagi in his arms. Ikuko and Miko ran to him with the two men following fast. Kenji took Usagi and carried her to the house and to the living room with the others following.

Mamoru Sr. picked up the phone to call his father to come over when his son started to yell at Motoki.

"I TOLD YOU THAT TARO WOULD HURT HER! BUT YOU WOULDN'T LISTEN! OH! HE'S NOT LIKE THAT YOU SAID! BULLSHIT!" Mamoru screamed out. He went over and punched Motoki who only stood there with his eyes wide looking at Mamoru then back at Usagi.

Kenji pulled Mamoru back before he could attack Motoki and asked what happened. Mamoru took a few deep breaths than sat down in a chair after his mother made him. While she cleaned his face, Mamoru told what he knew as his body shook. Mamoru had a cut lip, a cut under his left eye and another one on his right side on his cheek.

Usagi cried harder and tried to tell between crying what happened as her mother held her. They could all tell by her blouse, bra and lip what Taro had tied to do to her. Mamoru sat in his chair looking down at his clenched hands wishing Taro's neck was between them as Usagi had tried to talk. Mamoru's grandfather showed up while Usagi was speaking. He touched Mamoru on his shoulders making the young boy relax his hands just a little.

After Usagi stopped talking, the five adults went into the kitchen to talk alone with Motoki following since he could tell Mamoru didn't want him near him and Usagi at the moment.

The five talked about marrying the two sooner but Ikuko and Miko both said no, not yet with Mamoru Sr. and Kenji agreeing. Mamoru's grandfather said that if Taro didn't get sent away than the two would be married sooner since he knew that it was the only way Usagi would be safe making the four agree.

The older man didn't tell how he knew for a fact that Taro had told his own grandfather a few days back that Usagi wasn't taken at the moment and as long as she was free, she was up for grabs. Both men were surprised and a little shocked by Taro wanting Usagi since before he had never shown an interest in her. Now all of a sudden he was and it worried the two friends.

Motoki only sat and half listened to the adults talking. He was upset, hurt and shocked at the moment by the man he thought cared for him not only as a friend but also a lover. They had just been talking about moving in together since Taro wanted them too.

The five adults soon came out of the kitchen and told Mamoru to watch Usagi and her brother and they would be back. They left the house with Motoki following them with his head down.

Motoki really hated Taro at that moment for what he had tried to do to Usagi after Taro had told him the day before that Usagi was a little girl and Taro didn't have time for little girls after he pushed Motoki back on his bed than got on beside him the whole time smiling before kissing him.

After the front door was closed, Mamoru walked up to his room to change his clothes. He soon walked down the stairs after he had checked Usagi's little brother who was in Mamoru's bed asleep. Mamoru also had some new clothes for Usagi to put on. Only he knew about her panties being ripped.

Mamoru walked back over to the couch where Usagi was still sitting. He sat down and Usagi moved over and threw her arms around him and hugged him crying into his neck. Mamoru picked her up and placed her on his lap.

"You are safe my little one. I'm here Usako." Mamoru whispered into her ear while rubbing his hands on her back going up under her blouse. He reached and removed it and her bra. Mamoru put one of his tee shirts that he had brought down for her to wear over her body, the shirt going to her knees.

Usagi stopped crying hard and loud when Mamoru stood her up and reached up and removed her rip panties. Mamoru helped her put on a new pair than he stood up and made her sit back down. He than gathered her clothes and put them in a pile on the floor by an armchair.

Mamoru sat back down beside Usagi and pulled her back onto his lap. Leaning back, he took her with him and held her tight in his arms while whispering to her that he was there for her and she was safe and how he wouldn't let anyone hurt her ever again.

Usagi soon fell asleep with Mamoru holding her tight while tears fell from his own eyes. Mamoru adjusted him and Usagi to be lying on the couch and he went to sleep.

Mamoru was woken up when he heard the front door being opened when their parents got home with his grandfather following them in. Mamoru looked at them all than watched his mother with Ikuko who was holding her in her arms walk away and up the stairs. Mamoru could tell that his mother was upset and crying.

Mamoru looked at his father when he told him that he and Usagi wouldn't have to worry about Taro any more since Taro had been sent away by his grandfather and even his father who only agreed since Taro had attacked Kenji's daughter and Kenji had threatened to go to the cops. Mamoru stayed silent but nodded his head thinking that Kenji should have gone to the cops but he was kind of glad the man didn't since he didn't want Usagi to have to deal with Taro again with the cops.

Mamoru stood up and picked up Usagi, who was still asleep. He carried her over to her parent's house and to her room. He laid her down then took off his clothes to his underwear. He got into the bed after closing the door and felt Usagi move to be in his arms. Mamoru stayed with Usagi since she needed him and he didn't want to be at home knowing his mother was upset.

After Mamoru had left the room with Usagi, Mamoru Sr. walked over and picked up Usagi's clothes. Kenji spotted the ripped panties as it fell to the carpet. He reached and picked it up and looked at his best friend who reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Usagi is okay! Yes she is shaken up a little but Taro didn't rape her. She is still innocent as far as that is concerned." Mamoru Sr. said knowing that Kenji was going to try to leave. If Kenji had known about her panties before he would be in jail at the moment for hurting a younger man.

Both men looked at Mamoru's grandfather as he took all of Usagi's clothes. The older man held each item while looking at his son than at Kenji.

"Mamoru will be Usagi's first and Kenji you better start preparing yourself for when they do make love. Because it will be sooner than any of you think." The older man said in a somber voice as he thought about his grandson and his studies. He turned around and walked out of the house with Usagi's clothes still in his hands, knowing he didn't want Miko and Ikuko to see them.

Kenji and Mamoru Sr. looked at each other after the older man was gone. Mamoru Sr. pulled Kenji close and hugged him.

"It will be okay. Junior will make Usagi forget what Taro did and Taro is gone for awhile so he can't hurt her again." Mamoru Sr. said into Kenji's ear. Kenji nodded his head as he thought about his little girl and her future husband.

"He will wait for her right?" Kenji whispered pulling back and looking at his best friend who was smiling.

"He's my son." Mamoru Sr. said than he smiled while Kenji's eyes widened.

"I know!" Kenji said as he let his friend go and turned away.

Mamoru Sr. grabbed his arm and turned Kenji toward him.

"Junior loves Usagi and he will wait for her to get older so don't worry." Mamoru Sr. said while Kenji half smiled and nodded his head in understanding. They both looked at Ikuko as she walked down the stairs holding her sleeping son.

"Miko is in your room waiting for you Mamoru. Come on honey lets go home." Ikuko told Mamoru Sr. than Kenji handing the boy to her husband.

Kenji and Ikuko told Mamoru Sr. good night and left to go home while Mamoru Sr. went up to console his wife who he knew was upset, not only by what happened to their son and Usagi but also because of how Taro and his father had acted toward her during the meeting since she had refused to leave the room. Mamoru Sr. had been proud of how Miko stood her ground but knew that now she was hurting because of it.

In Usagi's room that night, Mamoru woke her up a couple of times during the night when she cried out in her sleep for him. He would tell her that she was safe with him and how he wouldn't let anyone hurt her again, making Usagi smile and hug him than go back to sleep with Mamoru holding her tight.

The two stayed home from school that next day since their parents let them. Ikuko and Kenji had both heard Usagi during the night crying now and than and Mamoru giving her comfort. They were both glad that Mamoru had been there for Usagi.

Motoki showed up later that day to apologize to Mamoru for not believing him and to Usagi for what happened to her. After Usagi hugged him tight and told him she wasn't mad at him, Motoki took Mamoru to another room to talk alone with him. Usagi headed back to her room since she could tell that Motoki wanted to talk to only Mamoru.

Motoki told Mamoru about the night before and how he broke up his friendship with Taro for good. Taro got upset and tried to blame Mamoru but Motoki said that it wasn't Mamoru's fault at all for how Taro acted toward Usagi. At one time when Motoki mentioned to Taro to stop hating Mamoru, Taro attacked Motoki and punched him making Motoki punch him back just as hard. Motoki yelled at Taro for attacking his cousin and trying to rape her and how she was still only twelve at that moment.

Taro had gone to attack Motoki again but Motoki grabbed him and held him while he stood behind him. Motoki whispered to Taro that they could still be together if Taro would get over his hatred of Mamoru and tell him and Usagi sorry. But only if and when Taro did that would Motoki allow him in his life again. Taro got out of Motoki's arms and turned around glaring at Motoki while telling him that he would never stop hating Mamoru and if Motoki was going to side with Mamoru then Motoki could just leave his place right then and there. Motoki walked away going to the door and left out not looking back once and never seeing the tears in Taro's eyes or knowing how Taro tore up his room that night in a fit of rage.

Mamoru stood there letting Motoki hug him as he had talked. Mamoru looked at Motoki after he was done talking and asked Motoki why Taro hated him so much. But Motoki couldn't answer and only hugged him again telling him he was sorry. The two never saw Usagi as she hid from their sight while she had listened.

After Motoki left Mamoru went to Usagi finding her in her room. He lay beside her on her bed while they held each other tight in the silent room. Mamoru lay there being glad that Taro was gone for some time and Usagi lay there thinking about everything she heard Motoki telling Mamoru as they lay there for the rest of the day.

It was after that day that Mamoru's possessiveness with Usagi came back full force and no one in the families stopped him or seemed to care. Mamoru was there to help Usagi forget and to protect her from Taro Darmoo and everyone wanted her safe.

It was also after that day that Usagi, who wasn't quite thirteen at the time, who believed with all her heart and soul that Mamoru was already her husband, started to do everything he asked her without questioning any of it not like she had done before.

Mamoru had after all saved her from Taro. Mamoru was after all the only one her mom and his mom said that Usagi would ever need. And Mamoru was after all the only male, outside family and best friends, her father let near her.

Mamoru who had been there for Usagi from when she was first born, Mamoru who had always looked out for her at school and Mamoru who had said his vows while looking into her eyes with a soft genuine smile, was who Usagi wanted.

No other would ever make Usagi happy and she would make sure Mamoru, her HERO, was happy always - Forever.

TO BE CONTINUED

_Oh yes! Overprotective Mamoru and naive Usagi - LOVING IT! hee! hee! hee! Until next time! EvaC._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Two days after Mamoru's birthday that ended terrible and staying home both days, he drove Usagi and himself to school in his new car and after school he drove them straight home. They wouldn't go to the arcade for a week, both knowing that Motoki was upset about Taro and thought it best to give him time alone.

When they did start going back to the arcade Mamoru stayed by Usagi's side the whole time. If she got up to go some place he was right there beside her or he'd make her be by his side. Usagi being scared as it was also made sure Mamoru was beside her when she wasn't in the safety of her parent's house. Every day Usagi and Mamoru were like that since Mamoru wanted to make sure Taro was really gone from the area. He didn't trust Taro and thought it was best to keep Usagi near him. She was his after all.

Mamoru didn't care if the other guys at the arcade picked on him about having Usagi so near all the time. Mamoru told them that he had his reasons than he walked away toward Usagi taking her hand and leaving out of the building with her right by his side. Motoki hearing the four guys that day laughing about Mamoru walked over to them and told them not to bother Mamoru. Seeing that Motoki meant it the guys all stopped and got quiet.

Motoki and Mamoru didn't tell anyone in the new group what happened on Mamoru's birthday to Usagi since they didn't want Usagi to think about it at all. She didn't talk about it to anyone and only Mamoru could tell that she did think about it until he told her not too and Usagi stopped since her hero was there for her.

It took three months before Mamoru would lay on Usagi like he did before. He didn't want to scare her and think about what Taro had tried to do. Mamoru only did it because Usagi had started to ask him, when they were alone, almost every day why he had stopped. Usagi really liked Mamoru doing it but didn't want to come right out and say so being a little embarrassed. If Usagi would have told Mamoru how much she liked it he might have taken the next step with her sooner.

Since Mamoru didn't want to mention Taro, Mamoru went to Usagi one night and laid on her. He even started to sleep beside her on the weekends again and whenever they didn't have to go to school the next day. Their mothers had told them that they could only stay the night with each other now only if it wasn't a school night. The two women felt that the two stayed up to late talking when they were together some nights.

After Mamoru would do his thing while laying on Usagi, he would hold her in his arms tightly feeling at ease and relaxed waiting for the day that he and Usagi could go all the way.

Mamoru never noticed how much Usagi liked what he did with her or how he made her body feel all warm and tingling when they were alone in their rooms. Yes they did talk some nights but never about how their bodies made each other feel.

A few months after Usagi's thirteenth birthday she started to look at Mamoru even more. She would look and check him out when Mamoru wasn't looking, then blush even more thinking about his body with her own body growing with arousal and wanting each time.

One time while Mamoru was on her moving, Usagi felt her nipples hardened not realizing that Mamoru had felt them also. Usagi noticed that she loved where his penis would rub on her center where she most ached for fulfillment. Usagi would reach and wrap her arms around Mamoru feeling his shoulders beneath her hands, making him grab her hands and hold them to their sides tight in his hands. He had to stop her fingers from moving slowly up and down on his back and shoulders making him feel good and forgetful.

When he was done, Mamoru would get dressed than leave Usagi and go to another room and study his school work until she was asleep then he'd go and sleep beside her. After he would leave her, Usagi would reach and rub herself where his penis had been since she didn't want that aching feeling to end. Usagi would have more dreams with Mamoru in them, dreaming about when he would finally make her a woman. Dreaming of Mamoru doing things to her that the hero did to the damsel in the romance novels that Usagi would sneak from the library to read and hide so her mother wouldn't find them.

If Usagi looked at Mamoru at the arcade and her sensitive nipples stiffened, she would cover them fast with her arms and blush hoping no one noticed. But Motoki did notice and he would smile. He had seen Usagi checking Mamoru out even more with the dreamy look in her eyes. Motoki had also noticed Mamoru studying even more while he let Usagi go and play a game alone now. But only games that Mamoru could see her at. Mamoru also made Usagi tell him if she was going to the bathroom or to a different game. If it was a different game Mamoru would get up and move near her with his things.

Yes Taro was still gone, but Mamoru just felt better knowing where Usagi was at all times.

While at the arcade and even at the school, Rei, Makoto, Minako and Ami noticed that Usagi did everything that Mamoru said to do not once questioning him at all. The four tried to ask Usagi one day about how she acted with Mamoru and tried to tell her that she didn't have to do it but Usagi only smiled than ran back over to Mamoru since Mamoru had asked her not to say or answer the girl's questions.

While holding Usagi's arms with her back to the girls, Mamoru would glare at the four until they looked away making him smile after they did. He knew that the girls didn't like how Usagi acted and Mamoru didn't care he still liked her that way and wanted to keep her that way. He liked Usagi's innocent way of thinking and didn't want her to be independent fearing deep down he would lose her.

Mamoru would glare at the guys even more at times if he saw them looking at Usagi and smiling at her. Mamoru sometimes blamed Usagi and would yell at her in the car never noticing she only had eyes for her hero.

Mamoru started to get a little mean with her when they were around the others or at their homes but not enough that no one noticed unless they were watching the two closely. But at night when they were alone and Mamoru would keep his eyes on Usagi and her brother, he was nice and loving. Mamoru knew that he wanted to make love to Usagi.

He had heard the guys talk about sex and how they were getting some now and than while bragging about it with each other at school. But Mamoru thought that Usagi was still too young. Mamoru knew that he could have gone out with another girl since plenty of them had gone up to him in his class room and asked him out with him telling them no. He didn't want anyone but Usagi, his little wife who he had promised to love only her and never no one else ever, that one summer day when he was twelve.

Mamoru would lay on Usagi now and than but not that often now since he was studying even more. He would go and jerk off a lot if the need aroused. He tried to stop being with Usagi so much since he knew it was getting harder not to just open her legs and make her his totally.

One night a few nights before his seventeenth birthday Mamoru laid on Usagi and fell asleep right after not even getting up to clean up since he had been tired. Mamoru had been up studying every night since he was still pushing himself to finish school. The school had moved him to be a senior because of his test scores and the only one who knew besides Mamoru was his grandfather.

Usagi who had also fallen to sleep right after getting her clothes back on woke up suddenly seeing Mamoru lying on his back still in his underwear. Usagi saw that her bedroom door was still closed and she sat up being very happy that Mamoru was still asleep by her.

Usagi sat there looking down at Mamoru's sleeping form with the light of the moon shining through the window. Her eyes slowly went up and down checking his body out doing it a few times finally ending up looking at his underwear for the longest time.

Usagi reached over and slowly lifted his underwear to look at his soft penis noticing it was bigger now that they were both older. Usagi sat there looking at it wishing Mamoru would take a bath with her again. It had been so long.

Usagi slowly moved her hand in and reached and touched it grasping it in her hand gently only to move her hand out fast because it had jumped and Mamoru had muttered something that she didn't understand.

Usagi slowly put his underwear down not noticing the swelling starting. She moved back to look at Mamoru's sleeping face thinking about how handsome he was as she moved some of his hair out of his eyes.

Usagi was really glad that Mamoru was hers and was her husband since she loved him so much. She slowly leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. She laid down fast when Mamoru had moved his hands to her lower back. Usagi laid there holding her breath only to suck it in when Mamoru suddenly rolled on top of her.

"Usako take off your clothes." Mamoru whispered as he pulled her gown off than took off her panties fast. Usagi's eyes flew open since she didn't even get a chance to touch either one.

Usagi noticed that Mamoru wasn't awake and started wondering if she should wake him. Her eyes went wider when Mamoru opened her legs and laid on her and pushed his swollen member back and forth a few times as his hands on her hips tightened their grip while he buried his face in her hair on the left side of her head.

Mamoru released a deep sigh while slowly moving his head up and captured her mouth with an urgency Usagi had never experienced before. Mamoru's own lips feeling warm and sweet to her, another first.

Mamoru grunted into her mouth when Usagi opened her mouth. She was going to wake him by saying something but Mamoru slipped his tongue into her mouth moving it around as he continued to slowly rock his body on her's.

Usagi sighed and touched his arms as her eyes closed and her arms went up to his broad shoulders loving what he was doing to her, feeling her body start to match his movement as he thrust his hips forward and back while he laid between her legs.

While they kissed Usagi never noticed when Mamoru reached with his right hand and held a breast kneading it gently now and than, as his left hand took his penis out of his underwear than pushed the underwear down kicking it off with his foot. Mamoru started too slid into her warmth, moving slowly in as he kissed down to her neck the whole time moaning ever so slightly.

Usagi's breath caught in her throat when she felt him going into her. She didn't know it would feel like that, stretching her wider. She suddenly got scared as her body tensed up. Mamoru hearing her gasp and feeling her body popped his eyes open as he fully woke up. He looked at Usagi seeing her eyes open wide looking at him. Mamoru's own eyes went wide and he moved his head and looked down seeing his penis almost half way in her.

Mamoru pulled back and got off of her and ran out of the room and to the bathroom while Usagi didn't move an inch. She just laid there waiting for him being surprised by what almost happened. She reached down and felt herself not believing that he was in her.

Usagi moved her hand when Mamoru walked out of the bathroom and walked over to her leaving her bedroom door open part way. He grabbed her gown and panty than helped her put them on. Afterwards he got himself something to wear even putting on a tee shirt.

Mamoru walked back to the bed and sat down, pulling Usagi into his arms letting her head rest on his chest partway. Feeling Usagi's heart beating fast, Mamoru tightened his arms around her a he slide his body down to rest his head on a pillow.

"It's okay little one go back to sleep." Mamoru whispered. He kissed her head and pulled her a little closer. Usagi gave a slight nod of her head. She touched her lips thinking about the kiss from a few minutes ago.

Mamoru held Usagi in his arms finally relaxing after he knew Usagi was sound asleep. He laid there for a long time thinking about what he had been doing. He looked at her remembering her touching her lips and he half smiled. Mamoru knew that he would have made her his fully if Usagi hadn't had gasped out waking him up. He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

While he was in the bathroom, Mamoru had stood there looking at himself in the mirror debating on going back to Usagi and finishing what they had started or waiting. He suddenly remembered how both mother's had cried about how young Usagi was when Taro had attacked her.

Mamoru knew that after that night he would have to try to not fall asleep beside her really believing that it was his fault and he had been dreaming again only this time the dream had been coming true. No, he couldn't fall asleep next to her, it was just too risky and Mamoru didn't think Usagi was ready at that moment for what he wanted to do with her.

Mamoru knew that he really wanted to make love to Usagi but he knew that she was still a little young. He went to sleep thinking about her age telling himself he had to wait.

In the morning Usagi woke up alone in her bed. She sat up remembering that it was Saturday and her parents and Mamoru's were gone since they said the night before that they had things to do that morning.

Usagi smiled as she thought about Mamoru so she got up and got dressed. She went to the kitchen and ate some breakfast than ran over to Mamoru's house a little surprised that he wasn't in the kitchen eating his own breakfast. She walked up the stairs going to his room knowing Mamoru was home alone since his parents were with her's. Opening the bedroom door Usagi looked in and saw him sitting at his desk. She slowly started walking in and over to him not realizing he had heard her come in.

"What do you want now little one?" Mamoru asked looking down at his book. Usagi stopped halfway in his room. Mamoru glanced at her from the corner of his eyes watching her walk over to his side.

"I'm sorry." Usagi said in a soft voice while thinking of telling him how it was her fault.

"For what?" Mamoru asked not looking at her.

"Last night when I….." Usagi started to say but got silent when Mamoru suddenly stood up and ran to his door and closed it.

He leaned on the closed door and looked at Usagi only to close his eyes tight while his hands went to the front of his pants. Usagi stood there looking at him wearing one of his favorite summer dresses that showed her curves and the top of her breast perfectly while her long hair was up in a loose bun with some hair flowing to her shoulders. Usagi walked over to him and touched his arms.

"Mamochan." Usagi whispered and to Mamoru's ears sounding sexual.

Mamoru walked away from the door and her and sat back down while he gave a soft moan closing his eyes again. Usagi stood there looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"Usagi go home now I'm busy studying." Mamoru said not looking toward her as his head went down. He looked up when he heard her crying as she ran out of his room. Usagi ran home to her room and on her bed she cried her eyes out thinking Mamoru hated her because of the night before.

Mamoru sat there looking down. He debated about going to her. He stood up and walked to his door ripping it open only to stop himself and close it. He walked back to his desk to study some more. Mamoru would have to wait knowing he was hurting Usagi by his actions but Mamoru knew he had to distance himself from his true love or risk taking her to bed to soon.

Months after the day that Usagi cried and Mamoru forced himself from going to her many times, Nephrite and Jadeite both started to flirt with her. They would give her looks getting her attention and after they had it they would wink or raise an eyebrow while smiling and blow kisses at her. Usagi was very surprised and didn't know what to do or how to respond to them. She started to ignore them since they weren't her hero.

Mamoru got madder after he noticed Jadeite and Nephrite and started to pick on Usagi in front of the others mostly calling her names or making fun of her. He wanted to give her attention and make sure her attention was on him and not one of the other guys. Not knowing how to flirt like the others Mamoru's answer was to pick on Usagi even more after he noticed how her eyes got when she'd look at him with a frown making Mamoru love her even more. Something in her eyes as Usagi looked and frowned at Mamoru turned him on even more. His need to make love to her kept growing with each passing day but Mamoru would stop himself.

During the school week Mamoru stayed away from Usagi at night using that time and energy to study. During the weekends Mamoru started spending time going and hanging with Kunzite and Zoisite and once in awhile he'd stay the night with Motoki just to stay away from Usagi.

Usagi stayed home alone. The nights that her parents went out with Mamoru's, Usagi would watch her little brother. Sometimes she'd talk on the phone with Minako never telling the other girl anything personal. Once in awhile Usagi would go and stay the night with Motoki since he learned she was home alone so much and not liking it, Motoki would make her go to his place with him and entertain her.

One week during a school vacation, both Mamoru and Usagi's parents left out of town staying gone the whole week leaving Mamoru in charge of Usagi and her brother. Mamoru stayed with Usagi sleeping beside her in her bed or his and Usagi loved every second of that time and the wonderful attention he was giving to her. Usagi and Mamoru both stayed home during that week almost every day, playing with her brother and swimming in the pool or lounging in his parent's Jacuzzi. A couple of times they went to the arcade and Mamoru would help Usagi and her brother play the video games or he would sit and watch still keeping Usagi within his eye sight. Motoki went home with them a few times staying for dinner and even for the night being like old times for all three of them.

The day their parents showed up, Usagi went to her room alone to put the new clothes that her mother had bought for her away. Usagi turned to the door after she heard it open than close seeing Mamoru standing there watching her.

Mamoru walked to Usagi and pulled her to him turning her head up to him than bent forward and kissed her on the lips while his right hand held the back of her head and his left went down and covered her behind. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss while his tongue started darting repeatedly inside her mouth. Usagi kept her arms straight down on her sides, closing her eyes after seeing his closed. She felt her body being bent back but trusted Mamoru not to drop her.

Suddenly Mamoru straightened both their bodies and let Usagi go and started to walk to the door missing Usagi sit down on her bed in a daze while her body heaved after that drugging kiss.

Holding the door handle and not looking at her Mamoru said in a soft gentle caring voice, "About that one night when I was going in you….. It wasn't your fault and I'm not mad at you about it okay?"

"Okay." Usagi's voice said coming out above a whisper.

"Stay away from me for awhile again. Keep doing what I say. Don't talk to the guys alone or the three girls and don't tell anyone anything about us. I'll tell them when I'm ready alright?" Mamoru said still looking at the closed door.

"Yes." Usagi said in the same soft voice still looking at his back now with that dreamy look in her eyes again. Mamoru smiled than left her room.

Usagi watched him walk out than ran to her window so she could see him when he went outside. She watched while he got into his car and drove away.

Usagi sat back down on her bed and touched her full throbbing lips as her thoughts drifted to Mamoru once again smiling. She knew deep down that Mamoru loved her even if she hadn't heard him say it to her yet.

Usagi did what Mamoru asked of her again and at times she didn't know what to do about him. Because when they were around the others at the arcade Mamoru would pick on her but at home he was nice and in the bedroom if he laid on her before she went to sleep Mamoru was the nicest. Since he was happy and that was what she wanted, Usagi tried to not think about this new Mamoru.

One day Usagi asked Motoki, as they sat alone beside each other, about the way Mamoru acted with her not telling him about how Mamoru laid on her. She didn't want anyone to know about that, scared that Mamoru would get into trouble and have to stop and she didn't want him to stop.

Usagi had walked to the arcade after school alone since Mamoru had to stay behind for a meeting with his teacher then he was going to see his grandfather telling Usagi to go to the arcade and wait for him there.

Motoki smiled at his favorite and only girl cousin and told her, after she stopped complaining about how Mamoru treated her in public, to not worry and how Mamoru would soon be nice every second of the day to her. Usagi looked at Motoki seeing him smile, she looked down than said in a soft voice, that she hoped it wouldn't be much longer as the look on her face changed to show she was thinking about something.

Motoki grinned even more and thought about Mamoru. Motoki knew that Mamoru was waiting to make love to Usagi when he was done with his school since Mamoru had told Motoki one time when he was staying the night with him. Mamoru told how he was waiting for Usagi to be a little older. Motoki shocked Mamoru when he told him not to wait to long since he knew that Usagi was ready for him now. Mamoru looked at Motoki like he was crazy, while the older male told how he had seen Usagi looking and checking Mamoru's body out lots of time while she blushed and got all starry eyed. Mamoru had just sat there looking at Motoki not believing him. Mamoru didn't believe that Usagi was getting sexual feelings yet. How could she at her age when it didn't hit Mamoru until he was fifteen, Mamoru thought at times.

Mamoru would have fainted if he knew about the dreams Usagi had about him most times. After that talk Mamoru started to watch Usagi closer to see if what Motoki had said was true.

While Usagi sat beside Motoki and they talked about Mamoru, he was visiting his grandfather telling the older man how he only had about four more months of school then he would be done. His grandfather told him how proud he was and how he had a job waiting for Mamoru when he was finished telling how the young man would need to work to support his wife. Mamoru smile grew even more as he hugged the man good bye and left to pick Usagi up from the arcade.

Mamoru was happy as he drove than parked his car and just about skipped into the arcade seeing Usagi sitting by Motoki at the counter. Mamoru noticed some other guys looking and smiling at Usagi and a few trying to get her attention so Mamoru walked to her fast and stood in front of her so the other's couldn't see her body any more.

Usagi looked at Mamoru and seeing him smiling she smiled back while Mamoru took her hand and held it while pulling her to stand. They both told Motoki good bye than left out of the place together.

The four girls who were walking in as the two walked out, each stopped and watched the two leaving. To them it seemed that Mamoru was pulling Usagi behind him holding her by the wrist. They didn't notice that he slowed down and Usagi was walking right beside him right before they got to his car. The four never noticed Mamoru holding Usagi's door for her on his car like he always did. The girls walked to the counter where Motoki was standing at while the four guys moved a little closer.

"Mamoru is so mean to Usagi." Ami said as she took off her jacket while the other three agreed.

"He should stop. If I was Usagi I would kick him or hit him." Makoto said sitting down on a chair.

"Well at least he doesn't hit her." Minako said looking at the others who all nodded their heads with her.

"I wish we could have some time alone with Usagi and talk to her about how he acts. Usagi shouldn't put up with it." Rei said. Ami and Makoto both nodded in agreement while Minako looked down. She had talked alone with Usagi and knew that Usagi wouldn't tell them anything if they ever did get her alone. Minako knew that Usagi didn't talk about anything personal when it came to Mamoru.

Motoki hearing the girls only smiled and walked away before they could ask him anything about Mamoru and Usagi.

Motoki didn't think Mamoru was mean to Usagi and if he did think it he would have said something before now. Motoki stopped walking past the windows after he saw a red sports car that looked familiar, slowly drive down the street. Motoki ran outside thinking and wondering if it was Taro's car since it looked just like the one he use to drive.

Motoki shook his head after the car turned the corner not noticing that the car had speed up. He walked back inside thinking that there was no way Taro was back in the area yet not after that warning he had received from his grandfather and Kenji's threat to his father.

If Motoki had known that it really was Taro and he was back in town, been back a few times now and than watching Mamoru, Usagi and Motoki, Motoki would have been out of the arcade faster than a greyhound dog chasing a rabbit and going to see Mamoru's grandfather right then and there.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

_I want to __**thank**__: __chimichurri__, __midnight blue08__, __SerentiyMoonGodness__, __CharmedSerenity3__, qwerty, __mizqt__, __Tracer Fallon__, __sabina21__ for the reviews. I didn't thank you each last time personally so I'm doing it now! I also thank ALL the readers! Everyone is great!_

_To anyone wondering at this very moment I am up to chapter 20 with this story. I am hoping to keep it around 25 chapters. Next week I will know for sure and I will keep everyone informed! _

_To everyone wondering YES Mamoru is going to be a jerk for a little bit more time BUT trust me he will change for the better. This chapter is really a filler chapter something to read that leads to the next chapter which __I will post later today since this one nothing major happened__. EvaC_

Chapter 9

Motoki walked to his office and sat down at his desk as he started to work on the order forms for the items for the arcade and now the new café that they had built on, while thinking about Taro. Motoki hated to admit that he missed his friend. They had gotten so close and had so much in common after they had met and had even been lovers a few times since Taro wanted to be.

Motoki knew after Taro was sent away that Taro had used him wanting to get information about Mamoru. Motoki felt like a fool now that he had plenty of time to think about how Taro was and acted with him. He still to that day felt bad for not believing Mamoru who he had known much longer.

Motoki had let Taro's sweet talking ways fool him and to that day vowed not to let Taro have the upper hand ever again if Taro was to ever go near him again. Motoki knew that one day soon he would see Taro Darmoo again back in the area, for Taro was twenty one now and would have his own money that he had waiting in a trust fund and wouldn't have to do what his grandfather said any more.

Motoki shook his head to clear it than thought about Usagi and Mamoru knowing that the two were getting closer and he couldn't wait for the wedding invitation to arrive. Motoki wondered if Mamoru would show up later that night at the place with the two guys since it was Friday. But Mamoru didn't show back up that evening or any others with the guys to hang out since Mamoru started to stay and watch out for Usagi and her little brother again at night after he got tired of some of the girls, who Kunzite and Zoisite knew, flirt with him at the parties that they attended to the point to where Mamoru wasn't comfortable in the same room with them.

He was tired of the guys trying to pressure him into sleeping with those girls so he stayed away. It was almost his eighteenth birthday and since Mamoru had found out he only had a few more tests to take and he would be done with school, he studied even more. Mamoru told no one but his grandfather who gave him the support he needed and even signed the school papers as his guardian. Mamoru couldn't wait to surprise his parents and Usagi knowing she would be proud of him.

One night Mamoru went over to Usagi's with his parents and sat down and studied in the kitchen knowing that the next few test were the hardest as their parents left out for the night for a dinner function they had to attend.

Mamoru ate his dinner while reading knowing that Usagi sat near him waiting for her brother to finish eating his own dinner since she was already done. After the boy was done Usagi let him leave to go play with his toys as she started to gather their dinner dishes. Usagi walked to Mamoru and as she reached for his empty plate her breast rubbed his arm. Mamoru put his book down that he was studying and watched as Usagi walked back to the sink and washed the few dishes there.

When Usagi was done she left the room never noticing Mamoru watching her every move. Usagi retrieved her brother and took him to the bathroom to give him his bath.

Soon after Mamoru showed up telling her that she had a phone call. Usagi left the bathroom while Mamoru stayed and finished giving her brother his bath. Usagi showed back up and took her brother to his room and got him ready for bed than tucked in, smiling as the little boy feel asleep. Usagi smiled since she was glad that the warm bath water helped put the active little boy to sleep.

Mamoru went to Usagi's room and waited for her to show up.

Usagi left her brother's room going to her own thinking Mamoru had gone back to the kitchen. She turned around as she stopped walking and looked at her door when she heard the door close and the lock being turned.

Mamoru stood there leaning against it just looking at her. He hadn't been in her room for a few months and Usagi was a little surprised to see him there now. Mamoru raised an eyebrow while Usagi looked at him then down. She paused for a second debating with herself than started to take off her clothes making Mamoru smile.

When she was naked Usagi got on her bed in the center just like every other time and waited for Mamoru to undress and join her. Mamoru went to her and got on her and started to move his lower half as he closed his eyes and pictured that he was really making love to her and not just dry humping her.

Usagi closed her eyes and smiled. She liked the feelings that his penis was giving to her where it rubbed between her closed legs. The feeling now was more wonderful than before Usagi thought as she moved her hands to Mamoru's shoulders. Mamoru grabbed her hands and put them above their heads interlocking his fingers with hers as he moved faster hearing Usagi sighing out. She loved having his strong chest and body on hers.

Mamoru stood up fast than ran out of her room going the bathroom like always. And like always Usagi sat up and watched him standing by the toilet and smile and moan as his head moved to the side and lay on the wall as he moved his hand on his penis.

Mamoru finished and smiled again as he flushed the toilet turning to walk out expecting to see Usagi laying on her bed but this time he saw her sitting up looking at him as he walked into her room.

"Come on and get your gown on and go to bed." Mamoru said as he started to get his underwear on.

Usagi got off the bed and slowly walked to the dresser turning around seeing Mamoru lying back on her bed watching her with his eyes half closed.

Usagi walked to the bathroom, put her gown and panty on than stepped over to the sink hearing the phone ring. She looked to her room and saw Mamoru leave her room to go to the living room to answer the phone. Usagi brushed her teeth than stepped to the toilet and looked at the seat seeing something white on it. Usagi looked toward her room but Mamoru wasn't back in there. Usagi rushed over and closed the door all the way than went back to the toilet and bent down and touched the white stuff with a finger. She looked at it and sniffed it and finally put that finger in her mouth to taste it not knowing what to think at that moment.

Usagi grabbed some toilet paper and wiped the seat and sat down to pee. Usagi finished and washed her hands than ran out of that room and back to her own getting into her bed fast. She lay there thinking about Mamoru, finally getting up and leaving her room to look for him. She wanted to ask him something and hearing him on the phone in the living room, Usagi quietly walked down the hallway going to that room.

Usagi stayed hidden by the archway going into the living room and listened to Mamoru talking to Kunzite only knowing it was him since Mamoru had said the other guys' name.

Usagi stood there just looking at Mamoru's tall frame as he lay on the couch and talked into the phone still only in his underwear.

Usagi wondered for a moment what his body would look like after becoming a man and she felt her body start to tingle with want.

Usagi looked at his broad smooth chest than slowly looked at his narrow stomach going down lower with her eyes to his underwear. She thought about his penis as her eyes went lower down his lean muscular legs than to his feet.

She loved how much taller he was to her body frame. It made her feel so protected having his body near hers, leaning over her and laying on her, feeling his smoother than silk broad chest on her own chest. Usagi closed her eyes for a second just thinking about his chest than slowly moved her eyes back up his body. She looked at his silky hair wondering what it would feel like to run her fingers through it and to gripe it as he lay on her.

She looked at his smooth lips wishing he would capture her mouth with that hungry urgency that he seemed to have the last time he had kissed her. She wished he would kiss her again deep with his tongue as it had made those sweeping, swirling motions inside her mouth. But at that very moment, Usagi's biggest wish was that he'd lay with her and fall asleep before her again. Usagi wanted to kiss him like she had done that one night and thought to herself that is she could, she wouldn't gasp and wake him up making him stop. She really wanted to feel him inside her again.

Usagi's eyes went back to his bare chest and thought about it wishing at that moment it was on her hard nipples. She reached up and felt her sensitive nipples as they hardened closing her eyes wondering what it would be like to have him under her for once. She opened her eyes and looked at his underwear again only this time getting a surprise for Mamoru had his right hand inside of his underwear and was slowly stroking his shaft as he talked into the phone.

Usagi didn't know that she had made a noise and Mamoru had heard her and spotted her hiding and watching him. Mamoru smiled to himself and suddenly took his penis out of his underwear and moved his hand on it slowly making sure Usagi could see.

Usagi watched wishing she was the one holding and rubbing it as she unknowingly licked her lips. She wondered why Mamoru wouldn't let her touch him unlike in the past when he would let her wash his body and wasn't embarrassed for her to see his naked body or touch it. Usagi wondered what Mamoru would do if she were to open her legs the next time he was on top of her.

But Usagi's biggest wonder at that moment was why Mamoru would leave her and finish in the bathroom each time. She wanted to find out what had been on the toilet seat knowing it had come from his body. She thought she knew but wanted to ask him personally.

"Usagi get to bed!" Mamoru suddenly yelled out after he covered the phone.

He was getting hard and didn't want her to see it grow. He smiled and sat up watching Usagi who had jumped about a mile running back to her room. Mamoru started to chuckle than told Kunzite good night and hung up the phone wondering what Usagi had wanted and why she was looking and checking his body out turning him on as she had looked.

Mamoru pulled his underwear up and stood up walking down the hall first checking on Usagi's little brother who was sound asleep. Mamoru went to Usagi's room making sure to close the door quietly the whole time smiling as he looked toward Usagi's bed where she lay under the covers with no body parts showing at all.

Mamoru walked over and got on the bed pulling the covers down and off of her. Usagi was on her side facing away from him. Mamoru smiled and pulled Usagi over to her back seeing her eyes closed tight his smile grew and he chuckled again.

"Stop acting like you are sleeping Usagi." Mamoru said leaning over her resting on his palms. Usagi opened her eyes and looked at him as she turned a dark red.

"Did you like looking at me?" Mamoru asked as he continued to smile as Usagi's eyes widened.

"Did you like watching me get hard?" Mamoru whispered sexually into her ear since he had moved his head lower and was now resting on his elbows.

Usagi stayed silent feeling his hot breath on her ear and neck.

"You have nothing to say Usako?" Mamoru whispered feeling Usagi shake her head back and forth.

"Answer me….Did you like what you saw?" Mamoru asked moving and looking down at her with a serious look in his darkening eyes.

Usagi moved her head to the side so she couldn't see him and said softy, "Yes to all your questions."

Mamoru smiled and moved her head back toward his as he laid half on her holding her head to make her look at him seeing Usagi blushing even more.

"What did you want besides to check my body out?" Mamoru asked as he shifted his body just a little.

"I… I wanted to ask you something." Usagi said as her eyes rolled closed since Mamoru was now at her neck giving it tiny pecks in different spots with his lips.

"What? Ask me anything." Mamoru said as he started to give longer kisses to her neck.

Usagi waited a second than asked, "Why do you run into the bathroom to finish when you are on me?"

Mamoru stopped with the kisses and pulled back and looked down at her now with his eyes wide.

"What?"

"What are you doing over the toilet?"

Mamoru smiled and went back to her neck this time giving gentle fast sucks to it making sure not to stay in one place too long and chance leaving a mark. Wouldn't want their moms to see anything.

"What makes you think I'm doing something?" He asked slowly in between sucks.

Usagi stayed silent for a minute feeling little tingles running up and down her back and her stomach started to do little flops. She had never felt those feelings before.

"I hear you moaning each time and I saw something on the seat." Usagi gasped out suddenly glad when Mamoru stopped his assault on her neck and looked at her again.

Usagi who had her hands up and under the pillows grab the closest one and held it tightly as they looked at each other.

Mamoru smiled than went back to her neck this time kissing it slowly letting his tongue trail now and than as Usagi moved her head up and around for him to go where he wanted as the tingles started again.

Mamoru kissed to her left ear and whispered, "I'm finishing and coming in there that's why I run in there."

He started to suck on her ear lobe while Usagi noticed his hips starting to move back and forth slowly.

"Why in there why don't you finish with me?" Usagi asked making Mamoru stop everything that he was doing and look at her with his eyes open wide seeing Usagi looking at him with a confused look. They both stared at the other for a few minutes.

Mamoru looked away first as he sighed than said, "Usako I'll come in you after we marry or I make love to you." Usagi looked away just as Mamoru looked back to see her reaction.

"When will that be?" She whispered still looking away until Mamoru turned her head back to face him as he sighed.

"Soon. Don't push it okay?" He asked.

"Okay Mamochan." Usagi said watching Mamoru smile.

Mamoru started to move off of her but stopped when he heard her ask in a whisper, "Can I see it next time?"

Mamoru looked at Usagi who looked right back at him now with a serious look in her eyes.

"What?"

"When you cum."

Mamoru got off of her body and sat on the side of the bed in shock. Usagi continued to lie and just looked at him wondering what he was going to say next. Mamoru looked over at Usagi seeing that same serious look in her eyes. He glanced down seeing his hard penis knowing it wasn't going to go away any time soon on its own. Not after his little attack on her neck and how he got when she was checking his body out.

"Get undress." Mamoru said as he walked out and to the bathroom.

Usagi did what he asked while she smiled knowing she was about to get those wonderful feelings again for the second time that night.

Mamoru came back in with a damp washcloth that he sat on the nightstand. He took off his underwear and laid down on her adjusted himself than started to move. Mamoru stopped for a second after a few minutes and looked at Usagi who had her eye closed and was smiling. He had heard her sigh in pleasure. Mamoru started moving again as he thought about her wondering if the time to make love to her was closer than he thought.

Usagi laid there loving the feelings and gasped when Mamoru moved his hands around to her back. He had never touched her body like that while he was on her.

"Usako wrap your arms around me." Mamoru said as he moved.

Usagi opened her eyes and did what he asked feeling Mamoru pulling her closer to his body. Usagi moved her hands up to his hair and grabbed his hair but let go fast when Mamoru leaned up and got on his knees and moved his right hand up and down fast on his penis which was now over Usagi's stomach. Usagi went wide eyed when he suddenly came on her stomach. Usagi just watched it as it came out noticing how warm it felt.

Mamoru moaned as his hands went down on both sides of Usagi's body as he caught his breath leaning over her. He suddenly moved and laid beside her on his side facing her while Usagi slowly reached with a finger and touched her wet stomach while Mamoru watched her looking at it.

"Taste it. Is it good?" Mamoru whispered not thinking she would. His eyes flew open when Usagi put her finger in her mouth and smiled. Mamoru started to reach with his hand to touch her head to pull her down beside him but stopped when Usagi turned her head to him while removing her finger.

Usagi glanced at him then away while she blushed missing his own face blushing. Mamoru leaned up and over and grabbed the wash cloth than wiped her stomach and her finger while Usagi let him.

Mamoru stood up and walked around to the other side and picked up his clothes and got dressed hearing Usagi getting her gown back on. Usagi got back in her bed smiling thinking Mamoru was going to come back and lay with her again. She looked at her door when Mamoru opened it and started to walk out only stopping after Usagi called out for him.

"Mamoru!" Usagi said sitting up fast looking at him.

Mamoru turned his head slightly to the side while saying, "What Usagi?"

"You aren't staying with me?"

"No little one. It's too soon." Mamoru said as he started to walk again only to stop when Usagi called for him again.

"Mamochan!"

"What now Usako?"

"I…I loved your taste."

Mamoru gave a slight groan as his eyes closed than closed Usagi's door and walked to the kitchen fast sitting down even faster while holding his head trying to think of anything but Usagi at the moment. He wondered about what Usagi was thinking about at that very moment and about her reaction. He was still surprised by how she had reacted to him and that she had put her finger in her mouth seeming to like it.

Mamoru wanted to go back and lay by Usagi but knew he'd make love to her for sure that time if he did. He opened his eyes and saw his school work and pulled it to him and started to study. That's where his parents found him in the same spot he was in when they left, when they arrived home with Ikuko and Kenji. The four adults were surprised that Mamoru was still up and not sleeping beside Usagi.

After Mamoru left her, Usagi put her finger in her panties and started to rub herself where his penis had been rubbing. She rubbed thinking about Mamoru and suddenly moaned out his name and felt herself getting wet. She ran to the bathroom thinking she had peed on herself. She cleaned up and changed her panties than left to find Mamoru. She saw him with his school work. Usagi was afraid to go to him knowing he would send her away from him. She didn't want him mad so went back to her room and got back into bed. She went to sleep dreaming about him.

Usagi didn't know that if she would have gone to Mamoru at that moment when his defenses were down, Mamoru would have taken her right then on the kitchen table.

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

_As promised here is the next chapter. _

Chapter 10

The next day Mamoru wouldn't talk to Usagi not even during their lunch time which at that moment Usagi didn't noticed since there were plenty of days when Mamoru was silent so she was use to his mood swings. After school he kept his eyes on her while she played a game with Minako watching Usagi's every move. Usagi went to him at one time.

"What do you want now?" Mamoru asked as his eyes narrowed.

Usagi looked down while saying, "I want more money."

She thought Mamoru would hand her bag, where her money was, to her but Mamoru reached in his wallet and gave her some. Usagi took it than walked off kind of fast. She knew to stay away from him when he was like that. Mamoru followed her and grabbed her arm making her stop and look up at him.

"What no thank you?" Mamoru asked softly looking down in her eyes wishing to see them look the same as the night before.

"Thank you Mamoru." Usagi said in a soft voice as her eyes blinked closed than opened slowly. Mamoru let her go and went back to sit down while Usagi walked even faster back to Minako who had watched the whole thing.

Usagi smiled at Minako than started to play the game again. Minako looked at her but didn't say anything. She knew that Usagi wouldn't talk and she also knew that Usagi loved Mamoru just like Usagi knew that Minako loved Kunzite. The two girls never talked about that love they had but they both just knew.

Mamoru sat in his seat and watched Usagi. He looked away from her when Makoto, Rei and Ami went to him and asked if he was going to Makoto's party Friday night. Mamoru told them no that he wasn't going. Kunzite and the other three guys went over after hearing the girls and Mamoru's answer and talked Mamoru into going with them since none of them could make it to his birthday party on Sunday. Mamoru only said yes to get them to leave him alone. After getting Mamoru to say yes they got to talking about other things while Mamoru's mind once again drifted to Usagi.

Mamoru was in a bad mood. He was mad because Usagi wasn't older. He was confused about her reaction and what she had wanted to see the night before. He couldn't believe that Usagi had sexual feelings. He wanted to spend a weekend even better a week alone with just Usagi but thought she was too young. Most of all Mamoru worried that he wouldn't pass his next tests and that worried him since he really wanted to be done.

Usagi got up from her game after it was over and seeing Motoki over by a different one not far from her fixing it, she got up and joined him. Mamoru looked back up and toward the game Usagi had been on only to see she wasn't there making him mad again. She always told him when she would move to a different game or go to the bathroom.

Mamoru stood up and went looking for her finding her by Motoki talking to him. Usagi had been telling Motoki about the gifts she had gotten Mamoru for his birthday.

"Usagi!" Mamoru loudly said her name as he glared at her.

Usagi went wide eyed as she turned toward him. Motoki stood up and looked at Mamoru also.

"Hey Mamo what's up?" Motoki asked in a calm voice. He could tell that Mamoru was upset about something.

"Nothing Motoki." Mamoru said not looking at him as he continued to look at Usagi who was just standing there looking at him with her eyes still large.

Motoki smiled and moved and put his arm around Usagi's shoulders while looking at Mamoru making the younger man look down first. Motoki smiled again knowing that he wouldn't let Mamoru take his anger out on Usagi.

"Usa thanks for helping me with this game." Motoki said as he watched Mamoru looking back at them both. Usagi didn't say anything as she looked down. She looked back at Mamoru and they stood there staring at each other each waiting for the other to say something.

Motoki smiled again more to himself as he removed his arm from Usagi and turned back to the game to close it up. He then turned and walked away but kept his eyes on the two. He knew what was wrong with Mamoru and wished it would end soon because the tension was growing and would only get worse.

Motoki thought about how Mamoru's dad and his Uncle Kenji both had told Motoki one day that Mamoru was starting to get a little mean toward Usagi. Motoki smiled to himself as he remembered that day and what he had told the two.

"Mamo's only problem is that he is horny. He wants to get it wet! But he's being good and trying to wait for Usagi." Motoki told the two men than smiled and walked away from his Uncle and Mamoru Sr.

Both men blinked their eyes at the same time and turned their heads at the same time and looked at each other. They turned their heads at the same time and looked at Motoki who stood off in the distance in the back yard smiling then he winked at them as he stuck his tongue out for a brief second before getting the biggest smile so big his eyes closed.

"Why didn't we catch on before him? Motoki is right!" Kenji said looking at Mamoru Sr. who looked back.

"Jr. Is horny! That's why he's been acting so bizarre." Mamoru Sr. said as he looked down looking like he was thinking.

"I thought his bizarre actions were because he's your son." Kenji said as the two started to walk back to the house.

"Yeah….What!" Mamoru Sr. said before he ran after Kenji who was running toward Miko and Ikuko as he laughed.

Motoki smiled again as he thought about that day and watched as Mamoru suddenly walked over to the booth he had been in and grabbed his and Usagi's bags than went back to her. Not once saying anything to the others who were watching.

"Come on let's go." Mamoru said as he grabbed Usagi's arm.

"So soon?" Usagi asked.

"Yes I have things to do and I'm ready to go." Mamoru said as he started to walk dragging her behind him.

"But I don't want to." Usagi said trying to make him stop walking.

She bumped into him when he did suddenly and turned to her.

"Usagi we are going now!" Mamoru said looking down at her.

Usagi looked at him, seeing his eyes soften for a second, she gave a slight nod with her head and felt Mamoru start to drag her out behind him as they left the arcade while everyone watched them.

Four young girls got upset even more with Mamoru while four young guys wondered what was wrong with Mamoru. Motoki didn't say anything as he walked back to his office to call Mamoru's father.

Mamoru drove home and he and Usagi both sat beside each other in the silence. After arriving home Usagi grabbed her bag and started to walk to her house fast. Mamoru glared at her and started to follow her but stopped when he heard his father calling out for him.

"Jr. come here now." Mamoru Sr. said looking at his son who put his head down as he walked to the man.

Mamoru Sr. held the door while Mamoru walked into the house. Mamoru Sr. followed him and hung up the phone that had been in his hand.

Usagi ran to her room and changed out of her school clothes. She went to the bathroom and changed her pad than went back to her room and sat down at her little table and looked at her homework. She tried to do it but didn't understand half of it and started to cry.

She was upset with Mamoru again not understanding him and she was cramping really bad. Her mom came in and gave her a pain pill and told Usagi to lay down and Usagi did hugging her heating pad close to her while she waited for the medicine to kick in.

That next day Usagi was the quiet one not even talking to Minako during class. After school Usagi slowly walked to the arcade since once again Mamoru stayed behind. She walked to Motoki who hugged her and sat her down at the counter giving her something to drink. Usagi took slow sips after she told him thanks. Motoki tried to get her to talk but stopped when she really wouldn't.

Minako walked in and went over to Usagi and sat beside her but kept silent. Soon after the other three girls walked in and over to the two and they got to talking while Usagi just sat there keeping to herself. The four guys showed up and went to the girls and Jadeite tried to talk to Usagi but she wouldn't even look at him. He went to touch her hand but Motoki stopped him since he had spotted Mamoru walking toward the arcade.

Nephrite started to flirt with Usagi and she only blushed and looked down missing Mamoru, who everyone else had seen, walking in. He walked over to an empty booth holding some papers in his hands. He looked over at the others than looked at Usagi. Normally she would have already been by him. Usagi looked up noticing it had become quiet around her.

Usagi saw Mamoru and got up to go to him wondering when he had shown up. She took her drink and sat down across from Mamoru surprising everyone even herself. She had always sat down next to Mamoru and this was a first.

Mamoru looked at her than down at his papers not reading them not even really seeing them. Usagi drank her drink and wouldn't look at him.

Kunzite slowly stood up first and walked over to the two. He sat down next to Usagi and he and Mamoru started to talk. The other three guys walked over and joined the three.

Usagi got up fast and moved over and was now sitting beside Mamoru and he half smiled to himself.

While the guys talked Usagi sat and drank her drink and listened to them. She looked up fast after Nephrite who was sitting right across from her started flirting again with her. He had reached across and let a finger rub on her arm and after she looked at him he winked. Usagi blushed and smiled but stayed silent while Mamoru got madder even more after Jadeite joined Nephrite in the flirting but he kept silent remembering his little talk the night before with his father who told him to let Usagi have some space. Mamoru continued to get madder at the two and even started to get upset again with Usagi since she would look at the other two guys now and than while the smile stayed on her face but she kept silent. Mamoru started to tell himself that what was happening in front of him wasn't really happening.

Motoki walked over after noticing how uncomfortable Usagi was getting with the flirting from Jadeite and Nephrite. Motoki told Usagi to go with him and told Mamoru that he would take Usagi home. Usagi stood up and they left out. She didn't say anything to anyone or even look or say bye to Mamoru not only shocking the others around but him and herself also. It made Usagi feel bad while she and Motoki walked the mall so he could find Mamoru a birthday gift. Usagi even asked Motoki about if she was wrong for not telling Mamoru good bye and Motoki being Motoki told her no and how it did Mamoru some good to be kept on his toes now and then. Motoki changed the subject fast and took Usagi out to dinner and a movie that night keeping her out late since he knew Mamoru was going with the others to Makoto's party and Usagi hadn't been invited.

After Motoki and Usagi left Mamoru left himself and went home after telling the guys he would see them at the party. He arrived home and watched some TV than showered and changed after eating dinner with his parents. Mamoru left out after eating and arrived at Makoto's party being the last one to show up. He was surprised that Minako was there and he got upset that they didn't ask Usagi to go. He heard Ami comment about it also and Rei telling her that Usagi was still too young. Mamoru walked away from them not knowing at first that Rei was following him. Not until she cornered him and started flirting did Mamoru know she had followed. Mamoru got away from Rei as fast as he could and went to Kunzite and they started talking while Mamoru wished at first that Usagi was there but than wished he was at home with her.

Mamoru watched while Makoto and Nephrite left together going to her room. He watched while Zoisite and Ami got together being seen in a dark corner flirting with each other then kissing. Mamoru watched while Rei was cornered by Jadeite and they both flirted with each other to the point that Mamoru had to get up and leave with his face turning red by what he had seen the two doing to each other. Mamoru walked to his car even faster after spotting Kunzite with Minako in his own car in the backseat making out. Mamoru got home and took a long cold shower as he thought about Usagi.

Saturday he and Usagi didn't see each other at all. Usagi was with their moms most of the day shopping for the things for Mamoru's birthday party and he sat around the house watching TV just chillin.

Sunday Mamoru woke up hard and took another cold shower thinking about Usagi. Afterwards he was taken out to breakfast with just his parents. They showed up back at home and Mamoru went up to his room and got ready for the barbeque his parents were having for his birthday. His grandfather showed up right before Usagi and her parents did. Her little brother was spending the day with a friend.

Ikuko and Miko made Usagi and Mamoru hug since they and Mamoru Sr. and Kenji could tell that the two were upset with each other and had been all week almost. Mamoru and Usagi hugged but not for long and let the other go fast. The tension in the air between the two was thicker than ever and everyone noticed. Ikuko and Miko walked out of the room smiling and talking to each other with Usagi following behind them fast. Mamoru walked outside with his father and Kenji while his grandfather followed.

Soon friends of Mamoru's and Usagi's parents showed up followed by Motoki, who showed up with three of his friends, two males and a female. Motoki took his friends over to meet Usagi after she had walked out with a bowl of fruit salad and placed it on a table.

Mamoru watched and glared when one of the males kissed Usagi on the hand making her blush. She looked over at Mamoru than looked back at Motoki. Motoki and the other two walked away to get something to drink while the male who kissed Usagi's hand asked her about her hair. He loved how she was wearing it that day. Usagi smiled and whispered thanks. Mamoru walked over to them and Usagi looked at him and smiled. But Mamoru thought she was smiling at the guy. Motoki called his friend over.

Motoki heard Mamoru telling Usagi to stop talking to the guy. Everyone heard Usagi yelling at Mamoru telling him to leave her alone. They all saw Mamoru grab her arm and pull her close to him as she had started to walk away. Usagi tried to move but Mamoru pulled her closer.

He leaned close to her ear and whispered, "You better stop talking to him. It's my birthday, my day! Pay attention to me. You are mine. Not his, not Nephrite and not Jadeite's. No one but me will be up in your tight pussy so stop trying to get fucked by another!"

As Mamoru had whispered and said what he did to Usagi, he reached and covered her left breast. He knew no one could see him and where his hand was thanks to the way their bodies were facing. Usagi went wide eyed and blushed as she slowly turned around to face him. Mamoru removed his hand as she had moved and raised an eye brow waiting to see what she would do or say.

Usagi frowned than finally her mental strain snapped and she kicked him on his right leg hard, down below the knee. She really thought that everyone had seen where his hand had been. She didn't care about what he had said knowing that she was only his and she had never wanted anyone else but Mamoru.

Mamoru glared as he yelped and grabbed his leg. He sat his leg down than feeling his own nerves snap, he suddenly backhanded Usagi making her fall to the ground. Mamoru's mouth dropped open and his eyes flew open astound by what he had just done.

Usagi stood up and kicked him again. She meant to kick him in the leg again but missed, getting him higher and in the center.

Mamoru went down to his knees groaning and grabbing the front of his pants. Usagi looked down at him while he rolled to his side. She looked up and over at their parents. She started to cry feeling her heart hurt and miserable.

Motoki started to walk to the two since he was closest to them in the yard. Usagi ran from Motoki just as he went to touch her arm, and into the house. She ran weeping up the stairs and into Mamoru's bedroom laying on the bed crying harder trying to understand what had just happened between her and Mamoru.

Mamoru, who at that moment wasn't thinking about anything but pain, felt Motoki help him stand up. Mamoru heard Miko and Ikuko both yelling at him for hitting Usagi. He kind of remembered his Dad helping him into the house. Mamoru half remembered hearing Kenji telling him to tell Usagi sorry than his grandfather saying something about a problem. He remembered Motoki handing him the ice and helping him up the stairs and toward his bedroom.

Mamoru thought about one thing, after his mind started to clear, that whole time. He thought about hurting Usagi. He couldn't believe she would kick him THERE. He hated her at that very moment thinking of what he would do to her once he saw her.

Mamoru slowly walked into his room, closed and locked the door leaving Motoki alone in the hallway. Motoki sighed as he looked at the door knowing that the tension that had been there all week between Usagi and Mamoru had finally snapped. Motoki wondered what the two would do next to each other as he left the floor.

Mamoru looked at his bed as he glared toward Usagi. He had heard her expression of grief as he had gotten closer to his room.

"Usagi come here right NOW!" Mamoru said slowly through clutched teeth as he continued to look fiercely at her with his left hand holding the ice to his crotch and his right one in a fist down the side of his leg.

Usagi slowly turned her head and looked at him and Mamoru's eyes flew open after he saw her eye.

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

_Please remember this IS rated M. Nothing major - yet- but no complaints if you aren't of age or don't like M rated stuff!_

Chapter 11

Mamoru stood there dumb founded. He had forgotten that he had hit her and any thoughts of inflecting pain upon her ended right then and there.

Usagi moved and got up and off the bed and slowly walked over to him. She stood in front of Mamoru and looked down while the tears continued to roll down her face. She was thinking that Mamoru was going to hit her again and Mamoru knew what Usagi was thinking and his heart broke even more after he started to raise his free hand and he saw her close her eyes tight and her body flinch just a little. Usagi opened her eyes and looked at him when all Mamoru did was touch her chin turning her face to him. Keeping his hand on her chin he opened his hand letting his fingers move up her cheek while looking in her eyes. Mamoru looked at her tear filled eyes and loved her more than at any other time in their lives.

"Help me to the bed please." Mamoru whispered. He put his arm around her so she could help him. Usagi slowly walked him over and Mamoru slowly sat down while Usagi stood in front of him.

"Get on your knees in front of me." Mamoru said as he held her hand and pulled her down not wanting her beside him just yet. Usagi got on her knees and looked back down while Mamoru looked at the top of her head.

"Usagi don't you ever kick me like that again. If you do I'll hurt you."

"Yes Ma…"

"Let me talk!"

Usagi closed her eyes tight again as the tears started again.

"From now on when I touch you, you let me. No matter where or who might be around. Don't go against my word and don't talk to any other guy alone who isn't family. You know I don't like others talking to you. I never have and I never will like it! You are mine and only mine and you seemed to have forgotten that you will have my last name soon." Mamoru said. As Mamoru had talked he had been unbuttoning her blouse.

Usagi sat there on her knees staying silent the whole time he had talked afraid she was going to lose him and hating that he wasn't happy when she had promised to make him happy always.

"Get up and take off your clothes." Mamoru said leaning back to lie on his pillows.

Usagi stood up and started to do what he said. She stopped at her panties and said in a soft voice, "I'm on my period."

Mamoru looked at her seeing her looking at the floor. He closed his eyes to think for a second.

"Keep it on. I'll do something else." Mamoru said as he opened his eyes and looked at her than said, "You better be glad you're bleeding or I would have fucked you and I wouldn't have been gentle."

Usagi looked away from him.

Mamoru was glad to hear that she was bleeding that day. He wanted to make love to her and knew that he would have raped her and hurt her badly that day with his frame of mind at that moment. He didn't want to hurt her, their first time together or ever.

"Come here and take off my clothes. All of them." Mamoru said as he closed his eyes.

Usagi walked to the bed and got on it and crawled over to him and did what he asked.

While she removed each item of clothing Mamoru watched her and thought about her.

Mamoru decided that he would wait until he was done with school to make love to Usagi then. He knew that once they started they would make love a lot and their relationship would change forever. And since he was almost done with school he'd make love to her as a prize for doing so well. That thought made Mamoru beam with delight and excitement. Yes she would be his prize Mamoru thought.

Usagi moved forward and started to pull his shirt off while Mamoru just laid there letting her as he realized that Usagi hadn't looked at his body in a long time. His smile grew when both of her breasts brushed his forehead.

Usagi moved down and took off his shoes and socks. She moved back up to his pants and stopped after seeing the ice pack resting there.

She looked up at Mamoru while he looked at her. Noticing her eye again Mamoru again felt like shit for hitting her knowing he hadn't meant to. He was glad to see it wasn't going to be too black and blue and the swelling was already starting to go do.

Mamoru moved the ice that was on him and took Usagi's hands and placed them by his zipper.

"Take it off and my underwear." He whispered. Usagi did and took her time. Mamoru lifted his hips up slowly since he was still in a little pain, so the clothing items would come off easier.

After he was naked Usagi sat back on her knees and looked at his eyes again.

"Come here and lay be me." Mamoru said in a soft voice pulling at her arm. Usagi moved to his side and lay on his arm. Mamoru rolled some to face her. He wanted her to know that he loved her very much and how sorry he was. Mamoru didn't realize that all he had to do was say sorry and I love you to her. Mamoru reached for the ice pack and placed it on her eye.

"There that should help it." He said softly not wanting to be reminded of what he had done to her while keeping his hand on the ice pack so it would stay on her eye. He suddenly reached and moved her right hand so she could hold the ice in place.

Usagi watched while Mamoru reached and wiped her eyes than moved his eyes down to her bare ample breast and just looked at them thinking about how magnificent her chest was there in the sunlight. He reached with both hands and each one cupped a breast and held it while gently squeezing while his thumbs slowly started to rub the perky, petite hardening nipples. Mamoru moved up a little and kissed her cheek than moved back and looked in her eyes.

"You know I'm very sorry right?" He asked.

"Yes I know that." Usagi whispered smiling to herself after seeing the sad look in his eyes showing her that he really meant every word.

Mamoru smiled than moved down a little and captured and whisked one hard pebble with his tongue than started to suck on her nipple going between the two not staying on one for too long.

Usagi reached with her free hand and touched his head. Before she could move it off Mamoru reached with his left hand and held her hand. He moved up and moved her hand to kiss her fingers while looking in her eyes. Before Usagi could even blink Mamoru was down on her giving her a kiss while his fingers interlocked with hers.

Usagi moaned and kissed him back while opening her mouth making Mamoru moan out and let her fingers go so his hand could go to her head while his other hand started to roam her body slowly moving up and down always stopping at her panties than moved ever so slowly back up her body.

Usagi pulled in a lungful of air only to gasp out loud at his touch after Mamoru's lips left her's and started to kiss down her neck and to her breast to suckle on a nipple than went back to her neck than to her lips doing that over and over while his hands roamed even faster while they both felt the evidence of his arousal as it laid on Usagi's thigh.

Mamoru moved his body up letting his throbbing manhood rub up and down on her thigh and leg while he kissed her again on the lips and Usagi wrapped her fingers around his dark hair to hold his head tight.

Mamoru wrapped his arms and hands to her back than rolled so she was on top of his body. He removed his lips from her's and pushed her so she was sitting up on his stomach.

Usagi placed her hands on his chest while catching her breath and looked while Mamoru closed his eyes tight as he suddenly lifted his hips making her body move up for a second. Usagi felt his hard on pushing into her behind. Mamoru moved his hands to her back and pulled Usagi so their foreheads were touching as he lowered his hips.

"Since I can't make love to you today I want something else. I want you to do something for me." Mamoru said in a husky voice looking into her eyes.

Usagi gasped when Mamoru started kissing her again hungry and fiercely while he held her head securely. Mamoru moved his head so they weren't kissing and looked at her while still holding her head tight as they both tried to catch more oxygen.

"You promise me again right now that you'll do what I say and you'll make me happy!" Mamoru gasped out as he once again lifted his hips up than down.

Usagi moved her arms and hugged him pulling Mamoru to be sitting up and Usagi on his lap now with his hard penis throbbing with need in front of her resting on her panties.

"Oh Mamochan! I promise to always do what you say. I'll do anything for you! I'm so sorry!" Usagi cried out while she hugged him pushing her breast on his chest.

Mamoru moved and covered her butt with his hands pulling that part of her body forward while they started to kiss again holding each other tight while his tongue danced along with hers. Usagi's eyes closed while Mamoru started attacking her neck again with kisses and nips going to a breast now and than. Usagi still felt bad about what she had done to him earlier and she loved him so much.

"Usako! Oh Usako…." Mamoru moaned out now and than feeling Usagi's fingers working their way up and down his back and to his hair. Usagi pulled his head back and this time captured his lips with hers.

"Do you still want to marry me or someone else?" Mamoru asked in between kisses.

Usagi finally removed her lips and wrapped her arms around his back again giving them another chance to get some much needed breath of air.

"Only you Mamochan!" Usagi said hugging him close again.

Mamoru hugged her just as tight and said, "Good because I want only you Usako! Only you as my wife!"

"Really?" Usagi asked a little surprised that he was admitting it now when before he really never would. Before he would hint about it or tease her about never coming out fully.

"Yes." Mamoru answered laying her back on his bed then leaning over her body with his own. He reached with his left hand and started to rub his penis knowing he had never been that hard before like now.

"Usako to show me you are really sorry and telling me the truth….I want you to suck it." Mamoru said wondering what she would say and if she would do it.

Usagi's eyes flew open and she moved them and looked at his hard on and his hand which had stopped moving but was still holding it.

"I don't know how to." Usagi whispered as she continued to look at it.

"I know that and I'll tell you how to. Just put it in your mouth and suck. Don't bite it or use your teeth." Mamoru said as he moved and laid on his bed and looked at her while Usagi sat up beside him.

Mamoru reached for her hand and placed it on him as Usagi looked at his face than back down feeling him holding her hand and slowly moving it up and down his shaft. He had gotten bigger and Usagi had never seen it that hard before. She had felt it between her legs but had never seen it like she was now at that moment. It seemed to her that he was even bigger now than that time he had been sliding into her that one night. Usagi knew that she couldn't fit it all in her mouth. She captured her bottom lip between her teeth and looked at Mamoru's face as he looked at her at the same time.

"You're so big now I…." Usagi started to say but the words died as she glanced at his penis again. Mamoru sat up half way and turned her head to him.

"It's only big because I'm so hard. You don't have to put all of it in your mouth….. Please Usako do it for me." Mamoru pleaded.

He placed his hands on her head and gently pushed her head down to his lap while he lay back on the pillows. Usagi let him move her head down and licked her lips than opened her mouth and went down on him. Mamoru groaned as his eyes rolled shut while Usagi slowly rolled her tongue around the tip loving every second.

Usagi adjusted her body and started to suck gently feeling Mamoru move his hands back to her head and slowly move her head up and down. Usagi rested her arms on his thighs letting Mamoru move her head hearing him moaning out now and than in pleasure.

After awhile Usagi relaxed fully and Mamoru moved her head faster putting his penis in her mouth a little more at a time. Mamoru lifted up and moved his hips to match the movement Usagi was making while Usagi looked up at him.

Mamoru was smiling big and had his eyes closed as he moaned and sighed her name now and than. Usagi was surprised by how he was acting and looked with her eyes back at his penis thinking about how smooth it felt loving it even more. Usagi heard Mamoru say her name again and looked at him again this time they made eye contact and Mamoru smiled and moved his hips faster.

Usagi suddenly gagged as Mamoru came in her mouth as he pulled her head down as he pushed up and called her name. Mamoru's body fell back onto the bed as he let Usagi's head go and his eyes rolled shut again as he caught his breath.

Usagi sat back better and wiped her mouth as she looked at him. Mamoru sat up and pulled her to him lying back holding her in his arms. Usagi smiled as she watched him getting soft while he relaxed his body.

Usagi smiled again while Mamoru pulled her closer to his body after he reached for the melting ice bag and placed it back on her eye. They both laid there knowing at that moment nothing needed to be said.

Mamoru decided while they lay there holding each other that he was going to start flirting with Usagi in front of everyone. He needed to let them all know that she was his. He would also help her with her school work. Mamoru had heard her mom telling his how Usagi was having some trouble with a few of the lessons and had done badly on a few of her past test.

Mamoru felt bad knowing he should have been helping her out before now. He had thought she was doing well. He knew that it would make their parents happy to have him helping her. Mamoru also wanted to spend more time with Usagi alone and make her happy since he owed her that.

Usagi laid there hoping that Mamoru would keep being nice to her. She knew that he had been sorry for hitting her since she could tell by his tone of voice and the look in his eyes. She looked and watched Mamoru getting up and off the bed and walk to his bathroom. When he was done he walked out and started to get dressed telling Usagi to do the same while telling her they really needed to get back to the party.

Usagi got dressed while Mamoru went over to his parents room coming back in and over to Usagi and handed her a pad while he blushed. He decided at that moment to make sure there were always some in his bathroom for her. Usagi blushed and took it while whispering thanks. She walked to his bathroom coming out a few minutes later.

Mamoru pulled her to him after she was out and hugged her tight resting his face in her head while Usagi hugged him back. They pulled back and Mamoru grabbed her hand and they left his room together. They went to the kitchen and Mamoru got her a drink handing her the glass as he blushed even more making Usagi smile. He got some more ice for her eye while she drank. They than left out together to the back yard to join the others only to stop when their mothers walked in and sent Mamoru out alone since they wanted to make sure Usagi was really okay.

Mamoru left them knowing that Usagi wouldn't tell them what they had just done. Motoki seeing Mamoru walked over to him and asked if everything was okay. Mamoru smiled and only said yes everything was fine now and how he and Usagi both apologized to each other. Motoki kept silent but he did smile.

Both guys smiled when they saw Usagi come out side and look around for Mamoru. Spotting him she walked over to him fast and Mamoru took her hand and held it tight. The two stayed near each other the rest of the day.

Mamoru was surprised and pleased since he thought that Usagi would have stayed by their moms. He noticed that his parents and Usagi's parents smiled at them more. Mamoru had to blush when Usagi wouldn't leave his side or really look at anyone else. She even followed him to the bathroom and waited for him to come out and when he did they hugged each other. They let each other go and started to walk back outside with Usagi stopping and staying in the kitchen to help their moms again.

Mamoru walked out alone back to the yard and walked over toward Motoki who wasn't too far from Kenji and Mamoru Sr., at that moment. Mamoru smiled while Motoki smiled back.

"What did you do to Usagi?" Motoki asked seeing Mamoru only smile more.

"I apologized to her." Mamoru said as he continued to smile not noticing he was starting to blush.

Kenji and Mamoru Sr. stood there being silent as they listened.

"Damn! If that is the result of an apology from you….Don't you ever apologize to me!" Motoki said as he than chuckled.

Mamoru blushed and looked down. "I didn't do anything….Like what you're thinking." He said softly while still looking down.

"Yes I know. I heard Aunty telling your mom that Usagi is on her period. I also know that you are waiting." Motoki said. He placed his arm around Mamoru's shoulders and they started to walk away together.

Mamoru Sr. looked over at Kenji who looked back at him. They had once again been talking about the two even more.

"I'm glad to hear she's on her period right now." Mamoru Sr. said.

"Yes me too. I really thought they did something since they were up there so long." Kenji answered.

"Me also. I walked by the room at one time but didn't hear anything." Mamoru Sr. said.

They both got silent for a few each lost in their own thoughts.

"Usagi has an appointment this week at the doctors." Kenji suddenly said glancing at the ground.

"For what?" Mamoru Sr. asked watching Kenji looking at him again.

"Her cramping, it's getting worse." Kenji answered.

Both men looked over at Mamoru's grandfather after he walked over closer to them both and put a hand on their shoulders as he stood between them. He had heard everything between first Mamoru and Motoki than his son and Kenji.

"Kenji." The older man said his name in the soft voice he always uses.

"Yes sir?" Kenji asked looking at the man he considered like a father.

"You better have the doctor put Usagi on birth control pills. It will help with the cramps plus…" The older man said as he than smiled after raising an eyebrow.

Kenji and Mamoru Sr. both looked at him with their eyes wide.

"You both don't remember being his age?" The older man asked. He smiled again than slowly walked away.

Mamoru Sr. and Kenji looked at each other again still with their eyes open wide.

"He's right! We didn't think about protection." Mamoru Sr. said in a whispered voice while Kenji nodded his head in agreement.

"That's true. We got lucky the first time that nothing resulted from the act." Kenji whispered.

The two best friends continued to look at each other each of them thinking about their first times.

"I will take care of it. I'm too young to be a grandfather like you." Kenji said as he smiled.

"Oh please I'm only two years older than you!" Mamoru Sr. said as they both started to walk to the house.

Mamoru and Motoki walked over and sat down in the shade by a tree.

"What did you say to Usagi? She won't tell me." Motoki asked watching Mamoru looking at him a little surprised.

"She didn't tell you?" Mamoru asked.

"No." Motoki answered wondering and hoping that Mamoru would tell him.

Mamoru looked around making sure they were alone. "I told her that no one would sleep with her but me." Mamoru whispered.

Motoki smiled wishing he knew word for word what Mamoru had really said but he didn't ask. Motoki looked over at Usagi as she ran up to them and took Mamoru's hand.

"Come on your mom said it's time to open your gifts!" Usagi said pulling at Mamoru who stood up and walked with her over to the table being followed by Motoki and everyone else.

Mamoru opened all his presents saving the ones from Usagi last. He opened the last one from her and smiled than leaned over and gently brushed his lips across her cheek with a kiss.

He moved to her ear than whispered, "Thank you my little one for all the gifts. But you didn't have to get me anything. You already gave me a great gift up in my room…..You made this the best birthday for me ever….Just wait until your birthday…..I'm going to suck your nipples again and if you are not bleeding I'll taste you… And I bet….No I know… that you will taste good."

Usagi sat beside him her body stiff as a board while her eyes opened wide while she blushed. She sat there praying that none of the others around them had heard what Mamoru had just said to her. She looked down fast after Mamoru moved from her ear and smiled at everyone and told them all thank you. He glanced at Usagi who was still looking down and blushing and he chuckled just a little to himself.

After the party and telling everyone good bye and thank you again, Mamoru walked Usagi over to her house knowing that they had to go to school the next day.

They stopped at her bedroom door and Mamoru smiled while Usagi shyly smiled back and hugged him. She kissed his cheek than pulled back letting him go and started to walk to her room. But Mamoru pulled her back to him and looked down into her eyes while Usagi looked up into his.

Mamoru raised an eyebrow than asked in a husky deep baritone voice, "After what happened in my room earlier, do you really think a kiss on the cheek will do?"

Usagi felt her body give a slight shudder in delight and blushed again as she nibbled her bottom lip thinking. She waited a second then stood on her tip toes and wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled his head towards her's and kissed him on the lips.

Mamoru eyes widened in delight being surprised thinking he would have had to be the one to make the first move. Mamoru wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her closer while Usagi moved her hands up around to his shoulders and neck.

Mamoru keeping the kiss going and picked Usagi up after his hands cupped her behind and carried her into her room and over to her bed laying her down under him the whole time kissing her as he settled down between her open legs after Usagi unwrapped her legs from his body.

Mamoru slowly moved his lower half as the kiss started getting demanding between them. Usagi moved her hand up and under his shirt to run her nails on his back.

They both stopped the kiss at the same time and looked to the open doorway when they heard his father yelling out his name from another room.

"I'll be right there." Mamoru yelled back as he looked down at Usagi who smiled up at him.

"NOW JR!" Mamoru's father was heard yelling.

"OK!" Mamoru exclaimed sounding a little annoyed removing his hands from Usagi's butt while getting off her and the bed to stand up.

Mamoru walked to the door and stopped, turning around he looked at Usagi who was now sitting up on the bed watching him. Mamoru looked at her heaving chest knowing he was breathing just as deep.

"Sleep tight my little one. I have to go home and take a very cold shower!" Mamoru said as he smiled at her.

"Good night Mamochan." Usagi said softly. Mamoru winked than ran out of her room while Usagi's smile grew.

Mamoru ran outside and grabbed his gifts while telling the four parents good night. He ran to his room and dropped the things onto his bed and ran to his shower stall to take that cold shower. After he was done, Mamoru put his things away making sure to put Usagi's gifts were he would see them always. He sat down at his desk and started to study.

After Ikuko and Miko walked into the kitchen to start cleaning, Mamoru Sr. and Kenji started talking again very softly to each other about their children while they cleaned up the back porch. Kenji told how he would take Usagi personally to the doctors while Mamoru Sr. told him good. He had seen the two kissing and where his son's hands had moved on Usagi, knowing that his son wasn't going to wait too much longer to make love to Usagi.

Both men kept their talk secret from their own wife knowing that if the two women found out, not only would Mamoru Jr., get into trouble but the two men would also.

To be continued

_No cliffy this time BUT maybe next time….._

_Yes Mamoru is being a jerk and yes he really hasn't groveled BUT trust me…..He does change later! AND Usagi…..remember she has heard all her life that Mamoru is the only one she needs AND he is her HERO. And what young girl doesn't want a "hero" in her life? hee hee hee EvaC_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next morning Mamoru walked over to get Usagi for school, finding her sitting alone at the table looking down at a school paper. Mamoru sat beside her and took the paper seeing the low score on the test paper.

"Usako." Mamoru said making sure that their mothers heard him since they were both in the room with him and Usagi. Usagi looked at Mamoru seeing him looking at the paper.

"Would you like me to help you with your school work?" Mamoru asked placing the paper down between them and looking into her eyes for a second forgetting their mothers were in the room.

"Yes please." Usagi whispered seeing Mamoru leaning his body towards hers, going slow not noticing how the room had gotten silent since Ikuko and Miko had stopped talking and were looking and listening to their children.

Mamoru and Usagi started thinking about the day before up in his room and their kiss good night as they looked at each other.

"We will start today after school…. over here…." Mamoru said as he reached for her hand under the table and held it as he continued to look in her eyes being drawn closer to her. He placed his other hand on her thigh and leaned in closer to Usagi as both closed their eyes waiting for the kiss.

Mamoru jumped back from Usagi and his eyes flew open after he heard Ikuko from the sink.

"That's great Mamoru! Usagi does need help in some subjects!" Ikuko said smiling as she looked at the two.

"With Jr. helping her, Usagi will do great and start getting A's like him!" Miko said as she also smiled at the two who were both blushing and looking down.

Mamoru was the first to stand up and helped Usagi up and they left out together, both still red in the face, after telling their moms good bye and went to school. As he drove Mamoru told Usagi that they wouldn't stay at the arcade after school for long so they could get home and start on her homework. Usagi told him that was fine.

The two both knew that the others would try to ask a lot of questions about Usagi's eye. Mamoru had seen them all looking at Usagi and at him and sure enough at the arcade the girls went to Usagi as soon as they could. When the four asked Usagi what happened to her eye, Usagi blushed, shook her head no and looked down. She wouldn't say anything. Mamoru sat beside her at the counter being thankful that Motoki wasn't there at that very moment because Motoki would have told the others and worse he would have picked on Mamoru.

Usagi glanced at Mamoru than back down fast redder in the face since Mamoru who was holding her hand under the counter and slowly running a finger up and down her palm, only smiled at her and raised an eyebrow daring her with his eyes to tell what happened. Everyone around them thought Mamoru was mocking Usagi. When no one was looking Usagi glanced up at Mamoru who winked at her and squeezed her hand while giving a caring smile that showed up in his eyes.

When Mamoru said it was time to leave, Usagi stood up and started to walk to the door quickly with Mamoru right on her heels and his left hand on her lower back guiding her toward his car. The others in the arcade never saw Mamoru pulling Usagi to him and kissing her once they were in the car. After the two left the building, the four girls got to talking once again about how mean Mamoru was to Usagi. They started to make a plan to talk to Usagi alone.

The four sat alone away from everyone since they were mad at the guys. Because after Makoto's party, the guys didn't call a girl like they thought the guys would and that made the girls feel used. Especially Minako since she really loved Kunzite and believed he loved her. He was her first everything and he had told her the whole time that he loved only her. Minako left and went home to cry after Kunzite showed up with another girl talking and laughing with her as they walked into the building.

What Minako didn't know was that Kunzite was only with the girl to talk about a report they had to do together. Not seeing her leaving, Kunzite was surprised that Minako wasn't there after he finished talking to his classmate and he looked around for Minako.

After Minako left, Rei, Makoto and Ami soon followed her running to catch up to their friend so they would all home together and talk about the guys. The four who at that very moment were thinking that the girls used them since the girls never called them like they thought the girls would.

After they arrived home, Mamoru went with Usagi over to her house. They walked into the living room after getting a snack they sat down and worked on her school work for two whole hours.

Mamoru noticed that Usagi understood some of the work but worried that she didn't do it right. After the two hours, Usagi found herself on Mamoru's lap being kissed and felt on while Mamoru's hands moved everywhere they could.

Her hands gripped his hair after Mamoru, who had gotten her blouse open and her bra undone, was at a nipple suckling it while her other breast was being moved slowly around with one hand while the other one held her lower back. Usagi's body automatically lifted her chest to give him better access to it as once again she started to feel those tingles going up and down her spin. Usagi's eyes rolled shut as a moan escaped her lips, while Mamoru slowly licked his way up to her neck and started to suck on it only to stop and start to laugh softly.

"If I didn't want to get shot, I'd give you a hickey on your neck." Mamoru said as he hugged her close and rested his head on her breast.

Usagi smiled loving how Mamoru was acting toward her and hugged his head praying he wouldn't change and be mean again. She felt his large hands on the middle of her back and loved the warmth that was coming off of them.

They both sighed at the same time than Usagi suddenly found herself sitting beside Mamoru and Mamoru putting her bra back right and trying to fasten her blouse fast as they both heard her parents in the kitchen talking.

Usagi ran her hands on Mamoru's head to straighten his hair than Mamoru finished it while Usagi made sure her blouse buttons were right just as Ikuko walked in the room followed by Kenji. Ikuko and Kenji smiled at the two on the couch while Mamoru and Usagi both smiled back.

Usagi's little brother ran to them and hugged them both than ran back to Kenji who took the boy to his room while Ikuko told him to leave Usagi and Mamoru alone since Usagi was "doing her homework". The three left the room and when they were alone Mamoru and Usagi looked at each other and both started to laugh being thankful that they weren't caught.

All week Mamoru helped Usagi study and when they finished they made out on the sofa in her parents living room until Ikuko and Kenji arrived home.

Kenji took Usagi to the doctors personally and waited out in the reception area later that week. Not even Ikuko knew that he had the doctor give Usagi birth control pills. Sure Kenji wanted grandchildren but not for many years and not until after his little girl was married, older and done with school. Kenji also didn't want him and his best friend to be shot by Miko and Ikuko if the two were to find out what he and Mamoru Sr. were going to allow happen between their children so soon.

Friday night Mamoru noticed that his father and Kenji wouldn't really leave him and Usagi alone while Mamoru stayed the night with Usagi. Only until Mamoru made sure the door was wide open and he and Usagi acted like they were sleeping did the two men finally leave them alone. Mamoru Sr. and Kenji both relaxed after they heard Usagi going to Ikuko and telling her that she needed more pads making the men both find out that Usagi was still on her period. Both men knew that the pills took about a month to start working.

Later that night after he knew everyone was asleep, Mamoru got up and closed the door long enough for him and Usagi to make out some more until he was satisfied and promising Usagi that her time was coming.

That next week at the arcade Mamoru started to flirt with Usagi. Motoki was happy to see them like that and he smiled every time he looked at the two. Once again Usagi stayed right by Mamoru and only blushed and smiled at him. When she played a game Mamoru went and sat behind her to help her just like when they were younger shocking the group of friends that half knew them. The four guys couldn't believe Mamoru would act like that with Usagi while the girls were mad thinking Usagi was just too young, each of the girls thinking that Mamoru would use Usagi.

Mamoru and Usagi stayed for an hour since they wanted to get home and work on her school work and Mamoru wanted to study for his last few test. Mamoru told Motoki quietly that he was helping Usagi with her own school work making Motoki happy.

Every week up to Usagi's birthday, Mamoru helped her with her school work and they made out every chance they got when they were alone. Mamoru would have made love to Usagi but reminded himself that he was waiting. He stopped laying with her since it was just too hard to stop himself from making love to her. Mamoru felt that once he was done with school then he and Usagi would have more time together.

One day Usagi started to wonder if Mamoru was starting to turn back to his mean self since Mamoru had even stopped making out with her and even kissing her making Usagi wonder once again if Mamoru didn't love her any more.

Usagi didn't know that Mamoru was almost done with school and was using the time to study for his last and hardest test. She never knew that it was hard for Mamoru to stay away from her since he wanted her so bad. It got worse as the guys would talk about sleeping with the girls again.

The four girls started being mean to Mamoru since they could tell that he wasn't paying attention to Usagi like in the past weeks making them once again believe he was going to use her later. Mamoru was once again being mean and picking on Usagi at times at the arcade and he only helped her with her homework leaving her after Usagi was done.

The day before Usagi's birthday, Mamoru pushed Usagi behind some machines at the arcade, that were away from the others and no one could see them unless they walked over. Usagi went wide eyed when Mamoru pushed her into the wall and held her with his body up against hers. Mamoru laid his head on hers as Usagi placed her hands on the wall down the sides of her body only to find Mamoru cover her hands with his.

They both stood there with Usagi being very still once again wondering what Mamoru was going to do and what he was thinking. Usagi's eyes shoot open when Mamoru pushed his lower half into her making Usagi blush as she felt his hard bulge. Mamoru suddenly lifted her up, making her skirt travel up her thighs so his erection was right between her thighs right on her panties.

"Usako remind when your birthday is?" Mamoru asked softly in that deep voice that sent shivers down Usagi's back.

"To…to…. Tomorrow." Usagi whispered with shock evidenced in her voice. Mamoru had never been that close to her at the arcade.

Mamoru thrust again while moaning again as he moved his head and kissed her neck. Both of his hands went down and covered her butt pulling her closer to his body and holding her tight. Usagi sighed and closed her eyes feeling his hot wet tongue slowly moving up and down her neck as she moved her arms around his neck to hold onto him.

Mamoru gave another thrust and whispered, "Do I do it now - tonight - or later?"

Usagi stayed silent and opened her eyes when Mamoru suddenly started to kiss her mindless. After a few seconds, Mamoru let Usagi down and pulled from her only to lean forward and breathe in her ear.

"Tomorrow… Fine I can wait." He whispered than walked away missing Usagi's body slowly slide down the wall as she watched Mamoru walk away.

Usagi very slowly stood up than slowly looked from behind the machines seeing Mamoru go into a bathroom alone. Missing Motoki and the others looking at her, Usagi ran to the bathroom. Before Ami, Makoto, Minako and Rei could go to find her, Usagi was out and walking over to Motoki who was smiling and laughing to himself.

Motoki had wondered just like the others what Mamoru and Usagi were doing alone by the machines. He was about to go to them when Mamoru had come from behind and Usagi's head was seen peeking out and she looked at Mamoru shyly. Motoki started to laugh softly after seeing Mamoru walking really fast to the bathroom than Usagi going to the other bathroom. Motoki walked over to Usagi and placed his arm around her shoulders after she walked to him.

"You okay little cousin?" Motoki asked.

"Yes." Usagi said softly as she blushed and looked down at the tile making Motoki smile even more. He looked at the others and only smiled at them. Before the girls or even one of the guys said something, Mamoru was out of the bathroom and grabbing one of Usagi's hands.

"Usagi let's go play a game." Mamoru said as he walked away dragging Usagi behind him. They sat together playing a game away from the others.

Once again Motoki smiled since he had seen Mamoru blushing as he took Usagi away. Motoki wasn't surprised that Mamoru and Usagi left soon after not even telling anyone good bye. That night Motoki went over to visit with Mamoru and made the younger male tell him what had happened between Mamoru and Usagi behind the machines. Mamoru blushed, and after much poking and prodding from Motoki, told Motoki what he had done and said to Usagi. Motoki laughed while he fell back on Mamoru's bed and told how he thought that was what had happened. He than told Mamoru that he had better make love to Usagi soon or he was going to pop making Mamoru once again blush.

After the two settled down Mamoru told Motoki that as soon as he was done with school he and Usagi would be together. Mamoru kept silent thinking about how a few weeks after Usagi's birthday, he was taking his last test, while Motoki starting talking about Mamoru not keeping Usagi waiting.

The next day, Usagi's fifteenth birthday, the gang, all four girls and the four guys, showed up since Mamoru mentioned to her to invite the gang to her party and Usagi did.

The group all wanted to see if Usagi and Mamoru acted the same at home like they did at the arcade. All eight of them had been watching the two a lot.

During the party Mamoru sat by Motoki who was near the guys while the four girls ran around and talked. All of them loving both Usagi and Mamoru's house since none of them had ever seen them before that day. Usagi kept to herself and was quiet since she really didn't know how to act with all of them around her.

Mamoru started to tap his foot as he watched Usagi wanting to get her alone as he listened to the guys all talking to each other about the girls. Zoisite bragging that now that he and Ami were dating, he was getting some whenever he wanted knowing he was lying but wanted to look good in front of the guys. Nephrite told how he and Makoto weren't officially dating but they were seeing each other whenever the other wanted which was true. Nephrite kept silent on how he was going to ask Makoto to be his girl soon since he didn't like other guys wanting her and he worried he would lose her. He wanted more from her than just a booty call and friendship.

Jadeite kept silent as he watched Rei wishing she would give him an honest answer on if he even had a chance with her. He knew she was worried since he was younger than her. Jadeite couldn't help it that he liked older girls. And Kunzite also kept silent while he watched Minako wondering how to tell her that yes he would like to meet her parents and get to know the family knowing he was going to marry her and only her but at the moment was just too scared to do it.

Motoki got up and left the young guys since he didn't care to hear about their sex lives hearing enough of it at the arcade. He went into the house to talk to his Aunt Ikuko and Miko as they got food ready in the kitchen while he grabbed a beer from the fridge. Kenji and Mamoru Sr. were over by the grill talking and joking with each other while they listened to the music. The two men soon left the house to go get more drinks since they were asked too. The two men were glad to get away for a few minutes wanting to get away from the crowd at Kenji's place.

The gang watched Mamoru and Usagi noticing that Mamoru just watched her looking like he was upset with her. Usagi they noticed was quiet and really wouldn't look at him. Usagi got up from where the girls were all talking and eating. She went into her house glancing at Mamoru as she walked past him. Mamoru still sitting by the guys looked at Usagi as she went by with his foot tapping even faster. Mamoru suddenly stood up and walked to Usagi only to walk right past her, not even looking at her. Usagi watched while he walked into Kenji's den. She looked down and walked down the hall to the bathroom getting tears as she slowly walked thinking Mamoru was mad at her.

Motoki, who had been walking out of the kitchen, watched Usagi as she walked slowly. He watched as Mamoru suddenly ran out of the den and to Usagi's room than hiding and watching for her to leave the bathroom. Motoki smiled and sat down on a recliner and looked at his watch, after he saw Mamoru grab Usagi by her arm after she left the bathroom and pulled her into her room closing and locking the door after she was in.

Motoki took a drink from his beer while smiling and looking at his watch wondering just how long the two would be alone in Usagi's room before someone went and found them. He never saw Mamoru Sr. and Kenji standing in the kitchen. They had seen Mamoru running to Usagi's room than pulling her into the room and the door closing fast.

"What is my offspring doing?" Mamoru Sr. asked in a quiet voice just above a whisper.

"Looks like he wants to be alone with his future wife." Kenji whispered back.

"Yes. He's been watching Usagi a lot with The Look." Mamoru Sr. whispered as both men stepped closer to the other.

"Yes Motoki was right…Mamoru's horny that's his problem." Kenji whispered.

"I was thinking the same thing. He better hope that is all." Mamoru Sr. whispered.

"Yes. If I give my baby girl to him sooner and he's still mean…." Kenji whispered than got silent and looked at his best friend.

Mamoru Sr. was seen nodding his head in agreement while saying, "I'll put him in anger classes don't worry."

"Yes I was thinking the same thing. But I think he'll stop after…. I hope." Kenji said while Mamoru Sr. nodded in agreement.

"So when will you let him have her? If he hasn't already." Mamoru Sr. asked after they both had taken a drink.

"No when he's here the door is open all the way." Kenji said looking around being thankful that Ikuko and Miko were still outside.

"Yes at home also and he doesn't act like he's gotten any." Mamoru Sr. whispered after Kenji looked back at him.

"She's protected I took her remember." Kenji whispered while Mamoru Sr. nodded his head in agreement.

"Thank goodness for that I'm glad." Mamoru Sr. said. Both men got silent for a few seconds.

"How about when he's done with school? He does graduate this year." Mamoru Sr. said.

"Maybe. If he can wait. I don't want him to rape her." Kenji said as his eyes narrowed.

"Jr. would never do that! We will make a plan so they can be alone after he gradates if he can wait. Yes it's a little soon but they will marry later. I'm tired of his attitude with her and how he's been acting. I'm surprised it hasn't affected his school work." Mamoru Sr. said.

"That's true and I really believe he will change with her afterwards. He better be good to her!" Kenji said.

"Jr. loves Usagi and only her. He will always be there for her and you know that." Mamoru Sr. said.

The two men looked at each other again as they both smiled.

"Well you better go and get your son." Kenji said giving Mamoru Sr. a little shove.

"No! Go get your daughter!" Mamoru Sr. said giving Kenji a little shove.

"No you go!"

"No you go!"

"You're the oldest!"

"It's your house!"

While Mamoru Sr. and Kenji talked and pushed at each other, Motoki sat and smiled while drinking his beer and looking at his watch, Mamoru was laying Usagi down on her bed. He lay between her open legs while his tongue plunged into her mouth over and over as his mouth captured her lips again and again leaving Usagi fighting for more oxygen and her body hot and moist and wanting that moment never to end.

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Usagi arched her back up impatiently as she felt Mamoru moving his hands behind her to hold her body up more as he continued to let his tongue give feathery light kisses to each of her breast making Usagi wish that he would just stop his teasing and capture one of the aching aroused peaks between his teeth and circle it with his tongue. She heard Mamoru give a soft chuckle after he heard her sigh in frustration.

"Relax my sweet little one. Give me a chance." Mamoru said before capturing her right pink tip with his lips sending shivers down Usagi's back as he rolled the tip of his tongue around on her. They both felt that nipple harden even more.

Mamoru let his arms go up as he felt Usagi pulling at his shirt taking it off his shoulders and body never removing his mouth. Usagi smiled after getting his shirt off and let it fall to the floor to join her dress that Mamoru had taken off as soon as he had the door locked. It was Mamoru's turn to sigh in frustration as he felt Usagi's hands on his belt unfasten it than his pants.

Their hands touched and Usagi and Mamoru started to push his pants lower just as Mamoru reclaimed her mouth with his own. Mamoru moved them both so Usagi was now under him again as he slowly licked to her ear.

"Would you stop me if I took you now?" He whispered in her ear as he nudged his hips forward.

Usagi shook her head back and forth quickly while grabbing his hair to pull his head back up and down to her lips this time taking over the kiss smiling into his mouth when she heard Mamoru hiss.

They both jumped apart each trying to catch their breath as quietly as they could when they heard the doorknob turning than the fast knocks on the door. Mamoru glanced toward Usagi seeing her sitting there with both hands covering her chest while Mamoru pulled his pants up fast as they both remembered the party going on outside.

"Answer!" Mamoru said in a hushed voice as he picked up his shirt and her dress from the floor.

"Y….Y…Yes?" Usagi called out with her voice shaking a little.

"Usagi, Mommy said to come cut the cake now or else!" Usagi little brother was heard saying from the other side of the closed door. Usagi and Mamoru both sighed out loud.

"All right. Go tell her I'll be right there." Usagi called out putting her dress back on as they both heard the little boy run off now yelling out Mommy.

Usagi got her dress on and stood up to pull it down in the back. She looked up seeing Mamoru standing in front of her. Mamoru took her hand and they walked together to the door which Mamoru opened slowly.

"Go on out first. I'll follow after a few minutes." Mamoru whispered as he gave her cheek a kiss while Usagi nodded her head.

Usagi walked out with Mamoru following soon after with a huge grin on his face.

They never noticed Motoki smiling even more or Mamoru Sr. and Kenji watching their every move. The three had seen the upset look on Usagi's face each wondering if Mamoru had done something to upset her or if she was upset that they were interrupted.

Motoki got up and went outside so he could watch Usagi and Mamoru while Kenji and Mamoru Sr. looked at each other once again. They both wished they had known that Motoki was near because they would have made him go and get the two. As they had been arguing on who would go to Usagi's room and get the two, just about to start rock, paper, scissors, - Usagi's little brother had shown up and saved the day by running into the house yelling for Usagi.

"U- SA- GI! Daddy have you seen U- sa- gi? Mommy wants her." The little boy asked looking up at his father who was smiling down at him.

Kenji looked at Mamoru Sr. who was smiling also. Kenji bent down to look his son in the eyes and placed a hand on his shoulder and glanced up toward Mamoru Sr.

"Usagi's in her room son, go get her." Kenji said while he and Mamoru Sr. continued to smile at each other.

"Okay bye bye!" The little boy called out as he ran toward Usagi's room while Kenji stood straight.

Mamoru Sr. and Kenji had both seen Usagi looking upset and Mamoru grinning as they had left the house going back to join the party.

"Keep him busy with his studies. I'll keep her away from him." Kenji said.

"Okay." Mamoru Sr. answered.

"Then he can have her." Kenji said.

"Yes. Usagi's upset because he did something mean to her or….." Mamoru Sr. said.

"Or because they got interrupted." Kenji finished what they both were thinking.

They both looked outside seeing Mamoru wink at Usagi and her blush after he puckered up his lips toward her making her look away while smiling. Kenji and Mamoru Sr. looked at each other noticing no one had seen what Mamoru had just done.

"They got interrupted!" The two men said at the same time.

They both walked back to the kitchen and grabbed another drink than started to walk to the back door.

"OH SHIT! Don't tell the wives!" Kenji said suddenly as he stopped walking.

"No duh dumb ass! I'm too young to die!" Mamoru Sr. said as they both started to laugh and start to walk outside again to join the others for cake.

The rest of the afternoon Usagi and Mamoru stayed away from each other making the gang think that they acted the same at home as they did at the arcade. If they would have been paying more attention, each of the eight would have noticed the expensive and nice personal gifts that Mamoru had given to Usagi.

After the party Mamoru helped Usagi take her presents to her room. Being very silent Mamoru noticed right away that Usagi seemed upset about something. Mamoru placed the last gift down and turned toward Usagi who had her back to him. Mamoru walked over to her and stood behind her reaching around her and handed her a small box.

"Here little one this is for you." Mamoru said softly.

"You already gave me my gifts." Usagi whispered.

"I held this one back."

"Thank you." Usagi said as she took the box and opened it to reveal a gold chain with a heart shape diamond hanging from the chain.

Mamoru reached around Usagi and took the chain out of the box to place it on Usagi's neck. Usagi turned around to face him after the necklace was on and hugged him tight.

"Usako I'm sorry about earlier. I meant to do more to you but…." Mamoru started to say as he hugged her.

"It's okay Mamochan we got interrupted." Usagi said into his chest.

"I know. I forgot about the party."

"Me too."

"I promise to get you later when we are alone. Because what I want to do…. we need to be alone so you can scream." Mamoru said pulling back just a little to see the blush on Usagi's face.

Mamoru smiled being pleased with himself that he was keeping Usagi on her toes. He bent forward and started to kiss her hearing Usagi sigh and kiss him back only to pull apart when Usagi's little brother ran into the room telling Usagi to get the rest of her things. Mamoru pulled away from Usagi and took her hand and her brother's hand. The three of them walked out of the bedroom together. The young lovers didn't know that their fathers had sent the little boy to Usagi's room. The men would let Mamoru have Usagi before their wedding but not yet.

Usagi got the rest of her things, told everyone good night, went to her room and got ready for bed going to sleep with a smile in place as she dreamed about Mamoru. Mamoru went home to his own room and studied while reminding himself soon.

Motoki finally left and went to his own place checking his messages as he took off his shoes. He smiled at the ones from a few of his friends and made a mental note to call them later. The smile went away when he noticed a few hang ups making Motoki know who the hangs up were from. He knew Taro had been calling for the last few weeks and only knew it was him since Motoki had heard Taro once sigh deeply before hanging up.

Motoki walked to his room and got into his bed thinking about his ex best friend knowing he missed Taro. He really hoped that Taro was coming around to his senses since Motoki really wanted his friend back in his life.

Mamoru spent every day after Usagi's birthday studying. He would take Usagi to school then pick her up from the arcade sometimes and sometimes Motoki would take Usagi home or she would walk on the days Mamoru wouldn't pick her up since he was busy.

If Mamoru and Motoki had known that Taro was back in town for good, they would have picked Usagi up each and every time.

Once again Mamoru started to get mean with Usagi again. He never got to be alone with her except in the car going to school or home.

Since Mamoru was busy doing his own studying, Usagi got help with her school work from her parents or Motoki when he wasn't busy.

Usagi once again wondered what was wrong with Mamoru since he once again told her to leave him alone and he wouldn't even give her a kiss in the car.

It never occurred to Mamoru or Usagi to go to each other at night after their parents were asleep.

Kenji and Mamoru Sr. started to notice Mamoru being mean but they didn't say anything. They would if Usagi were to say something or if she showed up with a mark or a bruise.

One afternoon Usagi walked home from school alone. She wasn't in the mood to go to the arcade since she was tired of the girls asking questions or Nephrite and Jadeite try to talk to her after Motoki would walk away. Everyone made the comment to her about Mamoru not being her shadow and body guard than ask why he wasn't there beside her.

As Usagi walked home, she looked down at the necklace that Mamoru had surprised her with making her smile to herself knowing she couldn't stay mad at him for long. She never noticed the red sports car that was slowly following her. The car stopped and the driver got out walking to Usagi fast. Usagi felt herself being grabbed from behind as a hand covered her mouth as she was carried to the car.

Usagi's eyes flew open after she saw that it was Taro who had her. Before she could even try to open the door and get out, Taro was in the driver's seat driving off down the street fast as he locked the power locks on the doors and the windows making Usagi noticed she was trapped.

"Don't try anything stupid while I drive or we will crash." Taro said as he glanced at Usagi as she looked at him while moving her body as far from him as she could.

Usagi looked down while Taro drove to a park thinking and wondering what was going to happen. It was starting to get dark out and Usagi knew that Motoki thought she was at home and her parents would think she was with him. Her eyes filled up and the tears started to roll down her face.

Taro parked the car and looked over at Usagi while he grinned as he took off his seatbelt and hers. Usagi looked at him while he took her's off and reached around her and started to lay the car seat back to a reclining position.

Usagi started to hit at him and pull his hair after Taro started to kiss her savagely after his left hand held her chin in place. Taro grabbed her hands and held them with his right hand above their heads. For once in her life Usagi hated that she wasn't stronger. Taro moved his left hand to her neck and squeezed. Pulling his lips from hers he looked down at Usagi.

"Be quiet and don't fight me or I'll chock you. Do you understand?" He asked giving her neck a squeeze to show that he wasn't playing around with her. Usagi tried to catch her breath while nodding her head up and down while the tears continued to spring from her eyes.

Taro moved back down and reclaimed her mouth with his own loving how sweet her mouth tasted never noticing that Usagi was trying to stop herself from throwing up.

Since Usagi was sitting very still and stiff, Taro let her neck go and used that hand to unbutton her blouse getting it open fast then worked on her bra which opened easily since that bra fastened in the front. Taro moved back and looked down smiling as he looked at her beautifully formed chest. Usagi cursed herself for wearing that bra that day.

"Perfect! - I've seen many but none as good as yours!" Taro mumbled as his grin grew and his eyes lit up as he leered at Usagi. He moved his hand and caught the nearest breast and cupped it only to squeeze it hard making Usagi gasp out in pain. Her eyes closed as Taro tested the weight of her breast with his hand while laughing to himself.

Usagi's eyes flew open when she felt Taro's wet tongue lick her nipple that betrayed her by getting stiff on its own. Taro's laugh got a little louder as he rolled his tongue around the nipple only to pull back after Usagi who was able to free her hands, used her right hand to pull his hair hard and her left hand made contact with his cheek.

Taro pulled back glaring as he looked down at Usagi.

"Oh so you want to play it that way? FINE!" Taro yelled as he went back to her mouth while trying to capture her hands again as Usagi flung them around.

"NO! STOP PLEASE!" Usagi screamed out only to find Taro's tongue in her mouth. She bite down on it hard making Taro pull back long enough to hit her while he yelled at her to shut up.

Taro moved his head back down and captured the nipple he had been at before and bite down on it making Usagi stop in her movements. After she was still Taro licked up above her nipple and started to suck leaving a dark purple mark while his free hand moved up her leg going between her closed thighs.

He let his left hand creep up and under her school skirt moving up toward her panties while his right hand fought to open her legs while Usagi tried hard to keep them close.

Usagi sobbed more when she felt Taro's hand slowly moving down to her center and he felt the maxi pad that was still in place.

Taro sat back in his own seat prompt after he felt the pad. "DAMN IT!" Taro yelled out as he looked at Usagi as she started to fasten her bra after she had pulled her skirt down to her knees thanking anyone and everything that she had her period and had the pad on.

Before she could close her blouse, Taro grabbed her and pulled her close to him and glared at her again.

"Don't you tell anyone! If you do, I'll shot that bastard then I'll come and get you. If Mamoru dies you'll be my wife!" Taro said before pushing Usagi hard from him and starting his car.

Usagi fixed her shirt and grabbed her school bag and held it close to her chest as silent tears ran down her face.

Taro drove to her street, stopped the car and told Usagi to get out as he unlocked the door. Usagi didn't wait a second and started to run to her house fast not stopping until she was inside and in her room with the door locked.

Taro watched her than drove off going to Motoki's place and watched and waited for Motoki to come home thinking about what he wanted to do to Usagi and what he wanted to do to Motoki.

Taro got upset thinking about how Usagi was on her period and vowed to get her later. Taro had noticed that Usagi would walk home by herself sometimes since he had been watching her, Mamoru and even Motoki for a few months now. Taro smiled to himself thinking that Usagi wouldn't tell anyone what he had done to her.

The tears continued while Usagi undressed and went to the bathroom and showered. Afterwards she went back to her room staying there all night wondering what she should do. She really believed that Taro would kill Mamoru. At dinner time Usagi told her mom that she wasn't feeling well and Ikuko believed her, believed so much that Ikuko allowed Usagi to stay home from school the next day. Usagi stayed in her room hiding there under her blankets trying to fight sleep.

After school Mamoru went straight home and straight over to Usagi's room. He had noticed that she wasn't acting like her normal self. Mamoru was gentle and as quiet as he could as he opened Usagi door and saw her sleeping in her bed. He didn't know that Usagi had stayed up all night.

Mamoru covered her better with the blanket then left her and went to his own house.

Usagi woke up when she heard the door close. She laid there too scared to move for the longest time. She slowly relaxed after she noticed she was alone and safe in her room.

Usagi got out of the bed and went to the bathroom. She looked outside after she was in her room and saw that Mamoru's car was there. Usagi went over to see Mamoru finding him alone in his room at his desk. Usagi slowly walked over and stood beside him making Mamoru jump and drop the papers and his pen that he had been holding when he noticed her.

"Usako you scared me! I thought you were asleep." Mamoru exclaimed as he looked at her. Usagi only stood there looking at him. Mamoru raised an eyebrow while they continued to look at each other and Usagi stayed silent.

Mamoru looked away first glancing at her sideways he asked, "What do you want? I'm busy at the moment."

Usagi kept silent making Mamoru shrug his shoulders as he started to pick up his papers again.

"Mamochan….when are you going to…." Usagi started to say in a soft voice but got silent as she looked at the floor.

"When am I going to what?" Mamoru asked as he continued to check his papers over.

"When are you going to make me yours?" Usagi asked with her voice soft while she continued to look down missing Mamoru looking at her with his eyes wide.

"What?"

"When Mamochan?"

"Usako you are already mine, just as I'm yours."

"MAMORU WHEN DAMN IT!" Usagi screamed as tears started to form in her eyes.

Mamoru stood up and went to her standing in front of Usagi he pulled her into his arms and hugged her close. Usagi only stood there keeping her arms down her sides.

"Usako I'll make you mine when I finish school and not before okay?" Mamoru said as he rubbed her back slowly and gently feeling Usagi slowly nod her head yes as she wrapped her arms around to his back and hugged him tight. He thought about how he was going to have her a gift.

"Now go home. I'm almost done. I take a test in a few days. Don't tell anyone but I'm about to finish totally." Mamoru said.

"Okay." Usagi said as she let him go and started to walk out of his room not once looking at him. Mamoru watched her than sat back down thinking about what she had asked and how she was acting.

Usagi ran back home and once again into her room to hide out until dinner time. During dinner she ate slowly and wouldn't look at anyone. Mamoru and his parents were over and Mamoru noticed Usagi being quiet knowing that Ikuko still thought Usagi was sick. But Mamoru knew better.

After eating Usagi went back to her room since Ikuko told her she would do the dishes.

Mamoru got up from the table soon after Usagi left the dinning room and went to her room finding Usagi sitting in the middle of her bed looking down at her hands on her lap.

Mamoru walked over to her and Usagi saw him and stood up fast and started to walk to the door to avoid him only to have Mamoru reach his hand out and grab her arm to stop her from walking. Mamoru wrapped his arms around her holding her tight as Usagi once again felt the tears start to burn in her eyes. Mamoru with Usagi in his arms walked over to the chair and sat down holding Usagi on his lap.

"Little one what is going on? This isn't like you at all." Mamoru asked as he moved her head up to look at him. Usagi turned her head away only to have Mamoru turn it back toward him. She tried again only to have Mamoru hold her head gently making her look at him.

"I can't….. Can't tell anyone." Usagi whispered closing her eyes.

"You can tell me anything." Mamoru whispered know getting really worried about her.

Usagi suddenly sighed showing she was giving up the fight. Mamoru watched as she reached and slowly started to unbutton her shirt to reveal her bra. Mamoru watched with his eyes getting wider as he saw the mark on her breast after Usagi moved her bra lower to show him the hickey that Taro had placed there.

"Usako who…..?" Mamoru asked starting to wonder.

Usagi looked into his eyes and whispered, "Taro." She watched Mamoru's eyes shut and felt both his hands make a fist. Before Usagi could move Mamoru had his arms around her and was hugging her tight to his chest.

"Tell me when and what happened." Mamoru said letting his gripe on her tighten.

Usagi took a deep breath than slowly and quietly told Mamoru what had happened to her with Taro, even telling him what Taro had said making Mamoru madder. After she was done talking Mamoru made Usagi get her things and told her to go to his house and straight to his room telling her not to say anything to their parents.

Usagi did what he asked and after she left Mamoru slowly left her room and went to find their parents. The four had seen Usagi leave with her stuff.

"Son what's going on?" Mamoru Sr. asked after he spotted his son standing in the doorway.

"Yes Mamoru why is Usagi going next door?" Ikuko asked.

Mamoru looked at his father than at Ikuko. He looked at Kenji than at his mother last. He couldn't tell them about Taro knowing Miko would get upset. She had been so happy lately.

"Usagi will be with me for a few days. She needs help on a project." Mamoru said softly looking down at the carpet.

"Son I really think that you two are a little old to spend the night with each other now." Miko said as she smiled along with the other three.

"Yes Jr. you two might marry but not for awhile you still need to finish school." Kenji said. Mamoru looked at him then at his father again.

"You each said that I could have her when I finish right?" Mamoru asked making both men smile along with Ikuko and Miko.

"Yes and it still stands. But you still have some time to go." Mamoru Sr. said making Mamoru smile to himself.

Mamoru looked down again than back up at each adult and said, "Usagi is only staying tonight and tomorrow. Don't worry. She's on her period and anyways I'm studying for a major test. If it makes you all happy I'll keep the door wide open like always."

The four adults looked at each other than Ikuko said, "All right Mamoru go ahead just make sure Usagi's up for school."

Mamoru smiled at her then left the room swiftly before anyone else could say anything or change their minds. He went to his room and found Usagi sitting on the floor doing some school work.

Mamoru walked over and pulled Usagi up, bent over and picked up her work. He walked over to his desk still holding her hand and made her sit on his lap to help her with her work. Since there wasn't much they finished fast. Usagi got up and went and got ready for bed knowing she would sleep better that night.

Usagi got into Mamoru bed and he joined her after he got ready for bed. He held her in his arms while he read. They looked when his parents came in and told them good night after that they went to their own room. After their door closed, Mamoru turned the lamp light lower and put his book and reading glasses down. He rolled to be facing Usagi and they smiled at each other.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes now."

"Good. You are safe and I'll be here. If you don't feel me beside you I'm at my desk okay?"

"Yes. Is what you said about your last test true?"

"Yes Usako. Day after tomorrow I take my very last test and if I pass I will be done with high school. Ha before the others!" Mamoru answered as he moved her hair back.

"Mamochan would you kiss me?" Usagi whispered.

"Yes Usako anytime." Mamoru answered as he leaned over and gave her lips a feathery light kiss with his own. He smiled when Usagi pulled his head down and started to kiss him like she was starving. Finally having to catch his breath, Mamoru pulled his lips from hers and smiled after noticing how swollen her lips were knowing his own matched. He rolled off her body then helped Usagi pull her nightgown lower on her body since he had moved it up and had felt her as they had kissed.

"You go to sleep so I can study." Mamoru told Usagi as he put his tee shirt back on after finding it.

Usagi hugged him again than settled down beside him feeling Mamoru wrap his arm around her to hold her tight. Mamoru reached over and picked up his book and glasses and started to read only to fall asleep soon after Usagi did.

Miko came in later and removed Mamoru's glasses and picked up the book that had fallen. She covered them both better and turned off the lamp. Miko sighed while going back to her own bed.

Miko laid there worried, knowing that Taro was back in town. She had seen him and figured that Mamoru must have found out since he wanted Usagi beside him again. Miko finally fell asleep but didn't sleep well as she worried about her sons, having the feeling that something big was about to happen.

To be continued.


	14. Chapter 14

_Here is the next chapter for your enjoyment. _

_I again thank everyone who has reviewed and everyone who is reading this story. _

_This chapter is the longest at the moment I think, since at first it was going to be only chapter 14 but I didn't like where I ended chapter 14 and thought it was too short, so I added chapter 15 to it. ENJOY! EvaC._

_**P.S.**__ I WILL NOT be updating for about a week unless I can find the time. Going to a family reunion. So much fun…. Yeah right… Crazy family! My family tree is filled with NUTS! AND to top it off…. some of my husband's crazy family will be there also! Oh the agony! Hee hee I'm playing they aren't all bad…..only half….. 3/4…give or take…..EvaC._

Chapter 14

During the night Usagi woke up once and saw Mamoru looking right at her. He pulled her close and they both went back to sleep.

The next morning Mamoru took Usagi to school and picked her up going straight home since Usagi didn't feel like being around anyone else that day. She stayed with Mamoru in his bed again that night. Mamoru laid by her until she went to sleep. As soon as Usagi was sound a sleep, Mamoru got up and went to his desk to study. He'd glance at her now and then only to smile then start to study harder.

The next day Mamoru took his last test. He called Motoki and asked him to pick Usagi up from school since he wanted to wait for the results. Not being disappointed, Mamoru went straight to his grandfather who told him how proud he was before he made dinner plans for the next night.

Mamoru arrived home with his grandfather following. They walked into his house and found everyone in the living room. Mamoru smiled even more after he spotted Usagi sitting on the sofa next to Motoki who was holding her little brother on his lap playing around with him. Usagi spotted Mamoru and smiled at him making him smile back as he started to walk to her.

Mamoru reached her side in no time and leaned forward and whispered, "Guess who is done with school! Guess who is going to be married soon!"

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek then pulled back and winked down at her. Usagi smiled even more feeling her body relax being very glad to hear what he had just told her. Mamoru smiled again after he heard her give a soft sigh of relief.

Mamoru turned towards his parents and walked to his father handing him the papers in his hand. Mamoru Sr. looked first then handed them to Miko who looked. They both looked at their son with shocked expression on their faces. Kenji and Ikuko both reached over and took the papers from Miko and looked then joined their best friends in looking at Mamoru shocked. Mamoru only stood there smiling at them.

"What's up?" Motoki asked moving his little cousin before standing up and walking to his Aunt to take the papers to look also. Motoki smiled big and looked at Mamoru who looked back.

"I thought you would have been done sooner with the way you were studying so much." Motoki said before laughing while Mamoru's face only beamed even more after Motoki asked when the wedding was.

Mamoru and Motoki looked at Mamoru's grandfather after he joined them and put his hand on Mamoru's shoulder.

"I'm proud of you! You have done great. When do you start college?" The older man asked knowing already what his grandson was going to say but wanting to see the expression on Mamoru's parents face.

"I start a week from Monday!" Mamoru exclaimed excitedly as he gave his father the rest of the papers that he had been holding. Again the four parents all looked getting the same shocked looks on their face.

They were each shocked, happy and very proud. Every single test had a 100 percent on them and he had gotten into one of the best college on a full scholarship with top honors. Mamoru was done with his high school education a year before his own classmates.

"Well since you start a week from Monday, I will have you start work on the following Tuesday. Give you the week off." Mamoru's grandfather said as he hugged Mamoru.

Mamoru Sr. and Miko both stood up and hugged their son followed by Kenji and Ikuko.

"We will go out to dinner tomorrow night to celebrate. Motoki be here to ride with us." Mamoru grandfather said while the others agreed with him. Motoki nodded his head in understanding.

After Miko hugged him again Mamoru went and stood beside Usagi since she was now standing up holding her brothers hand. The little boy ran from her going to Ikuko as she and Miko left the living room.

"Let's go get some take out for dinner then eat here." Ikuko said as she walked.

"That's fine. I'm a little too shocked to cook at the moment." Miko answered.

They walked out followed by Mamoru Sr. and Kenji who were both talking softly to each other. Mamoru's grandfather followed them out holding all of Mamoru's papers with Motoki right beside him joking now and then about Mamoru.

After they were alone Usagi moved forward and hugged Mamoru who wrapped his arms around her to pick her up so her legs dangled to the floor.

"I'm so proud of you Mamochan!"

"Thank you so am I." Mamoru answered as he smiled knowing that Usagi really meant what she said.

He placed Usagi back on her feet and put his forehead on hers and said, "You are next."

Usagi smiled and leaned forward giving him an innocent kiss on the lips. They both pulled apart after Usagi's brother ran in yelling out food over and over then grabbed their hands to pull them to follow him to the kitchen.

That night Mamoru sent Usagi to bed in her own room to sleep since he was tired and wanted to sleep falling asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

The next morning Mamoru drove Usagi to school next he went and spent the day with his grandfather until it was time to pick Usagi up. They went to the arcade and Mamoru made Usagi stay right beside him as he looked out the windows now and then watching every car that went by waiting for a certain red car to drive by but it never did.

Mamoru and Usagi stayed at the arcade waiting for Motoki to get off so he could ride home with them since he was going with the families to dinner.

Mamoru stayed silent about being done with school since he didn't feel like telling the gang. Zoisite did ask where Mamoru had been and Mamoru only told that he had been helping his grandfather out at work.

When Motoki was done for the day he, Mamoru and Usagi left going to Motoki's place first so he could get his tuxedo. They then went home and the two guys went to Mamoru's to get ready while Usagi went to her own room and got ready for the dinner.

After showering, Usagi put on a light pink satin formal dress after putting her hair up in a bun. The others were just waiting for her to finish getting ready. Mamoru ran to her room to get her, coming to a full stop after he spotted her standing beside her vanity table putting her necklace from him on her neck.

Mamoru held the doorframe just looking at Usagi thinking about how beautiful she was and he couldn't wait to see how she would look when she turned twenty. Usagi glanced at Mamoru and seeing the look on his face and in his eyes she started to blush while she looked away.

Mamoru walked to Usagi as quick as he could and pulled her into his arms bending her back while his mouth clamed hers. Kissing her so intense that Usagi got light headed and gripped his forearms with her fingers feeling Mamoru pulling and molding her body to his.

Usagi eyes rolled closed as she heard Mamoru moaning as his tongue slide between her parted lips to stroke her tongue along with the roof of her mouth. His left hand moved lower to cup her behind to squeeze it before he started to drag her dress upwards.

Mamoru's right hand wrapped around to cup a breast while he squeezed and massaged it.

Usagi sucked in a breath of air after she felt Mamoru's hand touching and gently squeezing her now bare rear since his hand was now under her dress and inside her panties, sending tingles up and down her backside. The tingles got stronger as Usagi felt Mamoru's growing eagerness pushing against her stomach.

"Jr. Usagi! Let's go!" Kenji's voice was heard yelling from the living room making Mamoru almost drop Usagi to the floor. He caught her just in time pulling her a little close while he caught his breath.

"Damn it! - Every time! - Why can't they let me do my thing?" Mamoru asked himself as he let Usagi's body go. Usagi didn't answer and started to fix her dress while Mamoru fixed the front of his tuxedo pushing the front of his pants down and to the side.

"Come on." Mamoru said grabbing Usagi's hand and pulling her behind him as he walked out of her room rapidly making Usagi note that he was upset.

Mamoru continued to hold Usagi's hand as they joined the others and left going to the five star restaurant. After arriving at the restaurant, Usagi sat between Mamoru and Motoki while Miko sat on Mamoru's other side.

Everyone enjoyed the nice meal and after eating Mamoru Sr. took Miko and Kenji took Ikuko over to the dance floor leaving Motoki and Mamoru at the table to talk to Mamoru's grandfather and Usagi who was seen now and then helping her little brother with his food. Mamoru's grandfather told them about the job that Mamoru would be doing and told Motoki to come work for him but Motoki told him no that he was happy with the arcade. Usagi continued to sit there listening wiping her brother's mouth now and then as he ate some cake.

"Mamochan I'm going to the restroom." Usagi said while standing up. She blushed when Mamoru, his grandfather and Motoki all stood up. Motoki moved over to be near Usagi's brother, letting the little boy feed him cake now and then, while Mamoru started to walk beside Usagi walking her to the restroom. He waited while she went in to the ladies room.

Usagi walked out of the restroom looking for Mamoru not seeing him over by a gift shop. She gasped and stopped walking when Taro stepped in front of her blocking her way. Taro smiled down at her letting his eyes roam up and down her body.

"You look good in that dress Usagi but it doesn't show you breast right and your hair up makes you look much older. I like that. I could buy you better fitting clothes to show off your curves." Taro said as he smiled while looking into her eyes. Usagi's eyes only widened while her body froze.

"What's wrong? Don't you remember the ride I gave to you the other day?" Taro asked as he slowly walked up to her noticing that Usagi was slowly backing up as her eyes stayed wide open.

"You're prettier than before. I wonder if your skin is still smooth or your nipple still hard. If not I can make it!" Taro said in a soft voice as he went to reach his hand to her while tears formed in Usagi's eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing by MY Little One!" Mamoru just about yelled as he walked over and pulled Usagi to him placing her behind his body while he glared at Taro. Usagi grabbed the back of Mamoru's tuxedo jacket while Taro glared back.

"You're still by her? She could do better then you! You piece of shit!" Taro said loudly looking at Mamoru like he was trash.

"Stay away from Usagi or else!" Mamoru said loudly giving Taro the same look.

"What are you going to do to me little boy? I'm over the age of twenty one now. My grandfather can't tell me what to do. I'm here for good!" Taro said as he smiled even more since he had been able to make Mamoru back up into a corner.

"I don't care. If you go near Usagi again I'll hurt you like last time! Worse!" Mamoru said glaring. Taro started to laugh while his eyes narrowed even more.

"Oh please! You're still a baby boy. I know a lot more moves then you ever will trust me!" Taro said as he punched his right fist into his left palm. Taro raised an eyebrow after he noticed that Mamoru didn't make any moves or show that he was alarmed in any way.

"That's good because you will need them!" Mamoru said with his eyes still looking fiercely at Taro.

Taro looked away for a second then looked back trying to see Usagi but she was still hiding behind Mamoru holding his body to hers with her arms wrapped around his stomach. Taro got that evil smile back on his face and looked back at Mamoru.

"So do you like the taste of her nipples? I did. I would like to be sucking them right now. Or aren't you man enough to sample them?" Taro said in a soft voice thinking Mamoru didn't know what he had done to Usagi.

Mamoru looked down for just a second then reached and grabbed Taro by his shirt pulling him close. He noticed that Taro was a few inches taller then him.

"I know what you did and you do it again I'll chock you until you pass out and if no one is there to stop me I won't stop until I am happy. I don't care who you are!" Mamoru said.

Taro looked over to the side and spotted his own father walking toward them. He reached back then punched Mamoru in his stomach making Usagi scream while Mamoru punched Taro in the mouth.

Both brothers glared at the other and Mamoru made Usagi let him go then went after Taro hitting him again in his jaw while Taro got Mamoru in his eye the whole time Usagi screamed.

Mamoru spotted his grandfather, his parents and Kenji and Ikuko first walking to them each of them about running and backed away from Taro as he stopped his fist from hitting Taro again. Taro seeing Mamoru had stopped took a step toward him but saw that Mamoru had Usagi in his arms holding her to the side of him and Taro didn't want to chance Usagi getting hit.

Mamoru felt Usagi backing them both up and let her take him with her being glad that she wasn't screaming any more.

"Mamoru go sit down with Usagi." His grandfather said after he stopped in front of them.

Mamoru nodded his head then turned and placed his arm on Usagi's shoulders as they walked away going back to the table not paying any attention to the other customers looking and watching them.

Mamoru pulled Usagi closer as they walked and said softly, "It's okay you are safe Usako."

Usagi pulled his body closer to hers making Mamoru smile. They sat down beside each other near Motoki who had stayed beside his little cousin so the boy wasn't left alone.

"Was that Taro?" Motoki asked looking over at Mamoru then at the adults as they and Taro and his father argued softly to each other. Mamoru noticed Taro looking at Usagi then at Motoki looking away fast when Motoki looked at him.

"Yes I guess he's back. He said it was for good." Mamoru said wiping his mouth with the napkin that Usagi handed him. He let Usagi's hand go long enough to wipe his mouth then he grabbed her hand and held it feeling Usagi squeeze his own hand in return.

"I'll find out." Motoki said while standing up. He walked away before Mamoru could answer.

"Usako please don't worry I'm here and Taro won't hurt you or me." Mamoru whispered after he leaned over to her.

"I hope not." Usagi whispered looking down at their joined hands.

"Sleep with me tonight." Mamoru whispered as he looked at her face waiting for her to turn her head up and look at him.

Usagi did turn her head toward his and gave him a half smile while nodding her head yes making Mamoru smile and think to himself that he would just have to make love to her knowing she really didn't understand at the moment. He squeezed her hand again before he lifted it up and kissed her fingers while smiling. Usagi smiled back then looked at her brother while Mamoru looked back at where the others were still standing.

Usagi had to smile at her brother after the boy held his fork out for her to take a bite of his cake that he had still been eating. Usagi really wished at that very moment that she was older so she and Mamoru could marry. She had the feeling that Mamoru was waiting for her to be older to take that next major step.

Usagi wished that Mamoru would make her his soon knowing she worried that Taro would try again to take her before Mamoru could. Usagi wasn't stupid and knew what Taro wanted her for. She only hoped that after Mamoru and her married that Taro would leave her alone.

Mamoru glanced back at Usagi wondering what she was thinking about since he could tell she was lost in thought. He knew that he really wanted to make love to her when they were alone but knew he would soon even if their parents were in another room.

Soon both Mamoru and Usagi looked and saw their parents walking back towards their table followed by Motoki who looked very upset. Taro and his father were seen leaving the restaurant together fast. Only Motoki saw Taro glancing back at him as he left out.

Motoki rode home with Mamoru since he had ridden with them when they had first left the house. He told Usagi and Mamoru that Taro was back in town for good not going into details since Usagi was with them.

Mamoru feeling Usagi lay her head on his shoulder as he drove smiled and told Motoki that was fine and how he would just keep Usagi even closer to him. Motoki looked at him half smiling then looked at Usagi. Mamoru didn't want Usagi to think about Taro and remember what happened with him the other day.

"You need to tell the others the truth about you and Usagi. They will wonder even more why you have her on your lap. If they know they can help keep an eye out for Taro if he was to show up." Motoki said after he looked back at Mamoru.

"I'll think about it." Was all that Mamoru said not looking toward Motoki who was now looking out the window. Motoki and Mamoru both knew that they couldn't tell anyone who Taro really was to Mamoru.

Motoki got out of Mamoru car after he stopped at his place. Motoki smiled and waved watching the car drive off then walked to his place going in. He closed the door and leaned on it while giving a deep long sigh.

He walked to his kitchen to get some water only to turn around fast after he heard his front door open then close. Motoki looked at Taro who looked back then down to the ground only to look up again while he walked to Motoki fast.

Motoki glared at Taro remembering that Taro had a key and how he didn't think to change the lock. He watched while Taro only glanced at the floor then at him now and then. Taro stopped in front of Motoki and before Motoki could say anything Taro had him in his arms holding him and kissing him. Motoki let the glass he had been holding drop from his hands after hearing Taro moan.

Knowing he shouldn't but at the moment not caring, Motoki wrapped his arms around Taro pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss. Taro stayed the night with Motoki neither one of them talking about Mamoru or Usagi or what had happened in the past.

Motoki woke up the next morning alone in his bed knowing that Taro was gone. He lay in his bed wondering and hoping that Taro was coming to his senses since he wanted Taro back in his life and in Mamoru's life also. It was time.

Motoki reached over for the phone and called his job calling in sick for the day. Afterwards he rolled over and went back to sleep since it had been a long night.

After dropping Motoki off, Mamoru drove home arriving and going with Usagi to her own home and room. The whole time they were both silent. Usagi and Mamoru saw Ikuko putting her son down for the night while they walked together into Usagi's room. Kenji was next door talking alone with Mamoru Sr. making plans for the weekend.

Usagi walked over to the bathroom and got ready for bed. She walked out and to her room seeing Mamoru sitting on her bed in only his underwear and a tee shirt. Usagi walked to her side of the bed and got on it while Mamoru stood up and left the room to use the restroom, showing up a few minutes later to lie beside Usagi and hold her in his arms all night making sure that Usagi knew that she was safe. Being glad that Usagi only woke once during the night crying for him.

Mamoru thought about Taro knowing that sooner or later they would have to confront each other because Mamoru wasn't going to let Taro intimidate him or hurt Usagi ever again.

The next morning Mamoru drove Usagi to school picking her up afterwards. Usagi smiled after seeing him standing outside her classroom. They went to the arcade each not surprised that Motoki wasn't there that day. They didn't stay long or talk to the others.

Usagi was still upset about Taro and Mamoru was seen watching the doors or looking out the windows. Usagi looked at Mamoru and asked if they could go home and Mamoru nodded his head while he stood up and took her hand before walking out with Usagi right beside him. He didn't tell her that he had seen Taro's car driving by once.

The gang noticed the holding of their hands, each a little surprised since before they always saw Mamoru holding her wrist and Mamoru was always the one to tell Usagi when it was time to leave.

The girls could tell that Usagi was upset about something and each wondered and wished they knew. The guys wondered where Mamoru had been since he was once again not in school.

After arriving home Mamoru went home while Usagi went to her room and changed clothes. She grabbed her homework knowing she had to do it. Usagi walked into the living room and smiled after seeing Mamoru sitting and waiting for her with a smile gracing his face.

Again that night Mamoru stayed with Usagi knowing that their parents wouldn't mind. He once again wanted to stay away from his mother knowing she was upset and not in a good mood because of the other night with Taro and his father.

During the night, Mamoru suddenly woke up and moved Usagi out of his arms so he could sit up while wondering what had woken him. He started to get out of the bed to get a drink but heard Usagi say his name softly. Mamoru settled back down and pulled Usagi back into his arms letting her lay her body half on his.

Mamoru rolled them so Usagi was now under him then started to give soft feather kisses to her neck while moving his hands which were moving her gown upwards. Usagi lifted her body up long enough for Mamoru to remove her gown.

After the gown was off, Mamoru slowly made his way down to her chest only moving off of a nipple after he felt Usagi pulling at his tee shirt. He sat up and took the shirt off fast then opened Usagi's legs to lie between them.

Usagi smiled after Mamoru was settled down. She held his head and closed her eyes when he started licking and sucking on her again. She moaned his name as his tongue started to flick a hard nipple. Mamoru moved up and kissed her cheek and smiled down at her after Usagi opened her eyes and smiled back. His eyes widened after he felt her hands on his underwear gently starting to move it downward.

Mamoru reached and pulled it off then he took off her panties and moved back between her legs again smiling as he noticed Usagi opening her legs more as they looked into each others eyes. He moved forward with his head and kissed her right eye after she closed it then moved and kissed her left eyelid pulling back just a little to see Usagi smiling again while she rubbed her hands on his bare chest then moved them to his back.

Usagi's moved both hands up to his head and pulled him down and captured his lips only to give Mamoru a shock when she started to suck on his bottom lip. He wondered for a moment where she learned to do that but soon forgot it after her tongue invaded his mouth making Mamoru groan out in pleasure as his hips moved forward and upward.

Mamoru removed his lips first and looked down at Usagi each looking into the others eyes again both knowing what the other wanted at that moment.

Usagi held his arms feeling his body shake just a little wondering how much longer he was going to wait. She smiled when she felt Mamoru use his left hand to open her while his right hand held his firm flesh and guided it in.

Once he started to go into her, Mamoru moved both hands and rested his left hand on Usagi's head while his right hand went to her face. He traced a finger around her face then cupped her face while leaning forward and capturing her lips again. The whole time he slowly moved upward and in her.

Mamoru eased himself into her until he felt her barrier coming to a stop he moved back to once again look in Usagi's eyes, wanting to see her face after he filled her completely.

Usagi lay there totally relaxed feeling his fullness, wanting him to complete the joining of their bodies. Mamoru leaned back down and started to kiss her just about to push into her the rest of the way but stopped moving and kissing when they both heard her parent's bedroom door open.

Usagi and Mamoru both shot their eyes open wide and Mamoru moved off of Usagi and pulled the covers to her shoulders knowing they didn't have time to get dressed as they heard the footsteps in the hallway. They had forgotten that her bedroom door was open partway.

Mamoru rolled to his side to face Usagi who was already on her side acting like she was asleep. She lay there trying to not move feeling his hardness poking her in thigh. Mamoru put his arm around her just as Usagi's bedroom door was opened all the way. His eyes closed just at Ikuko walked to the bed and touched his arm.

"Mamoru….. Jr….." Ikuko said softly as she rocked his arm gently.

Mamoru waited a second letting her say his name once more then acted like he was waking up.

"Yes." He whispered looking at her.

"Your mom just called and wants you home now. I guess some of your friends keep calling your private line."

"All right I'll go see what they want. Thanks" He said while sitting up. He watched while Ikuko left the room.

As soon as she was gone Mamoru got his clothes on while Usagi sat up and put her gown and panties back on. Afterwards she lay down and looked at him while he put his shoes on.

"Usako you okay?"

"Yes Mamochan."

"You are safe. If you can't sleep come over."

"I'll be fine."

Mamoru walked to her and tilted her head up and leaned down to kiss her. He then walked out of her room leaving Usagi to roll back in her spot and fall asleep with a smile on her face and dreaming about him.

Mamoru ran home, after letting his parents know he was home he went to his room walking in to the phone ringing. Mamoru Sr. and Miko both heard their son's bedroom door being slammed shut and Mamoru start to cuss while he walked to the phone. The two just smiled and went back to sleep glad that they wouldn't have to deal with the phone any more that night.

Mamoru kicked off his shoes and got on his bed while he talked first to Kunzite who wanted someone to complain to about Minako. Mamoru told him to ask Minako to be his totally but Kunzite said no because he was a player and wasn't ready to settle down with just one girl.

That said made Mamoru laugh and tell how Kunzite wasn't one, than get Kunzite upset again after Mamoru told how if he didn't get Minako soon then someone else would then Kunzite would be all alone.

In the morning Mamoru once again took Usagi to school. He wouldn't talk to her or even really look at her. He was upset that she didn't come to him and he was also tired. Mamoru had been up most of the night talking to the guys. Because after talking to Kunzite, Zoisite had called. Then Kunzite called again.

Usagi was also a little upset that Mamoru had to leave her and didn't finish. She also believed that Mamoru was mad at her again and she was starting to get tired of his mood changes and vowed that day not to deal with him when he was like that. Yes he was her future husband and yes he was her hero but Usagi had enough of his mood changes.

Since Mamoru didn't talk Usagi didn't either.

After school Mamoru was once again outside her classroom waiting for her only this time he didn't take her hand to hold as they walked. They went to the arcade and Mamoru picked on Usagi so bad that Motoki had to pull him away and say something to make Mamoru stop.

Mamoru did and only sat and pouted while glaring toward the guys while he made Usagi sit right beside him. The girls wouldn't go near them and they were all glad when Usagi told Mamoru that she wanted to go home and she and Mamoru left the building making the others feel sorry for Usagi.

After they arrived home Kenji and Ikuko pulled up in their car, right after Mamoru did so Usagi went into the house with them while Mamoru went to his own house running up to his room. He lay on his bed and looked up at the ceiling not noticing his mom and dad looking at him now and then when they passed his room. They could tell that Mamoru was upset about something.

Mamoru thought about Usagi thinking of ways to get her alone knowing that he really needed her or Motoki was right and Mamoru was going to pop. All day his mind thought about only Usagi and how it had been with her the night before. He started to get hard while thinking about how Usagi had felt.

He rolled to his side fast when he heard his father call his name and walk into his room. Mamoru sat up and looked at the man while his dad told him to go with him next door to Usagi's house. Mamoru grabbed his reading glasses and a book and followed his father to the other house walking into the kitchen seeing Usagi at the sink getting dishes ready to wash.

Mamoru sat at the table and pretended to read but was really watching Usagi. He didn't pay attention to their parents as the four kept coming in and out of the house. Mamoru and Usagi both looked at Ikuko after she addressed them both. Miko told that they and Mamoru Sr. and Kenji were going out and would be home late. Ikuko told Usagi that her brother was at a friend and to have the dishes done before she did anything. Usagi nodded her head yes and turned back to the sink.

Mamoru looked at his father after the man told him to be nice or else. Mamoru smiled and told that he would be very nice as he smiled knowing his erection was coming back since he and Usagi were going to be alone for a few hours. He was glad the adults were going out and he was very happy to hear that her brother was at a friend's house. Mamoru didn't see his father or Kenji look and smile toward each other.

When the four left the house, Mamoru stood up and walked to the door and watched them get into a car and drive off. He locked the door then sat back down taking his shoes and socks off since he had noticed that Usagi was already bare footed.

Mamoru sat back and moved his book and glasses to the side. He glanced at the clock and figured he'd have at least four or five hours before they came home. He looked back and watched Usagi smiling when she bent over to pick up something from the floor.

Usagi spotting Mamoru looking and watching glared at him.

"What are you looking at?" She asked as she turned back to the sink.

"I'm watching you... Odango Atama." Mamoru answered as his smile grew.

To be continued.

_To everyone wanting Usagi and Mamoru to "do it" - take a chill pill because it will be coming! EvaC._


	15. Chapter 15

_HEY HEY I'm back and I survived the families! CRAZY BUNCH I swear! __If I could, I would find an island and put them all there so the rest of us would be safe from them! _

_Anyways THANK YOU ALL again for the great reviews! I'm so happy that everyone is enjoying this story. Here is the next chapter and I will try to post the next one later today or first thing in the morning. Should be later since it is almost ready! _

_Oh yes, someone asked how long this story will be and at this very moment I can write that I'm thinking it will be 25 chapters total. I will continue to keep everyone informed. _

_PLEASE REMEMBER THAT THIS STORY IS - RATED__** M**__! EvaC._

Chapter 15

Mamoru smiled as he leaned his head on his hands as his elbows rested on the table while he looked toward Usagi as she continued to stand by the kitchen sink.

"Mamoru, I asked you many times not to call me that name. You have gotten Rei started on calling me that along with a few of the others." Usagi said turning toward him for a second sounding a little sad. She turned back to the sink missing Mamoru as he stood up and walked over to stand behind her.

Usagi's eyes opened a little more when she felt how close he was to her body. She again didn't know what to think about him. His moods had been changing so fast that she had stopped trying to figure them out.

One minute he was the same as when they were younger and had no one but each other making Usagi happy and wanting him close. She sometimes wished that they had never met the others. She noticed that when they had met the others, Mamoru had started to change. She still couldn't understand why he hadn't told them that they were going to marry. She wanted to believe that Mamoru loved her but it was getting harder since he never said the words and the way he acted sometimes made her wonder about his mental state.

Mamoru smiled when he felt Usagi stiffen up when he reached around her and started to wash the dishes for her not letting her move from their spots. He stood there thinking about how he was going to tell the gang that he and Usagi were dating then in time tell that they were going to marry.

Mamoru knew that they would pick on him because Usagi was younger but Mamoru didn't care anymore. He really wanted to start holding her in his arms in public. He wanted to hold her close at all times and knew that once they made love, he would want to keep her in his arms every second that he could.

Usagi continued to stand while watching Mamoru as he washed the last of the dishes.

"You might as well relax and help me so we can finish faster. I'll be getting a lot closer then this." Mamoru said softly before smiling as he felt Usagi's body slowly relax as she started to rinse the dishes when he handed her one.

"So Rei is calling you MY name that I gave you?" Mamoru asked after awhile.

"Yes. So is Zoisite and Makoto."

"I'll tell them to stop."

"They won't if you keep doing it."

"Oh they will stop trust me."

"Sure." Usagi answered not believing him as they continued washing. They both got silent for awhile.

"I'm thinking about telling them about us." Mamoru said handing Usagi the last glass.

Usagi took it and rinsed it as Mamoru let the dish water drain out. He hung the washrag up as Usagi placed the glass in the dish drainer. Mamoru never moved away from Usagi and watched while she dried her hands after he did his. If anything he moved his body closer to hers.

Unknown to them, Mamoru Sr. saw them next to each other. He saw how close they were standing and smiled. Smiling even more after he saw his son bend forward to Usagi's ear.

He turned and ran down the driveway to the street where Kenji had the car waiting so Ikuko and Miko wouldn't know.

Mamoru Sr. got into the car hearing Miko and Ikuko. who were sitting beside each other in the back seat talking. Mamoru Sr. had acted like he had forgotten something.

Kenji drove off glancing at his best friend who smiled and nodded his head once.

Kenji raised an eyebrow then smiled after Mamoru Sr. smiled again then mouthed over, "Very soon."

Both men smiled at one another in understanding, both being glad that their wives knew nothing of how the two men planned on keeping them gone the whole weekend to let Mamoru and Usagi be all alone.

Usagi placed the towel down and glanced at Mamoru then down to the floor.

"Why tell the others now about us? Is it because of the two guys?" Usagi inquired knowing that Mamoru didn't like Nephrite and Jadeite.

"Yes some. I've noticed the two guys looking and trying to talk to you more." Mamoru said.

Mamoru suddenly reached and moved her head up with his left hand so she was looking at him. He leaned forward to her ear and said, "It's time. I'm done with school and you know what that means." Usagi nodded her head in agreement wondering to herself about the wedding and if Mamoru really wanted to do it.

"But first I'll tell them that we are dating." Mamoru said with his voice soft.

"But we aren't."

"That's kind of true. But we have always been together so in a way we are. Unlike the other girls, you have always had a boyfriend. One boyfriend. Me." Mamoru whispered in her ear husky giving Usagi goose bumps and her nipples taut. Mamoru smiled when he saw them poking out.

"Come on let's go into the living room." He suddenly said grabbing her arm and pulling her to follow him to the other room. They walked over to the couch and he sat down pulling her down next to him.

Mamoru stood up fast and started to turn off all the lights but one, and that one he turned down to have a soft glow. He walked to the stereo and put some soft music on. He went back to the couch and sat back down next to Usagi noticing when she moved over a little. Mamoru smiled and moved closer to her making Usagi look at him as he grinned.

"What's wrong? You always let me sit next to you here when I help you with your homework."

"That's different, we are doing work and my mom shows up later." Usagi said as she looked away missing the smirk on Mamoru's face.

"So….should I get your work so I can be next to you here?" He asked moving his head down so he could look in her eyes. Usagi looked at him and smiled.

"No. It's Friday. No school tomorrow and I'm a week ahead." Usagi said looking back down.

Mamoru chucked and moved his body closer to hers so his shoulder was now touching hers. "So what about when we are alone here after we do your work?" He whispered seeing Usagi blush.

Mamoru reached and turned her head up so she had to look at him. "We sit by each other when I would baby sit you. You use to sit on my lap." Mamoru said as he continued to smile.

Usagi pushed his hand from her chin while saying, "I'm too old to be babysat! And you made me sit there!"

"That's true you are…..You have grown….very nice." Mamoru said mumbling the last part. Usagi heard him and glanced at his eyes again seeing Mamoru smiling again and this time looking at her chest before he glanced up to her.

"Why are you being nice sometimes in front of the others?" she asked not removing her eyes from his.

"Because I want to be. I've been nice for sometime, haven't you noticed?"

"Yes. Makoto and Minako said that you were only being nice because you want to get up into my….." She stopped talking and started turning red.

Mamoru smiled, leaned close to her ear and whispered, "It's true…. I do…Remember last night in your bed? Speaking of beds aren't we close in the beds?" He licked her ear once.

Usagi pulled back from him and tried to stand up but Mamoru grabbed her hand and pulled her down to his lap and held onto her body not letting her move.

"You're only being nice because you are horny! That's the only time you are ever nice to me any more!" Usagi said as tears started to form as she pushed at his chest to try to get him to let her go.

Mamoru reached and wiped her tears and said, "No little one. I'm being nice because I love you!"

Usagi stopped pushing and looked at him seeing the genuine smile gracing his face. Usagi blinked her eyes sitting still while looking into his eyes which had soften even more as Mamoru looked at her.

"You…..You love me?" Usagi whispered the shook evidence in her voice.

"Yes I do Usagi. I have always loved you Usako. Only you little one. I am very sorry if you didn't believe it. I always thought you knew." Mamoru answered truthfully.

Usagi didn't remove her eyes from his. That was the first time he had ever told her face to face that he loved her.

Mamoru leaned forward and brushed his lips lightly across the crown of her head letting his lips rest there.

"You sure have a funny way of showing it…..Why are you always picking on me in front of them?" Usagi whispered wanting answers.

Mamoru pulled back and looked down.

"I don't really know. Maybe it's because it was my way of giving you attention without the others picking on me." Mamoru whispered as he continued to look down.

"You could have given me attention in a different way. You shouldn't care what the others' thought or think." Usagi started to say as she also looked away from him.

Mamoru looked back at her as Usagi said, "I sometimes wish we had never met them. It seems that after you became friends with them you changed. Yes, changed for the worse."

Mamoru sighed and leaned forward and placed a hand on her shoulder then brushed his lips on a cheek. He pulled back the same time Usagi did.

"Usako I'm sorry. I don't think I changed."

"YOU HAVE! One day you're okay thEn the next you get upset over anything and everything with me! If it wasn't for Taro you wouldn't stay with me at night!" Usagi exclaimed making Mamoru feel like shit as it hit him how he had been towards her.

"I have acted badly with you and again I am truly sorry and I can promise you that after this moment I will change toward you….. The reason I have been acting up is because I am horny and….."

"I told you!" Usagi pushed at his chest again trying to get off his lap but Mamoru's grip tightened around her body once again.

"Usako let me make love to you and I promise that once we do it, I'll be very nice in front of everyone." Mamoru just about begged as his eyes searched hers. Usagi glanced away then back at him feeling Mamoru pulling her body closer to his.

He started to kiss her closing his eyes. Usagi closed her eyes after a second as her body slowly relaxed in his hold. She always did like getting kisses from him. Mamoru relaxed his own body after feeling her's doing the same. They both sighed at the same time.

Mamoru placed his right hand on her thigh and started to move it up and down slowly. His left went behind her head so he could move her head where he wanted to place it while Usagi opened her mouth letting his tongue invade. Mamoru moaned as his tongue moved around hers and he moved his hand up higher on her thigh under her dress going to her panties.

"Mamoru!" Usagi exclaimed into his mouth going wide eyed as her own hands moved down to cover his. He had never touched her there with his hands before. Mamoru chuckled into her mouth softly but wouldn't remove his hand or his lips.

His hand on her head pulled her closer to kiss her faster. He then moved his hands and placed her's on his shoulders.

"Don't move my hands yet." He whispered against her lips. He moved his hands back to where they were and kissed her cheek than her ear going down to her neck to suck on it.

Usagi breathed heavy as he sucked her neck gently. She gasped when she felt his hand go toward her center and start to rub over her panties slowly. Her legs opened by themselves making Mamoru smile and move his hand faster and his sucking more intense knowing he was going to leave a mark. Oh well he would deal with their mothers later Mamoru thought not caring at the moment.

He worked one of his fingers into her panties to rub on her without the panties in the way. He stopped sucking her neck and rested his head on her shoulder waiting for her to feel the pleasure he knew was coming.

"Mamoru please stop!" Usagi gasped out as he circled his finger on her faster.

"Usako relax you'll love this." He said pulling his head back so he could watch her face.

Usagi closed her legs tight wondering what he was doing to make the tingles in her body start to go crazy. She moaned and rolled her eyes closed pulling him by his hair to have his head against her's again not noticing that her hips were lifting up to match his fingers movement.

Mamoru stopped his fingers making Usagi look at him.

"Do you still want me to stop? I will if you want."

"NO!" Usagi said wishing those tingles would come back.

Mamoru chuckled and started to move his fingers again not having to wait too long for her response.

Usagi suddenly called out Mamoru's name as she felt herself getting wet making her think she had peed on herself. But Usagi knew she hadn't as she blushed and remembered what she had read in some books.

Mamoru smiled even more and removed his finger and pulled back a little to look in her eyes as he felt her body leaning against his for support.

"Did you like what I just did little one?" Mamoru asked grinning like a fool knowing she did.

"Yes I did. What happened? What did you do?" She whispered moving her head around since he was once again kissing and licking it and her neck. Usagi didn't want Mamoru to know that she really did know more about sex than what he thought.

"I made you have a small orgasm." Mamoru said as he placed his hands around her and sat up better. He moved them both so Usagi was now lying under him on the couch. He started to kiss her as he unbuttoned and removed his shirt letting it fall to the carpet. He moved his hands up and under her dress pulling it up and over her legs and hips.

"Usako, do I need to unzip this dress?" He asked holding the hem of her dress.

"No it has no zipper or buttons." Usagi whispered.

"Good!" Mamoru exclaimed as he took her dress off the rest of the way letting it fall on top of his shirt. He looked down at Usagi laying there in her bra and panties knowing he was about to take their relationship to the next level.

Mamoru reached down and unfastened his pants than pushed it down along with his underwear kicking them off with his legs not wanting to move from Usagi. He reached up and pulled her panties down and off before Usagi could stop or say anything to him.

Usagi's eyes widened when she noticed how hard his was.

"Mamochan what are you doing?" She asked as he opened her legs wider and laid down on her. Mamoru started to kiss her ear and neck again not giving her an answer.

His hands went behind her and unhooked her bra noticing when Usagi leaned forward just a little letting him. Mamoru pulled the bra off and as it fell beside the rest of the clothes he leaned over Usagi's body and just stared down at her chest. He couldn't believe how her chest had gotten in that time. He looked up and looked into her eyes while Usagi looked back.

"I'm doing what I wanted to do last night." Mamoru finally answered her with his voice soft.

Usagi just looked at him as he looked back at her chest. She glanced toward the door expecting it to be opened. Usagi looked back at Mamoru after she felt him reach and cupped a breast in each hand.

"Damn little one…. I still can't believe how….. How voluptuous your breasts are. And at your age! - So perfect." Mamoru said as he bent down and licked her right nipple. He then moved to the left one. He let his tongue circle it before capturing it in his mouth to suck on it gently.

Usagi moaned and grabbed his head but didn't remove it from her chest. She closed her eyes for a second then opened them again and looked toward the door again.

"Mamochan you need to stop." Usagi sighed out worried that someone, meaning their parents would walk in on them.

"No, Usako your mine. Always have been and always will be. I could wait but I'm not. I need you." Mamoru said in between kissing and sucking on her nipples.

"Shouldn't we be in the bed?" Usagi asked in a soft voice.

"No this is just fine." Mamoru whispered kissing his way back up to her neck knowing he couldn't wait any longer. He didn't want to stop now not when he was so close and no one there to interrupt.

Mamoru went back to sucking her neck but found himself being jerked up and looking down into Usagi's eyes.

"Mamoru…. If we do this are you going to be mean to me later?" Usagi asked with a serious look in her eyes.

"Usagi….I love you and I want to marry you. You will just have to wait and see." Mamoru said with a slight laugh in his voice.

"Mamoru wait please." Usagi whispered starting to wonder if he was just going to use her then go back to being hurtful.

"NO! - I told you that I love you and I want you now! Yes I could sleep with someone else but I don't want to! I don't want anyone but you!" Mamoru said getting a little flustered.

"Really?" Usagi asked a little surprised.

"Yes only you…. Usagi don't worry…. I'll never leave you." Mamoru said as he reached with a hand to start rubbing his penis. He leaned down and kissed her lips gently.

He suddenly moved lower and laid his head on her bare stomach.

"Usako please let me make you mine. Make me happy. I love you so much. Do you still love me?" He said with his voice above a whisper. He smiled when he felt Usagi hug his head with her hands before she pulled his head up.

"Yes I do. I've loved you forever and I'll make you happy." Usagi whispered while Mamoru looked at her while moving his body back up and over hers fully.

"Will it hurt?" She asked watching Mamoru settle his body over hers.

"It will hurt at first but I'll be as gentle as I can. After the first moments it will feel good." Mamoru answered giving her forehead a kiss as he got his body in position.

"How do you know?" Usagi asked knowing she was trying to delay him.

"Because of the books I've read and the guys said that it hurt the girls." Mamoru answered kissing her cheek.

"The girls never told me that or talked about that." Usagi said looking away knowing she wasn't ready.

"They probably think that you are too young. If you have any questions on anything ask me not them!" Mamoru said looking back at her face. Usagi noticed his voice straining just a little.

"Don't tell anyone about this. If anyone finds out what we are doing, you're going to find yourself without a husband." Mamoru said making Usagi finally smile.

"Yes our dads will kill you." Usagi answered with the smile still on her face.

"I'm not thinking about them. It's our moms I'm worried about." Mamoru said before he laughed while Usagi giggled.

"Now, no more questions until later." Mamoru said his voice really straining now. He leaned down and captured her mouth with a hungry urgency making Usagi light headed.

As they kissed Mamoru moved his left hand and opened her legs more and his right hand holding his penis.

He slipped a finger into her and slowly moved it around then in and out of her while he mumbled against her lips, "You're so tight. I'll get you wet again so I can go into you easier." He kissed her while Usagi sighed as she ran her hands up and down his arms.

Usagi knew that she should try to make him stop but she didn't want to any more. Mamoru was making her body feel so good and he was being so nice again. She also wanted to be his totally. Usagi just hoped that Mamoru wouldn't go back to being mean. He did tell her that he had always loved her but was he lying just to make love to her?

To be continued

_Okay so much for the foreplay up next…Hee Hee Hee Hee Hee!_


	16. Chapter 16

_And now...The next chapter...Again please remember the rating for this story! EvaC. _

Chapter 16

Usagi didn't think long because Mamoru suddenly removed his finger. He held her open and placed his penis in her while he eased himself inside her, stopping when he came to her virginal barrier. Mamoru moved just a little and looked down at her while Usagi looked up at him.

"Are you ready?" Mamoru asked while he smiled. Usagi gave a half smiled and a quick nod of her head making him smile even more. She knew she wasn't relaxed like the night before when they had been in her bed where at that moment she wished they were.

Mamoru bent forward and started to kiss her passionately as he buried himself all of the way inside her making Usagi grab his shoulders and pull his body even closer to hers while she gave a half scream into his mouth while Mamoru stayed still and moaning into her mouth. His eyes rolling shut while her's flew open.

Mamoru didn't move for what seemed forever to Usagi who was staring up at the ceiling after Mamoru moved his head and rested it on the right side of her head.

"I'm sorry Usako. It won't hurt like that again." Mamoru mumbled into her ear as he slowly started to move deeper into her with a slight push forward going in as far as he could.

Mamoru moved his hands up and held the sides of Usagi's face while turning his head to face the back of the couch loving how she felt around him as he started moving. So warm and snug just like he knew she would feel. They fit perfectly together like he knew they would.

Usagi closed her eyes and grabbed her lower lip between her teeth trying to fight the pain that was still there. She really wasn't relaxed like the night before. But the pain slowly started to go away the more Mamoru's slow movements rocked her and she started to get use to it.

Usagi moved her hands to his upper back while Mamoru rocked inside her over and over getting the movement that he liked the most. Usagi was a tad shocked by how Mamoru felt going in and out of her. She couldn't believe that he was able to get it all in her. Usagi didn't know if she liked it or not at that moment. The pain to her felt like when she use to cramp.

After awhile Mamoru moved his hands around her body lifting her up to be closer to him, making him go into her just a little deeper that time. His movements stopped for a moment making Usagi gasp out loud as he pulled out fully then went back in harder and deeper, moving faster.

"Usako relax. It won't hurt as much." Mamoru gasped out as he moved his body faster.

Usagi moved her eyes to his head while thinking to herself that it was a little hard for her to relax not really knowing which body part to relax as his movement speed up but she tried to. She moved her legs to rest on his then started to relax her body starting with her arms. She laid there letting Mamoru do what he wanted being happy that she was finally his.

Usagi glanced at his head which was now facing down on the couch cushion. She looked up at the ceiling now and then wondering how much longer he would be moving. He was taking longer than when he used to lay on her. She glanced over and saw their reflections on the TV set looking there the longest just watching.

Mamoru pulled out almost all of the way than thrust into her while moving up and leaning on his hands. Usagi grabbed her lip again while tears fell from her tight closed eyes. She opened them when she felt Mamoru not moving at all. She looked up seeing Mamoru looking down at her.

"Why didn't you tell me you are in pain?" He asked with his voice soft and caring.

"I'm okay Mamochan really." Usagi whispered. Mamoru didn't believe her. He knew she would say anything to make him happy. He made sure of it as they were growing up.

Mamoru leaned down and claimed her mouth with his letting his lips linger on her now and then with the slightest touch. He moved his head up and kissed her right eyelid right below her brow bone moving over to give her left eye the same treatment. He kissed her forehead than her nose going slowly to her left cheek first to plant a kiss on it than over to the right cheek to plant another kiss.

Mamoru felt bad because he had been moving in her and on her hard and hadn't noticed Usagi being in pain. He had loved how she had felt and forgot how much smaller she was.

Mamoru went back to her lips capturing her lower lip that she had been biting on, and gently he started to suck on her lip smiling to himself when he heard Usagi hiss and her body relax. Mamoru used that opportunity to ease himself back into her, filling her completely. He smiled giving a sigh of relief, knowing this time her body was accepting all he could give her. He liked how she felt better now that she was relaxed. She wasn't squeezing him so hard like before and now he could move more freely.

He let her lip go covering her mouth with his, sticking his tongue into her mouth after she opened it letting her's slip into his. Mamoru picked up his movements after hearing Usagi give out a small cry of pleasure as her body fully relaxed loving his movements now.

Usagi placed her hands on his head and pulled him closer letting her fingers wrap his hair around them as her body answered his thrusting hips, the pain now totally gone while a new pleasure feeling started deep within her.

She let Mamoru's mouth go after he removed his and laid his head back down beside her head this time with his face toward hers, breathing deeply into her ear sending shivers up and down her back. Mamoru wrapped his arms around her back holding onto her shoulders knowing he was about to explode.

"Little one you feel so good….. Only I can protect you from…..I love you and I have always loved only you Usako!" Mamoru gasped out between breathes. He then started to suck her earlobe.

"Mamo….I…I…OH MAMOCHAN!" Usagi cried out as her body erupted with a wave of pleasure. It was like her body had found what she was seeking as she rode wave after wave of raptured pleasure. Usagi had never in her life felt anything like this. The sensory overload was frightening and yet strangely addictive to her. She could get use to that amazing, tingling, feelings flowing within her thighs and lower back shooting up to her breast then back down making a full circle.

Mamoru released her ear as he pushed into her one last time, filling the air with her name, feeling a tidal wave of enormous power flow out of him into her. He groaned long and low into her ear loving the new sensation that his body was experimenting. His eyes rolled shut thinking at that moment that he had died in blissful agony. Sure he had those feelings before but now within her Mamoru was sure nothing could be better.

Usagi sucked in a startled breath as she felt Mamoru's heart beating not only on her chest but also from his throbbing manhood that was slowly starting to reduce. She felt her body shaking and noticed it was because of his body shaking. Mamoru slowly breathed trying to catch his breath, letting his grip his hands had on her shoulders loosened. They laid there for ten minutes holding each other and breathing heavy, feeling the other's heart beat.

"Usako, next time tell me if you are in any pain. Just say Mamochan it hurts, Okay?" Mamoru whispered into her ear after his breathing returned to normal.

"All right Mamochan I will. It only hurt right at first." Usagi answered feeling him tighten his hold on her.

"You enjoyed it right?" Mamoru asked.

"Yes I loved it but not at first." Usagi answered hugging his body tight.

"I am sorry about that. It was feeling so good and I forgot you're smaller." Mamoru mumbled.

"That's okay. You made up for it." Usagi said while running her fingers through his hair.

Mamoru pulled up and looked down at her both of them smiling at the other. Usagi reached and moved some hair from his eyes making Mamoru lean his head toward her hand.

"You are thinking that this is it right? That I'll be mean to you again?" Mamoru asked feeling her hand touch his cheek.

"I have thought that." Usagi admitted.

"Well don't! Like I told you, you are the only one I want. The one I love and don't think that I will go back to picking on you all right?"

Usagi nodded her head yes.

"I am so sorry for being mean. I was just really frustrated in wanting you so bad."

"Oh Mamochan, I hope you are not mean again. I have always loved you!" Usagi claimed as she pulled him back down on top of her.

"I know that and I love you Usagi with all my heart. I promise you again that I won't ever be mean to you again." Mamoru said while going to kiss her cheek changing sides now and then making Usagi giggle. He moved down to her neck and started to do the same thing once again getting Usagi to giggle.

He pulled back and looked at Usagi with a serious look in his eyes. He moved and started to kiss her while moving his hands over her body. Usagi's hands moved up and down his back while she kissed him back.

Suddenly the phone ran making them both jump and their eyes widen at the same time as they looked at each other. The phone rang again making Mamoru reach over Usagi's head and picked it up handing it to her.

"Hel…..Hello." Usagi stumbled out.

"Hi Mom!" Her eyes flew open again while Mamoru suddenly smiled.

"Yes he's here….. All right….." Usagi said then covered the phone and said, "She wants to talk to you."

"Give me." Mamoru said while taking the phone and not moving off of her.

"Hello….. Yes she did, I helped her finish them…..no we are just playing a game…"

Usagi giggle while he grinned.

"Oh all right I can…..No, I'm not going out with the guys….All right bye…..Hi Mom….No that's fine I can…Yes I'll do that…. Have fun…. Tell Dad to have fun also…. Yes mom…..all right good bye." Mamoru hung up the phone fast with the biggest smile on his face.

"Guess who is spending the night out of town tonight!" He said while Usagi looked up at him.

"They want to check out some new club out of town and will stay until tomorrow after lunch!" Mamoru explained.

"Really?" Usagi asked surprised.

"Yes! I'm to stay the night with you so you're not alone!" He answered letting the smile on his face grow. Usagi smiled back while her face blushed.

"All night alone with you…..Just us here….Alone!" Mamoru mumbled as his lips captured hers again making Usagi moan and rub down his back.

He once again licked to her neck going lower while his hands went back around to her back to hold her body up so he could tease her nipples with his tongue and mouth. Usagi lay there loving what he was doing, as it dawned on her that he was still inside of her.

The phone rang again making them once again jump with Mamoru letting Usagi's body go so it bounced back onto the couch.

"Damn it I'm busy! What do they want now?" He said reaching and picking up the phone as it started to ring again.

"Hello." He said with his voice sounding rushed, "Yes Minako she's here it's her house." Mamoru handed the phone to Usagi then went back to her nipples.

"Hello Minako…..Yes he's helping me with something….. No I can't, my parents are out so I can't ask…..Maybe tomorrow…..Hold on." Usagi covered the phone glad to take a break to try to relax since it had been hard for her to talk with Mamoru at her nipples.

"Mamochan, Kunzite wants to talk to you. They are at the arcade." Usagi said holding the phone out for Mamoru who leaned up with his tongue sticking out of his mouth. He put his tongue in and swallowed while taking the phone.

"Hey man what's up? ….No, I'm helping her with something…" He suddenly gasped out loud and looked down at Usagi after she had licked on his nipple then started to suck it.

"No I'm fine….Not tonight I'm busy…. All right maybe later we still need to eat dinner….okay bye!" Mamoru said with a hurried voice as he hung up the phone fast. He reached and pulled Usagi off of his nipple and held her head while she smiled at him making Mamoru start to laugh since she had a shy look on her face.

"It that phone rings again I'm yanking it out of the wall!" Mamoru said making Usagi laugh along with him. He gave her a light gentle kiss still holding her head.

"Since we have all night, let's go eat then we will make love again in the bed." Mamoru said placing her head back down gently.

"You sure?" Usagi asked.

"I could go all night." Mamoru said grinning again.

"Really?" Usagi asked a little surprised.

"Yes. Do you know that I will wake up hard because I dreamed about you?"

"No I didn't know."

"Yes Usako, you were making me hard every time you came close. Do you remember that summer when I was fifteen?"

"Yes what about it?"

"Do you remember when I would run from you?"

"Yes. You would run to your room and tell me to leave you alone. Our dads would laugh and tell me that you would be fine and to not brother you. I thought you hated me."

Mamoru smiled and said, "I got hard looking at you that's why I ran from you. I didn't hate you. I just couldn't let you see it then. I would run to my room or the bathroom to… to take care of it."

"How come you didn't…..I mean how come now?" Usagi asked wondering.

"I wanted to make love to you some time back but you were way too young. I wanted to wait until you were older but I couldn't wait. Thanks to the guys bragging and saying things I couldn't wait any longer." Mamoru stopped then looked away to look at the wall behind their heads.

"I almost took you when you were twelve remember?" He asked looking back at her.

"Yes but you stopped and ran to the bathroom." Usagi answered as she remembered what she had done that one night that he was talking about.

"Yes if you wouldn't have gasped I would have continued. I woke up fully when I heard you. I ran to the bathroom being scared. I was about to go back and finish it but I remembered our moms crying about how young you were and how Taro…..had almost raped you." Mamoru said suddenly wishing that he hadn't mentioned Taro's name.

"Mamoru!" Usagi said the fear evident in her voice. Mamoru moved and laid his head on hers.

"Don't worry about him. I'll protect you!" Mamoru said giving her lips a quick kiss.

"I know. I've always known but who will protect you?" She asked watching Mamoru moving his head back.

He looked at her smiling then said, "You will. Just kick him like you kicked me the second time on my birthday." They both grinned remembering.

"Even if he does try something again, he is too late. I'm yours now only." Usagi said matter of fact.

"True and soon you will have my last name and my full protection." Mamoru answered emphasizing the protection part. Usagi smiled again and as she pulled him back down to kiss him, Mamoru moved at the same time kissing her mindlessly wanting to get her mind off of Taro.

Mamoru slowly kissed down her body and pulled his hips back letting his penis fall out of her. He wanted to kiss lower on her body and couldn't the way he had been. He opened her legs more and looked down seeing the blood. Mamoru sat up and smiled at her.

"Stay here and don't move." He said as she closed her legs and stood up. He walked fast to the bathroom, cleaning himself fast he then rewet the washcloth and grabbed a towel and walked back to her.

Usagi smiled when she saw him. She was happy to be his now and words couldn't explain how much she loved him. Mamoru smiled at her as he sat back down by her legs opening them slowly and gently started to clean her. Afterwards he stood up and helped her up.

"Go get dressed and we will go out to eat. We can go to the arcade since its close, after that come back here." He told her as he covered the blood on the cushion with the towel.

"I'll be right back." Usagi said as she grabbed her clothes and walked out of the living room and down the hall to her room. She walked slow showing how sore she was.

After Usagi was gone Mamoru ran to into the kitchen to get something to clean the cushion of the blood. He ran back and cleaned it up than turned it over after it was clean so it would dry. He didn't want her to notice where the blood had been and get scared.

Mamoru put his own clothes back on feeling like shit since he had made her bleed some. He knew there would be some and knew he must have been in her deep to make her bleed so much. Mamoru swore that later he would be gentler and go slow with her. He didn't want her in any pain ever. He made a mental note to make sure she was relaxed each time.

Mamoru ran back to the bathroom putting the washcloth and towel in the hamper then walked over to Usagi's room finding her brushing her hair. He walked over to her and grabbed a comb and ran it on his own hair smiling at her in the vanity mirror.

Usagi looked back at him and noticed he had a new look to his eyes. A gentle, cherished, stare, the same one he had given that one summer day when they had said their vows. Mamoru made the first move and pulled her to him and hugged her tight as he laid his head on hers.

"Are you sore?" He asked wondering if he should carry her to his car.

"Yes I'm a little sore but it's going away." Usagi said.

"I'm sorry. I'll be gentler next time." Mamoru mumbled closing his eyes.

"Okay." Usagi whispered hugging him tighter.

"Usako about Taro…..Please don't worry about him. Now that he's back I'll keep you very close."

"Closer then before?" Usagi asked jokingly already knowing the answer.

"On my lap." Mamoru answered as he smiled.

"Taro scares me but I'm not worried." Usagi whispered.

"Yes my love, don't worry. I will always be right by your side." Mamoru answered while Usagi smiled and thought to herself that he has always been by her side.

"Any ways, he can't have me, I'm yours totally now." Usagi said smiling once again glad that they had made love.

"Yes you are. Even if by small chance he did do something…..Remember who you belong too and who belongs to you. I will still love you no matter what." Mamoru said as he pulled back and cupped her face.

Usagi stood on her tiptoes while Mamoru leaned down so they could kiss. He pulled back and reached and picked her up carrying her out of the room. He placed Usagi on her feet long enough for her to turn the radio off while Mamoru turned another light on. They put their socks and shoes on then held hands and walked to the door. Mamoru locked up then once again picked Usagi up and carried her to his car. Holding the door for her while she got in.

After she was in, Mamoru ran to his side and got in. He put his seatbelt on then glanced at Usagi once again smiling big. Usagi smiled back then blushed a little after he picked up both hands and kissed them. He let her go then started the car and drove off.

On the ride over Usagi thought to herself about Mamoru. He had been surprising her all day. She really hoped that he would be nice in front of everyone. She had the feelings that he would be. She remembered when Motoki and her had talked about the way Mamoru had been acting. Usagi also thought that if he acted up then she would tell their moms and they would make him be nicer.

Mamoru drove along grinning big. He didn't want to stay at the arcade for long wanting to get home to lay with Usagi. He was also tired knowing he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. He glanced at Usagi knowing what she was thinking. He smiled again and couldn't wait to show her that he was changed. He would never be mean to her again.

Mamoru still felt bad for the way he had acted and knew that Usagi had been right. He shouldn't have cared what the others had thought. Mamoru would never treat her bad again. Usagi had always been there for him and he loved her so much and always would. She was his best friend and lover.

He remembered when they were younger and only had each other and decided at that moment that he would go back to thinking that way especially with Taro back in the area. Deep down Mamoru had the feeling that Taro would try something with Usagi and he wouldn't stop until he got Usagi.

Mamoru smiled again thinking that even if Taro did do something with Usagi, he, Mamoru would still love her because he knew that Usagi loved and only wanted him. Mamoru smiled again while he thought about showing Usagi some defense moves only to shake his head as he remembered the kick she had given to him.

To be continued.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Mamoru parked his car after they arrived at the arcade and turned it off. He and Usagi looked at each other.

"Usako remember that I'll tell the others my way. When we go in don't say anything to any of them about us." Mamoru said.

"I won't Mamochan. Are you going to pick on me?" Usagi asked looking down.

Mamoru turned her head back up toward him and said, "No I'm not. I might call you Odango but don't take it personal. You're my Odango Atama to eat and you know I love to eat Odangos!" Usagi smiled and blushed again while Mamoru pulled her into his arms.

"I love you Usagi." He said and kissed her cheek.

"I love you also Mamoru." Usagi said kissing his.

Mamoru pulled back and looked toward the arcade then back at her. "Come on I want to get back home and go to bed!" Mamoru said as he raised his eyebrows a few times making Usagi giggle.

Mamoru got out of the car and ran over to her side and opened and held her door taking her hand to help her out. They held hands while walking toward the building. Mamoru knew that they could have walked over but he didn't want to waste too much time and the car was faster.

They both stopped at the door and looked around the arcade. They saw Kunzite and Minako over by a game playing against each other with Kunzite letting Minako win without her knowing it. Ami and Rei were at the counter talking. Makoto and Zoisite were in a booth talking and laughing together. Jadeite and Nephrite were walking over to watch Kunzite and Minako.

"Usako go over to Makoto and I'll go get us a drink and order a pizza." Mamoru said as they started walked into the building the rest of the way. He let her hand go and walked to the counter while Usagi walked over to where Makoto and Zoisite were sitting.

"Hey Usagi how are you?" Makoto asked smiling at her.

"Odango Atama! What are you doing out late? I thought your parents were out?" Zoisite said with a smile gracing his face.

Usagi smiled at Makoto than glared at Zoisite. "Makoto I'm fine and Zoisite don't call me that. Only Mamo…Mamoru can call me that." Usagi said looking first at Makoto then at Zoisite.

"Oh so Mamoru has been nice to you. Did you let him…? You know…!" Makoto asked as a joke.

"Oh Makoto shut up!" Usagi said before walking away blushing. Makoto and Zoisite watched her and looked at each other and started laughing before starting to tell each other jokes again while Usagi sat down in another booth.

Usagi looked down and didn't see Mamoru leave the counter with their drinks or Rei glare at him. She had been flirting with him but Mamoru wouldn't talk to her. He did say hello to Ami.

"Usako I told you to sit by the other two." Mamoru said as he sat down beside her and placed their drinks on the table. Their backs were toward the others.

"I was going to but Zoisite called me Odango and Makoto made a comment about you being nice and hinting about sex." Usagi said then got silent as she continued to look down.

"It's okay and I'm sure Makoto was playing. Remember don't say anything to them about us." Mamoru said as he picked up his glass to take a drink. Usagi looked at him smiling and took her glass after he handed it to her.

"I'm glad we are alone in this booth." Mamoru said as he watched Usagi drinking. She put her glass down beside his while Mamoru took her hand and held it.

He leaned close to her ear and whispered, "I should kiss you but I don't want them to know just yet."

"When they find out they will ask a lot of questions." Usagi said while Mamoru nodded his head in agreement.

Mamoru smiled and put his hand to her ear to cover so no one could see him by it. They would just think he was talking privately to her.

"I know." He answered with his voice soft. He then started to lick and kiss her ear making Usagi give a soft moan. Mamoru smiled again and kept doing it. He placed his other hand on her thigh and slowly moved it up and under her dress.

Motoki stood behind the counter smiling as he watched Mamoru and Usagi sitting so close together. He was watching them because of earlier that afternoon when Mamoru had been mean to her. Motoki had the feeling that the two had done something because when Mamoru had smiled at him when he had placed the food order, he had a twinkle in his eyes and he kept looking over at Usagi smiling. Motoki knew he would find out later.

Mamoru worked his finger into Usagi's panties being happy after her legs opened a little. Usagi's eyes flew open as she felt his finger rubbing on her like before on the couch. She just about jumped from her seat after he slipped a finger into her.

"Hush little one." Mamoru whispered moving his finger in and out of her not fast but with slow strokes making Usagi make little noises as her eyes rolled shut and her body fell toward his. Mamoru put his tongue in her ear moving it in and out with the same motion of his finger.

"Mamochan….If you don't stop….everyone in the building…..will know about us….When I scream your name." Usagi gasped out not noticing that her hips were moving with his finger.

Mamoru chuckled and pulled his finger out. He moved from her ear and sat back smiling at her grinning even more after noticing how red she was. Usagi glanced at him then looked down fast blushing even more after he stuck his finger in his mouth and sucked it while whispering, "Yummy."

Mamoru laughed after he removed his finger and picked up their glasses handing Usagi hers which she took and started drinking fast.

"Here come Jadeite and Nephrite. Oh and Kunzite noticed us." She said after looking behind them.

"Don't worry act normal." Mamoru said placing his arm around her shoulders. Usagi took another drink.

"Hey Mamoru what's up? I thought you might not show up." Jadeite said as he sat down across from Usagi.

Kunzite sat down in a chair that he pulled over. He looked up and looked at Usagi also looking at her neck wondering if that mark he saw was a hickey making him smile.

"I wasn't but we haven't had dinner yet." Mamoru said taking another drink.

"Hello Usagi How are you?" Nephrite asked smiling at her. He liked to flirt with her thinking it was funny to see Mamoru get upset. The other guys knew and thought it was funny also.

"She's fine. Leave her alone." Mamoru said moving over even closer to Usagi. He patted the seat beside him and said, "Sit down Nephrite."

"Yes Nep. Sit down!" Makoto said pushing him to sit beside Mamoru. She sat down across from him next to Jadeite. Nephrite looked at her then away.

"Hey I beat my high score!" Minako suddenly said after she ran over to them. Kunzite smiled knowing he had helped her without her knowing.

"Oh Minako that's great! Let's tell Ami and Rei! Come on Usagi!" Makoto said as she stood up and walked to Minako who was smiling big. They both looked at Usagi.

"Odango needs to eat. You tell them. Oh and tell Rei to leave me alone or else." Mamoru suddenly said looking at Makoto. She told him okay then walked away with Minako.

"Rei still trying to get in your pants to see how big you are?" Kunzite asked laughing with Nephrite joining while Jadeite looked down.

"Yes. Jadeite I thought you were going to ask her out?" Mamoru asked looking at Jadeite.

The guys always talked like that to each other and Usagi heard them most times since she was always near Mamoru. She just paid them no mind.

"I will later." Jadeite said as he continued to look at Usagi. Usagi blushed knowing the look in his eyes.

"Jadeite you might as well ask Rei out because Usagi is taken." Mamoru said looking at the other guy as he started to get mad.

"Oh yeah? Who is she dating?" Zoisite asked, walking over and sitting down next to Jadeite.

Mamoru smiled while Usagi blushed as she continued to look down. "Me." Mamoru said looking at each guy. "So Nephrite you might as well ask Makoto out because Usagi is mine." Mamoru then said.

The four guys looked at him thinking he was joking. They looked at Usagi who still wouldn't look at any of them.

"You're lying. You told me you thought that she was a pain and an Odango Atama." Kunzite said smiling knowing that what Mamoru said was true. He knew that Mamoru liked Usagi.

"Yes I did say she was. She still is." Mamoru said as he gave Usagi's shoulder a gentle squeeze. Usagi smiled to herself.

"Usagi's too young for you or any of us right now. Give her a few years." Zoisite said smiling.

"That's true so you all better leave her alone." Mamoru said smiling at him.

The guys all started laughing again. Usagi just sat there but was smiling now since Mamoru had started to rub her arm where his fingers were.

"What are you all laughing at?" Ami asked as Zoisite stood up to give her his place to sit. She and the other three had walked over to join the others.

"Mamoru said that Usagi was his and Zoisite said that she was too young for any of us right now." Nephrite told Ami.

"She is too young. Mamoru you stay away from Usagi. If you want someone, ask one of us out." Makoto said.

"Not Ami!" Zoisite said taking a hold of his girlfriends hand while everyone but Mamoru and Usagi laughed.

"Yes Mamoru, we are all older than Usagi even Minako is older." Rei said smiling at Mamoru.

Mamoru looked back at Rei and said, "But I wanted a virgin. I know Usagi was one. Are you?" Usagi noticed him saying wanted and wonder if anyone else noticed.

Rei's eyes went wide and she turned red as she glared at Usagi then ran towards the bathrooms. The other girls all looked at Usagi.

"Mamoru that was mean." Ami said before running after Rei. Makoto ran with her while Minako waited a second then followed. Everyone but Usagi knew what Rei had done at Makoto's party with Jadeite. They even knew what the other girls had done with the other guys. All of the guys knew that the four girls weren't virgins anymore.

"Damn Mamoru what's wrong with you?" Jadeite asked getting upset not only with Rei for flirting with Mamoru but also for what Mamoru had just said getting Rei upset.

"Nothing! I just want her to leave me alone." Mamoru said looking over toward Motoki as he was walking over with the pizza pan.

"If you are so concerned for Rei go and comfort her and tell her to leave me the hell alone." Mamoru said looking back toward Jadeite with his eyes narrowed.

"Hey Mamo, here's your pizza. Usa, how you doing little cousin?" Motoki asked as he placed the pizza down in front of Mamoru.

"Motoki could you please put this in a box? I'm not feeling good and would like to go home." Usagi asked in a soft voice looking at him than down.

Motoki smiled and looked at Mamoru who nodded his head and said, "Yes put it in a box. I better get you home." Mamoru looked at Usagi knowing she was upset because of the girls. He was upset with them for the looks they gave to her.

Motoki walked off with the pizza while Nephrite moved so Mamoru and Usagi could stand up.

"Hey Mamoru, you coming back later?" Kunzite asked.

"No I have to do something for our moms tonight." Mamoru said as he gave Usagi some money to pay for the pizza. She walked away going to Motoki with Mamoru watching and smiling.

Usagi stopped at the counter and waited for Motoki to finish with the pizza. He turned around smiling and took the money she handed him.

"You okay Usa?" Motoki asked handing Usagi the change.

"Oh yes I'm fine." Usagi said still looking down.

"Usagi is Mamoru being mean again?"

"Oh No! He's being wonderful!" Usagi claimed as she looked at him smiling.

"Good. Let me know if he stops being nice and I'll take care of him."

"I will."

"You're out late."

"Mom and Dad went out with the Chiba's. They will be gone until tomorrow afternoon sometime."

"Really? Where's your little brother?"

"He's with a friend staying the night."

Motoki smiled once again looking from the hickey on her neck to her face.

While Motoki and Usagi were talking, Mamoru turned to look at the guys. He looked at each and said softly, "What I said about Odango and me is true. I asked her out and she said yes. So leave Usagi alone Jadeite and Nephrite. I'm not sharing. I have known her all my life, she's my little one. Always has been."

The guys all stared at him and watched as Mamoru turned and walked over to Usagi and Motoki. Usagi saw him and smiled while Mamoru smiled back. He took the pizza and her hand.

"Come on little one. Bye Motoki." Mamoru said walking to the doors. Usagi turned and looked at Motoki and waved bye while Motoki smiled and waved back.

Motoki walked over to the doors and watched Mamoru open the door for Usagi and she got into the car. He saw Mamoru go to his side and get in. Motoki watched as Mamoru looked out the window then turned to Usagi. Motoki smiled more when Mamoru leaned over and the two kissed making Motoki think that it was about time as the two laid back on the seat as the kiss continued.

Motoki turned to the others hearing bites and pieces of what they were talking about. He decided to go see what they were talking about and tell them the truth about the two. That way Mamoru would have to be nice at all times now toward Usagi.

The four guys didn't know what to think about Mamoru as they watched him walking away from them.

"Is what Mamoru said true?" Minako asked sitting back down beside Kunzite. He smiled at her and nodded his head yes while everyone looked at each other as the girls joined the guys. Minako smiled back at Kunzite being happy for Usagi.

"He's too old for her. She just turned fifteen." Ami said believing that Usagi was just too young to be in a relationship.

"I don't think Mamoru was lying because he's been flirting a lot with her these last few months." Makoto said while Minako agreed.

"Mamoru's right. He has known Usagi for a long time, before any of us even moved to this area." Kunzite told the others.

"They did grow up together." Nephrite said looking at Makoto again. Now that Usagi was taken since Nephrite did believe Mamoru, he was going to ask Makoto to be his. He really did love only her and this on again off again relationship needed to end.

"Did any of you see the hickey on Usagi's neck?" Makoto asked looking around the table. Kunzite and Minako both smiled at the same while nodding their heads yes.

Kunzite looked at Minako catching her eyes making her blush and look down. Yes she would be his before the night was over. Kunzite thought to himself.

"That wasn't a hickey!" Ami said looking at Makoto like she was crazy.

"I think it was." Zoisite said looking at Makoto who was nodding her head up and down then at Ami who just sat with her eyes open wide.

"No Usagi is too young." Rei said making Ami agree with her again.

"I bet he's making her." Jadeite said while he looked at Rei who nodded in agreement with him making him smile thinking that finally he said something to get her to agree with him. They made eye contact and Rei looked down blushing. Jadeite looked away knowing he really wanted her but thought she didn't like him or want a relationship with him since she was always flirting with other guys.

"Oh a hickey isn't anything as long as Mamoru keeps his pants on for awhile." Nephrite said making Kunzite and a few others laugh along with him.

"Are you all talking about Mamoru and Usagi?" Motoki asked walking over to the group with a smile on his face.

"Yes we are." Minako said as she and the others looked at him. They all knew that Motoki was Usagi's cousin.

"Mamoru just told us that the two are dating now." Kunzite said.

"I don't believe him. He's always picking on her. Remember earlier today?" Rei asked looking at the girls who each agreed with her.

"I still think he's making her." Jadeite said while smiling since Rei looked at him again while nodding her head fast. The others didn't say anything. All of them looked at Motoki when he started laughing.

Motoki looked at them each in turn and said, "Mamoru isn't doing nothing that Usagi isn't allowing and they aren't dating…..Mamo and Usa… Are betrothed. Always have been!"

"WHAT!" Everyone around the table yelled out at the same time as they looked at Motoki fast, making Motoki's smile grow. It was time to tell the others about his sweet cousin and her husband.

To be continued.


	18. Chapter 18

_I again Thank everyone for reading and for the reviews. And to answer a review question from luthien Morgon (since you didn't sign in so I could answer you privately I'll do it here) and anyone else wondering- - - - about Mamoru being controlling and Usagi always seeming to be submissive in my stories - - - - - I like them that way. - - - _

_I like the idea of the guy being "Manly" and a girl being "girly". Write that off to me reading too many romance novels of men being real men when I was a younger. My favorites were the ones of the Indian braves or a pirate getting and capturing the innocent girl or princess. I liked how the man (who was always older) acted and I liked how innocent (in their actions and thinking) the females were. _

_Hey don't get me wrong I love a strong independent woman more power to her but deep down I'm old fashion in my thinking that the man is the one in charge. (There is a reason most men are bigger than women). But don't think I think a man is so in charge that he has the right to beat a woman! HELL NO! No one should beat anyone for any reason!_

_I keep in mind sometimes, when I'm writing, that Mamoru is older and mature than Usagi and I keep in mind that she is really a princess who I think back on the Moon didn't do much. I mean come on, Usagi wasn't a good fighter as Sailor Moon so that makes me think she was never trained to fight. She had her Senshi (8 of them! The 4 inners and 4 outers) and her Prince to protect her. So she didn't have to do nothing but be a princess. At least I don't have her being spoiled. I so do hate a spoiled girl and guy!_

_Hee hee - I will tell you dear readers, that in my next story I have Mamoru being a nerd (I so do love me a nerd! So much I married one and wouldn't trade him for anyone!). And Usagi will not be like she is in most of my other stories. She will be innocent because I like Mamoru being her first but she will not be submissive! _

_Any ways that is enough for now - on to the next chapter. Enjoy. EvaC. _

Chapter 18

Motoki continued to smile at the eight trying to not laugh by the expressions on their faces.

"Yes Mamoru and my sweet cousin Usagi are engaged! Their parents made the agreement back when….Oh Usa was eight or nine." Motoki said as the grin stayed in place.

He looked down thinking than back up and said, "She was nine and Mamo was twelve. Wonderful summer that was! Wait… it was a year later that they were told so she was ten when they got engaged."

Motoki smiled while the others looking at him from the booth and chairs each blinked at different times slowly getting over their shock.

"Hee hee - boobies!" Motoki suddenly mumbled to himself making the others think he was thinking of the past by the look in his eyes.

"How come Mamoru didn't tell us or Usagi?" Zoisite asked being the first one to speak.

Motoki looked at him and smiled.

"Because at first Mamoru hated the idea, he was only thirteen at the time…..He would tell me that Usagi was a pain and brat but he always…. always makes sure she's near him or he moves so he can see her. Even when they were younger he did. When she goes to play a game she only plays the ones near him or he moves so he can see her. Haven't you all noticed?" Motoki said.

Everyone nodded their head. They were all still stunned and it showed in their eyes and on their face.

"Mamoru makes sure no other guy talks to her alone. Go to his old school and ask how he was with the boys there and you will hear some tales! The only reason he hasn't hurt you guys is because his father warned him about fighting after the man found out what Mamoru had done to some of the boys. It wasn't pretty…That little brat gets upset sometimes when I talk to Usagi alone and I'm her cousin! I had to remind him that I was one time by whopping his ass." Motoki said.

"That explains some why Mamoru will glare at the guys when they talk to Usagi." Rei suddenly said.

"He's always there beside her." Jadeite said.

"There are times that he won't let her alone with anyone but maybe me or Makoto but never the guys, not even Zoisite who has made it clear that he was taken by Ami." Minako said.

"Yes Mamoru's extremely protected of Usagi. Always has been. He wouldn't admit it at times but maybe now….." Motoki said then paused and looked down thinking about Mamoru's graduation dinner.

Motoki looked back up and smiled and said, "The time is coming and they will marry soon."

"What about their schooling?" Ami asked.

"Both parents said that they could marry once he was done with school no matter their ages. Mamoru has been helping Usagi out almost everyday with her school work. She's the top in her class. I wouldn't be surprised if she finishes before some of you." Motoki said.

"They are going to marry….That explains why Mamoru doesn't date or talk to any other girls!" Nephrite suddenly said.

"Yeah he only talks to us and even then it's not much. I sometimes thought he only talked to us four because of the guys." Makoto said.

"With the way Mamoru pushes himself with school they will marry soon." Kunzite said as he and Minako smiled. She blushed again after he made eye contact again.

"Mamoru is done with school. Finished the other day. He was taking tests to finish faster. He starts next week with college and work for his grandfather. I'm surprised he doesn't have the house picked out yet." Motoki said once again giving the others a surprise.

Motoki looked at them, now he was surprised thinking that they knew about Mamoru being done. Everyone stayed silent for a few minutes.

"Guys take my advice….. Mamoru will hurt you if you don't leave Usagi alone. He would put someone in the hospital if they hurt her. Trust me." Motoki said with a serous look.

The others again just looked at him.

"Mamoru is very possessive of Usagi." Motoki said.

"How come?" Ami asked almost in a whisper. Motoki sighed. He wasn't going to tell them about Taro yet.

"Because Mamoru loves Usagi more than life itself… Didn't you all ever notice that she leaves when he does or vice verses or that she waits by me until he comes or that she does everything he tells her to no matter what it is?" Motoki asked.

Everyone nodded their heads at the same time.

"Yes. We thought they were brother and sister when we first meet them." Minako said.

"We always thought he was just giving her a ride home since they live by each other." Zoisite said with the others nodding their heads in agreement.

Motoki smiled again.

"You said Mamoru would hurt someone if they hurt Usagi right?" Rei asked looking at Motoki as the others looked at her.

"Yes he can be pretty mean to her at times." Ami said.

"No when they are alone he's not like he is around you all. He's very gentle and caring I think….If he isn't their moms would have known. Usa would have told them." Motoki said.

"So he only acts like that in front of us?" Jadeite asked.

"Sometimes in front of the families but not often." Motoki answered.

"Mamoru probably thought we would make fun of him." Zoisite said.

"Yes because Usagi is the youngest out of us all." Kunzite said as the three guys agreed with him.

"Has Mamoru ever hit Usagi or beat her?" Rei asked looking at Motoki again. She really liked Usagi. Thought she was sweet. Rei felt bad about earlier and when she had glared at Usagi. She had been mad at Mamoru not Usagi and knew she would have to tell Usagi sorry later.

"Yeah has he? Because I remember a few months back, she came in with a black eye." Ami said.

"Yes it was after my party!" Makoto said.

All the girls suddenly blushed each of them thinking of what had happened between them and the guys. The four guys thinking along the same line kept silent but each had a grin forming.

"Yes, Usagi wouldn't say what happened to her eye and Mamoru only looked at her like he was daring her to say something. She only looked down blushing." Rei said.

"Yes and Mamoru wouldn't leave her side at all." Zoisite said as he remembered that day also.

"And they left early." Nephrite added.

"Hey! Remember her birthday party? They were both missing for a long time." Ami said looking around at the others.

"That's right! Usagi's mom looked but she couldn't find her." Minako said.

"Yes and right after Usagi showed back up, Mamoru did and both of them were smiling." Makoto said as the girls nodded their heads in agreement.

The guys looked at Motoki after he started laughing making the girls look at him.

"Yes Mamoru hit Usagi the weekend of your party Makoto and her birthday…. They were in her room…alone. I don't know what they were doing but the door was locked and they were in there for almost twenty minutes before her brother found them. I kept time. Whatever they were doing…. they both came out smiling. You didn't see when Mamoru winked and blew a kiss at Usagi while she opened her gifts and she blushed and smiled." Motoki said smiling even more liking the surprised looks on the others.

"On Mamoru's birthday, Usagi had kicked him and got him good. Man you could feel the tension in the air between those two. All week the tension had built and finally…." Motoki said shaking his head.

It took a minute before Kunzite asked, "What happened on his birthday?"

Everyone continued to look at Motoki with their eyes open wide as he smiled and said with a laugh to his voice, "The one party you should have attended….You all missed it! It was at the Sunday cookout for his eighteenth birthday. The families and a few of my friends were all there. Mamoru had said something to Usagi about one of my friends who was male talking to her alone. Usagi yelled at Mamoru telling him to leave her alone. As she started to walk away he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him close. Really close. He said something in her ear so only she heard. Usagi turned around wide eyed and blushing. She then kicked him in the leg hard making him let her arm go and he backslapped her by the eye making her fall. Mamoru was shocked you could tell by his face and eyes. Usagi got up and kicked him again…..Right….In….His…..Sack!"

The four guys grabbed themselves while their mouths dropped as the girls went wide eyed and smiled. Motoki only smiled.

"Usagi looked down at Mamoru as he lay on the ground groaning in pain. She looked over at their parents with her eyes wide and tears starting to fall. I started walking over to them since I was closer. Usagi ran from me crying going into his house. I helped Mamoru up while his Mom and Aunt Ikuko yelled at him for hitting Usagi. Mamoru's Dad and I helped him into the house while Uncle Kenji and Mamoru's grandfather followed us. Uncle told Mamoru to apologize to Usagi while his grandfather told him to fix his problem." Motoki paused for a second.

"After getting him some ice, I helped Mamoru to his room. The door was opened and Usagi was sitting on his bed crying. Mamoru slowly walked in and closed and locked the door. They were alone in his room for almost three hours." Motoki finished telling the group.

"What happened when they left the room?" Rei and Ami asked at the same time with whispered voices.

"Nothing really. Usagi stayed by Mamoru's side the whole time. Wouldn't really look at anyone but him. He made her a plate and got her drinks and ice for her eye now and then. To me they were treating each other like royalty. Both sets of parents were happy to see them act that way. They held hands whenever they were beside each other. Mamoru kissed her ever so softly on the cheek after he opened her presents and whispered in her ear making her blush and smile." Motoki answered.

"Did he….I mean have they….done anything?" Minako asked.

"Not that I know of, she was still only fourteen at that time. I know that he didn't that day since I heard Aunty telling Miko that Usagi was on her period that week." Motoki said as he looked at Minako.

"Well if he has since then Mamoru won't say." Kunzite said.

"I bet he does soon. He has been looking at her a lot lately with the look." Zoisite said.

"He'll also tap his leg fast, did it at her party." Nephrite said.

"And he goes to the bathroom a lot after the looks and taps." Jadeite said. He and the other three started laughing not noticing the girls lost in their own thoughts.

"Right after his party he started flirting with Usagi in front of you all. He has always flirted with her when they are alone or with me. I wouldn't be surprised if it isn't tonight. Their parents are gone for the night and her brother is staying at a friends Usa told me." Motoki said.

"Mamoru better wait. He could get into trouble." Ami said.

"Yeah their parents would kill him." Makoto said.

"No only their moms. Their dads want him to soon. He's been really mean lately and they think it'll relax him. I hope he does! Do them both some good. It will fix…..his problem!" Motoki said as the smile reappeared since the guys were smiling with him as the girls blushed again.

"It doesn't bother you? She's younger." Rei said looking at Motoki who was shaking his head no.

"No not at all. It'll happen when it happens. She's only three years and some months younger than him. Hell for all I know Mamoru could have already done it. They have always slept together growing up. There were times during the summers when they slept together every night. They still sleep with each other most weekends. Hell they took bathes together also and still might." Motoki answered. His smile once again came back after seeing the others going wide eyed again. He was having so much fun shocking them.

"You all might not believe it but Mamoru is great to Usagi." Motoki said with a bit more serious tone in his voice.

"I wonder what he said to make her kick him?" Kunzite said more to himself out loud. Everyone looked at Motoki.

"She wouldn't tell me and he really won't give a straight answer." Motoki said.

"But what did he say?" Minako asked.

"He only said it had something to do with no one would sleep with her but him." Motoki answered.

"So like I said guys stay away from Usagi, she's his little one. He's starting to call her that again in public which means he'll be even closer to her. You thought he was close before….nuh huh…..He'll be closer!" Motoki said before walking away. He had told them enough for the time being.

The group at the table, who never believed in a hundred years that Mamoru and Usagi were as close as Motoki told them, looked at each other none of them saying anything.

After Mamoru got into his car he sat there looking out the window while Usagi looked down at her lap. He had placed the pizza in the backseat.

"Mamochan I'm sorry." Usagi suddenly said.

"Why? I wanted to leave."

"Really? Just when Rei glared at me and everyone looked….."

"Usako hush. I wanted to leave then and I'm glad you said to. I know how you are feeling and it was time to leave." Mamoru answered as he leaned over to kiss her.

Usagi slowly fell back with him going down with her. They didn't see Motoki look out the doors at them smiling as he saw them kiss and go down together or when he walked away toward the group at the booth.

Mamoru kissed Usagi cheek then kissed to her ear while she kissed his chin then went to his neck. He let her suck on it for a few before he pulled away from her. Both of his hands were under her dress rubbing her thighs.

"Let's go home and finish this!" Mamoru said as he straightened up and put his seat belt on. Usagi did the same.

As he drove Mamoru suddenly thought about his birthday and what had happened not knowing that Usagi was thinking about the same day. Usagi suddenly realized that Mamoru had started to flirt with her in front of the others after that day.

Mamoru pulled into the driveway and parked and turned his car off. He looked at Usagi and said, "Usako."

"Yes."

"Do you remember my birthday and what happened?"

"Yes I was just thinking about that."

"Me too. I know I told you sorry but I don't think I ever showed it to you."

"That's okay Mamochan."

"No it's not. I shouldn't have hit you."

"I shouldn't have kicked you."

Mamoru looked at her the same time that Usagi looked at him. Mamoru reached over and grazed her chin with his finger as he looked at her with love.

"You had every right to kick me. I'll never raise my hand to you again I promise you that with all my heart. I know that I said at times that I would beat you when we were younger but I never meant any of it."

"I know and I promise to never kick you again." Usagi answered seeing Mamoru smile.

"Come on let's go eat." Mamoru said grabbing the pizza. He got out of his car and ran over to Usagi's side and finished opening the door for her. He took Usagi's hand and led her to his house after the door was closed.

"We'll stay here tonight. I have wanted to make love to you in my bed for the longest time." Mamoru said as he unlocked the door. He glanced toward Usagi and smiled after seeing the blush grace her face.

Mamoru held the door open and let Usagi walk in before him. He closed and locked the door and took her hand leading her to the kitchen.

Mamoru placed the pizza on the table while Usagi grabbed them each a drink. They sat down beside each other and Usagi opened the box and reached for a piece while Mamoru looked at her.

"Usako sit on my lap." He said pushing his chair back a little. Usagi smiled and stood up and took a step to him. She let Mamoru pull her down and settled down on his lap while the smile on Mamoru's face grew. They started eating in the silent room while looking into each other's eyes now and then.

Usagi and Mamoru never knew that they would soon have a visitor.

To be continued.


	19. Chapter 19

_A little naughty right at first but nothing major. I really liked who everyone thought was going to show up. I do hope I have surprised you! EvaC._

Chapter 19

After eating their dinner, Usagi cleaned up while Mamoru went to her house to check everything for the night. Usagi cleaned the plates and glasses, she put the left over pizza away in the fridge. She walked out and over to the living room and picked up the phone.

Mamoru put the towel and washcloth in the dryer. He rechecked the couch cushion glad to see it looked good. He looked over when the phone rang.

"Hello…..Yes Usako….Where is it?... All right." He hung up the phone and ran to her room to get her purse. Mamoru turned off the lights leaving one in the living room on low. He walked to the kitchen and spotted his glasses and book from earlier. He grabbed them both then walked out of the house making sure the door was locked than ran to his home.

Mamoru walked in the back door and closed and locked the door smiling as he noticed Usagi standing by the table.

"Here's your purse. Why did you want it?" Mamoru asked as he handed it to her. He placed his book and glasses down on the counter.

"I have some pills that I have to take in the mornings."

"What pills? What's wrong?" Mamoru asked turning around to look at her the surprised in his voice made Usagi smile.

"The ones the doctor put me on to help with my cramps. I'm okay." Usagi said as she handed him the pills. Mamoru took them and his eyes flew open.

"Th…..these are birth control pills!"

Usagi blushed again and nodded her head.

"How long have you been on these?"

"Umm right after your birthday. My dad took me because my cramping got worse. The doctor could have given me pain pills but Daddy said no. He told the doctor to give me those pills saying they would be better for me."

"How come your mom didn't take you?" Mamoru wondered wanting to know if her mom knew about them.

"She was busy that day."

"Does she know?"

"I guess so. I haven't told her Daddy might have."

Mamoru smiled as he handed the pills back to her.

"Make sure you take these. I don't want you pregnant for many years."

Usagi blushed as she put the pills back in her purse. He placed it down on the counter next to his glasses and book.

"Daddy said the same thing."

"He did!"

"Yes at the time I didn't understand what he was saying."

"I'm glad to know that you have them. I totally forgot protection. Your Dad must have known I would make you mine soon." Mamoru said as he pulled Usagi into his arms and hugged her.

"All I wanted to do was be in you." Mamoru whispered as he lifted Usagi up so she would be sitting on the table.

Usagi smiled then kissed him back as Mamoru started kissing her and laid her back on the table. Mamoru moved his hands up and moved the straps of her dress down off her shoulders then lower to expose her breast. Looking down Mamoru looked up at Usagi's face.

"Where's your bra?"

"At home." Usagi said making Mamoru smile again.

"I'm surprised I didn't notice."

"It took you sometime to notice them." Usagi said making Mamoru laugh.

Mamoru moved the dress down to her hips.

"Unbutton my shirt Usako." Mamoru said as he moved her hands to chest.

He started to rub her chest and shoulders while Usagi unbuttoned his shirt. When she was done Mamoru took it off and let it fall to the floor. He then bent down and licked her right nipple while Usagi ran her hands through his hair and sighed as he flicked her nipple with his tongue.

Mamoru moved his hands down and put them under her dress and moved them up and down her thighs as he kissed to her other breast. Usagi opened her legs for him to move closer. Mamoru moved his hands to her panties and pulled it down and off letting it go to fall to the floor on top of his shirt. He pulled her closer to the edge and unfastened his pants and pushed it down with his underwear. He kissed up her neck then her ear. He moved to her lips and felt Usagi pulling his head as she leaned up to meet his lips. Usagi opened her legs wider when she felt his right hand open her and his left hand place his penis in her. Mamoru slowly slide in her.

"Usako relax it won't hurt." Mamoru said against her lips keeping the kiss going. He had felt her body tighten up. He pushed in all of the way and moaned while Usagi gasped than sighed.

"See I told you." Mamoru said after he stopped the kiss to look down at her.

Usagi only smiled still not believing that Mamoru could be in her all of the way.

Mamoru started to move in her while Usagi moaned out in pleasure. He laid on her so he could feel her chest on his. His face towards her's so he could see her face. Usagi held his shoulders loving the movement he was making. Mamoru moved his head so Usagi could suck on his neck.

"Do you love it little one?" Mamoru asked as he put his hands on her hips to move faster. Usagi wrapped her legs around his hips.

Before Usagi could answer him they both heard the door bell. Mamoru stopped moving and they looked at each other.

"Who could that be?" Mamoru asked not moving from his spot. Usagi felt his hands gripping her hips.

The door bell rang again making Mamoru pull out of Usagi so she could sit up. She watched him pull up his underwear and pants. Mamoru gave Usagi her panties that she put on while Mamoru grabbed his shirt. Usagi pulled her dress up while Mamoru walked out of the kitchen and into the living room going to the front door and to the bell that rang once more.

"Damn I'm coming hold on!" Mamoru yelled as he walked and put his shirt on leaving it unbuttoned. Usagi walked out of the kitchen and watched Mamoru as he turned on another lamp and walked to the door. The door bell rang again.

"I said I'm coming!" He yelled being mad about the interruption. He turned on the outside light and looked out the little window beside the door and sighed losing his hard on fast.

He turned toward Usagi and waved her over to him. Usagi ran to him and let him take her hands in his.

"It's Kunzite, Zoisite, Minako and Ami." Mamoru said in a rushed voice. He and Usagi just stood there looking at each other.

"What should we do? They know you are home since you yelled." Usagi whispered as the bell rang again.

Mamoru sighed once more and moved Usagi to be behind him. He reached and unlocked the door opening it only enough to look out. Usagi leaned on his back.

"What do you all want?" He asked looking at the four on the front porch.

"We just want to visit man. The night is young!" Zoisite said smiling.

"Is Usagi here? We went to her house but there was no answer." Ami said as she smiled.

Mamoru looked down for a second making the others notice that he didn't want them there.

"Yes she's here." Mamoru answered looking at Ami.

"So can we come in?" Minako asked in her soft voice.

Mamoru sighed than said, "I'm busy….babysitting."

No one said anything for another second. The group knew that Mamoru use to baby sit Usagi when she was younger and her brother now and then.

"Oh yeah who? - The brother? - Your new girlfriend? OR… The little wife? Excuse me…. the future wife." Kunzite said while grinning with the others.

Mamoru eyes flew open as he mouth dropped noticing them all smiling. Everyone heard Usagi gasp and say, "Motoki!"

Mamoru unlocked the screen door and stepped back with Usagi while Zoisite opened the door and held it for Ami and Minako to walk into the house first followed by him and Kunzite. Mamoru closed and locked the door while everyone but him and Usagi went and sat down.

The four looked toward Mamoru seeing Usagi still hiding behind him. Mamoru had his left arm back behind him holding Usagi to his body. They saw Usagi's hands on his arms.

Kunzite and Zoisite both smiled while Ami and Minako both blushed when they noticed Mamoru's shirt open. All four saw the hickey on Mamoru's neck.

Mamoru shook his head and grabbed Usagi's hand. He took them over to the others and sat down on a recliner pulling Usagi down on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her to his chest. He didn't want the guys to see her chest since she didn't have a bra on. Usagi once again rested her hands on his arms.

Minako and Ami smiled at Usagi and she shyly smiled back while Kunzite started to laugh while Zoisite said, "You bastard. You could have told us. We are your best friends."

Mamoru blushed and said, "No Usagi is my best friend."

The others smiled at him while Usagi felt her eyes tear up now knowing for sure that Mamoru really did love her.

"Well now you know. What questions do you have or did Motoki tell you everything?" Mamoru asked. The four smiled more. Before anyone could say anything the door bell rang again.

Mamoru groaned and laid his head back rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Get the door and let them in." He said while Kunzite stood up laughing and walked to the door.

The other four stood there smiling. They all walked in after Kunzite opened the door and held it for them. Kunzite closed the doors and locked them. He went back to sit between Minako and Zoisite again.

"Hey I thought you had somewhere important to get to?" Ami asked Rei as she looked at her.

"You all said the same thing!" Rei answered making the group laugh while Usagi looked at them with Mamoru.

Usagi looked at Mamoru as he pulled her head close and whispered, "I'll do the talking if you want."

Usagi nodded and whispered, "Yes."

Usagi looked at the group after it got silent. The new group noticed his shirt open and the hickey. They could see Usagi's hickey better since they looked for it.

Mamoru continued to look at Usagi while he said, "Like I just said what questions do you all have?"

"Is it true? Are you really engaged?" Ami was the first to ask.

Mamoru looked at her and said, "Yes."

"How come you didn't tell us?" Zoisite asked.

"Didn't feel like it. I was going to."

"When the wedding day?" Kunzite asked making the group laugh while Mamoru only smiled. Usagi looked down at his chest.

"Do you love her?" Rei asked.

Mamoru looked at her than at Usagi who looked into his eyes. She smiled while Mamoru said, "With all my heart." The four girls smiled.

"How long have you two been engaged?" Minako asked.

"Since Usagi was ten and I was thirteen." Mamoru answered as he still looked at Usagi.

"Five years." Usagi said softly. Mamoru smiled and hugged her closer.

"Yes five years and soon we will marry!" He said to her making Usagi smile and wrap her arms around his neck to hug him as they both remembered the day they had been told about the marriage. The eight noticed how happy Mamoru's voice sounded and it shocked each of them.

Mamoru smiled and closed his eyes and gave Usagi's body a squeeze. The four guys smiled while the girls sighed out loud making Mamoru remember they were there with him and Usagi. His eyes opened and he looked around the room at the others while he continued to hold Usagi close.

"Have you done her?" Jadeite asked, making Usagi turn red and look down while Mamoru pulled her a little closer and looked at Jadeite.

"She just turned fifteen. What do you think?" Mamoru said. He and the guys noticed the girls sighing sounding like they were relieved. They thought Mamoru had done something with Usagi. The four guys only looked at Mamoru who just looked back.

"Are you going to tonight?" Nephrite asked grinning while trying to figure out by the look in Mamoru's eyes if he had done Usagi.

"Nephrite! She's too young. Mamoru will wait!" Makoto said looking at him while Minako, Rei and Ami agreed with her by nodding their heads while the guys rolled their eyes.

Everyone but Kunzite, Mamoru and Usagi were looking at Makoto. Usagi was looking at the wall behind her and Mamoru now and then. Kunzite looked at Mamoru who looked back smiling.

Mamoru looked at the only guy in the room who he considered to be a close friend. He wasn't a best friend but he was close and Mamoru knew that Kunzite knew a little about his feelings for Usagi. The two guys never noticed Usagi turning her head a little to see them better.

Kunzite raised an eyebrow than smiled when Mamoru nodded his head slightly and mouthed to him, "Earlier today."

Kunzite smiled and mouthed, "Was it good?"

Mamoru smiled and nodded his head quickly a few times as his eyes rolled up and he laid his head back making Kunzite start laughing hard. Everyone but Usagi and Mamoru looked at him. She looked back behind her and Mamoru now with a smile gracing her face while Mamoru continued to look up at the ceiling.

Mamoru knew that Minako had been a little young when Kunzite slept with her since Kunzite had told him how he couldn't wait and Mamoru told him he understood. He had even admitted to Kunzite that he was waiting for Usagi that's why Kunzite knew that Mamoru had told the truth about the two dating. Kunzite just didn't know about the engagement.

"Usagi, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Rei asked looking at Usagi than Mamoru. Usagi looked at her than to Mamoru who had looked at Rei than Usagi.

"Go ahead but if she starts to ask personal stuff just shake your head no." He whispered to Usagi. He nodded his head yes while he let Usagi go and pushed her to stand up.

"Go to the kitchen." He said looking at Rei as she stood up and followed Usagi out of the room.

Mamoru wasn't surprised when Makoto and Ami stood up and followed the two. Minako looked at Kunzite who nodded his head yes. Minako stood up and walked to the kitchen walking in to hear Rei saying, "About what I did at the arcade."

"That's okay Rei." Usagi said softly.

"No, I was mad at Mamoru and I shouldn't have glared at you. I'm just upset with Jadeite. He still won't ask me to be his girlfriend." Rei said looking to the ground.

"I understand." Usagi said again with her voice soft. She looked up when Rei hugged her. Usagi gave her a fast hug back than put her arms back down to her sides. She took a step back after Rei removed her own arms.

"Usagi, why did Mamoru give you the black eye that one time?" Ami suddenly asked walking over closer to her. Minako and Makoto followed. Usagi just looked down.

"Usagi its okay we know he did for some reason." Makoto said hoping that Usagi would tell them what happened between her and Mamoru that one time.

"Yes Motoki told us Mamoru did it." Minako said putting her arm around Usagi's shoulders.

Usagi glanced at her than back down.

"Usagi was that the only time or has Mamoru beat on you before?" Rei asked. All four girls made a half circle in front of Usagi.

Usagi looked up at them the surprise evident on her face.

"Yes that one time was the only time. He did it because I had kicked him. He didn't mean it and he told me sorry." Usagi said wondering why they would think Mamoru beat her.

"What did he say to make you kick him?" Ami asked but Usagi only shook her head knowing she was blushing. She wouldn't say anything as she looked back down.

"Usagi has Mamoru done….anything with you?" Rei asked.

"Yes has he forced you to sleep with him?" Makoto asked.

Both of them started to take a few steps closer to Usagi with Ami following. Usagi looked up blushing and saw Mamoru standing in the doorway. She stood there just looking at him wondering and having the feelings that he had heard everything. Mamoru had followed Minako.

"Girls like I told the guys. She just turned fifteen." Mamoru said making the four turn towards him.

"Little one come here." Mamoru said holding his hand out which Usagi took after she walked over to him. Mamoru turned and they started to walk back to the guys. Mamoru turned his head and smiled mischievous as an eyebrow went up toward the girls.

All four girls went wide eyed. They looked at each other and walked back to the living quickly seeing that Mamoru had sat back down with Usagi on his lap with her laying her head on his shoulder. She had her left arm around his neck and her right hand rested on his chest with her hand under his shirt that was now closed but not fastened.

Mamoru had both arms wrapped around Usagi's body tight making Usagi realize it was the same hold he used while they were growing up.

The girls went and sat back down by the guys. Nephrite pulled Makoto down on his lap making Mamoru smile toward them.

"So you're going out finally?" Mamoru asked Nephrite.

"Yes. He got the balls to admit that he needed me at all times and I agreed since I was tired of using him as a booty call." Makoto answered as she smiled making the others laugh and Nephrite blush.

"So now that you're back over here, answer the rest of our questions." Zoisite said hugging Ami.

The four girls looked at Mamoru realizing that he had heard them talking to Usagi. Mamoru only smiled at each in turn.

"Jadeite, have you asked her?" Mamoru suddenly asked as he looked at the younger male.

Jadeite blushed as he glanced over at Rei than down. "Not yet. I will." He answered in a hurried voice.

"I hope so because she's the best thing to come your way." Mamoru said smiling once again.

Rei looked between the two looking down after Mamoru smiled at her. He knew that Rei liked Jadeite and had been trying to make him jealous. Rei looked down while she blushed wondering if Mamoru had meant her when he was talking to Jadeite.

"Usagi when are your parents coming home and where's your little brother?" Ami asked.

"He's with a friend and they will be home later." Usagi voice could be heard saying from Mamoru's neck. She didn't want to look at anyone wishing they would leave soon.

The gang looked at each other as they remembered hearing Motoki say that Usagi and Mamoru's parents were gone for the night.

Mamoru sat and continued to look at the others wondering what he could say and do to make them leave so he and Usagi could be alone again. He didn't like that they were over there trying to fish for answers that Mamoru didn't really want to give. He still didn't like how noisy Ami and Rei could be and now the others were in his and Usagi's business and that didn't sit well with Mamoru one bit.

Mamoru started to open his mouth to say something hoping to end the evening with the others when the phone suddenly started ringing making Mamoru wonder who the hell it could be now interrupting his and Usagi's wonderful night. It was bad enough that the gang was there and now who wanted to interrupt?

He only had so many hours alone with Usagi and everyone was bothering them. Mamoru thought reaching for the phone.

To be continued.


	20. Chapter 20

_Rate M! Don't forget! This chapter is really just a filler. Enjoy. EvaC._

Chapter 20

Mamoru sighed in frustration and picked up the phone hoping it was Motoki because he could hang up on him. That thought made Mamoru smile and he couldn't wait until he saw Motoki again to give him a piece of his mind for daring to tell the others about his and Usagi's relationship.

"Hello….Hi Dad…..Yes we came over to check something…" Mamoru said as he moved Usagi off his lap and stood up.

He walked out of the living room saying, "Yes we will be here….."

Usagi sat down in his spot and looked at her hands. She really hoped that no one would ask her anything. She figured that if they did she would just get up and go to Mamoru.

Mamoru went to the kitchen and walked over to stand by the back door.

"Son we are going to be gone until Sunday evening." Mamoru Sr. said.

"Okay sir." Mamoru answered as the smile on his face started to grow.

"Don't worry about Usagi's brother he is staying with your grandfather for the weekend for us. And we will pick him up on our way home."

"All right sir."

"Son, Kenji and I planned this weekend for you as a graduation present since you have done great in school and finished so fast. Use the time wisely with Usagi."

"Thank you… sir?... Dad I…." Mamoru said a little confused.

"Jr. this is Kenji." Kenji said making Mamoru realize that his future father-in-law was now on the phone.

"Yes sir."

"You better be gentle with Usagi."

"Yes son if you are not, you will be sorry." Mamoru Sr. voice was heard saying making Mamoru realize that the two must be standing beside each other sharing the phone. Mamoru could hear the noise in the background and noticed that the two men were talking softly so they didn't have the phone on a speaker.

"Yes you have been to mean with her." Kenji said.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to be. I've just been really….really frustrated." Mamoru said feeling his face get hot.

Mamoru Sr. and Kenji could both be heard chuckling while Mamoru smiled.

"We understand. We were your age at one time." Mamoru Sr. said.

"Jr., Usagi is on birth control pills so don't worry about protection." Kenji said.

"Thank you sir for letting me know." Mamoru said as he glanced over to where Usagi's purse sat with the pills in it.

"Son, we mean it about you being so mean. If after this you are mean even once to Usagi…. You will go to anger management classes." Mamoru Sr. said with his voice serious.

"Yes Jr. and you won't get to be alone with her until you finish all the classes and then not until you marry. And trust me son, I will keep you two apart. I just might get her mother and yours involved if you mess up." Kenji voice was heard and the tone made Mamoru know that both men were serious. He could hear his father agreeing with Kenji.

"I promise to never be mean to Usagi again. I love her with all my heart. Please don't worry and tell them!"

"We know son and we won't as long as you don't mess up."

"Jr. we have to go the wives are coming. Have fun and be gentle! Bye."

"Yes son have fun and see you on Sunday bye."

"Thank you both and have fun alone with you're wives! See you on Sunday and good bye!"

The three laughed and Mamoru heard the other end go dead. The grin on his face was from ear to ear as he walked back to the living room quickly. Now he could make them leave!

After Mamoru walked out of the living room, Minako got up and went to Usagi.

"Usagi has he?" Minako asked as she bent down in front of Usagi. The other girls were going to join but the guys stopped them.

"Minako leave Usagi alone. Mamoru can do what he wants if Usagi lets him." Nephrite said.

"Yes Minako. Even if he has there isn't anything you or the others can do. Sit back down." Kunzite said pulling Minako up and taking her to sit down on his lap. Minako looked down blushing since Kunzite was holding her close.

"Kunzite are you two dating?" Makoto asked.

Minako smiled and nodded her head yes while Kunzite said, "Yes on the way over here I asked."

Everyone but Usagi started talking about how happy they were for the two. Usagi and Minako both smiled at each other but didn't say anything. Usagi knew that Minako really liked Kunzite.

Mamoru showed back up with the large smile in place. He put the phone down and stood behind the chair that Usagi was in. She looked up at him.

Mamoru looked down and said, "Hey that was my Dad and he said that they are on their way home. So you all need to leave. We can't have anyone here when they show up." Mamoru glanced at the others still smiling hoping his lie would work.

"All right but we will talk more later right?" Zoisite said as he and the others stood up.

"Sure." Mamoru said still grinning like a fool as he and Usagi started to walk them to the door.

The four girls went and hugged Usagi in turn telling her that they would talk with her later. Each girl thinking that maybe now, Mamoru would let them be alone with her finally, as the guys told Mamoru good night and to be ready to answer more questions later. Mamoru continued to only smile. Anyone looking close would see the twinkle in his eyes.

Kunzite pulled Mamoru to the side. "I'll call you sometime tomorrow." He whispered.

"That's fine because I'm not answering the phone again tonight." Mamoru whispered back making Kunzite realize that the parents weren't coming home any time soon.

"When we talked earlier before you showed up at the arcade, you gasped in pleasure….why?" Kunzite whispered.

Mamoru blushed while he looked around not wanting the others to hear him and whispered, "She was licking and sucking my nipples."

Kunzite chucked and walked over to Minako. Glancing at his watch he noticed the night was still young and Minako's curfew wasn't for another four hours, they had time to go to his place to be alone.

Mamoru closed the screen door and locked it than the front door locking it fast. Usagi walked over and stood beside him while Mamoru looked out the window as the gang walked to the cars. He reached and turned off the porch light and turned toward Usagi. He winked and pulled her into his arms and started kissing her.

Mamoru turned Usagi so she was against the door. He picked her up so he was in between her legs moving in closer while Usagi wrapped her legs around his waist and her hands went to his head to pull him closer. Mamoru started to move back and forth making them both moan and kiss faster.

As he kissed her Mamoru decided that he was going to give Usagi the ring that he had bought her. That way everyone would know that they would marry.

Usagi pulled him even closer as the kiss continued being glad that the others finally left out and they were now alone at least until their parents arrived. Usagi was still surprised by what happened with Mamoru and the others and now she knew that he did love her.

Everyone walked to their cars all in their own thoughts. Kunzite was happy for his best friend and thought about sleeping with Minako again. Zoisite was thinking the same thing about Mamoru and Ami.

Nephrite thought about driving home fast so he could get to bed with Makoto hoping she would let him. Jadeite thought about asking Rei out. He really did love her and knew that Mamoru and the other guys were right.

The girl's thoughts were no where near the guys. They were each thinking about Usagi. The three hoped that Mamoru would wait and Minako didn't care. She was happy for Usagi and happy that Kunzite had asked her to be his and he admitted that he loved her.

"Hey let's drive away and park then watch the house!" Rei suddenly said looking at the other girls.

"Yeah! I want to see if their parents are really coming home!" Makoto said.

"Yes Mamoru was smiling too much and remember Motoki said that their parents were going to be gone. I don't believe Mamoru." Ami said as she and the other two stopped and looked at each other.

"Girls no. We will leave." Nephrite said.

"Yeah who cares." Zoisite said.

"Even if Mamoru did lie and does Usagi none of us can do anything about it." Jadeite said. He, Zoisite and Nephrite stopped walking and stood beside the girls. They all looked at each other.

"If you all want to know the truth….He already did it with her. That's why I was laughing earlier. And I agree with the guys….Who…. Cares!" Kunzite said as he smiled. He had his arm around Minako and she was smiling up at him. He looked down at her than started to walk to his car taking her with him.

The three girls went wide eyed while the three guys smiled and grabbed the girls by the arm to stop them from walking back to Mamoru's house.

"Come on I have about four hours before I have to get you home." Kunzite said holding the door open on his car for Minako. Minako blushed again and smiled knowing they were going to his place. She had felt him grab her chest as they had walked away from the others.

Nephrite walked fast to his car still holding Makoto's arm and after they were both in, he drove off followed by Zoisite and Ami in his car leaving Rei and Jadeite alone by his car. Rei looked at him realizing that she had ridden over with Nephrite and Makoto and now they were gone.

"Come on Rei there isn't anything you can do. They love each other and have been together way before meeting any of us." Jadeite said releasing her arm and walking toward his car.

Rei slowly walked with him. Now that they were alone, Rei didn't know how to act. They both got in the car and Jadeite started driving to her place.

On the way Jadeite finally grew that nut and asked Rei to be his girl telling her that he really did love only her and really needed her in his life. Rei realized that Jadeite made her feel all girly, and was the first and only guy not to call her a name, started crying tears of joy and said yes since she really loved him also. She told him that she only flirted with Mamoru and the others to make him jealous making Jadeite admitted that he flirted with Usagi to make Rei jealous. Jadeite stayed all night with Rei and they stayed up talking and really getting to know the other and letting the other see their real selves.

Mamoru put Usagi down and pulled from her. He told her to stay right where she was while he went and turned off all the lights. He ran to the kitchen to get her purse and his things while Usagi stood there watching him. After turning the lights off Mamoru went to Usagi and picked her up and carried her up to his room.

"Mamochan I thought our parents were going to be home soon?" Usagi asked as Mamoru placed her on his bed. He took the items and placed them on the dresser.

"I lied. They will be home Sunday evening. Your brother is with my grandfather until then….. We have the place to ourselves!" Mamoru said as he sat down beside her.

Usagi continued to look at him now with her eyes wide making Mamoru smile again.

"That's what both Dads told me when I was in the kitchen talking to them." Mamoru said reaching down to take off his shoes and socks. He did the same for Usagi.

"You lied to get them all to leave." Usagi said as she smiled.

"Yes. They would have tried to stay all night asking questions." Mamoru said as he stood up pulling her to be beside him. He took off her dress and his shirt.

"Are you mad that they know?"

"No. I wish they hadn't found out today of all days…. I guess I'll thank Motoki since it now saves me from telling them. But most of them are still noisy." Usagi nodded her head agreeing with him.

Mamoru suddenly got a serous look and made Usagi look at him while he said, "Try not to be alone with all of the girls at the same time. They will gang up and ask you too many personal questions. I bet they are thinking that now I'll let them close to us… For some reason the girls like to think that they are your protectors….your guardians."

"You are my protector Mamochan!" Usagi said as she threw her arms around his neck hugging him tight.

Mamoru smiled while pulling her to his lap and hugged her and said, "Yes I am. I always will be."

Usagi continued grinning while they held each other. She felt herself start to blush when she felt him getting hard.

"Oh Usako I love how your breast feel on my chest. I feel your nipples getting harder." Mamoru whispered as he rubbed her back.

"I feel you getting hard and I love your strong chest on mine. I always did." Usagi whispered as she moved back so they could look at each other. They smiled.

"Would you please go and start the water in the tub? I want to start taking bathes with you again." Mamoru said as he let Usagi go and stood up beside her.

"Why did you stop?"

"I had started to get hard when I saw you naked. I was embarrassed by it at the time."

"You didn't have to be in front of me."

"I know that now and you didn't have to be when your nipples got hard."

Usagi and Mamoru looked at the other both blushing as they both realized that they had both acted foolishly with the other.

"We are now back on the same wave length with each other and we don't need to be embarrassed any more with the other. We only have each other." Mamoru said pulling Usagi back into his arms. He gave her a tight squeeze than let her go.

"Let's take a bath." Usagi said removing her arms while Mamoru agreed.

Usagi walked away and went to the bathroom and started the water. She turned to the mirror and started to put her hair up while Mamoru walked in with Usagi noticing he was only in his underwear now.

Mamoru walked over to her and pulled her to him as he started kissing her. Usagi moved and held him around his waist while Mamoru moved his hands to her shoulders and around her neck. As they kissed Mamoru worked at removing her panties smiling since Usagi helped the item come off.

Mamoru moved from her to turn the water off but suddenly stopped and turned around. He stood still just looking at Usagi thinking back to the last time they had been alone in that room. He reached and removed his underwear fast than stood up straight again looking in Usagi's direction.

Usagi smiled at him knowing she was blushing slightly since Mamoru was looking so hard at her body. His eyes going up and down her body slowly as a smile formed on his mouth.

"Cover your boobs for me." Mamoru said after he walked over and stood in front of her. He picked up her hands and placed them over her chest.

Usagi covered them as she continued to look at him. She gasped after Mamoru suddenly picked her up and carried her to the tub.

"At least this time you aren't screaming in my ear and wiggling around." Mamoru said making Usagi laugh. Mamoru joined and slowly released her body letting her slide down his after he was standing in the tub.

Mamoru sat down first and just like their last bath together, he pulled her down to join him in the warm water. They faced each other just like last time even being in the same spots and just like the last time Mamoru reached around her and turned the water flow off.

He sat back smiling since her hands were still covering her chest as she sat on her bent knees. Usagi smiled while Mamoru removed her hands.

"Usako look down in the water."

Usagi did as Mamoru asked and only smiled while she watched him getting harder. Mamoru smiled again as he watched the smile on Usagi grow. His eyes flew open when Usagi reached and touched it and held it in her hand. She looked up at him and they made eye contact.

"Would you have done that when you were twelve?" Mamoru whispered as his left hand went down and covered hers. They both held him.

"I don't know." Usagi whispered back wondering if she would have back then. She looked down for a second then back to his eyes knowing to herself that yes she would have touched him back then.

Mamoru smiled again and said, "No, you wouldn't have because I wouldn't have let you. You were too young than and you weren't ready."

Usagi glance down again keeping what she was thinking to herself while saying, "Yes I was. But I can now." She smiled again and leaned over and kissed the head of his penis.

Usagi almost laughed when Mamoru had said what he did. She knew that he was the one who hadn't been ready back then. But if it made him feel better thinking she was the one that wasn't ready, Usagi would go along with it. Sure Usagi wouldn't have known at the time what was wrong with his penis but she knew that she would have touched it.

"Usako don't! I want to make love to you in the bed!" Mamoru gasped out as he stopped her head from the movement it was making as she sucked him. Usagi released him and leaned back up smiling liking how flustered Mamoru had gotten at that moment. It was cute she thought.

Usagi reached and touched his face and pulled Mamoru to her and started to kiss him hearing Mamoru moan and start to kiss her back. Mamoru removed his lips from her's first and kissed her cheek going to her neck as he picked her up to be on his lap.

Usagi moaned in pleasure as she ran her finger in his hair grabbing it now and then to hold him after he started on her nipples. Mamoru suddenly moved them so Usagi was now under him laying in the water looking up at him. Mamoru smiled and pulled back and looked down at her.

He moved back pulling her to a sitting position and turned them both so Usagi was now sitting in front of him with her back to him. He started to reach for the soap but Usagi grabbed it first and started to wash his arms while Mamoru leaned back letting her clean his body. He lifted his legs one at a time and giggled when she did his feet and toes. He washed Usagi's back and arms while she did his body.

Usagi turned around and washed his chest while Mamoru washed hers. Mamoru went slowly with Usagi as he washed her body since he stopped now and then and gave her body a kiss in different places.

He once again moved them so Usagi had her back to him again and Mamoru pulled her body back to rest against his front. Usagi leaned back closing her eyes loving where Mamoru's hands roamed on her. She sighed softly while Mamoru moved both hands slowly down from her chest over her stomach stopping at her inner thighs. He reached and opened her legs up making sure his legs held her open. Mamoru moved his right hand back up and held a breast while he moved his left hand down on her and slowly and gently started to rub on her.

Usagi gasped out and started to sit up only to be held back by Mamoru's arm over her chest when he slipped a finger into her. He pulled her back to his chest.

"I owe you Usako for all the times I got relief. It's your turn now!" Mamoru whispered in her ear before he started to let the movement of his tongue in her ear, match his finger's movement.

He moved his thumb to rub on her while he moved his tongue and finger and the same speed smiling when he heard Usagi moaning out in pleasure.

"That's it Usako come. Make my finger wet!" He said into her ear as he felt Usagi lift her hips up out of the water as started to match his movement. Mamoru moved his legs closed and lifted Usagi up out of the water. They both felt Usagi's left leg fall over the side of the tub and out as her body bucked with the movement.

Usagi suddenly called out his name making Mamoru smile and rub faster wanting her to have another orgasm. Usagi reached up and grabbed his head and held it tight while Mamoru pulled back so he could see her face the whole time smiling. He felt her trying to lean up and he pulled her closer.

"Not yet little one we aren't done! One more time in the tub!" He said huskily into her ear and once again Usagi called out his name as her body tightened around his finger and she pulled at his hair.

Mamoru watched the waves of pleasure cross her face making his grin grow knowing he was the one that had just given her that feeling. He was proud of himself. He pulled his finger out as he slowly placed her back in down in the water. Mamoru continued to hold Usagi tight letting her body relax while she caught her breath.

Usagi opened her eyes seeing Mamoru with the finger in his mouth smiling. She removed her hands from his head.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes Mamochan I'm fine."

"Come on let's go to bed and continue you this there." Mamoru said as he gently sat her up before getting out of the tub.

Usagi sat there in a half daze as she watched him let the water out of the tub. He reached over and picked her up and held her tight while walking into his room and over to his bed. Mamoru gently placed Usagi on the bed and ran back to get a towel for them both. He dried off fast before helping Usagi dry off.

Usagi smiled once again as she watched the happy look in his eyes and face while Mamoru dried her body taking over the job. She could get spoiled with his new treatment and Usagi couldn't wait for more.

To be continued.


	21. Chapter 21

_Another filler chapter BUT things will start to move very soon! Like I wrote sometime past….. I'm making this story be 25 chapters. (Maybe 24) EvaC._

Chapter 21

Mamoru finished drying Usagi off and stood up fully before pulling Usagi to stand. He reached around her and pulled the covers lower on the bed.

"Get on the bed." He said as he started to walk to the dresser.

Usagi sat back down and moved to the center of the bed while asking, "Do you want me with my legs closed like before?"

Mamoru turned around and smiled. "No for now on have your legs open. I'll be lying between your legs unless you're on top." Mamoru smiled again as he watched Usagi blush.

"You're cute when you blush." Mamoru said walking back to the bed with his hands behind his back. Usagi didn't answer as she watched him sitting down on the side of the bed as they continued to look at each other.

"Usako come sit by me."

Usagi moved and sat on his right side.

"I love you Mamochan."

"And I love you Usako very much."

Mamoru reached and cupped a breast as he looked down than back into her eyes. He suddenly moved to the floor in front of her and laid his head on her lap. Usagi started to move her hands to his hair.

"Usako open your legs." Mamoru whispered as he moved his head off and started to open her legs.

Usagi gasped when Mamoru kissed between her legs. He suddenly opened her legs more and pulled her closer to the edge of the bed. Mamoru looked up smiling. Usagi smiled than frowned when Mamoru closed her legs.

"I'll do this later. I need to do something else first." Mamoru said as he looked at her.

Usagi just looked down at him. Mamoru replaced his head on her lap and this time Usagi did place her hands on his head while she gently rubbed it.

"Usako I love you very much. I always have."

"I know that and I love you also."

"Usagi let me talk." Mamoru said as he looked up at her making Usagi noticed that he suddenly seemed embarrassed.

"Okay." Usagi said before nodding his head showing him to continue.

Mamoru laid his head back and this time wrapped his arms around her.

"Usagi you are the only one I want. The only one I have ever wanted and I know that you might not believe it but it's true….. I know that we have been engaged for many years and I know that we will marry but I didn't get to ask you something." He paused and looked back into her eyes seeing Usagi smiling at him.

"Little on I want….."

"What do you want Mamoru I'll give you anything I can?"

Mamoru smiled and reached down by his legs. He glanced at the little dark blue velvet box in his hands and held it up to her while saying, "I have had this for a long time. As a matter of fact I got it back when I got my drivers license after my birthday. I wanted to give it to you after that night…that night when I first was going into you…."

Usagi noticed him blushing as she thought about that night.

"Open the box Usako."

Usagi took the box from his open palm and opened it, thinking if anything it contained a promise ring, only to gasp out loud. Sitting inside was an engagement ring with the biggest diamond she had ever seen. Her mother and Miko both had big diamonds but this one beat them both together.

"My little one….my Usako, My Usagi will you marry me?" Mamoru asked as he took the ring and placed it on her finger.

Usagi started to nod her head up and down quickly as she slide off the bed into his waiting arms.

"Yes Mamoru! Yes only you! I'll marry you and no one else! I love you!" Usagi cried as she hugged him before she kissed him.

Mamoru kissed her back holding her close as they fell back onto the carpet with Usagi on top of his body. Usagi held him tight and cried.

"Please don't cry little one. I hate seeing you cry." Mamoru said as he rolled so she was under him.

"I'm just so happy! And you're crying also!" Usagi said looking up at him before reaching and touching his tears. Mamoru only smiled.

"You make me happy you always have." Mamoru answered.

"I try."

"You do!...Will you make me happy now?"

"Yes Mamochan anything for you!"

Mamoru smiled again and stood up as he scooped Usagi back into his arms and got on the bed laying down on her between her open legs.

"Usako don't tighten up. I told you it wouldn't hurt again." He said looking at her.

"Okay I'll try not too."

"I already broke the barrier and it should hurt again. But if it does you tell me right away. Also let me know if I'm going to hard. I don't want you in any pain again."

"I'll let you know." Usagi answered before gasping out as he slide up into her. She sighed again in pleasure loving that this time they were in the bed where she was totally relaxed.

They made love twice before Mamoru's body finally gave out and he passed out and slept right where he was on top of Usagi and still inside of her. Usagi sleep soundly loving that he was on her never wanting to let him go.

They woke the next morning late and only Mamoru got out of the bed the first time, long enough to get them something to eat. The rest of the day they stayed in his room on his bed exploring each other while talking when they weren't having sex and only getting up long enough to use the bathroom if they had too and taking another bath that night leaning by trial and error how much water to put in so it all didn't flood the floor.

Sunday morning they woke up to the phone ringing since Mamoru had plugged it back in thinking that if their parents called he wouldn't have to get up and leave the room to answer. Mamoru moved Usagi off of his body and reached over her for the phone.

"Hello….Hey Kunzite what's up?...No not yet... I'm awake now…. Okay but only you…. Are you both together?...Good….bring her also. NO! Don't call them….shut up!... Okay see you in half…..Bye." Mamoru hung up the phone and looked to Usagi as she sat up and yawned.

"You tired little one?"

"A little."

"We will take a nap later before they get home. Kunzite and Minako are coming over and we will eat lunch with them."

"Are the others coming?"

"No only them. You can talk to her if you want." Mamoru knew that Usagi liked to talk to Minako.

"Okay!"

"Yes now that they are together I like her."

"You didn't before?"

"No not really. She wouldn't get with Kunzite and I thought she was teasing him. But she is now and Kunzite will keep her in line." Mamoru said than laughed while Usagi hit his arm.

Usagi hugged him close, "Don't worry Mamochan you're still my best friend." Usagi said making Mamoru smile and hug her back.

"Come on let's get dressed. We should go out later since we have been in the house since Friday." Mamoru said as he stood up.

Mamoru put his clothes on and ran to the door.

"I'll be right back with something for you to wear. I need to start having some of your clothes here again!" Mamoru said before running out of his room. Usagi smiled again knowing he was going to her room to get her some clothes.

Usagi walked to the bathroom and took care of her morning routine. She walked out and put on his robed than walked over to the dresser and picked up her purse. Mamoru walked back in seeing her looking down at her pills.

"What are you looking at?" He asked placing her clothes down on the bed. Usagi glanced at him. Mamoru walked over and stood behind her wrapping his arms around her.

"I was looking to see when my period will come."

"When will it?"

"The green pills tell when I should be on it. So….three and half weeks. I did just have it."

"Okay. Please let me know the week before each month."

"All right I will. What will we do when I'm on it?"

"What we did at my birthday cookout party then afterwards I'll catch you up by doing what I did in the tub Friday and last night on the bed to you between your legs!" Mamoru whispered into her ear. Before Usagi could answer, Mamoru turned her head up and gave her kiss before letting her go.

"Get dressed they will be here soon." Mamoru said moving from her while Usagi walked to the bed and picked up the dress he had brought.

"I'll need to bring more clothes over and take some of mine to your room." Mamoru said as he watched Usagi get dressed in one of the dresses he loved the most.

"I brought that lavender dress with the flowers on it. That's one of my favorites" He said with a smile.

Usagi glanced to him as she put her socks on.

"Do you know why I love that dress?" He asked walking to her.

Usagi smiled and looked down and said, "Because you can get to my breast faster."

She looked up seeing Mamoru smiling more while his head bobbed up and down fast. He gave her a kiss than went to the bathroom to do his morning routine walking out and over to help Usagi finish making his bed.

They finished the bed then Mamoru picked up the dirty clothes while Usagi walked over and put her hair in a single ponytail. They walked together to the bathroom and bushed their teeth walking out side by side. Leaving Mamoru's room again beside each other Mamoru stopped suddenly then reached and picked Usagi up and carried her down the stairs.

Arriving in the living room, Mamoru sat down keeping Usagi on his lap since she had started to suck on his neck as he had walked. Mamoru pulled her head back so they could look at each other.

"You are going to get shot along with me leaving those marks." He asked as a smile formed.

"I don't care. Then we can be together always." Usagi said before looking down.

Mamoru reached and turned her head back up noticing the frown on her face.

"What's wrong Usako?"

"When will we get to marry? I want to sleep beside you every night but I don't think our parents will let us, after they get home."

"I'm done with school and they all said that we could when I finished. If they try to go back on their word then I'll tell Grandfather." Mamoru answered with his voice sounding soft.

"He will help us" Usagi said more like a statement than a question.

"Yes and don't worry. Our fathers know what we are doing this weekend."

Usagi looked at him feeling her face get hot thinking that their fathers knew. Mamoru smiled and picked up her hand with the ring on it and gave it a kiss.

"I'll tell you later." He said before moving her and standing up to go to the door as the bell rang. He had seen Kunzite and Minako walking up to the house through the windows.

Mamoru opened the door the let the two in. Minako smiled at him then toward Usagi. She looked at Kunzite who was standing beside Mamoru by the door. Kunzite gave a nod of his head making Minako smile and run over to Usagi and hug her after Usagi stood up.

Mamoru and Kunzite both smiled while Mamoru closed the door. They walked together to the kitchen leaving the two girls alone.

"Usagi, can you talk because Kunzite said to ask first?" Minako asked after letting Usagi go.

"Yes I can." Usagi said holding both of Minako's hands.

They sat down on the sofa still holding hands.

Minako looked down and her eyes flew open.

"Oh my!" Minako said holding up Usagi hand with the ring on it.

"Oh Usagi I'm so happy for you. I had the feeling for the longest that you two love each other." Minako said hugging Usagi once again.

"Yes we have always loved each other. I'm so happy about you and Kunzite finally."

Minako pulled back giving only a smile.

"So Mamoru is being nice?"

"He's always been pretty nice around me."

"Not around us."

"But he was really never mean to me."

"What about the time right before your birthday when he pushed you behind those machines at the arcade? None of us could see you and you were both hiding behind them for a good long time."

Usagi looked down blushing as she continued to smile.

"He was being very nice that time trust me." She answered not wanting to go into details.

Minako smiled wishing Usagi would trust her enough to tell her everything but she wouldn't rush it. She just hoped in time Usagi and she would get to be closer friends for Minako knew she could use someone close to her age she could trust with secrets, someone like her, who had a boyfriend who wanted to be the one who wore the pants in the relationship and be in charge.

"Was he gentle the first time?" Minako then asked getting Usagi to blush even more and look down at her folded hands while nodding her head.

They both turned when they heard Mamoru say, "I wasn't gentle at first. Usagi was feeling so good! I was going a little too fast and hard."

"Hey me also!" Kunzite said making Mamoru laugh along with him while both girls giggled.

Mamoru and Kunzite had been listening to the two talking hearing everything.

"Let's eat." Mamoru said as he pulled Usagi to stand next to him. Before Usagi could answer, Mamoru pulled her into his arms and started kissing her. He pulled back first and they both smiled and looked over at the other two who were kissing.

Mamoru took Usagi's hand and walked to the kitchen with her in tow. Usagi only smiled as she once again got over the shock of how Mamoru was acting all loving with her in and now in front of those two. It made her happy.

"Kunzite's been a close friend for a long time?"

"Yeah. I meet him first out of them all. I guess he would be considered a male best friend." Mamoru said. He looked like he was thinking then smiled and said, "Yes next to you he is a best friend. But he doesn't know everything about me unlike you and Motoki."

Usagi nodded her head in understanding. "So, what about Motoki? What is he to you?" She asked already kind of knowing what his answer would be.

She placed the glasses on the table and looked over to Mamoru who was looking at the wall. Usagi could tell he was deep in thought.

Mamoru looked at her and smiled and said, "Motoki is more like a big brother."

Usagi looked at him then down only to look back up smiling. Mamoru looked at her wondering what she was thinking about. He saw the look of sadness cross her face for a second.

Before either of them could say anything else, Kunzite and Minako came in and joined them. The four sat down and the table and started to eat.

"Do you always sit so close to Mamoru Usagi?" Kunzite asked.

Usagi blushed while Mamoru said as he pulled her even closer, "Usagi is always right next to me. In public maybe not so close. It use to drive me crazy when we were growing up until I realized that it was my fault. I want her near me always."

"Yes but it doesn't bother you now." Minako said.

"Not at all. When we marry she will sit on my lap naked or with no panties on when she's in a skirt or dress!" Mamoru said getting another laugh from Kunzite and this time Minako while Usagi went red in the face.

Again Usagi was shocked and pleased and Kunzite and Minako were surprised by this new Mamoru. Mamoru leaned over and kissed Usagi on her cheek before he smiled over at the two who smiled back.

"So when others aren't around you where does Usagi sit?" Kunzite asked.

"On his lap. Even when we were little he made me." Usagi answered making Mamoru be the one to blush that time.

"When are your parents coming home?" Minako asked before finishing her meal.

"Later today." Usagi answered while Mamoru nodded in agreement. Kunzite and Minako could tell that the two seemed a little sad about that.

"We will be gone before they get home." Kunzite answered.

"What are you doing later tonight?" Mamoru asked.

"Kunz is finally coming over to meet my parents!" Minako said the happiness in her voice was evidence.

"You are meeting the parents? When's the wedding!" Mamoru asked joking around with Kunzite who only turned redder. They both remembered the time Mamoru joked with Kunzite over the phone about how after he met Minako's parents then they would be married.

"When he is done with school. Oh I hope they don't make me finish before we can wed." Minako answered matter of fact.

"Hey Kunzite you should take the test like I did. My grandfather said he still has a job for you when you do finish. But he said you had to finish first like me. He wouldn't give it to me if I hadn't of finished or if I would have dropped out of school. Told me my education was to come first before a job." Mamoru said looking at Kunzite who seemed to sit up a little more in his chair as his eyes got a little wider.

"For sure! Okay I will! I want to get out and start working as soon as I can. What do I need to do about the test?" Kunzite asked.

Kunzite knew that Mamoru knew his need and want to work after school. Kunzite really didn't have much money unlike Minako's family and he had felt at one time that Minako was too good for him until Mamoru told him how Minako loved Kunzite for him and not what he had. Kunzite had told him that it might be true but he still needed to be able to provide for her when they got older making Mamoru talk to his grandfather about Kunzite's situation. And after meeting the young man who Mamoru had befriended, his grandfather was impressed and started to think about which job to give to Kunzite later.

"Come on I'll show you the papers on who to contact." Mamoru said as he moved his chair back after giving Usagi a kiss on her head. He and Kunzite walked out of the room together leaving Usagi and Minako who both stood up and started to clean up.

Usagi and Minako stood beside each other and washed the few dishes while they talked. Mostly Minako did telling Usagi about how Kunzite asked her to be his girl. She also told Usagi about the other girls and the guys and the night at Makoto's party making Usagi only smile. Now Usagi knew and understood why Mamoru had said what he did to Rei Friday at the arcade.

After a few minutes the two girls talked almost in whispered voices about their first times having sex. They both got happier realizing that they would be able to be closer friends since Mamoru and Kunzite were so close in friendship.

Usagi and Minako both stopped in their giggling when Kunzite and Mamoru both walked back into the kitchen and sat back down at the table both talking and looking at some papers they had.

Usagi walked over to Mamoru only to have him pull her down onto his lap. Kunzite smiled and did the same to Minako making her smile big. Mamoru rubbed his hand on Usagi back while he continued talking to Kunzite. When they finished the room got silent.

"Kunzchan, can we go to the arcade now?" Minako asked looking at her boyfriend who looked up from a piece of paper and smiled.

"That sounds fun! Can we go also Mamochan?" Usagi asked looking at him. Mamoru nodded along with Kunzite.

"Sure come on." Kunzite said giving Minako a slight push to stand then he stood up while Mamoru did the same with Usagi.

Mamoru took a hold of Usagi's hand and smiled then said, "Yes let's go to the arcade and visit Motoki. I want to have a talk with - dear - cousin - Motoki."

Usagi smiled along with Mamoru suddenly wondering if she should feel sorry for her cousin after she saw the mischief smile grace Mamoru's face.

To be continued.

_Yes I have made Usagi and Minako oh how to say it…. depending on their guys. Why? Because I'm in the mood too. Until next time…See you on the flip side! Maybe tonight for the next chapter! EvaC_


	22. Chapter 22

_Why yes this is another chapter in the same day! Okay I couldn't wait to post this so here you all go! I do again thank everyone! EvaC._

Chapter 22

Mamoru let Usagi's hand go long enough to run to his room for his wallet and car keys. He was soon back and was holding the door to his car for Usagi before running over to his side to drive while following Kunzite and Minako in Kunzite's car.

Mamoru told Usagi that he really didn't want to stay at the arcade long saying it at the same time Usagi did making them both laugh.

They pulled up right beside Kunzite and the four walked into the arcade together laughing and joking with each other. Motoki saw them then went running when he saw Mamoru running toward him. Mamoru cornered him and yelled at him for telling his and Usagi's business.

Mamoru stopped for a second and turn to his left side where Usagi stood beside him still holding his hand and looking up at him and Motoki now and then. Mamoru bent over and kissed Usagi on the lips deeply before handing her his wallet. Usagi, bright red in the face since Mamoru had kissed her so intimate in public, whispered thanks and walked away with Minako over to the games.

Mamoru smiled as he watched her. He turned back to Motoki seeing Motoki smiling as he watched Usagi also. Motoki looked back to Mamoru who then started on Motoki again the whole time smiling with a twinkle in his eyes while Motoki only smiled back.

Kunzite walked over to the two and pulled Mamoru back to let Motoki move from the corner. All three guys laughed as they started walking over to the counter. Kunzite walked away to give Minako some money and to get a kiss.

Motoki placed his arm around Mamoru's shoulders to pull him closer to him.

"Were you gentle?" He asked in a soft voice as they both looked to Usagi.

"Yes I was. I promised you that I would be." Mamoru whispered.

Motoki smiled back before letting Mamoru go and walking behind the counter.

"I'm surprised you haven't come over."

"I knew what Uncle Kenji and your Dad were going to allow happen this weekend so I figured I would be nice and leave you two alone."

"I had the doors locked. You wouldn't have been able to get in." Mamoru said before taking a drink from the glass Motoki had sat down in front of him.

Motoki smiled before saying, "I have a key to both houses stupid. You better be glad I was busy the last few days so I didn't have time to come over."

Mamoru only smiled back before he turned more to face Usagi's direction. Motoki moved back a little and looked toward Usagi also as he continued to smile thinking about how he had really spent the time with Taro the last couple of days. But Motoki wouldn't tell Mamoru that. No, Mamoru and Usagi didn't need to know that he and Taro were talking about their friendship and relationship again.

Motoki had even been able to get Taro to start thinking about talking to Mamoru later but he knew it wouldn't be any time soon since Taro needed time and Motoki also knew that Mamoru wasn't going to just up and forgive Taro anytime soon. Motoki also knew that the time wasn't right for all of them to be a big happy family just yet since he needed time to think on if he really wanted Taro in his life again. Motoki just didn't feel one hundred percent sure on Taro being near Usagi and Mamoru again and not wanting to chance making the two upset or drive Taro away Motoki would keep silent.

Kunzite walked back over and sat down beside Mamoru and the two started talking. Mamoru continued to watch Usagi who looked up now and then and smiled at him. Motoki joined the two in talking and was the first to notice the others walking toward the arcade.

"Here come your friends and by the look of things Rei and Jadeite are a couple." Motoki told the two who turned in their seats and watched as the others walked in. Jadeite had his arms around Rei who had both her arms around his body while they kissed and walked behind the others.

Makoto and Ami both grabbed Rei and dragged her over to where Minako and Usagi sat while the guys walked over to the counter to join the three there. The girls all gasped when they saw the ring on Usagi's finger making Usagi only smile. They each started to ask her questions on everything but Usagi continued to only smile before she got up and ran over to Mamoru.

Mamoru turned to her and caught her and hugged her close. He picked her up and sat her down on his lap still holding her close. The guys all saw the ring and the three who didn't know just looked with their eyes wide. The girls walked over to join the guys. Only Minako sat down on Kunzite's lap. The three girls were a little upset that Usagi wouldn't talk to them but Minako had told them not to worry since Usagi was okay. But the three did worry.

They still thought Mamoru was to demanding with Usagi and they didn't like how Usagi seemed to have no say. But they kept silent since Usagi did seem happy and even Mamoru, who had shocked them by placing Usagi on his lap and was still holding her close, was being nice.

Everyone but Mamoru and Usagi got to talking to each other. None of them said anything about the ring on Usagi's finger but they were each seen looking at it now and then. If they weren't looking at the ring then they would look to Mamoru who they each but Kunzite and Minako looked at him like he was from another planet. He sat there smiling and letting Usagi who was feeding him now and then with the ice cream that Motoki had given to her.

At one time when it was quiet Motoki smiled and looked to the two and said, "You know Mamoru, if you would have swallowed your pride and stopped acting like a jackass, you could have been holding Usagi here in public sooner. Not only at home."

Mamoru kept silent as his face turned red while Usagi giggled and the others laughed. Everyone smiled as they looked at the two again seeing Mamoru looking up and into Usagi's eyes. The whole gang was still shocked about the two. It seemed weird to them that Mamoru would be holding Usagi so close or have that twinkle in his eyes that shone even more each time he looked at Usagi.

"I'm just glad that you are being nice to Usagi." Rei said while Makoto and Ami agreed.

Mamoru looked to the three looking at Rei last and said, "I'm glad that your flirting helped get Jadeite."

It was Rei's turn to red feeling her head give a slight nod of agreement. She yelped when Jadeite pulled her closer to him and started to kiss her making Rei kiss him back.

"Get a room." Nephrite mumbled against Makoto's neck which he had started to suck sometime back. Everyone around laughed again each of them being in a great mood that day nothing could ruin it.

Motoki looked up then said, "Oh Shit!" before walking really quickly almost running from behind the counter over to the main doors.

Everyone looked at him. Usagi gasped out loud making the girls look to her seeing her looking scared. They had never seen her looking like that. Mamoru pushed Usagi to be standing and she grabbed his arm.

"No Mamochan!" Usagi said holding his arm tight. Mamoru looked at her then moved her behind his body holding her close.

The gang all looked at Mamoru as he glared over at Motoki and the man by him while both of his hands were in fist. They all looked back toward Motoki as he was softly saying something to the man with black hair and sunglasses over his eyes.

"Taro I don't know what you are doing but if you are not here to apologize then leave now!"

"What's wrong Motoki? I came to see when you are getting off of work. Don't you miss me?"

Motoki started to shake his head glancing to Mamoru and Usagi.

"Remember what I told you? You need to apologize first."

"Apologize for what? I didn't hear any complaints last night." Taro said suddenly wondering why they were whispering and still standing by the main doors.

"I'm talking about Mamoru. He's here!" Motoki said giving a slight glare prying that Mamoru and Usagi wouldn't know about him and Taro just yet. He didn't want them mad at him.

Motoki looked over to Mamoru again then back to Taro who was now looking toward Mamoru standing by his friends. The two brothers glared at each other.

"Go apologize or get out." Motoki said.

Taro looked at Mamoru for another second longer. He still couldn't believe how handsome his little brother had gotten. He noticed Mamoru holding Usagi close to his body. Taro's eyes widen just a little as he remembered how he had scared Usagi not even a week ago. He turned around and walked out of the building fast not even looking at Motoki. He couldn't go over and apologize like that. Not in front of them all.

Taro needed time to think. He had so much going through his head. Not only wanting to get to know Mamoru and even his real mother but also wanting to let Usagi know he was sorry and how he would never hurt her again. It had finally hit him the other night when he was visiting and talking to Motoki that Usagi would only love one man and Taro wasn't him.

As he and Motoki looked at some pictures from the past and Motoki talked about the two and himself, Taro looked at the pictures of Usagi seeing the love in her eyes every time she looked at Mamoru. Taro had wanted that same look from someone only to look up and see Motoki smiling at him making Taro blink his eyes as it hit him he had it all along with Motoki.

After that night Taro did more thinking about his own lonely past growing up alone. He shocked his grandfather when he showed up at the mans house and started asking questions about his father and about Miko. Hearing the truth and not wanting to believe it Taro did more thinking more like soul searching. Something he was doing at the moment sitting in his car watching for Mamoru and Usagi to leave the building.

Motoki took a long deep breath letting it out as he walked back to the counter.

"Mamoru take Usagi home and stay there until me or your grandfather call." Motoki said walking back to his office closing the door after he was in.

Mamoru turned around to Usagi and put his arm around her and lead her out of the building. They didn't say anything to the others not even good bye.

The gang all noticed the tears in Usagi's eyes.

"Who was that guy?" Ami asked looking around with the others at each other.

"That was the only heir to the Darmoo family fortune." Motoki was heard saying as he walked back over to the group.

"That's Taro Darmoo?" Nephrite asked the surprise in his voice obvious.

"Yes." Motoki said. Everyone looked at him surprised that it seemed that Motoki knew someone so famous and that Taro had shown up there of all places.

"I heard somewhere that he was gone from the area." Zoisite said looking around then back to Motoki.

"Not any more. He is back for good." Motoki answered looking out the windows watching Mamoru's car drive off.

"I want you all to leave Mamoru and Usagi alone until they contact you. Do not bother them." Motoki said while giving them each a serious look.

"What the hell was up with Mamoru and that guy?" Kunzite asked being concerned for his friend. He had never seen Mamoru look like that with a look of wanting to kill in his eyes.

"Yeah Mamoru looked like he wanted to kill him." Jadeite asked. Everyone including Jadeite looked to Motoki.

Motoki looked at him debating on what he would say. He didn't want them to know the truth and he didn't want them to bother to two anytime soon. He looked out the windows again and said, "Back when Mamoru got his car on his sixteenth birthday he took Usagi for a ride."

"Yes he came here and showed us the car." Zoisite said while the others agreed.

"Yes. Afterwards they drove to a park to watch the sunset. Taro had followed them. Mamoru walked away to get him and Usagi something to munch on since it was getting later and they weren't ready to get home then. Taro went to Usagi and tried to talk to her but she only smiled at him. Usagi had met him before because Taro was a good friend of mine a very good friend then." Motoki paused and looked down being glad that the gang all sat silently.

Motoki looked back up and continued, "Usagi got up and started to walk toward Mamoru who was still walking away. Taro got mad and grabbed her and took her behind some bushes and trees where no one could see. He started to attack Usagi. When she was finally able to scream Mamoru came and attacked Taro. Mamoru aught Taro off guard, gave him a black eye, cut lip, a bloody nose and was able to crack a rib. I told you guys he would hurt someone."

Motoki looked to the window again before looking at the others and while saying, "Taro is the reason Mamoru acts the way he does with Usagi. Why he protects her so much from other guys." Motoki got silent again waiting to see if the others would say anything.

"Did he rape her?" Rei was the first to ask almost in a whispered voice. She and the three all had tears in their eyes.

"No he only scared the shit out of her." Motoki answered.

"Usagi was only twelve still when Mamoru turned sixteen." Makoto said seeing Motoki nod his head agreeing.

"It was after that when Taro was sent away by his grandfather. But now he's of age and is back being able to do what he wants." Motoki said softly.

"I remember how Mamoru had acted right after his birthday with Usagi. He had told us that he had his reason." Zoisite said.

"Yes." Motoki answered.

"How come Taro wasn't arrested?" Makoto asked.

Motoki smiled knowing he couldn't tell who Taro really was to Mamoru.

"Both families Mamoru's Usagi's and Taro's agreed not to. There is a huge family feud between the Chiba's and Darmoo's. It was best for the businesses and Taro had been sent away. We also didn't want to make Usagi face him again with the cops."

"Will Usagi be okay?" Minako asked.

"Yes she will be fine and over time everything will be okay on both sides of the families." Motoki said giving a half smile before walking back to his office since he heard the phone ringing knowing it was Mamoru's grandfather answering his page from before.

Once his office door was closed the girls all started talking about going over to see Usagi but the guys reminded them about Motoki telling them not to bother her and Mamoru. They each said no and told how Usagi didn't need them around right now asking questions. Minako was the one to remind the other three girls that Usagi wouldn't talk to them about anything personal anyways so the girls all stopped talking about going over at the moment.

Mamoru drove home letting Usagi hold his arm tight. They arrived and after getting out of the car, Mamoru picked Usagi up and took her in to his house and up to his room. He laid her down on the bed and lay besides her taking off her clothes before removing his.

Mamoru would get her mind off of Taro the best way he knew how to now.

Taro watched Mamoru picking Usagi up and carrying her over to the house. He waited a few minutes before driving off going to his father's house knowing it was time that he and the man had a talk. A talk that should have happened years ago about Miko. A talk, that Taro needed to be able to see the truth. A truth that would help him figure out where he was going to go with his future.

Motoki sighed after he hung up the phone. He knew that Mamoru's grandfather would contact Taro's grandfather and let the man know what was going on. Motoki wondered what Mamoru Sr. and even Kenji would say and do after they found out. He wondered more about Miko and what she would do.

Motoki stood up from his chair, glad that the day was over and he could head home. He thought about going over to see Usagi and Mamoru but he wanted to go home first and shower. He would see them later.

Taro slammed his father's front door to drown out his father's yelling. His eyes closed tight and he felt his body start to shake.

"NO, I'M NOT LIKE YOU! I'M NOT YOU! I'M BETTER THAN YOU AND I'LL PROVE IT" Taro suddenly yelled before running to his car and getting in. He drove off away from his father house as fast as he could without crashing his car.

He didn't know how he arrived at Motoki's all in one piece. He banged on Motoki's door and fell into his friends arms crying hard letting Motoki pull him in and close the door behind them.

"Tell me I'm not him. Tell me I'm not like him! Tell me!" Taro kept saying over and over while Motoki walked him over to the couch and sat down holding Taro in his arms trying to calm his friend down.

Motoki knew that the boiling pot that was Taro's life had finally boiled over and there was no turning back.

Mamoru smiled as he looked down seeing Usagi still sleeping half on his arm. Not noticing the time or that the bedroom door wasn't closed all of the way, Mamoru leaned over and started to kiss Usagi smiling when she responded to his kiss and his touch while she woke up.

They were now in Usagi's room having made their way to her house since she said it was only fair if they made love in her bed also. After the last time they had fallen asleep both forgetting that at any moment their parents would be arriving home.

While Mamoru woke Usagi up making sure she knew what he wanted at the moment, both never heard the back door open while Ikuko and Miko both walked into the house.

Ikuko and Miko had gone to the other house but found it empty so they went over to the other house expecting to find Mamoru and Usagi there. They knew they were home since Mamoru's car was in the driveway.

Miko stopped walking after she thought she heard Usagi's voice from her bedroom. Miko reached out and grabbed Ikuko's arm making her friend turn toward her after noticing that Ikuko had heard her daughter also. Miko held a finger up asking Ikuko to be silent. The two looked at each other when they both heard Usagi's voice again slightly saying Mamoru's name then his voice saying hers more in a grunting sound.

Ikuko got out of Miko's grasp and started to walk down the hallway toward Usagi's room only to be stopped by Miko who grabbed her arm again. Ikuko looked at her with a glare starting on her face. Miko pulled her friend back to the kitchen.

Before Ikuko could open her mouth Miko said, "Don't Ikuko! What if it's their first time? Think how Usagi would feel having her mother busting in. Remember your first and how you felt?"

Ikuko closed her eyes, both women knew what they children were doing in Usagi room. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what the noises coming from the room were.

Ikuko closed her eyes before opening them to look at Miko again. They both heard Mamoru moaning Usagi's name again and all noises stopped.

"There he's done can we go now?" Ikuko asked before she gave a fake smile since Miko let her arm go.

They both walked over to Usagi's bedroom door and looked in seeing Mamoru laying on Usagi between her open legs. The two women watched while Mamoru removed his lips from Usagi's and slowly kissed down to her neck. They watched as Usagi turned her head for him and slowly open her eyes. Her body stiffened up and her eyes flew open when she saw both her mother and Miko standing by the door.

Mamoru feeling her body stiffen looked to her then over to the door fast while his own eyes flew open. He stayed still afraid to move, afraid to uncover Usagi's body with his own. But most of all Mamoru felt the need to protect Usagi once again from everything.

"You have ten seconds to get dressed and to the living room." Ikuko said before turning around and walking away.

Miko looked at Mamoru once more before turning around and following Ikuko.

Mamoru sighed as he relaxed his body as he turned his head and looked down into Usagi's eyes.

"Busted!"

"Mamochan…." Usagi started to say but got silent as tears started to form.

"Oh Usako, its okay. Please don't cry little one. They are mad at me not you." Mamoru said as he hugged her remembering both women glaring only at him.

He moved back a little and cupped Usagi's face with his palms while he tilted her head up towards his. Usagi looked up at him and closed her eyes when he leaned over and kissed her ever so gently on the lips.

"Come on let's go face the music." Mamoru said as he let her go and got up.

Mamoru dressed swiftly before he helped Usagi get dressed, knowing she was upset. He looked at her neck and touched his knowing there was no point in covering them. Their moms had seen them naked and their bodies locked together in Usagi's bed. Mamoru didn't need to worry about any hickeys now.

Mamoru took Usagi's hand wondering if their Father's were around as he led the way to the living room and their waiting Mother's.

To be continued.


	23. Chapter 23

_Thanks go out to DarkBloodRose for pointing out my mistake in chapter 20 which I have gone and fixed. Thanks again!_

_I also again want to thank everyone who has been reviewing and to everyone for reading. Here is the next chapter then only two more to! EvaC_

Chapter 23

Mamoru felt Usagi moving back to hide behind him and he didn't mind it one bit. He stopped by the living room and looked in before sighing since only Ikuko and Miko were in there. He again wondered where his father and Kenji were wishing they were there. How was he going to face those two alone? Mamoru wondered.

Mamoru didn't know that at that moment his father and Kenji were having a meeting with his grandfather and Taro's grandfather.

Mamoru took a step back from the living room but looked up fast after Miko spotted him and Usagi and said something.

"Son, come in and take a seat." Miko said pointing to the couch. Mamoru slowly walked in and kept Usagi's hand in his as they walked. Usagi held his hand in a death grip and looked at the floor while they walked.

"No you sit there Jr. and Usagi will be over here in the chair." Ikuko said after she took Usagi's hand in her's leading her away from Mamoru who slowly sat down on the couch wishing Usagi was beside him.

He glanced over seeing Usagi trying to look around Ikuko and Miko as they both moved to stand in front of Mamoru. Mamoru looked up and moved back leaning against the back of the couch, the same one he and Usagi had made love on for the first time Friday afternoon as he noticed Ikuko glaring at him and his mother with an expression he couldn't read.

Ikuko and Miko both started yelling at the same time demanding to know how long Mamoru and Usagi had been having sex. They demanded to know if they used protection. Both women got mad since Mamoru who never got a chance to answer any questions didn't answer fast enough.

As the two started on the subject of sex and why Mamoru and Usagi shouldn't be doing it they yelled and walked around the living room giving Usagi and Mamoru the chance to look at each other now and then.

"Mamoru Junior!" Miko said after noticing that he wasn't paying attention to her and Ikuko.

"Yes." Mamoru answered turning his head toward his mother.

"Go home and wait in your room. You better be there." Miko said pointing toward the front door.

Mamoru stood up and glanced back toward Usagi taking a step in her direction.

"Boy you better go now!" Ikuko said stepping over to the chair Usagi was sitting in.

Usagi closed her eyes as her head went down, missing Mamoru give a slight glare before he ran out of the room making sure that he slammed every door that he could.

Usagi opened her eyes after she sensed that Ikuko and Miko were now sitting down in front of her. Ikuko on the left while Miko sat on the right. The two each took a hold of Usagi's hands and held them. Usagi looked to them both.

They both in soft gentle voices asked Usagi just how long Mamoru had been having his way with her. They both asked if Mamoru had used protection.

Usagi's face turned three different shades of red before she looked down wishing that the two would leave her alone. She knew they meant well but Usagi just didn't know how to handle them both at once.

Usagi starting shaking her head letting the tears fall not knowing what she should say. She wasn't about to tell them about what Mamoru did with her in the past.

"Less than a week…..I….I….ummm…." Usagi whispered knowing she wasn't really lying about the time and she just wasn't sure on how to tell them about the pills her father had the doctor give.

Usagi wasn't going to tell how their first time had been on Friday. If the two knew that they would never let her and Mamoru be alone over a weekend again.

Usagi's eyes opened when she felt Ikuko giving her a hug.

"Oh honey its okay. Go to your room and rest. It's okay baby. Mommy and Miko-mommy will take care of everything don't you worry any more." Ikuko said letting Usagi go while she stood up with Miko who was telling Ikuko that they would get the answers from Mamoru and put him in his place.

Usagi started walking to her room while watching the two leave the house. After the door was closed she ran to the nearest phone and dialed the number she knew by heart.

"Pick up…..pick up….. Mamochan!"

"Are you okay Usako?"

"Yes they are coming to see you now. I only told them we started less than a week. I wasn't sure what to say…"

"Okay thanks. Don't worry. I'll talk to you soon. I love you." Mamoru answered as he hung up his phone fast hearing the footsteps on the stairs.

"I love you." Usagi said into the phone as it gave off the dial tone showing that Mamoru had hung up hasty without hearing her.

Usagi replaced the phone and went to her room. She glanced to the bed and smiled as she remembered how Mamoru had woken her up not too long ago. Usagi walked to the bed and remade it giving her something to do while she waited. She sat down when she was done but looked to the door fast when she heard Mamoru calling her name.

Usagi ran out and over to him while he held the front door open.

"Come on we are leaving!" Mamoru said as he pulled Usagi to his car. They got in and he drove off fast not seeing their mothers yelling at him to stop or Kenji's car pulling up and Mamoru Sr. and Kenji with his son in his arms, getting out and started following Mamoru Sr. who was running over to Miko and Ikuko who were running to them.

"Mamochan slow down." Usagi said reaching over to put her seat belt on than his. Mamoru came to a stop sign and took a few breaths before he looked at her.

"I'm sorry I'll slow down now. I just needed to get away from them."

"What happened?"

"They told me that they were going to make me leave and go to school in a different area so we can't be together right now."

"But…."

"They said you were too young and they didn't want me to get you pregnant yet."

"Oh."

Mamoru got silent and only drove to the only place he could think to go to at that time.

Motoki's place.

Where at that moment Motoki, everyone's favorite cousin, was stepping out of the shower laughing at something Taro, who was still under the water had said.

Motoki dried off and put his underwear and a pair of jeans on just as he heard the door bell ring. He walked over and opened the door only to have a repeat of deja vu happen again only this time a different brother.

Motoki found Mamoru in his arms crying and mumbling about his mother and Ikuko keeping him and Usagi apart. Motoki stepped back letting Usagi walk in and close the door while Motoki lead Mamoru over to the same couch that not even three hours ago he was giving comfort to Taro while trying to calm him down.

Usagi sighed glad that she and Mamoru had arrived at Motoki's in one piece. She looked at Mamoru who was telling Motoki everything that had just happened. Usagi glanced over to the bathroom remembering that she had to go so she walked over to the room and opened the door that she never noticed opened than closed after she and Mamoru walked in.

Usagi closed the door and walked over to the sink and looked in the mirror giving a long sigh. She looked down wondering what had happened in such a short time frame. She looked up and before she could scream since Taro was right behind her, Usagi watched him cover her mouth with a hand and pull her close to his body which was only covered with a towel around his waist.

"Mamoru it's going to be okay. If your father and Uncle Kenji know what was going on they will back you up. Trust me." Motoki said glad that Mamoru had stopped crying.

Mamoru sat beside Motoki and nodded his head in agreement.

"Anyways you and Usagi will marry now that you are done with school."

"No, they said that now we have to wait until I finish college and Usagi is done also!"

"Mamoru they don't mean it. Don't worry."

"Motoki you weren't there you don't know!"

"Mamoru calm down."

"I worked so hard and now they won't let me and Usagi marry! What was the point?"

"Mamoru it'll be okay." Motoki said before he sighed wondering how the day would end. He suddenly looked up and around wondering where Usagi was and praying that Taro wasn't in the bathroom if she was there and if he was in the bedroom than Usagi wouldn't go in there.

Motoki sighed after he spotted Usagi walking slowly back into the living room. He noticed she looked at his wet hair. Motoki spotted Taro sneaking into the bedroom, so he grabbed Mamoru and hugged him making sure that Mamoru didn't see Taro while his eyes widened.

Motoki made eye contact with Usagi wondering what she was thinking. He gave his head a slight shake and begged with his eyes to her to not tell Mamoru anything. Before Usagi could even say Mamoru's name he was up and hugging her in his arms.

Usagi watched Motoki stand up and run to his room only to come out with a shirt on now. She hugged Mamoru while she thought about Taro being there with Motoki while she watched him make sure the bedroom door was closed.

Usagi could tell that Motoki had just gotten out of the shower before Taro did before she and Mamoru had shown up.

Motoki walked over to them and put a hand on Usagi's back and the other on Mamoru's.

"Do you both trust me?" Motoki asked looking Usagi in the eyes.

Mamoru nodded his head while he turned around and looked to Motoki who was still staring Usagi in the eyes. Usagi only blinked her eyes.

"Then trust me to do what is right and do what I tell you. I want you both to go home and deal with them like adults, Mamoru. Show them that you are mature. And whatever happens in the next few days….. Know that I know about it and everything will be okay." Motoki said looking at Mamoru first than at Usagi for the longest.

Usagi gave a nod of her head while Mamoru let her go and hugged Motoki once again before Usagi hugged him. Mamoru took Usagi's hand and lead her to the door and they left together.

Only Usagi looked back seeing Motoki looking out the door while Mamoru walked to his side of the car. Only Usagi saw Motoki look beside him and say something to Taro who was hiding from Mamoru's sight.

Usagi took Mamoru's hand wondering if she could keep the secret to herself or if she should tell Mamoru what Taro and Motoki were planning. She trusted Motoki enough not to tell Mamoru.

Mamoru drove home and after he and Usagi were out of the car he held her tight not wanting to let her go. They leaned on his car wondering which house the parents were in. That answer came when they both heard Kenji.

"Come inside you two." Kenji said from the backyard gate going to his backyard.

Mamoru took Usagi's hand and they slowly walked to Kenji who held the gate open. Usagi wouldn't look at her father at all. They walked in hearing Ikuko and Miko both complaining and Mamoru Sr. laughing.

The kitchen got silent after the three spotted Mamoru, Usagi and Kenji walking in.

"Son, you and Usagi go to the living room and have a seat. We will be right in." Mamoru Sr. said while he leaned on the counter. The four adults watched while Mamoru and Usagi walked side by side leaving the kitchen.

Mamoru sat down pulling Usagi to be right beside him. He held her hand tight. He gave her a kiss before squeezing her hand gently. They both looked up and over when their parents walked in.

"No Son you move away from her." Miko said pointing to a chair.

"Yes they shouldn't be by each other." Ikuko said.

"They have made love. Both naked as the day they were born. Sitting by each other with clothes on is nothing." Mamoru Sr. said before he started laughing again while hearing Kenji snicker to himself.

Both Ikuko and Miko glared at the two who both shut up but continued smiling.

Mamoru and Usagi looked at each parent in turn than at each other.

Usagi sat there not really paying attention because of earlier in Motoki's bathroom and Mamoru sat there being really glad that their fathers were there now.

Mamoru watched and listened to Ikuko and Miko going off on the men after they found out what the two had allowed to happen those past few days.

Ikuko had to be held back from Kenji after she found out that he took and got Usagi on birth control pills and she didn't know while Kenji cried out that he did it for her cramping and he was sorry that he forgot to mention it to Ikuko.

The only time the four adults stopped yelling at each other was after Mamoru went off on them mostly his mother before Usagi ran out of the room in tears and Mamoru ran after her.

That night none of the couples slept together. Mamoru was in his room laying there thinking about Usagi while she lay alone in her bed wishing Mamoru was beside her while she thought about earlier at Motoki's.

Kenji and Mamoru Sr. stayed at the house with Mamoru since Miko and Ikuko kicked them out of Kenji and Ikuko's house.

Both men sat alone in the living room trying to figure out how to get on their wives good sides while Mamoru thought about Usagi hoping that his grandfather would be able to help the two fathers and him marry Usagi sooner like he wanted.

Mamoru thought about earlier and what he said to his mother, that made her and the others shut up but at the moment he wasn't sorry and didn't feel bad about it.

Usagi lay there hugging a pillow knowing she should tell Mamoru about Taro but she didn't want him to worry about that on top of worrying about their mothers.

Usagi rolled and moved the pillow so she could sit up. She was still wide awake wondering about everything that had happened that day. She glanced over to the door when it was opened up.

Motoki looked in and stepped into the room being extra quiet as he closed the door. He walked to Usagi and sat down beside her. Motoki took one of her hands and held it and looked into her eyes.

"You do trust my judgment right Usa?" Motoki whispered.

Usagi nodded her head.

"Good than trust me when I tell you that you can trust Taro and that he has changed. I know you don't believe it and I wouldn't if I hadn't have seen it with my own eyes but he has. He told me what he did to you that one day and believe me he is sorry and he will never do it again."

"Motoki don't….."

"Usa, Taro is changed and he wants to help you and Mamoru marry sooner and you can if you do what he said and trust him along with me."

Usagi looked away from Motoki and thought about the time in the bathroom with Taro.

_Usagi's eyes widened after she had spotted Taro in the mirror behind her. His hand covered her mouth while he held her tight. _

"_Please don't scream Usagi Please… I won't hurt you again I promise on my life. On Motoki's life, I won't hurt you please believe me!" Taro's voice said coming out rapid. _

_The room got silent and they both heard Mamoru out in the living room with Motoki telling him what had happened with their mothers. Usagi noticed the scared look in Taro's eyes and was shocked. Taro reached with a foot and pushed the door closed the rest of the way as softly as he could._

"_I want Mamoru in my life now. Usagi trust me enough to know that I want to help you and Mamoru marry fast." Taro whispered still having her mouth covered afraid that if he removed it she would scream. His grip around her body was loosened a little since her body was so tense. _

"_Tomorrow or the next day walk home from school and I will be waiting. I will make it seem that I have attacked you. Motoki will be at the arcade with Mamoru and you show up and run to Mamoru who will think I hurt you. Than I will show up and he will attack me. Motoki will call the parents who will show up and I will make sure they think I want you and by what I say they will have to let you two marry this week." Taro whispered again his voice going fast while Usagi just looked into his scare eyes through the mirror. _

"_Please Usagi trust me to help you both as payment for the past. After you and Mamoru leave I'll let Motoki know what we will do and he will come to you later tonight to show I'm not playing." _

Usagi blinked her eyes and looked back to Motoki who was talking again.

"Taro had shown up again that next evening after that dinner for Mamoru…. at my job…." Motoki started saying as he told Usagi what had happened. She missed the part about Taro showing up at Motoki's the night of the dinner party.

_Motoki finished up in the store room and turned around seeing Taro standing there smiling at him from the doorway. _

"_You sure do love this job." _

"_Yes. What do you want Taro?"_

"_To see you again. To show you that I want more than what happened last night between us." _

"_That was a mistake. I told you not to come around until you told Mamoru and Usagi you were sorry. I told you not to come around until they both forgave you. I told you not to come around until you changed! I told you not until you finally listened to the truth about your mother!" Motoki said getting louder as he walked toward Taro who had backed up against the wall. _

"_What do you really want Taro? You better be here to tell me you are sorry!" Motoki said pushing Taro back against the wall and holding him in place with his hands on Taro's chest. _

"_I am sorry. I want you back. I want my little brother in my life." _

"_You bastard! You could have had me sooner and him….them both in your life if you wouldn't have been so stupid! You and Mamoru are both stubborn but you are the worst!" _

_Motoki let Taro's chest go and turned his back to him. He felt Taro wrap his arms around his shoulders. _

"_Please Motoki help me to get Mamoru to see I'm sorry. Help me to get him in my life. So much… I've been doing so much thinking and I need to change some things in my life." Taro pleaded. _

_Motoki turned around and looked at him. _

"_You need to talk to your grandfather and your father. You need to listen this time or it will never happen. I will never allow you in our life's again!" Motoki said before he pushed Taro out of his way and walked to his office and closed and locked the door. He leaned against the closed door and closed his eyes while he smiled hearing Taro in the hallway. _

"_I'll go now and talk to grandfather. I promise you I will change for them and for you Motoki. I promise!" Taro's voice could be heard saying from the opposite side. Motoki only smiled more. _

"Please trust me Usa Taro has changed. His eyes have been opened to the truth. He has finally learned what happened to his and Mamoru's mother. If he hadn't have changed I wouldn't have let him near me, Mamoru or you especially you." Motoki said after telling her.

Usagi looked at Motoki. "I don't want to hide anything from Mamochan."

"Usa it's only for now. Please go along with it. Don't you want to marry Mamo now?"

"Yes but…."

"No buts we will tell him later after the wedding and he has accepted Taro."

"But what if Mamoru doesn't accept Taro? I don't know why you and Taro both think Mamoru and I will be so forgiving. Taro acts different around you than with me and Mamochan!" Usagi went to stand and walk to the door but stopped when Motoki grabbed her and hugged her.

"Taro is changed. He showed up right before you and Mamoru did crying on my shoulder about everything. He wants to make it up to you both and I trust him and if you trust me, you will do what he and I want to help you and Mamoru out!" Motoki said into her ear holding her.

Usagi closed her eyes before nodding her head in agreement. She and Motoki never saw or heard Mamoru at the door. Mamoru ran from Usagi's room and as quiet as he could he went back over to his house and back to his room being glad that the mothers and fathers didn't see him.

Motoki reached and covered Usagi after she was back in her bed. He gave Usagi a kiss on her head and patted her hands.

"It'll be okay and I promise we will tell Mamoru later after you are both married. If you really love him you will keep silent for now….Right now let's get past the parents. Anyways, after you two are married Miko and Mamoru Sr. will be busy with Taro. Because he wants to visit his mother." Motoki whispered to Usagi before he left the room to go to his Uncle and Mamoru Sr.

Usagi watched him leave the room before she sighed and pulled her pillow back into her arms holding it tight once again wishing it was Mamoru she was holding onto.

Mamoru sat on his bed wondering if he should tell Usagi what he heard. He wished he had gone over sooner and heard everything but he had heard enough. He sighed as his eyes closed and he stood up again knowing he wasn't going to get any rest that night. How was he to sleep now after having Usagi in his arms for the past three days straight?

Mamoru never heard his door open or the steps that were coming toward him.

Mamoru's eyes opened when he felt Usagi touch his body while her arms went around his torso. Mamoru turned around and pulled Usagi to him letting her kiss him. He smiled not about to waste any time in asking why she was there, he let her go long enough to close and lock his door before joining Usagi in the bed and both of them forgetting for the time all that was going on that day.

To be continued.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Mamoru woke the next morning naked and alone. He rolled over to his back and looked up at the ceiling wondering when Usagi left him during the early morning. He got up and started his day. He went down to the kitchen and saw his mother alone.

Mamoru glanced at her and noticed she wouldn't look at him but Mamoru didn't blame her. He wouldn't look at himself either after what he had said to her yesterday that made her upset with him.

"Mom….."

"Hmm?" Miko said with her back still towards her youngest son.

"I'm going over to get Usagi and take her to school."

"Uh huh." Miko answered before walking out of the room.

Mamoru watched her go and sighed again. He started to follow her but heard the back door opening. Mamoru turned around and seeing Usagi walking in, so he went to her and held her in his arms.

"My mom is still mad at me and I'm sure your mom is also."

"Yeah she is. She didn't want you to take me to school but Daddy said that you could. I feel so terrible that they are fighting because of me."

"No it's my fault not yours."

"Mamochan, it takes two to tangle."

Mamoru pulled back and looked down at his love who was smiling up at him.

"Our perfect weekend - our first time - Oh how I wish we could relive that weekend over." Mamoru whispered feeling Usagi nod her head in agreement.

"Make sure the door was closed and locked." Usagi said moving and looking up to Mamoru who smiled.

"Come on we better leave. I don't want you late. I'll come back after I drop you off and tell my mom I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made that comment about her getting pregnant so young and how I'm not using you and I'm not that stupid to get you knocked up." Mamoru said taking Usagi's hand and leading her out of the house.

"You shouldn't have told her that part about if you did knock me up, you wouldn't keep me away from the baby." Usagi said making Mamoru feel even worse but glad that she reminded him about that part also. Yes he would tell his mother sorry and beg for her forgiveness.

The ride to school was a silent one and true to his word Mamoru went back home and talked to his mother alone. Not much was said on Miko's part but she did hug Mamoru before she told him to go to his grandfather since the man had called asking that Mamoru be sent to his office.

After Mamoru left her, knowing it was best to not be around that day at home, Miko turned around seeing her husband standing near, just watching her.

"I thought you left for work already."

"I called in."

"Why?"

"Because we need to talk one on one about everything and clear the air. I don't want to sleep apart from you again Miko. I can't sleep without you near me."

Mamoru Sr. walked to Miko and pulled her into his arms and held her.

"I couldn't sleep last night without you."

"I'm sorry Miko. Kenji and I shouldn't have allowed….."

"Don't talk about that. They are both old enough now and from the looks Jr. has been giving to Usagi lately, he would have done something anyways. I'm glad Usagi is covered. I just hope Ikuko can forgive him."

"I'm sure she will later. Ikuko was the one who said that she wanted her daughter and our son to marry."

"That is true and knowing Kenji being your best friend, he called in to work and is probably at home at this moment begging for her forgiveness like you are."

Mamoru Sr. smiled again while nodding his head in agreement. Miko finally smiled at her husband and hugged him back. She smiled after he picked her up and carried her up to their bedroom.

All day at school Usagi thought about Motoki and about Taro but mostly about Mamoru. Usagi knew that she would tell him later about Motoki and Taro and what they wanted to do. She just couldn't keep anything from Mamoru for long.

But she didn't need to hide it from him, for at that moment Mamoru was with Motoki yelling at him about Taro.

Motoki allowed Mamoru to yell at him and kept him in his office for as long as he could, making sure Mamoru didn't notice the time on the clock. He knew that Taro was on his way to Usagi. The two had talked the night before and that morning both knowing that they would have to put their plan in motion that day for Usagi wouldn't keep anything from Mamoru for long.

Motoki also knew that Mamoru's grandfather had kept him busy with him that day at work so everything would work out as planned. Once Mamoru mentioned Kunzite to the man, his grandfather had smiled and got Mamoru to talk about his friend who they both wanted to help.

Usagi walked along the street wondering where Mamoru was. She headed toward the arcade knowing Motoki was there and he would give her a ride home. She knew she could have walked with the others but she wasn't in the mood for the girls to ask her so many questions again. They had tried at school but Usagi just wouldn't talk to them.

She glanced at the paper in her hand and finally smiled while she stopped walking and placed it in her bag. Usagi continued smiling as she remembered her teacher who had just told her that he was moving Usagi up another grade since the tests that Usagi had been taking to advance, she passed with flying colors.

Usagi couldn't wait to show Mamoru the results. If Mamoru could take the tests to finish school faster… why not her? Usagi thought as she started walking again.

Usagi started walking faster almost in a run wanting to get to the arcade hoping Mamoru was there waiting for her. She was suddenly pulled into the alley that was right before the arcade being held against Taro tightly.

Usagi closed her eyes praying that Motoki was right about Taro and that Taro really had changed as he released her and made sure her back was against the building. Taro smiled and leaned forward knowing that Usagi was behind some boxes and no one could see her well.

Taro had made sure that some of the others who knew Mamoru had seen him grab Usagi and had seen him lean forward towards her.

Jadeite, Ami and Makoto all ran as fast as they could to the arcade calling out for Motoki who acted like he couldn't hear them at first. He finally left his office after telling Mamoru to stay there until he calmed down, knowing full well that Mamoru wouldn't, not when he was still mad.

Motoki walked over to the others and smiled acting like he didn't hear them when they said that Usagi was with that guy Taro. The others hearing the three walked to them and looked along with the others when Usagi suddenly ran in and ran to the bathroom not hearing Motoki call out hello to her.

Rei, Ami, Minako and Makoto all looked at each other before they started toward the bathroom only to stop when Mamoru who ran in after Usagi, locked the door. The four girls went back to the guys who were once again trying to tell Motoki about Taro who was walking into the building smiling and Motoki was walking to the bathroom telling Mamoru to let him in. The door was opened and Motoki walked in.

Motoki walked out followed by Mamoru who was holding Usagi in his arms. The three all stopped walking when they spotted Taro standing there by the front doors smiling. He raised an eyebrow to Mamoru who suddenly screamed and ran to Taro after he let Usagi go.

Mamoru attacked Taro while Motoki yelled to Usagi to call their parents. Usagi ran to the back office and called her parents and crying into the phone, Kenji and Ikuko only got out from her that Mamoru and Taro were fighting there at the arcade.

Usagi hung up fast and ran back out seeing Motoki trying to pull Mamoru off of Taro. The four girls ran to her all four asking questions at once but Usagi didn't answer as she only watched Mamoru hitting Taro over and over but not getting any really good hits in since Taro did know how to protect himself and he had been ready when Mamoru had attacked him. The only thing he wasn't ready for was the chocking Mamoru had started.

Mamoru was finally pulled back with help from Kunzite and Nephrite who dragged him to the back room after Motoki told them to. Usagi followed them and missed the four girls running over and start to kick Taro who hadn't moved from where Mamoru had been chocking him. The four only stopped after Mamoru's grandfather walked in followed by Taro's grandfather.

Motoki made everyone leave the arcade and locked the doors only unlocking it after Kunzite and Nephrite showed back up in the main room to let them out then again after Usagi and Mamoru's parents showed up.

Mamoru paced the floor in front of Usagi totally forgetting that Motoki and Taro had been behind everything that had just happened. Mamoru only stopped his movements after Usagi stepped in front of him and hugged him hanging on his body tight.

Mamoru moved over and sat down in a chair putting Usagi on his lap while he moved them so he could see her neck where Taro had sucked it.

Usagi wrapped her arms around Mamoru's neck and held him tight knowing the hickey wouldn't be there for really long. Taro hadn't sucked that hard and the whole time and afterwards he kept telling her he was sorry.

Usagi wondered if Taro was going to be okay after that attack from Mamoru. She had known Mamoru was upset but had never seen him that mad.

Mamoru sighed while he rested his head on Usagi's and held her tight. He felt his body relax and realized that everything that had happened since the day before with their moms and his yelling at Motoki for daring to allow Taro back in his life had made Mamoru snap. His eyes widened as he remembered how Motoki and Taro had set the whole thing up for him and Usagi to be able to marry sooner.

Mamoru looked to the door wondering if Taro was okay after his attack. For Mamoru knew that after he had seen Usagi's neck, he had snapped and there was no going back after he spotted Taro in the building. Mamoru never did like another guy looking at his Usako and touching her was a no no.

Usagi sighed along with Mamoru and they both looked to the door after it was opened and Motoki walked in smiling.

"Good news! You didn't kill him!" Motoki said.

Kenji and Mamoru Sr. showed up right after Motoki not giving Usagi or Mamoru a chance to answer him. Next walked in Miko who was holding Ikuko who was crying and saying how her baby was too young to be married.

Finally Mamoru's grandfather walked in and smiled along with Motoki who was getting some ice for Usagi's neck knowing that Taro hadn't sucked to hard, just enough to make everything look right.

"Mamoru and Usagi, I hope you are both ready to be married." Mamoru grandfather said as he sat down not to far from the two.

Mamoru looked at him than at his father and Kenji who were both smiling and nodding their heads.

Yes with the two married and in their own place, the men would have more privacy at home with their wives, Mamoru Sr. and Kenji were both thinking.

Usagi looked to Motoki as he held the ice on her neck. He pulled his shirt collar back and showed her a hickey on his own neck while he winked at her.

"But my baby is too young to be married now!" Ikuko cried out letting Miko sit her down on Motoki's office chair.

Mamoru looked at them then back to his grandfather while Usagi looked over at her mom.

"You will both be married the day after tomorrow. The sooner the better." Motoki said which made Mamoru and Usagi look at him.

"Another wedding this time for real!" Motoki mouthed so only they saw him.

"But why so soon!" Ikuko cried out looking toward Usagi than at Kenji who walked over and put his arm around her after he kneeled down in front of her.

"Ikuko you heard Taro yourself. He said that as long as Usagi wasn't married he was still going to go after her. And I quote him, "Usagi isn't married and as long as she isn't she is free for the taking. And I will do all that I can to win her love." Unquote." Mamoru Sr. said looking toward Miko who wasn't looking at anyone at the moment.

No Miko was lost in her own thoughts as she remembered how Taro for the first time that she knew of looked at her, really looked at her. Taro looked at her like he wanted to go to her and it made Miko start to wonder.

"But Usagi is in tenth grade!" Ikuko called out once again crying her eyes out as she rested her head against Kenji's stomach since he was standing again.

"No I'm not. Not as of today." Usagi suddenly said making everyone in the room including Miko look at her.

Usagi got off of Mamoru and walked over to her bag that she had dropped while Mamoru had paced. She reached in and took out the paper from earlier and walked over to her parents and handed it to them.

"I need one of you to sign this so I can advance." Usagi said looking at her mother first.

Kenji sat down on Motoki's desk while he looked to Usagi who glanced at him than down to the ground. She still couldn't look at him one on one just yet.

"They moved her up." Ikuko said in a soft voice while handing the paper to Mamoru Sr. since he had walked over to them.

"You're taking the same test that Junior took?" Mamoru Sr. asked looking to Usagi who nodded her head.

She looked over to Motoki after he started laughing making eye contact with Mamoru who was smiling.

"Damn my boy is great not only at his own school work but also in tutoring!" Mamoru Sr. suddenly said before he joined Motoki in laughing.

"Runs in the family." Mamoru grandfather said while his smile grew.

"Yeah but it skipped a generation." Kenji said looking to his best friend who only smiled at him while he pointed his finger showing Kenji that he would get him later.

Usagi looked up after she felt someone taking her hand. Ikuko who had gotten up and walked over to her pulled Usagi close and hugged her not saying anything.

Ikuko signed the paper fast then made Kenji sign it also.

The families finally left the building and went home only to start talking and discussing the up coming wedding. Ikuko was the one who did most of the talking and planning.

Two day's later Mamoru and Usagi were married with only the families there. Motoki recorded it for Taro who didn't feel that it was time to join the families yet.

Mamoru and Usagi were both missing for the rest of the week and Motoki wouldn't tell any of their friends were they were. He only smiled and changed the subject when asked. The only thing he would tell them that the two were just fine and everything was working out like it should.

While Mamoru and Usagi were gone on their honeymoon, Taro drove over to Miko and Mamoru's Sr. house. He parked and got out of his car and slowly walked to the house. He looked at the door staring at it for the longest time.

Taro suddenly turned around to start walking back to his car but he stopped and turned back around after he heard the door open. He gasped and took a step back after seeing his real mother holding the door open and smiling at him.

"Would you like to talk here or would you like to go somewhere else?" Miko asked looking up at her first born son the one she had to leave, the one she had always dreamed about.

Taro looked down and said softly, "Here in the house my little brother grew up in."

Miko smiled again and held the door open wider letting Taro in. She followed him to the living room and sat down across from him.

Five hours later Mamoru Sr. showed up and heard them talking in the living room. He smiled and left quietly going next door to wait.

After Taro left Miko showed up and ran to Mamoru Sr. and started talking fast telling him everything that she and Taro had talked about.

Mamoru Sr. smiled along with Kenji and Ikuko. They were all happy that Miko was finally happy to have her first born in her life.

Taro drove over to his father's home and told the man what he had just done. His father yelled at him and told him that if he continued to see Miko and talk to his enemy, he would disown Taro.

Taro only smiled and told the man fine before he told him that he had already disowned himself. He told his father that he had the backing of his grandfather and his mother and her husband. Taro left the man and went to the arcade, parking and watching after he spotted Mamoru and Usagi walking into the building hugging each other.

Mamoru and Usagi both greeted Motoki who hugged them while welcoming them both back. The three didn't see Taro walking in and looking around before spotting them and watching them.

But eight other people there saw him. The four girls and four guys all wondered what Taro Darmoo was doing at the arcade for the second day in a roll for he had shown up the day before.

The day before, Taro had walked in and looked around before he went to Motoki who lead him to his office. The eight had wondered what was going on even more after the office door was closed and the two stayed in there for over two hours.

Now the eight sat and watched each wondering what was going on and what was going to happen now that Usagi who had spotted Taro gave a slight gasp making Mamoru look at her before he noticed Taro standing there.

Motoki smiled at Taro as he stepped closer to Usagi ready to grab and hold her since he knew what Taro was going to do.

Mamoru and Taro continued to look at each other. Both never noticing the four guys all moving the girls to a safe spot and ready to step in and help Mamoru thinking that he and Taro were going to fight again.

Taro slowly started walking closer while Motoki placed his arm on Usagi's and pulled her back.

"Usa, come with me for a few." Motoki said softly pulling her away from Mamoru and Taro who finally stopped in front of Mamoru.

Usagi glanced at Motoki after he had them both behind the counter. She looked back to see Mamoru and Taro standing facing each other only looking at the other. She felt Motoki sitting down and pulling her to his lap while he held her tight.

Everyone watched the two and watched while Taro reached into his coat pocket and pulled out an envelope. Taro handed it to Mamoru who looked at it then back at him. The whole time Taro just looked in Mamoru's eyes.

Mamoru looked at the envelope again before he turned and walked out the front doors with Taro following him.

Usagi tried to get up but Motoki held her even tighter.

"Everyone sit down and don't go out there." He called out to the others after he noticed the four guys start to walk to the doors. The four looked at him and slowly walked over to where the girls were at.

But the girls all got up and ran over to where Motoki sat holding Usagi. The guys joined them.

"Motoki?" Usagi asked looking nervous.

"It's okay little cousin. Taro was giving Mamoru a letter of apology. I told Taro that if Mamoru didn't take it and he left out…..to follow him. It will be okay I promise you." Motoki whispered so only Usagi heard.

Usagi glanced back to the doors as she stopped trying to stand up.

"Motoki what's going on?" Zoisite asked while he and the others looked at Motoki then Usagi before looking at Motoki again.

Motoki only smiled and continued to sit holding Usagi while he watched the doors. The eight all sat down at the counter and waited along with the two.

Mamoru walked over to his car only stopping after Taro pulled him back to him.

"Mamoru if you don't want my letter then we need to talk face to face. Soon the world will know we are related. I have even told my father that."

"Let me go. I have nothing to say to you!"

"I talked to our mother and she has forgiven me."

"That's good but I'm not. After what you did to me and Usagi in the past. Yeah you helped us get married sooner but…. NO!"

Mamoru shook his head while tears started to form. He felt Taro pull him closer to his own body as he wrapped his arms around Mamoru's chest.

"I'm sorry for everything I ever did to you. I'm sorry for what I did to your wife." Taro said with his voice soft.

"Leave me and Usagi alone! Mom might have forgiven you but I can't! NOT YET! It's still too soon!" Mamoru said breaking free of Taro's hold as he continued to keep his back toward him.

"Please little brother…."

"DON'T YOU CALL ME THAT! I tried to be a brother to you years ago but you didn't want it then! You gave me a black eye AND you hurt Usagi on my birthday AND a few months ago AND less than a week ago you…YOU DON'T TOUCH MY WOMAN!"

"I'm sorry! What do you want me to do?" Taro asked starting to wonder if he would ever get Mamoru to forgive him.

Mamoru turned around and looked at him. He shook his head back and forth and said, "For now leave me alone and leave my little one alone!"

"Will you take my letter?" Taro asked holding the letter out to Mamoru who turned around and looked at it then at him.

Mamoru suddenly grabbed the envelope and ran back to the arcade. Taro smiled and walked to his car to wait for Motoki.

Mamoru ran into the building and ran to Motoki's office. Everyone saw that he was crying since the tears were falling and he had wiped his eyes.

Motoki let Usagi go and she ran to Mamoru with Motoki following, only to close the door after making sure it was locked. He walked back to the others and once again acted like nothing was wrong. He smiled even more since he had seen the envelope in Mamoru's hands.

Mamoru and Usagi stayed in the back room for almost an hour. When they came out Mamoru went to Motoki and hugged him then pulled Usagi to the door and they left out. Not once looking at anyone else. They went to Mamoru's parent's house so he could talk with his mother.

The others back at the arcade watched Motoki as he started whistling while he wiped some of the tables clean.

"All right Motoki what the fuck is going on with Mamoru and that guy Taro?" Kunzite demanded watching Motoki as he worked.

Motoki smiled but wouldn't look up not until the others joined Kunzite each demanding to know what was going on. Some in the group, complaining about Taro and others about not seeing Mamoru and Usagi until now and now they still didn't know what was going on with them or anything.

Motoki stopped what he was doing and looked to the eight as he walked behind the counter. He removed his apron while telling one of his employees to lock up the place that night.

Motoki walked back around the counter and stood in front of the eight who had each turned around and looked at him. Motoki started walking to the front door but he stopped and looked at the others while he said, "Well, Usagi and Mamoru are now married and were gone on a honeymoon…And Taro is my friend and lover and Mamoru's ….older brother."

"WHAT!" Eight voices yelled at once. They all stood up and ran to the doors and watched Motoki getting into Taro's car and the car drove off while Motoki waved bye while the smile stayed in place.

To be continued.

_ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO! _


	25. Chapter 25

_OKAY now the last chapter to another story by me - EvaC. I once again thank everyone for the wonderful reviews and to everyone for reading. I'm starting this chapter right after Mamoru runs into the arcade. ENJOY!_

Chapter 25

Mamoru ran into the arcade and back to Motoki's private office. He looked up when Usagi ran into Motoki's office. He saw Motoki smile while he closed the locked door. Mamoru pulled Usagi down onto his lap and handed her the envelope that Taro had given to him.

"A letter from Taro, Mamochan?"

"Yes. He wants to be in our lives. He talked to my Mom already I guess."

"I bet she is happy. She always wanted him in her life. In your life."

"I know."

"Are you going to read it?"

"No."

"But…"

"You read it to me." Mamoru said looking at her then down.

Usagi opened the envelope and pulled out the paper and started reading in a soft gentle voice knowing that Mamoru was reading it at the same time.

"To my little brother Mamoru. PLEASE read this before you burn it! I beg of you. I pray you read this. I hope you forgive me. But I understand if you don't. I wouldn't….. What I did was wrong and Motoki is right. I always loved you Mamoru. But I also hated you because you had our mother to yourself." Usagi stopped talking.

"Go on please." Mamoru whispered as he laid his head on her shoulder.

"For a long time I always believed that she didn't love me. I first found out about her when I was nine. My father's wife, the woman I thought was my mother, had yelled at me for something. She was always yelling at me…I asked her why she hated me, I was her son and she was my mother. She hit me and told me that no she wasn't She told me how she never wanted children and never wanted me saying I was just in the way. I ran to my father and asked him and he told me that my real mother didn't love him and she left the day I was born saying she didn't want any kids by him. My father told me that she wanted your father and would only love him and any kids they had…..I believed everything he told me that day."

Usagi stopped talking again and looked to Mamoru when he started reading out loud.

"My grandfather had tried to tell me the truth that day I first meet you and your grandfather in his office but I wouldn't listen or believe him. My love for my father made me believe in only him at that time…I can remember Motoki telling me about you. I acted like I didn't care but I would make him tell me everything about you. I told myself that I didn't love you but I knew deep down that I did."

Mamoru stopped letting Usagi take over.

"That day on the street as you walked home alone and I approached you for the first time, I didn't know what to think. When Motoki first told me that you knew the truth about us, he told me that there was the chance for me to get to know you…I watched you everyday as you and Usagi walked to school. I watched how you chased the boys away from her and I thought it was cute. I watched while Usagi looked at you with love in her eyes every time….I had told my Dad about you two one day and he got mad at me and said that I didn't love him anymore…I told him that yes I did. He told me to prove it to him and I asked how…He told me to hurt you anyway that I could. He told me that Usagi was going to be a whore because she would be a Chiba like our mother."

Usagi stopped this time catching her breath as she read to herself following Mamoru who had started reading again.

"I started to hate you again when he said that my real mother wouldn't even come to see me. He lied and said how he had tried to get her to come over to visit but she wouldn't. I believed him never realizing how many times she really did try only stopping since your father and our grandfathers told her to for her own safety …When you talked to me on that street saying how you wanted to be friends I almost said yes…but then you said that thing about us having the same mother and I snapped…. I hated her and you again…. I decided that I would make my father proud and hurt our mother by hurting you any way that I could….So I hit you and told you to never tell anyone and I was surprised that you didn't tell your parents."

Mamoru paused knowing he had to get his voice back. So many emotions were going on at once with him. He looked to Usagi when she started reading out loud.

"On your sixteenth birthday I watched you all day. I watched you taking Usagi out for that ride and I got upset as I remembered my own sixteenth birthday and how alone I was….I watched you walking away from Usagi and I just about ran to her side wanting her to look at me with the same looks she gives to you. That look of love in her eyes that I finally realize that she only gives to you…..I started to get mad since Usagi didn't give me that same look and when she stood up to go to you I snapped again…..I grabbed her wanting to hurt you Mamoru. I figured that I would be her first then you would hate her. I thought that you would hate her so much then I could have her…Usagi I am sorry. I know that you are reading this with Mamoru. You both always have and always will do everything together…..I'm sorry for everything I did to you. I never meant to hurt you and I hate myself for doing all that I did. After I attacked you and I was sent away I started getting help for my past problems and my anger. I guess that time I grabbed you off the street Usagi and took you to the park….it was the old me trying to get out. That night I couldn't sleep and kept waking up from nightmares since you had that scared look in your eyes. I finally realized at the restaurant that you would never give me that look that you give to Mamoru."

Usagi stopped again moving the letter down. She watched when Mamoru picked it up and turned to the last page and started reading.

"Mamoru, Little brother…. I love you and I love your little one as a sister now. You are the best man for her. I knew that when I first meet her and Usagi you keep loving only him. Mamoru you do the same with Usagi. I'm glad you are both married. I knew that by me telling your parents what I did it would help you both marry sooner like you both wanted…. I pray that in time you both will find it in your hearts to forgive me and let me in. I want my little brother and my new sister in my life and I will do anything you tell me. I will stay away. But I pray we can be close as time passes. Enclosed is my address where I'm staying alone until Motoki moves in. As if you didn't know Motoki and I are lovers again and this time I will not mess it up like I did in the past…. I left my father. I don't want anything to do with him for awhile. Yes I do love him but I have to make him pay for what he made me believe and for what he did to our Mom…. Your big brother, (hopefully) Taro."

Mamoru sighed while he placed the letter back in the envelope. He hugged Usagi after she hugged him back each of them thinking about Taro.

Mamoru moved Usagi and stood up and took her hand leading the way out of Motoki's office.

"I need to see my mom." Mamoru said as they walked to the main room there at the arcade. Usagi nodded her head and gave his hand a squeeze. Usagi held his hand while Mamoru hugged Motoki tight.

She held the envelope while Mamoru drove to his parent's house. Usagi left Mamoru alone with Miko letting the two talk alone. She and Mamoru Sr. walked over to visit with Ikuko and Kenji.

Ikuko made Kenji and Mamoru Sr. pack up Mamoru's car with some thing's that she had bought for Usagi and Mamoru's new place while Usagi sat and entertained her younger brother.

Motoki never did tell the Gang the story about Taro and Mamoru knowing that in time they would know everything.

Usagi finished with school before the others in the group of friends along with Minako who married Kunzite who was working full time with Mamoru and his grandfather after he tested out of school. He didn't go on to college since he showed he already had a head for the business world.

Minako did get disowned by her father at first until the man realized that Kunzite wasn't that bad after all. The man had thought that Kunzite was just a hooligan but Kunzite turned out to be the best man for his little girl.

The other three girls were glad that Usagi was a closer friend but they did get a little upset since Usagi would never go into personal details with any of them. It made them realize that she would only be real close to Mamoru.

For Mamoru was her best friend in the whole world. Mamoru continued to shock their friends by his actions with Usagi. To them it seemed that the old Mamoru had been replaced with a clone. Mamoru was seen being loving and caring to Usagi, never once picking on her unless he was flirting then Usagi knew what was coming and her smile grew.

The only thing that Mamoru didn't change in his actions was his need to protect Usagi and to keep other males away from her. Only the men in the families were ever aloud to be alone with her in Mamoru's eyes and Usagi didn't mind much. She still had it in her head that she didn't need anyone else but Mamoru. He was after all the best one for her.

It took time but Taro was taken into the families. It took a little bit more time for Mamoru Sr. to accept him but he finally did since Miko was happy and all Mamoru Sr. ever wanted was his wife to be happy. The man did get happy after he realized that Taro wasn't like his father any more and would never be again.

Taro shocked the public and business world when he held a news conference with his grandfather and he went off on his father in public. He shocked his father so bad that the man had a stroke after Taro told how he was combining his part of the company with Mamoru Jr.'s.

The man watched while Mamoru Sr. walked into the room with Kenji and they both smiled. Taro's father watched while his own father walked in with Mamoru's grandfather both smiling. He finally fell while Miko walked in with her youngest son and Taro smiled and ran to Miko calling her mother and hugging her while the cameras snapped away.

The man never saw Usagi standing beside Motoki as they watched everything from the back of the room as they both held one of Usagi's little brother's hands.

After the stroke Taro was given full run of his father's company which made Mamoru's grandfather and Taro's grandfather very happy and proud since all they ever wanted was their company that they had started together, put back together as one.

Nine months to the day that Taro gave his father, who was alive and being taken care of by a private nurse, a stroke, Taro sat in a meeting with both grandfathers and some other business people looking at his watch wishing the meeting would end. He placed his phone down again knowing he had someplace important to be at.

"OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE HE DID THIS TO ME! OH I'M GOING TO KILL YOU MAMORU!" Miko's scream could be heard coming from the private delivery room.

Mamoru Jr. and Usagi both glanced into the room where his mother was in labor. They both saw Miko lying in her bed breathing heavy while Ikuko wiped her forehead with a cloth.

Kenji was seen laughing in a corner and pointing his finger at his best friend. While said best friend was over by the bed trying to hold his wife hands.

"LET MY HAND GO YOU JACKASS! THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!" Miko screamed out tearing her hands out of her husband's hands.

"How is it my fault? I thought you couldn't have any more after Jr., nineteen years! And you never got pregnant before this." Mamoru Sr. was heard saying as he turned around pouting ever so slightly.

"Hey Mamoru you should have used protection! It's called birth control! You can use a condom or they have The Pill or you could have gone back to pulling out like the old days!" Kenji said between laughing as he still stood in the corner.

"Honey you aren't helping." Ikuko said looking at her husband who only smiled.

"GET AWAY FROM ME MISTER SMOOTH TALKER! OH YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME AFTER THAT PARTY, I JUST KNOW IT! IT WAS YOU WHO KEPT GIVING ME THOSE DRINKS! YOU GOT ME DRUNK!" Miko screamed out after Mamoru Sr. tried to hold her hand again.

Miko forgot that she was really the one who had made those mixed drinks for her and Ikuko to drink. Then the two women went looking for their men who didn't turn them away.

"Mamoru, why don't you and Kenji leave for awhile? Miko will calm down soon then you can come back in. I'll make sure you are here for the birth." Ikuko said taking Mamoru Sr.'s hands and leading him to her husband then pointed to the door that was being closed by Mamoru Jr. and Usagi.

Mamoru Sr. glanced at Miko who was once again doing her breathing then he walked out of the door followed by Kenji who was still cheery.

"Even your son uses birth control." Kenji whispered as he walked past Mamoru Sr. who narrowed his eyes at Kenji's back.

"SHUT UP!" Mamoru Sr. said going to look out a window.

Kenji smiled and walked over to where Motoki was sitting at holding his little cousin on his lap keeping the boy entertained.

Usagi walked over to them and sat down while Mamoru walked over to his father and stood by the man until a half hour later and Ikuko opened the door telling Mamoru Sr. to come back in since it was almost time for the baby to be born.

Mamoru Sr. ran to the room and over to his wives side. Miko was now calmer and relaxed thanks to the shot the doctor had given to her. Ikuko left the room to wait with the others.

Twenty minutes later Mamoru Sr. opened the door and told that they had a baby girl. Ikuko and Kenji both walked back to the room followed by Mamoru and Usagi while Motoki still sat holding Usagi's little brother on his lap whispering something to the boy. Usagi and Mamoru walked out soon after both of them smiling.

"She looks like mom! Oh I better call Taro again. I can't believe he isn't here yet." Mamoru said picking up his phone.

"Taro said he was going to be late since he had that meeting with your grandfather and his." Motoki said smiling.

"I know he had told me not to be there so I could be here." Mamoru said as he than turned around and started talking into the phone while holding Usagi's hand with his free hand. The two soon walked away down the hallway.

Soon they were seen walking back now with Taro who was walking beside Mamoru. In Taro's arms was a bunch of flowers and balloons and other gifts. He left Mamoru and Usagi in the hallway and walked into the room where Miko was with her husband, best friends and new daughter.

Taro smiled as he glanced at Mamoru Sr. who smiled back. Taro's smile grew as he looked at the bed seeing his mom holding his little sister. Miko looked at him and smiled back.

"Taro come meet your little sister." Miko said watching Taro place the gifts down then walk over to the bed. He leaned over and kissed his mother on her cheek than sat beside her and looked at his little sister never knowing that Mamoru Sr., Kenji and Ikuko left the room and Mamoru Jr. walked back in and stood on the other side of their mother's bed smiling also.

Miko smiled even more as tears of happiness formed in her eyes while she looked at her two sons and her new daughter. The three stayed there in the room not talking until a nurse came in followed by Mamoru Sr., Kenji and Ikuko to take the baby to the nursery.

Mamoru Jr., left the room first to find Usagi going to her and hugging her in his arms tightly while they both smiled.

Motoki smiled as he watched the two then again as he watched Kenji and Mamoru Sr. walk out of the room again following a nurse who was taking the baby girl over to the nursery. Ikuko stayed behind with Miko and Taro.

The others followed the nurse and watched thru the windows and Motoki who was still holding his little male cousin pointed out the baby to the little boy.

"You know that now that she is here in the world, it's going to be your job to take care of her right?" Motoki asked the little boy who glanced at him.

"It is?" The boy asked looking back at the baby.

"Yes sir. That's why you were born. You are to be there always for her and love only her. Remember I told you she is now your life, your…. little one." Motoki said, saying little one in a whisper so only the boy heard.

The little boy looked at him and Motoki saw the boy's mouth forming a circle. They both looked back at the sleeping baby girl.

"And when you get older you will say some vows with her." Motoki said to the little boy who turned his head and looked at his cousin again.

"Really?" The little boy asked seeing Motoki smiling.

"Yes and she will say some and you will both be married. I will make sure of it. Some marriage vows that will join you both together forever." Motoki said.

"We will be married forever and loving forever just like Sis and Mamo?" the little boy asked as he glanced at his sister and brother-in-law.

"Yes forever more." Motoki said while he smiled along with his little cousin as they both looked back at the sleeping infant.

They both never noticed Kenji and Mamoru Sr. looking at them.

"Jr. ?….. Motoki? …." Mamoru Sr. tried to talk but couldn't figure out which words to say as he suddenly remembered Motoki telling Mamoru almost word for word the same things after Usagi was born. But at the time he didn't think about it not until now after hearing the words again.

"Ohhhh so now the tides have turned! Let's see how you like having MY son chasing after YOUR little girl! MY son….who is growing to be just - like- me! " Kenji said as his grin grew as he looked at his best friend.

Mamoru Sr. looked at him and shook his head back and forth looking shocked.

"My baby girl, my little princess…." Mamoru Sr. was heard saying in a soft voice.

"Hey don't worry…. My son will take good care of your daughter just like you're son is doing to mine! Oh I better tell the women that we need to talk about the marriage for later! Just like you said…. We need to keep everything in the families!" Kenji sang out.

Mamoru Sr.'s eyes blinked closed and than opened while he heard Kenji start to giggle and walk down the hallway heading back towards Miko's room.

Taro was seen leaving the room and started walking toward his little brother, Usagi and Motoki who all smiled at him while Taro smiled back.

Mamoru Sr. ran after Kenji leaving his son and his wife, who were now looking into each other eyes, alone beside Usagi's little brother who was still looking at the little baby girl and smiling big while Taro walked up to them and Motoki.

Motoki, who had moved a chair for the boy to stand on, walked over to his best friend. They both smiled at each other and looked at the others.

"My little one! My very own little one!" The little boy said to himself.

He had heard Mamoru so many times calling Usagi little one. His little smile grew and his eyes lite up while his eyes drank in the sleeping girls features.

Motoki's grin grew even wider as he remembered hearing the same words spoken by Mamoru after Usagi had been born.

And Motoki knew that he wouldn't have to remind the boy as much, since Usagi's little brother, who was six almost seven, would remember Motoki's words better than Mamoru had since Mamoru had only been almost four when Usagi was born.

Yes Usagi's little brother would remember word for word everything that his dear older cousin Motoki, who was like a brother to him, told him about Mamoru's little sister who would need him later in her life. And just like their siblings they would be together, loving forever more.

The End


End file.
